Kunimitsu: A Cat's Tail
by PurpleCobra247
Summary: Kunimitsu's life is much better. She stops her Manji ways, completely changes in personality, and gets married to Taichi. Now, her life is complete. Please read and review. BTW, I've added a bonus chapter completely by surprise.
1. Hard Times of a Ninja

Kunimitsu: A Cat's Tail

By: PurpleCobra247

Rated M for adult language, extreme violence, and sexual content

(This is a story all about my favorite Tekken character, Kunimitsu, and nobody else. If you're not a big fan of her, I suggest you refrain from reading this fic. Others who are fans, enjoy!)

Chapter 1: Hard Times of a Ninja

I… never thought life could be…… hard. For me, that's all it was… hard, harder, and hardest. My name is Kunimitsu, otherwise known as "The Cat Devil". My speed and stealth mearly marks my 'cat' ways. I have the speed of a cheetah and the stealth of a siberian tiger, but… all that didn't seem to matter for… well… Yoshimitsu. He was harder to deal with than my constant cleaning of my kunai, which I truly endure more than wealth itself.

During my Manji Clan days, I was known for stealing for myself instead of for the poor. I felt that having wealth and riches meant for having power beyond imaginable. So, I did what a domestic cat would do to a neighbor's pot pie sitting on a windowsill… I stole whatever I could get my greedy slender hands on. From exotic lamps to priceless floor rugs of animal skins, I stole them all… and all for me. Then, when Yoshimitsu heard about my rash actions, he warned me of the consequences I'll receive from this if I continue. I refused to listen as I continued to steal for all the glory to myself… killing any person that got in my way. After a meagle 4 weeks, Yoshimitsu had it up to here with my devious behavior and he kicked me out of the Manji Clan for all eternity. Years after, my revenge was never complete and I decided to just hide in the most secretive place… the top floor of an old hotel building. It wasn't very roomy, but it was essential enough to call it my official hiding place.

One day, I was nearly starving. The cabinets were bare and the refrigerator and freezer were vacant. I had on my signature black, brown, and burgandy pants outfit, minus the cat mask. My beautiful green-eyed Japanese face was frowned with hunger and starvation as I slowly walked over to my sofa and groaned with stomach pains from an empty stomach. It was literally growling like a lion, ready to pounce on his prey for breakfast and I never had breakfast… yet. My only other neighbor, a common old man named Jerrkiiko, entered through my door with a bag of groceries. He came to check on me. His face was wrinkled with white eyebrows, brown eyes, a white beard, and wore a simple robe as his clothing.

"What's the matta, Kuni?" He asked me in his gruff, but friendly voice. "Starvin'?"

"I haven't eaten anything since I decided to hide here." I replied innocently, holding my abdomen tighter than ever. "I don't think I'll never eat at this rate."

"Ain't dat lil' rex, uh… what's his name? Gon! Ain't he supposed ta be bringin' ya somethin'?"

"He would, but now that he depises me, I don't think he'll get me anything."

"Try to resist thievery fo' a while. Here." Jerrkiiko walked in and handed me a roll of yen. "Dat's 7,000 yen fo' ya. Get yaself a real shoppin' spree of food." I looked at the money as he said this and I figured I should try to shop annoymously. I just need to wear decent clothes and wear my hair completely flowing. No ponytails. "Sound like a good play fo' ya?"

"Sounds good." I replied as I slowly sat up, due to the fact that I was extremely weak with hunger. "Ugh! But… I don't know about the walking. My legs feel like they'll detach themselves from their sockets."

"Oh, don't worry. I've got a pet raptor you can ride on. He's just trained to get ya from point A to point B… and then, come back."

"That's perfect." I sat back down, moaning with extreme pains in my vacant stomach. "Hurry and send him in here, so I can eat."

"Sure thing, ma'am."

4 painful minutes later…

I was on my way to the Kyoto Shopping Center on the raptor's back. His name was Kogatago, which was a really cute name to me. He ran to the store with grace. He felt my pains of my lion growling stomach and knew that I needed to eat. I was dressed annoymously, like I promised before. I wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, and my red hair was waving freely and was loose. When we finally arrived at the store, I tried to get off of him, but again, my legs were feeling loosely implanted and couldn't even take a small step. Kogatago understood my condition and allowed me to ride him inside the store, being my convenient "wheelchair". I checked my list and started shopping. Kogatago was pushing the shopping cart while I was picking out the food and placing them in… one at a time. As we spent more and more minutes of shopping, my stomach was getting to the brink of allowing me to pass out on the cold tile floor, but I fought against it as best as I could as we continued. Then, suddenly… I sensed _him_. Here. In the shopping center. Yoshimitsu himself… and his posse behind him. Kogatago quickly hid us behind a box of produce with the cart full of food beside it. Luckily, he was flying through the store's ceiling, grabbing every piece of food he can get his robo hands on. As I watched, my stomach again growled in demand for me to pass out, but I disobeyed as I remained strong and focused. Kogatago had to find a way to get us out of here without having Yoshimitsu and his Manji posse coming after me.

"Kaitaggi hyavoystos." He spoke to me in his fluent alien japanese. I understood his awkward language as I nodded in reponse, for I was too weak to talk. After he told me his demand, he did something that I didn't think any raptor would do in a lifetime. He rushed towards the cash register as fast as he could, dashed back to me, picked me up, placed me on his back, and dashed back in the same speed… while the cashier was checking out our products. It was amazing to see and the Manji didn't even see us. They were too busy finding the right meat. After all our food was processed and paid for, leaving me only 2 yen left, we quickly ran back to my hotel room and he helped do the unpacking of the food with Jerrkiiko while I was eating a nice warm platter of delicious Hagatomi Noodle Soup with grilled shrimp as a side dish and soy sauce for dipping.

"Thanks, Jerrkiiko." I thanked as I was eating my first three-course meal since I've hidden myself. "That money was almost more than enough than what I hoped for."

"Ya very welcome, Kuni." Jerrkiiko replied from the kitchen. "It's the least I could do fo' bein' ya neighbor here on this very top floor. I've never had any neighbors up here before and you're the first. I honor you, Kunimitsu. Truly, I do."

"Aw, thanks." I was blushing as red as the tail of one of the grilled shrimps before me. I was actually Jerrkiiko's first and only neighbor on this floor and I actually feel happy about it… and pretty shy about it as well. "There's really not much to do up here. It's no wonder you've been praying for a neighbor."

"Ya gots dat right. Dere ain't no T.V.'s, air conditioners, nobody comes up here to clean the place, and… well, not much space is in these here rooms, but hey! I'm sure a former Manji ninja like you can get used to it in due time."

"I can manage. I'm just… worried."

"About what?"

"About how the rest of my life will be living up here in the unsanitary dump of shit."

"Don't call it that, Kuni! Ya can call it the "Dirty Heaven". The heaven part is livin' here… and don't ya forget it, sista! Kogatago, ya got everythang?!"

"Yao!" Kogatago replied from the kitchen as he exited. "Jahajoywa haitachi!"

"Good, good. Get back to the room and I'll make ya some cookies." After that was said, the orange raptor went back to his hotel room. Jerrkiiko looked back at me as the dinosaur left.

"Don't worry 'bout dese conditions. Once ya start callin' dis Dirty Heaven, you'll see exactly what I'm talkin' about." He said to me before he left and closed my creaking door behind him. After he left, it was all silent again. All I could hear was the outside traffic through the transparent glass windows and the sound of me savoring my meal. It was indeed hard times for a ninja like me right now and it couldn't get any worse…

…or did it?

(Well, how do you like it so far? It's my view on Kunimitsu's life and I like it. Don't you? Please review and tell me what you think so far. No flames please. I burn easily.)


	2. The Purrrrrrfect Change

Chapter 2: The Purrrrrfect Change

Chapter 2: The Purrrrrfect Change

The next morning, I woke up with a sad taste in my mouth… and I do mean sad, not bad. It was a sad taste because of this bad conditioned place I chose for my hiding place. As I sat up, looking out the transparent window, I figured that I should go out and apologize to many people that I've been hurting. I walked over to the kitchen part of my room and was about to make me a healthy salad breakfast until…

"KUNI! CAN YOU OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE?!"

I looked over at my front door, where the familiar voice came from. I sighed as I reluctantly walked over to my door and opened it. It was Jin Kazama himself.

"What is it?" I asked him with a partially bad attitude. I really didn't want company today.

"Um… are you up for another tournament?" He asked me. "It won't start 'til September this year and I was wondering if you would like to participate."

"I don't have a purpose for this tournament. I'm simply hoisting my fighting ways to the south of my life."

"But, it's going to be more realistic than ever. It's called Tekken 6."

"Hmmmm…" A sixth King of Iron Fist Tournament did sound interesting to me. I gave it a quick second thought. "…okay. I'll participate."

"Good. Be sure you get prepared soon. I don't want you to be the laughing stock of all of us." After that, the son of Kazuya left. I closed my door and smiled, playing with my long crismon hair for a moment.

"Maybe Jin has a good point." I said to myself as I headed for the kitchen a second time to make my healthy breakfast. "Fighting in the sixth King of Iron Fist Tournament would actually relieve me of my devilish ways. Right now, I'm trying to get rid of them my way."

And I was. As I made my japanese breakfast over the stove, I made deep thoughts about how my life would be if I didn't change myself. It came up as a horrific sight in my eyes as I burned myself on the skillet. The burn wasn't too severe, but it was severe enough to wear one of my fingerless gloves for until it healed.

Moments later…

I finished my breakfast and then, decided to take a small stroll down the nearly congested streets of Kyoto, wearing my brown sweater and black business pants with white boots. Again, my flame red hair flew within the breeze as I was walking and many people greeted me, but didn't ask me for my name. Nevertheless, I was nice enough to greet back to the common people as I headed to nowhere. Then, right before my eyes, I came across a pure white Maine Coon of 2 years looking up at me. My own symbolic animal meowed at me and it seems like I could actually understand him.

"You know who I am?" I asked the feline. He nodded and meowed again. "You do?" I repeated the question and he meowed the same answer again. I was hoping nobody would hear it and it happened. No one else, but me, understood what the cat said and I was surprised. I picked up the feline without a second thought and placed him back in the alley where he came from. When I continued on my way, two familiar Tekken combatants approached me. They were Christie Montiero and Asuka Kazama. They were able to recongize me.

"Kunimitsu?" Asuka asked. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me." I replied. "How did you figure it out?"

"Jin told us about you hiding. Why are you hiding?"

"I'm keeping myself common from now on. I've done too many thievery acts to call myself the deadliest kunoichi in Japan."

"But, you're hiding like someone from the police is gonna nab you." Christie complied. "Take Lei for example. He's a great cop and all, but he's never had a case like yours because you hiding your ass."

"There's a reasonable concept as to why I'm hiding. I don't want to explain it. You wouldn't understand."

"No need to explain your reason anyway. You just find a new life and see where it takes you. Leave that reason, whatever it is, behind. Send it… as you told Jin, down to the south of your life." After Christie explained her views, her and Asuka continued on their way to the Tekken headquarters.

I continued in my direction, thinking about where Christie was going with her prophecy she just stated to me. I did say that I was sending my past down to the south of my life and it happened to go down on its own as I stopped at a sword training dojo. I looked through the window and spotted a very hansome and attractive young man. He was a foot taller than me with long silky white hair. His piercing bright lavender eyes shone in the sunlight as he trained hard with his katana blades in his hands. He had an extremely strong muscle capacity that Jin can't match exactly. He was shirtless and there was a very visible bright snow white, lavender, and black chinese dragon tattoo on his muscular right arm, where I could see it. Pretty soon, I was in love. This man I was watching was the perfect changer for me. I grew shy upon meeting him, though. I didn't know how I should approach him, but then, I saw the other Tekken fighters walking down the street, looking for me. I quickly ran inside the dojo and closed the doors behind me, facing the same man and his grandfather, it looked like. They were surprised to see me.

"Well, hello." Greeted the old man in a motor-powered wheelchair. "Why come in here in such a hurry?"

I stared at his grandson the whole time I was speaking and my heart pumped even harder, like drums.

"The Tekken fighters were looking for me and I'm trying to stay away." I replied innocently. The elder chuckled.

"I recongize that hiding behavior. You must be Kunimitsu." I looked over at the elder himself this time… with shock. "Shocked to know that I know it's you, aren't you?"

"Yes. I guess my constant hiding really reveals who I am. I'm trying to stay as common as every other citizen in this city."

"I see. And why?"

"Well…" There was that question that I couldn't answer. The question as to why I'm hiding myself. I bowed my head with shame. "…I… can't really explain. It's too personal."

"Personal is okay in my dojo, Kuni."

"It is?" Before he could answer my question, the doors busted opened and that automatically told me to hightail my ass back to my hotel room in a puff of dust. This got the other Tekken fighters confused.

"There she goes! Disappearin' again!" Gon muttered with annoyance. "Why can't she stay in one place for once?!"

"She's hiding from the likes of you for a moment of time." The elder replied. "My name is Grandmaster Dogatagi, but you can just call me Grandmaster. This is my grandson, Kaichi Hagasaka. You all are trying to get her, right?"

"Yeah." Jin replied. "Christie and Asuka found her earlier and we need her for a quick Tekken 6 meeting with Heihachi."

"I'd rather not retrieve her, if I were you."

"Is she trying to change her ways?" Nina asked. "That's the first."

"Leave her alone for a while. When she decides to join you, she'll approach your meeting."

"Okay." Kazuya replied as he walked off with the rest of the team. Grandmaster looked up at me. I was in the ceiling of the dojo instead of going back to my hotel room. I looked at Kaichi the whole time that moment was going on.

"And I thought you went back to your hotel." He said to me as I gracefully jumped down from my hiding place. "You're not mending air conditioners anymore?"

"My hands grew weary of the constant metal." I replied as I stared at Kaichi again. "What's his name again?"

"Who? My grandson?"

"Yeah. He looks sexy." And he did. I could not keep my green eyes off of him… especially his abs. He did a cute smile and that got my heart pumping even harder.

"My name is Kaichi Hagasaka." He replied to my question. His voice was deep and mesmerizing to my ears. "Where do you live at?"

"In an old hotel, not too far from here. I really need to get back and tell my neighbor goodbye."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I want to make a new living right here."

"I'll go with you." I blushed as I heard him say this. It looked like he was in love with me as well.

"Thanks, Kaichi." Was all I could say to replace my true statement.

Minutes later…

"Ya finally leavin' ta go live in a dojo?" Jerrkiiko asked me in a nearly sad manner. I felt sorry that I wanted to leave, but I needed to make a change in my life and Kaichi was my change. "What happened to the 'livin' here fo' da rest of ya life' part?"

"I've changed that." I replied with honesty. "I've finally found somewhere I truly belong and I found the man of my dreams along with it." I looked over at Kaichi when I said this and he blushed himself. "So, I hope you can live well without me."

"I sense that I won't… not fo' long."

"Why not?"

"Kogatago died because of somethin' he ate last night and I don't know if I'll be able to live witout him." I was nearly in tears when I heard that my best friend died. "Without Kogatago, I can't get no food."

"Oh, no…" This was heartbreaking to me right now. I really care about Jerrkiiko and Kaichi, but who to care for was the big dilemma. This meant that I'll actually succeed in the Manji Clan's duties, but not for them… for Jerrkiiko. "…Jerrkiiko, I really care about you. And I want you to be in as much care as possible. So, I'll just… steal for you."

"What?! NO!! I don't want ya to continue that thief shit!! You change your life! I can manage."

"Are you sure? I don't want to put you out, like water putting out a fire."

"I'm sure. Just… live happily with ya man, alright? I'll manage everything." After that, he closed his door right in my face. Kaichi frowned as he looked at me frown.

"Don't worry, Kuni." He said to me in a comforting manner of his deep voice. "Once you start fittin' in to my grandfather's dojo, you'll feel a lot better. I really don't want your sexy ass to be hidin' no more."

"Really?" I asked as I looked up at him. "But… I really…"

"It doesn't matter." I grew silent. "Just focus on what you're really tryin' to do, okay?"

"……okay." He was right about everything at that moment and I decided to follow his footsteps.

Later, at dinnertime…

Grandmaster laid out a perfect japanese cusine dinner for all three of us. I got to wear something more lady-like this time. I wore a simple blue dragon design kimono dress and I still had on my one fingerless glove on my left hand where I burned it earlier. Grandmaster eyed it and was pretty concerned as he spoke to me.

"What's with the glove, Kunimitsu?" He asked me at random. I looked up from eating.

"Huh?" I babbled. I wasn't really paying attention. The food was too good.

"Why are you wearing that one fingerless glove on your right hand, huh?"

"Oh, this." I held up my covered palm and rubbed it gently. "I was in deep thought during my breakfast cooking and I wasn't paying attention."

"Ooh. You burned yourself. Thoughts like that can really hurt your emotions as well."

"Mmm…" I looked down at my food again as I began to feel a bit nauseated. "All of a sudden, I don't feel so good."

"Don't feel too bad about-"

"No… not that…" I nearly gagged as I held my stomach with sickness. Kaichi reacted quickly and held me close. "I think… I'm gonna…"

"Don't say it, baby." Kaichi whispered to me softly in my ear. I was sick because of stress, but then, that sickness went away the moment he allowed me to sway with him within the embrace. Then, he gently kissed my neck after moving some of my red hair out of his way. He sucked on it a few times and it was blissful to me as I moaned with ecstacy. Pretty soon, I started getting a little passionate with him and held his head close to me, begging for more in my constant purring. Grandmaster was watching this and awed at the sight of it.

"You see? Kaichi's constant urge for a woman in his life has healed you completely." He said expertly. I managed to open my fluttering eyes as I spoke to him.

"How long… has he been… ooh! …looking for a woman?" I asked between passionate breaths.

"He's been looking for a lady since his middle school days. He did get one girl, but then, his deep voiced nature commanded her to dump him forever… and she obeyed."

"Oh, God…" I was saying that because of both Kaichi's kisses and the fact that he was dumped off by his first girlfriend. It's no wonder he's been begging to get a girl in his life. I was his woman for sure. I felt it… truly. "…so, now that he found me, is his search over?"

"That's… up to him."

I looked over at Kaichi, who just stopped his sexy kisses, and we looked into each other's eyes. His lavender colored eyes were alluring to me. It felt like we were alone… just me and him, as we stared at each other for a long time. Then, he signaled to me that his search was over by taking my gloved hand and kissing it on the palm. After that kiss, I felt this tingling feeling within it and I took it off. The burn was gone! I looked up at him with shock and, before I could let out my thanks, he unexpectedly kissed me deliciously on the mouth, tasting my tongue as if it was sushi. It felt so good to me that I just had to kiss back, tasting his tongue with hunger. Pretty soon, we were sucking each other's tongues and it was just marvelous. Experiencing my first kiss was actually exciting to me and I wrapped my slender hands around his strong arms, stroking the hard muscles and his tattoo on his right arm. He reacted back by rubbing me on my ass. I moaned with extreme lust as I felt this and he moaned back, savoring my femimine touch on his strong arms. We were so into the kiss that we nearly forgot about our dinner… until Grandmaster Dogatagi cleared his throat loudly, making us stop the kiss slowly.

"You two do remember that we have a dinner sitting here, waiting for us to devour it, right?" He asked sarcastically. We both blushed with embarassment as we quickly got back in our seats. When I was watching Kaichi walk back to his, I noticed a real white dragon's tail, at about 6 feet long, flowing freely at the very end of his back. My curiosity kicked in as I saw it.

"Kaichi, were you born with that dragon tail?" I asked him as I straightened out my hair. Kaichi turned towards me fast as he heard the question and was shocked. Dogatagi was shocked to hear that question as well.

"Oh, shit…" Kaichi muttered when he was seated. "…yeah. I was born with it. One of my relatives was a real dragon and my dad's side of the family happened to have him with it. So, it's partially my father's fault that I got this tail when I was born."

He felt ashamed about the tail, but I didn't mind it at all. It really releases the true animal in him. I smiled after his explaination, which actually made him smile back. Grandmaster Dogatagi smiled 5 seconds after.

"I… am sensing that you don't mind the genetic dragon tail." He predicted. I nodded as I continued to stare at my new boyfriend whilst eating my platter… slowly. "That's wonderful! Maybe that's the other reason why his first girlfriend left him… because of this tail he inherited from his father."

"That reason is undertstandable, I must admit." I confessed proudly. "But, either way, it doesn't bother me. It's truly the man inside that counts, not the tail it pertrudes."

"Ahhhh, ha, ha! She speaks the truth, Kaichi! The tail is no concern to your personality. Just… you."

"I guess…" Kaichi said with happiness. "Grandfather, you wouldn't mind us… um… making love at first sight, do you?"

"Ohhhh, no. You two just met. Let's give it 3 days." Kaichi frowned and started whining like a baby dragon. I giggled at it. Yes, giggled. Rare for me to do these days, but I couldn't help it. The way he sounded was too cute. Grandmaster Dogatagi gave in. "Okay, one day."

"Thanks, Grandpa." After that was proposed, we continued eating like a normal family. "I'm guessing you already know my animal."

"A dragon… full of strength, speed, and power… that's what you are." I said in my usual expert manner. "As for me, I am the Cat Devil. Speed and stealth are my priorties and I use them wisely."

"You sure do. You keep hidin' your ass from whatever bothering you. Some ninja you are."

"Oh, shut the hell up. Facing Michelle was one thing, but trying to get Yoshimitsu's sword… was a whole different story in my life."

"Problem is, however…" Dogatagi came in. "…that all this hiding is just too much for you. More hiding means more fear amongst yourself and more fear means more stressful sicknesses. You do know that, don't you?"

"I do now." I was briefly refering back to the nauseated feeling I had before Kaichi healed me. "So, no sex tonight?"

"Kaichi can't resist having sex on first sight, but I'm giving you two one day to get to know each other before you start. That's the one thing you two need to resist tonight…"

"What?" Kaichi asked in wonder. Dogatagi stood up and pointed towards a king-sized matress lingering by itself in a corner of the huge dojo.

"You two have to sleep together tonight. I'll be underground, getting my beauty sleep. If I hear any lustful moaning from any of you, I'll be sure to do something about it… and trust me. You don't want to know what I'm going to do to you both."

We both gulped at the thought of it and promised that we won't even kiss again tonight.

2 hours later…

Kaichi and I were just laying down in the mattress, having me laying on Kaichi's strong chest. We were both naked in the bed, but the bed sheets were covering everthing you wouldn't want to see, especially on me. Kaichi looked up at the ceiling as he spoke.

"Do we always have to sleep with no clothes on?" I asked him in wonder. "It seems hot in here almost every night, whether we had sex or not."

"It's because of the constant training I have to go through hours before." Kaichi replied, not making any eye contact towards me. "Training with two katana blade swords can be a hassle for even the strongest man alive."

"I understand that, but do we _have_ to be naked in bed every night?"

"No… unless we had sex before then… but tonight, I just feel like lookin' at somethin'." He slowly lifted the covers over me where my chest was and I quickly pulled the cover back down on me, getting the hint a little too quickly. "What? I can't see them?"

"No, not yet. They're too delicate."

"Too delicate? Since when are they too delicate?"

"I haven't allowed a single male hand to touch these."

"And? Why can't I just look at them? For 5 minutes?"

"I'd rather have you look at them for 10 seconds."

"Damn, Kuni! C'mon!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No."

"I'll let you look at my-"

"Okay!" I said that quickly because I knew what he was going to let me look at, if I allowed him to look at me. "You can see them… for 5 minutes."

"Thanks, baby. After me, then you can look at my dick. Alright?"

"Hell, yeah." After that was final, I allowed him to lift the covers over my chest again and I didn't stop him. He stared at my breasts for the whole 5 minutes and then, lowered the covers back down, smiling seductively at me. "Well? How did you like them? Were they at the perfect size for your sensual pleasure?"

"Oh, hell yeah, Kuni. Thanks for lettin' me look at 'em. Now…" He lifted the covers that were covering him from the abdomen downwards. "…it's your turn, but for 5 minutes."

"Okay." It was now my turn to see what his male parts can uphold for me. I slowly crawled under the covers, like a kitten, and looked right at it, nearly ready to lick the damn thing. I was definitely in love as I looked at it. I licked my lips deliciously before I finally ended the 5 minute look and claimed my spot on his chest back comfortably. "Holy shit! You take vitamins, don't you?"

"To keep my strength strong, yeah."

"Mmmmm-mm! Tasty."

"Cool it, Kuni. Don't get carried away just yet. One day… that's all I'm askin' for. After that day is done, that same night… we'll have sex. Okay?"

"Let me be on top, then."

"Goddamn it."

"Okay, you can be on top this time."

"YES!"

"But, you have to watch me perform my most impressive moves first."

"That's okay with me."

As we fell asleep after that, we were both smiling within our sleep. We were officially a couple now and that was just the beginning. A dragon and a cat being together is an odd deposition, but at least, the dragon is cute beyond any other boy I've seen in my thief years. This was truly… a purrrrrrfect change. Heh, heh, heh, heh!


	3. Getting to Know You

Chapter 3: Day 1-Getting to Know You

The sun woke me up this next morning. I looked out the huge window and then, looked at Kaichi. He was still sleeping, but his chest rising and falling was pretty slow. It wasn't new to me. This was a sign that he was sleeping peacefully. Minutes later, Grandmaster rolled into the room and he eyed me with the covers covering my chest.

"You two didn't do what I think you did, did you?" He asked me, looking suspicious. I shook my head as I spoke.

"No, we were just hot last night." I replied innocently. "We can do it this coming night, right?"

"Yes. I see my grandson's sleeping peacefully. Must be dreaming about talking to his parents."

"Really?" I looked at the sleeping Kaichi as Dogatagi continued.

"Yes. He's been dreaming this dream for the past few weeks since we've been here and he couldn't be any happier. He misses his parents this much."

"I… never knew that." Seriously, I didn't. Kaichi's past was just as mysterious as mine… in a parent issue, so to speak. My issue was about my life. Parents weren't really my stronghold because I didn't think I even had any. Either way, I wanted to support Kaichi and his everyday mourning of his deceased parents. "I'll be sure to make him feel like they're still here… in his heart."

"Aw, thank you, Kunimitsu. That would make him feel so much better today. He usually wakes up crying after his dream is over, so please… do your best to cheer him up before night comes. I want him to be in a good mood when you have your first night of sex with him."

"I'll cheer him up as best as possible." After I proposed that promise, Kaichi finally woke up and, like Dogatagi expected, he was slowly crying mournful tears without sniffling. He didn't need to make a sound. The tears told me everything. I embraced him gently and he slowly embraced back, feeling my utmost sincerity towards his parents. "Kaichi, I wanna make your day happy, okay? We'll spend the whole day around town together. I'll make the stops for you. They'll cheer you up. I guarantee it."

"You will?" He asked me with a nearly cracking voice. I nodded in response. He hugged me even tighter after that, but I didn't feel any pain. "Thanks, Kunimitsu. That cheered me up already."

"That's great to hear, my grandson." Dogatagi commented. "Now, you two need a shower. You can have breakfast as soon as you get dressed."

"Can we take a shower together?" I chuckled at his question. He really wanted to get it on, didn't he?

"Kaichi! You must be really horny with her around. You two can do that tonight. Right now, you two take separate showers."

"Okay." We both replied together before we took our separate ways. Dogatagi thought we did take our separate showers, but… he thought damn wrong, baby.

Minutes later…

Kaichi was in his bathroom, getting undressed… until he finally spotted me behind him, leaning against the wall next to the sink. He nearly tripped over his own tail.

"Kuni? How the hell did you get in here?" He asked me. I chuckled and replied to his question by looking at the vent above me. He looked up at it, then scoffed. "Oh. Figures. Didn't my grandfather just tell us to take our separate showers?"

"He did, but with me being with you, I just can't take a shower alone. I feel… lonely." I replied sweetly. Kaichi was smart enough not to fall for it. Damn dragon smarts.

"Kunimitsu, I'm not fallin' for that shit, baby. He said we have to take our separate showers, alright? We'll take a shower together when night comes around. Okay?"

_Aw, shit! _My voice said in my thoughts as I bowed my head.

"Alright, I'm leaving." After that, I left the bathroom towards my own and closed the door on my way in. My day clothes were already laid out across the countertop and my washcloth and towel were placed beside them.

As I got undressed, I spotted another cat. This time, it was a persian… which was odd to me. A persian in Japan? Hmmm… I looked at it with studying eyes until it meowed at me, knocking me out of my stare. He crawled up to me and purred against my bare leg. I reluctantly purred back and picked him up, placing him on the top windowsill and he ran off. Seeing all these cats coming out of nowhere really tells me a message that a cat is within me somewhere. I just… have to await the right time to unleash it. When I was completely undressed, I turned on the shower to its warm setting and stepped in with my washcloth in hand. I allowed the water to rinse my face and hair simultaneously and it was refreshing. I automatically started purring deep within my throat with pleasure and nearly forgot the cleasing process… until I looked at my drenched white cloth. I snapped out of it as I grabbed the body wash bottle and began washing myself everywhere. I thinking about Kaichi throughout the whole shower and smiled at the thought that we'll be having a good day today. Cheering up a sword fighting dragon warrior could be difficult for someone like me, but I'm sure just taking him to some exciting places should put even the cutest smile on his face.

Minutes later, after my shower…

I sat in the middle of the dojo, waiting for Kaichi to arrive. I was amazingly sitting like a cat, which was a great position for stretching my legs and inner thighs along with my back. Dogatagi saw me in my stretching state and chuckled at me.

"This is an interesting posture you're performing, Kunimitsu." He said to me as he stopped his wheelchair beside me on my left. "What do you call this manuver?"

"I don't really have a name for it." I admitted as I remained in my position, not making any eye contact. "But, since you asked me, I guess I can give it a name right now."

"And…?"

"I'll call it… 'The Kyoto Cat Stretch'. Has a nice ring to it."

"Indeed, it does. Keep it named as you said. It fits perfectly."

"Thanks." I heard Kaichi's dragon steps seconds later after I spoke and, with careful timing and without hurting myself, I slowly made a handstand and then, sprung myself back up on my feet, landing perfectly and straightening out my red hair by the time he arrived in our faces. Dogatagi was impressed. Same for Kaichi.

"Damn!" Kaichi exclaimed as he saw me. "Is it just me or did you just get up from sitting like a cat?"

"I was." I replied shyly. Dogatagi explained for me.

"You should've seen her. She was sitting in such a interesting posture, similar to a white Bengal tiger. It looked uncomfortable, I must admit… but it was a great way to stretch her legs before the day begins." He explained. Kaichi looked at me with his signature cute smile.

"Wow! Maybe you can show me that later." He said to me. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, maybe I should." I agreed. We began to walk out the doors of the dojo, having Kaichi's tail flowing as gracefully as my long crismon hair. Dogatagi was smiling at us the whole time until we finally left into the busy streets of Kyoto.

Hours later, in a shopping mall…

I figured we should really get to know about each other's lives. I was too into the conversation about Kaichi's childhood though. I wanted to wait until he was done.

"…and then, they just… kicked me straight on my ass, laughing all the way!" He finished as he mentioned his teasing in the playground in kindergarden. "I landed face first in the sand and roared in my cry, which scared them like hell."

"Serves them right, huh?" I asked with humor. Kaichi chuckled along with me.

"Hell, yeah!! I hated my childhood, but it was worth living."

"I'll bet it was. Now, do you wanna know about me?"

"I played it already. You get expelled from the Manji Clan because you started stealin' for yourself, feelin' that having wealth meant for havin' power. You kept on goin' and then, boom! You get your ass expelled and then, you take up a hobby… mending air conditioners?"

"Yeah. There wasn't much to do back then and I couldn't find anything better."

"That's a damn shame, baby. Anyway, Tekken Tag Tournament comes in and you were, by far, the easiest character to use on there, even though your moves aren't very strong. You attended that tournament because you were seeking revenge."

"Exactly! Wow, you really do know much about me." We approached a shoe store as I said that. I was really impressed at Kaichi's knowledge about me. I figured he would know, but then, I figured he wouldn't. I know it doesn't make any sense, but that's how it seemed to me.

Hours later, in the Kyoto Mall's food court…

I was waiting for Kaichi to retrieve our food from a line at a random table for two. As I was waiting, I spotted Yoshimitsu with Bryan Fury a few tables to my right. I tried to get my long hair to hide my face as I was able to overhear their conversation.

"You're still gonna be after Kunimitsu in Tekken 6?" Bryan asked as he took his seat. Yoshimitsu was sitting with his legs crossed on top of the table as he spoke.

"Yes." He replied in his familiar voice that I always hear. "When I face her, she'll perish for what she's been doing to my clan's peace."

"I'd hate to say this to you, but personally… I think you don't have a chance."

"WHAT?! Why do you say such a prediction?!" Yoshimitsu got out of his meditation and I tooka quick glance over at Bryan as he replied. "ANSWER ME!!!"

"Well, she might come back with a whole new attitude and maybe… a new style. You'll be able to face her… mask off."

"Her mask… or mine?"

"Hers."

_Shit! _I cursed silently in my head as the conversation continued. I cringed when my thought spoke and I started feeling a little scared.

"Hmmmm…" Yoshimitsu hummed when he was in deep thought. Then, he slammed the end of his sword towards the floor. "Seeing her face might urge me to kill her desperately!! Depending on what she looks like, I'll either play fair or play dirty and deadly. Let's leave it at that."

"Sounds fair to me." Bryan agreed as they walked off towards the exit. I was watching them through the strands of my fire red hair until Kaichi cleared his throat.

"Kuni? You okay?" He asked me, taking his seat with our tray of food. I nearly got my fingers tangled in my own hair when he startled me, but I soon regained myself and calmed down. "Who were you lookin' at?"

"Bryan and Yoshimitsu." I replied with a little eagerness and fear in my voice. "I overheard their conversation about the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6."

"Did you get anything out of their mouths about you?" He handed me my chinese platter as he spoke.

"It had to come from Yoshimitsu's mouth, too." I slumped down in my chair, hardly touching my food with my chopsticks. "He says that depending on what I look like, he'll either play fair or play dirty… and he might choose to play dirty when he sees me."

"Fuck that shit, Kuni! Alright? I thought Yoshimitsu didn't give a damn about you."

"It seems like he does now." I slowly started eating my food, still in my slumped over position. Kaichi started frowning when he saw how scared I was. "Goddamn it. I'm actually frightened."

"Don't be too frightened, baby. Once you and me start our first night of love, you'll probably forget about the whole thing and gain confidence."

I wanted to comment on his soulful statement, but I just smiled to tell him that I really appreciate it. He smiled back as he got the message and we continued the rest of our lunch in silence.

Hours later…

It was getting near sunset and it was about time for us to go back home, but first… I had a special last minute surprise for Kaichi. Hopefully, it will cheer him up from his internal sadness of his deceased parents. We were walking into one of my favorite places I used to visit back in my thievery days. It was a great scenic area for both of us. I had his eyes covered with my own hands until we stopped at the very edge of the White Dragon Lake. He was bedazzled by the moonlight, making it look romantic.

"Goddamn, Kunimitsu!" He whispered to me in excitement. "This lake is beautiful."

"Isn't it?" I asked in a dreamy tone of my voice. "This is the White Dragon Lake of Kyoto. I always stop by here after a day of busy thief work back then. I still come here today and it feels refreshing to my senses."

"The breeze makes it cooling all over you. It also makes you wanna-" Before he could finish, the essences of the lake's aroma commanded me to kiss my boyfriend on the mouth with extreme lust. I vigoriously tasted his tongue and he tasted me back, placing his strong hands around my waist and my slender hands massaged his shoulders, moving slowly down to his rock hard muscular arms. Pretty soon, I slowly started unbuttoning his vest and slipping it off his arms, still having my eyes closed within the kiss. As soon as the vest dropped on the grass, we ended the kiss with a little saliva hanging from Kaichi's mouth. He sucked it back in before he spoke. "Mm! Damn! That breeze can do that to you, can it?"

"From time to time, it does. When I'm alone, it tells me to just unwind myself and relax in the warm waters."

"In other words, strip yourself naked and relax in the lake, right?"

"Exactly. The good thing about this lake is that it's the only lake with no living creatures. The water's just too pure to have even some shellfish."

"My God! So, I know you know what that means…"

Seconds later…

We were both submerged in the clean and clear lake water, completely naked… both of us. Kaichi started showing off his swimming skills as he dove underwater and, feeling a bit frisky, I followed him. We both held our breath for quite sometime all the while and we ended up chasing each other. Next thing you know, we started kissing passionately again, still holding our breaths. After the quick kiss, we quickly swam back up to the surface for some air.

"Holy shit!" Kaichi exclaimed. "This water's too warm for my tail. It's literally starting to wriggle itself off!"

"It is?" I asked him. I became worried as I took a deep breath and dove back underwater to see his tail. It was indeed wiggling on its own and it was a bad sign. It seemed to be getting smaller by centimeters at a time. I came back up to the surface and quickly escorted him to the edge of the lake where our clothes were and pulled him out. His tail was back to normal by the time the very tip was out. We both sighed with relief as we placed back on our clothes. "I didn't know your tail was that sensitive to warm water."

"Well, now you know. I was ready to start it right here, too."

"So did I. We better get back home, so we _can _do it. I am feeling a little horny already." As I said this, I gently stroked his strong chest before he placed the vest back on. He looked down at me and made his cute smile in response before we kissed once more, but only for 10 seconds. "Seriously, let's head back and continue this."

"Whatever you say, Kuni." He stood up after he said this and forced out some white dragon wings and they flapped vigoriously and involuntarily. I was stunned for a moment about those wings, but then, I showed my seductive smile again as I stood up before him, fully dressed. "Like the wings?"

"They're beautiful." I commented when he picked me up from under me and carried me all the way back in our flight. I held on to his neck for support as we headed back. On the way, I decided to question him about the pure dragon wings. "So, were you born with those as well?"

"They weren't out when I was born, but they were encased inside my back. I didn't use them until I was 13. That's when they felt really uncomfortable at first, then, as I got used to them, they felt better to me and I started using them more often."

"Interesting." Indeed it was. Being born with dragon qualities was a first thing to hear about and I actually like the fact. I'm still wondering why I'm seeing random cats in many breeds, sizes, and colors… and understand their language. I was beginning to figure it out, but first… I needed to spend some _quality_ time with Kaichi.

We finally arrived back at the dojo at the end of out 10 minute flight and we noticed that our grandmaster already had our dinner and atomsphere set up. There was a galleria of lavender scented candles all over the small section of the huge dojo and that one mattress was transformed into a king sized bed, complete with a nightstand on its left side with a lamp on top. Our dinner was nothing much… just some mini crab bites with cocktail sauce for dipping. We decided to eat some of them first.

"Kaichi, I need your honest advice." I started with seriousness. Kaichi felt this and became serious himself as he took his seat after me. "Every now and then, I see these random cats at my feet. I saw kitten before I met you, then I saw a persian after that, and then… well, they spoke to me… like they knew who I was and why I'm seeing them. The problem is that… I don't. Do you know?"

Kaichi was in his observant state when he started staring at his plate. I watched him the whole time, seeing his lavender eyes look all over his food. My red hair was swaying in a mysterious breeze through this silence and I was feeling a little freaked out, but I remained serious.

"Well, you're know as 'The Cat Devil', right?" He asked me. I nodded in response. "Okay. You're seeing cats all over the place every now and then and you're wondering why?"

"Yes." I replied.

"Hmmm…" He paused for 3 seconds. "…I'm guessing that ever since you left your Manji Clan ways, the cats around here have much sympathy for you. They know that you're somehow connected to their species and they literally want to talk to you. Therefore, the more cats that meet you, the more 'cat-like' you're gonna feel by the time Tekken 6 officially starts… and that means more flexibility for you as well." After that whole explaination, he finally started eating. I ate after him and I was actually shocked at the observation he just stated to me.

I knew there was some connection between me and these cats I keep seeing. I just… didn't know they were connected to me in a physical manner. It was still a mystery now and it puzzled me even more, but I wasn't going to let that stop me from having a little… romance with Kaichi.

20 minutes later…

Kaichi set the radio to a romantic music station and it was already playing some seductive Japanese music that could send an orgasm through your veins… literally. I was sitting on the bed with a purple robe on and my legs were crossed. I felt that feeling flow through them and I couldn't hold it in as Kaichi took off his shirt and jeans, leaving him in only his red and blue boxers. He did his signature cute smile again while he was walking up to me and, when he approached me, he slowly leaned in towards my face and kissed me, holding himself up on the mattress for support. I gently grabbed his face and forced him closer, telling him that I wanted it all. We ended up slowly leaning back towards the bed, having my back laid down. We stopped the kiss for a moment and we readjusted ourselves into a more comfortable position. He was overtop of me, pinning me down with his strong hands and we continued the kiss. It was even more tasteful than before and my smooth legs slowly curled up between his, having my knee nearly touching the area where his erect member was. He felt this and stopped the kiss slowly, looking deeply into my emerald green eyes.

"You wanna do it so bad, don't you?" He asked me in a deeper tone of his voice. I nearly melted at the sound of it. I couldn't reply. All I did was moan deeply in the back of my throat as a response. It was like he translated what I was trying to say. "I'm sure you do. How about I undress you, huh?"

He did this in such slow timing, which meant more pleasure for me. I just laid there, staring at his traveling lavender eyes as he started loosening the belt around my robe. I didn't flinch nor stop him from doing so. I really loved his sensual touch he was giving me as he was slowly undressing me. When he was done, he sat me up a little bit and carefully removed the robe from my body, exposing everything every man, like him, would wanna see on a woman. He raised an eyebrow with a smile before he slowly headed towards my neck and started kissing everywhere in that spot. I slowly lifted my head up and groaned with passion as he was doing this marvelous pleasureful event to me. I begged for more by simply screaming his name and he complied rather quickly for a dragon-induced human. He comforted me with his dragon tail by letting it stroke me towards the inner thigh and back towards the front of my leg. It was starting to feel even better and my worry about Yoshimitsu did indeed leave my brain's premises forever as he continued. I screamed out his name even louder and he stopped, which wasn't very pleasing to me, but… then again, I wanted him to.

"What is it, baby?" Kaichi asked me. I took deep breaths as I calmed down and stared at his shorts. Amazingly, he didn't notice my green eyes looking at his male quality. "Did I hurt you?"

"N… no…" I managed to say, still staring at his shorts. "I… I just… wanna… ooh!" I couldn't say it. That feeling in my neck was still attacking me and I needed to get rid of it somehow. "Ohhhh, my God! I… I can't really…"

"You can't say it, can you?" I nodded frantically, still eyeing his dick. "I think I know what you're tryin' to tell me." After that was said, he took off his shorts and I could see it now. It was looking quite delicious to me and I licked my lips with satisfaction, purring along with it. Kaichi smiled as he saw that I was happy with what I was looking at. "Yeah, I see it now. That's what you wanna do. You wanna 'do it', right?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, okay! Calm down, Kunimitsu. We'll do it right now. Hold on." After that was said, he reached towards the drawer of the nightstand and pulled out a foil wrapper in the shape of a small square. He tapped it on my nose playfully as he continued.

"This is your first time, right?" He asked me. I nodded, breathing heavily with hyperventilation. "So, you want me to start out easy and then, get a little stronger and harder as you get the feelin' of it?" Again, I nodded. My strength to speak was completely gone. "Okay. I'll be sure to make your first time memorable and pleasureable."

All I did was gasp in response. He then placed the condom where it should be and positioned himself properly. He smiled with a little naughtyness and I smiled back at him in the same way before it happened. My green eyes opened to their widest and I gasped as if I saw the scarest thing imaginable when I felt his member enter slowly inside me. He took his time because he was feeling it as well and I was enjoying the way it felt, slowly sliding inside of me. When he stopped, that's when I cried out something he didn't expect me to say.

"Oh, damn!" I nearly screamed. "Don't stop for nobody, Kaichi!! Just… just…" I gasped again before I finished by screaming: "…give me everything you've got until you've become dry!!!"

"That's what I'm talkin' about, baby." Kaichi said to me in response as he slowly started sliding in and out of me in a steady pace. He then leaned in towards me and kissed me once again, sending that orgasmic feeling through my veins with intensified strength. My fingers quivered vigoriously as I tried to massage his arms, but it was just too much for me. He helped me out with that by slowing down to a not-too-slow pace and my hands calmed themselves down long enough for me to finally massage his arms again. We were still kissing along with that and that same feeling got even more intense when I felt a hand touch my left breast. I moaned as loud as I could when I felt this and I used my free hand to push his face closer again, begging for more.

Finally, after over an hour, we both had our fifth and final orgasm of the night and Kaichi gently pulled out of me and laid down on his right side, facing me. I was breathing heavily as I turned towards him, laying on my left side. He placed the covers over both of us and I scooted a little closer to him, laying my head on his pillow.

"Damn… Kunimitsu." He spoke with heavy breaths. "You… took it… like a real woman."

"I… guess that… first time's the charm for me, huh?" I joked softly as I stroked his face. He stroked mine in return.

"Yeah. You really were feeling horny back at the lake. I could tell by the way you've been screamin' my name so many times. You begged me to give you what you wanted and you got it. That's the type of woman I like, Kuni. YOU… are that woman for me."

"Awww, thanks, Kaichi." I hugged him with tears flowing down my cheeks along with the sweat. He hugged me back and we were in that position until we fell asleep for the rest of the night.


	4. Mysteries of a Feline

Chapter 4: Mysteries of a Feline

Morning came after a good two and a half hours worth of good sex last night. I decided to surprise Kaichi as he woke up. He nearly bumped in head against the backboard of the bed when he saw me on the floor in my Kyoto Cat Stretch position. I promised I would show him and I did. Again, he was impressed.

"Goddamn, Kuni." He nearly exclaimed as he saw me. "This is your cat position, huh?"

"I promised to show you. Remember?" I said to him slyly. Kaichi nodded as he sat on the edge of the bed with the covers covering him from the waist down. "I figured I should show you on a good timing."

"That's good." After that was said, Grandmaster Dogatagi rolled in with a smile on his wrinkled face. "Morning, Grandpa."

"Morning, lovers." Dogatagi greeted us with humor. "Did you two enjoy your night?"

"Did we ever? Kunimitsu couldn't get enough of me. My dragon strength pounded her like hell!"

"I'll bet it did. Did you enjoy it, Kunimitsu?"

"…………damn." Was all I could say as I sat down after slowly getting out of my cat pose. Last night was too memorable to talk about. He told me I was his woman and it was the precise thing I wanted to hear. I smiled, then I felt another fuzzy feeling against my leg. Dogatagi and Kaichi saw it as well. It was another cat… a Manx to be exact. It was purring against me with, what it seemed like, loving passion. "You two see what I mean? Cats just come out of random locations."

"I seem to get where this cat connection is going. Maybe you should go to this Tekken meeting I overheard on the news on my radio." Dogatagi suggested as he rolled up to the cat and picked it up with his cane, observing it carefully. "Yoshimitsu is absent in that meeting, so you'll be home free. Just take a quick shower and get dressed. I already laid out your blue jean skirt and purple tank top outfit. I'll look over this cat for you while you're gone."

Minutes later…

I was in my shower, humming that song that we had on last night while I was washing myself. Then, all of a sudden, I felt like someone was behind me. I quickly turned around and there was Kaichi, standing before me and he was naked! I would've looked down, but I didn't want to tempt myself too quickly.

"Kaichi? What are you doing here?" I asked him. He smiled as he looked down at me, placing his hands around my waist whilst keeping his lavender eyes focused on my emerald green ones. "I really need to-"

"We never did it." He said out of nowhere. I remained puzzled when he continued. "We never took a shower together last night. Wanna do it before you leave this morning? Just to relieve your nervous cat nerves?"

I smiled when I heard this question. He didn't forget that we didn't take a shower together last night and I did… honestly. I complied and said "yes" to his question by dropping my wet cloth and kissing him with all the love I could give him. I had my arms around his strong neck and his hands slowly traveled around my body's figure, stroking every curve of it with precise and careful timing. I moaned with satisfaction within his mouth, telling him that I really loved his touch. The water was drenching our hair and our faces, but we didn't give a damn. Our love for each other was more important. After the nearly 15 minute kiss, we just looked into each other's eyes. We decided to be a little…… "playful". Kaichi started kissing my neck and, when he noticed that I was phased by moaning and fluttering eyes, he placed each of his hands on my breasts and started massaging them with a gentle touch. I moaned even louder, saying his name with lust as I held his hands close instead of his head for once. He then moved a little closer to me and I felt _it._ I gasped with surprise as I looked down at where his erect member was and I looked back up at him, showing a seductive smile on my face. He smiled back as he felt my hand jerk his dick off gently. He growled within his moaning and I was impressed. I decided to keep on going as I spoke.

"You have a dragon within you." I said sexually. "That tail isn't there for nothing, is it?" I noticed that Kaichi couldn't even speak to me. The pleasure I was giving him that he gave me last night really satisfied his senses, just like his touch did to me. Pretty soon, I slowly leaned my head on his right shoulder with closed eyes as I continued jerking him off… and then, massaged his dick with both hands along with his balls. I smiled as I was doing this sexy expedition and his roar was getting louder and louder by the minute. Honestly, he enjoyed this as much I did. We were in this position for a long 10 minutes… until Dogatagi called out:

"Kunimitsu!! It's almost time for you to leave!!!"

I responded to this quickly by lifting my head up and looking into Kaichi's watery lavender eyes. I stopped the pleasureful massage I was giving him and he frowned.

"Why did you stop, baby?" He asked me. Apparently, he didn't hear his grandfather call out to me. I gave a little _too _much pleasure to him, didn't I?

"Kaichi, I have to go to the meeting now." I said to him softly, stroking his face. "I'll be back in an hour or so, okay?" After I said this, I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and I grabbed my towel on my way out. I really didn't want to stop that ever-so-sexy moment, but this cat mystery in my life had to be solved by a Tekken meeting. I'm sure Kaichi understands this completely. The look in his lavender eyes as I looked back at him one more time before I finally left told me he did, so I was okay.

Later, at the Tekken HQ…

Everybody from every King of Iron Fist Tournament was in the big meeting room. I'm usually hiding in the ceiling with Yoshimitsu, watching the meeting from a bird's eye view. I'm actually sitting amongst the rest of the fighters this time. Everybody was surprised to see me sitting here and, since Heihachi wasn't in the master's chair yet, they decided to ask me questions until then.

"You look good, Kunimitsu." Lee started. "Did you really decide to change your ways and everything?"

"Yes." I replied. "Just being kicked out of the Manji Clan did change my life, but not indefinately. I didn't want to remain a Cat Devil any longer after the explulsion. That's another reason why I decided to come to this meeting. I have these cats coming out of nowhere in random colors, patterns, and breeds."

"When do you actually see them?" Ling asked me.

"I see them every..." That's when I saw another one… beside Kuma, who was directly across from me. I was surprised he didn't see it nor react to it… not until I said something to it. "…LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, DAMN IT!!!" Everybody nearly jumped out of their seats as they heard this and Kuma, feeling hurt, whined like a dog and started making tears. He misunderstood me.

"What did Kuma do?!" Paul asked abruptly. "I mean, I know he's a real pain in the ass at times, but you don't have to take it seriously."

"I wasn't yelling at Kuma." I pleaded innocently, pointing to the brown Somali cat. "I was yelling at the cat next to him."

"…………hmm?" Kuma hummed with puzzlement as he looked down to where I was pointing and then, looked back at me. He roared out something in a puzzled tone and I translated. I was shocked!!

"What?! What do you mean you don't see him? He's right there." I looked right at the same cat that was sitting there and he meowed at me, telling me that I was helpless. "I am not helpless!!"

"What are you talkin' to?" Roger asked me. I looked over at the confused kangaroo, still having that shocked look on my beautiful face.

"Why the hell don't they see you?" I asked the cat, ignoring Roger completely. I heard Jack-5 chuckling at me, but I didn't care. "I thought I was seeing things, but I guess they're seeing things now. Don't talk to me… please."

The cat disobeyed me. He meowed back at me in response and I gasped with extreme shock. Heihachi walked in with Jinpachi seconds later and they too were confused as they saw me nearly on top of the table, facing the cat… which was invisible to them.

"What's with Kunimitsu?" Jinpachi asked everyone, except me.

"She's talkin' to an imaginary cat." Gon replied with a little teasing. "She's so into cats that she's talkin' to them in her imagination."

"Gon, shut the fuck up!" I cursed at the short dinosaur. "I'm telling you all. This cat is real. He's looking at me, talking to me, and he's a Somali breed. He shouldn't be invisible to you."

"Well, Kunimitsu… I'd hate to break it to ya, but uh… he IS invisible. It looks like you're talking to Kuma's paw." Alex said. I started forming tears in my green eyes, but I dried them up quickly. I couldn't believe it! They couldn't see this real live cat, staring at me. He meowed at me once more, nearly startling me and I started to sniffle a little, absent of tears. "Don't tell me you're crying over this."

"I'M NOT CRYING!" I tried to lie about me not crying, but it was no use. They chuckled at me, all except Christie, Asuka, and, amazingly, Raven… who didn't find it funny at all.

"Goddamn you!" I cursed at the cat. "I'm trying to change my ways and you're not helping. Just… get away from me!" Again, the cat did the opposite. He walked up to me and purred against my chest. I involuntarily purred back, stroking his back with my hand and letting his face rub against mine. That got everybody chuckling even louder, getting to the point of complete laughter. Christie, Asuka, and Raven still didn't join in the near-laughing frenzy and they felt sorry for me. I overheard them.

"Raven, I'm surprised you're not laughing." Christie observed. "How come?"

"It doesn't seem like it should be hilarious to look at." Raven replied. "Seeing illusions is not a funny, comedic sight to behold and it can be a struggle for anybody."

"Is that what it is?" Asuka asked. "An illusion?"

"Yes. Since Kunimitsu's fighting capabilities rely on cats, it seems like the animals themselves are assisting her in this change she's trying to accomplish… and, by the looks of this event we're seeing here, it's… not really helping much at all. It's actually making the whole thing even worse."

"So, what can we do?" Christie asked, looking back at me. I looked at her with sadness. "That cat seems to be helping her now."

"You… you can see it?" I asked her. She nodded along with Raven and Asuka. "But… what about everybody else?"

"They can't see shit! We clearly understand your problem and we wanna help out in any way we can. Can you let us help you?"

"Raven said it was an illusion. Only we can see it." Asuka said immediately after Christie. Raven nodded in agreement. I smiled as I walked over to them, but before I could approach them, Forest Law got in my way. This offended my three supporters as they looked on in anger. "Oh, hell no."

"Feeling embarrased, Kunimitsu?" Law asked me in a childish manner. I was ready to ball up my fists any minute and punch this bastard right through his neck and rip his larynx out.

"You better get outta my way, bitch." I muttered to him, holding the cat in my arms. "Don't make me-"

"Do what? Scratch me?"

"I'm warning you, Forest. Don't make me do it." I was resisting my temptation as best as I could, but the constant bickering from Alex triggered it. "If you all don't shut the hell up…!"

"Kuni's fuse is about to blow!" Christie warned to Asuka and Raven. "We better stop her!"

"Exactly what I was thinking." Raven complied as he stood up. "Kunimitsu, just… calm down and hand that cat to me."

I tried to calm down, but I couldn't. I immediately pulled out my cat mask from behind me, placed it on my face, and got into my fighting stance in defense. The cat managed to get free and ran towards Raven, jumping into his hands. Christie reacted quickly by grabbing Law by his neck with her legs and then, tossed him over towards the meeting room's entrance before I attacked Alex. I managed to scratch him before Asuka stopped me by grabbing the back of my shirt, nearly choking me. I was so close to slicing that raptor's tail off.

"Kunimitsu, stop it!! It's not worth it. If they don't believe you, they don't believe you. Leave it at that, okay?" Asuka pleaded to me. I heard every word and I receded slowly. I took off my mask and actually threw it on the floor, making it crack into a million pieces. When the sound of my mask breaking was sounded, everybody stopped and looked at Christie, Raven, Asuka, and me. Everything was silent.

"Did she just… break her mask?" Lei asked with shock. I heard the question, but I dare not reply. I'd like to call it a rhetorcial question. "Somebody answer that to me."

"Y… yeah." Lee replied. Raven stepped in front of me while my head was down. I was deeply ashamed at how I acted just a few minutes ago. Raven did the talking for me. "Raven, what the hell just happened?"

"Apparently, you all didn't realize it." Raven replied, still holding the cat in his arms. "This cat is an illusion. That's why only she, Asuka, Christie, and I can see it. You all think this is a joke, but it's not. Seeing illusions is not a thing to make a joke about!"

"How would you know?!" Gon asked rudely. "You don't even believe in illusions."

"I do now… and this belief will never disappear from Kunimitsu either. Now, let's let her solve the mysteries of a feline on her own." Raven turned towards me after he said this and I looked at him with watery eyes. When he saw a tear escape one of them, he placed a hand on my shoulder, still holding the cat in his other hand. "Kunimitsu, you figure this out on your own. If you need any help, Christie, Asuka, and I are here for you, but if we're not available, you can rely on your boyfriend and his grandfather for any help. Okay?"

"Thanks, Raven." I replied, cracking a little in my voice. He handed me the cat and I cuddled it against my chest as I left out of the meeting room, never to be seen by them again for the rest of the day.

Minutes later…

I was standing in front of a pet shop… full of nothing, but cats in my vision. Everybody else seems to see rabbits, fish, hamsters, and lizards, but I see cats in their skins and appearances. It was really weird and grotesque, but I had to get used to this illusion I was witnessing. I suddenly heard a mysterious voice near me. It sounded male and it said:

"Finding out our mysteries is not very easy to accomplish."

I looked around for the owner of that voice, but I didn't see nobody. Then, I looked down at that Somali cat that's been bothering me since I arrvied at the meeting and he was smiling.

"Was that… you?" I asked him. He nodded and, shocked to see him respond to it positively, I gasped with horror and dropped him on the ground. He landed on his feet perfectly as he spoke again. "Did you really-?"

"There's no time to discuss it, Kunimitsu. You are relevant to all of us felines alike and you must be amongst us. We have much sympathy for you and your punishment."

"Weren't you meowing to me back there?" I kneeled down to get closer to this cat that was talking. "How in the hell are you talking?!"

"We cats can do anything to puzzle the easy-minded."

"I see." My eyelids lowered with dissatisfaction, making the green in them seem menancing. "So can I with my special tactics."

"But, not as well as us. Solving this mystery is for the minds similar to yours and you must follow your feline ways to find the solution. See how many cats you see among your mission and add them all up. You shall find your answer." After that was said, he ran off into the alley near us. I followed him, but when I arrived, he was gone.

I stood there, looking around for evidence… but then, I felt my feline instincts kick in. I looked at my gloved hands and the glove felt thicker than usual. Then, it slowly swelled up, like it's been filled with air… right at the palm. My hands didn't feel any different, though. I looked up at a wall, then back down at my hands. I looked back up at the wall one more time before I dared myself to jump onto it and I amazingly stayed there. I hopped over to the next wall and clung on again. I got a little excited this time as I crawled up for a 3 seconds, then jumped back towards the other wall. I continued this until I got to the very top and performed a double front-flip, landing perfectly on my feet on top of the building. I looked into the distance of the city of Kyoto and a breeze flowed through my red hair as I stood like a statue. I looked down and it was really scary, but then, I gained my bravery, looked at my hands again, and made a leap of faith towards a horizontal flag pole, absent of a flag. I grabbed it with my hands and flipped myself foreward, landing on it in my Kyoto Cat Stretch position. I looked out in the open again and smiled. I did some amazing stunts while I was cheering for myself. I ran across the walls on all fours, jumped off towards a random car, landed on it, and jumped off towards another flagpole. I went around it for three revelations and then, flipped off towards the street, landing on my hands and feet again. All that was a test of my feline ways and damn! That felt good. I felt… free and… felt like… well, a cat. When someone approached me, I quickly stood back up on my main two feet and straightened out my hair. I was surprised about my own self.

"Oh, my God!" I said to myself. "I guess finding out these mysteries shouldn't be too hard. I better tell…" Then, I saw _him _again. "…oh, shit." I quickly ran up the nearest wall and hid myself in a random window, where Yoshimitsu couldn't see me. He stopped right below me, sensing my presence. He pulled out his sword in defense.

"Kunimitsu!! I know you're here somewhere. Come out!" He demanded with fury. "I want to wear your ass out before The King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 begins."

"Why?" I asked myself in a quieter whisper, so he wouldn't hear me. Somehow… he did anyway. He looked up at me and I was just staring at him with shock. "Fuck!"

"THERE YOU ARE!!! AAAARRRRRRRGH!!!" Yoshimitsu jumped up towards me and I jumped into the room just in time to avoid his sword by the tip, nearly scratching my side. I reached for my kunai, but then, I didn't feel the handle! I looked down at my empty sheath to my dagger and gasped. Yoshimitsu noticed and he chuckled at me. "HAHAHAHA! You're helpless now. Surrender, Kunimitsu!"

"You can kiss my sexy feline ass." After I said this cooly to him, I turned and ran out the door that led into the stairwell of the building.

He followed me up the stairs, cheating me by leaping from wall to wall until he finally landed in front of me with the sword near the tip of my nose. I didn't move a muscle.

"Face it, Kunimitsu." He said to me. "You… will die… for your peace disturbance in my clan."

"And you expect me to be terror-stricken? I laugh at you and your clan. I never wanted to be in it anyway." I said smoothly. Yoshimitsu growled as he attempted to slice my face in two, but I blocked it with my hands rather quickly… like right when it was at the tip of my nose again. I caught the blade with both of my hands in the speed of light and he was not too confounded, but he was still a little pissed. "I've learned my way of the cat that I symbolize and there's nothing you can do to hasp me. So, uh… leave me alone!" After that, I pushed back on the blade, nearly making him fall, and I lept out of a random window and into the city again. I landed on the sidewalk perfectly… and on one foot this time. I looked up at the window I jumped out of, awaiting Yoshimitsu to follow. After 5 minutes, he never showed up and slowly lowered my other foot towards the concrete ground, about to walk away until…

"You bitch!!" Yoshimitsu yelled as he jumped out and aimed the sword at my head. I stopped in my tracks and awaited him to land behind me. When his sword was right above me, I blocked it with my hands in a split second again. Then, flung him across the street, landing in a pile of debris. I escaped from his sight just in time for him to come to. He was pissed indefinately, but I didn't give a shit about him. I never did… and I never will.

Later, in an animal shelter…

I walked through the shelter doors with many common people walking past me. Again, nobody asked me for my name. It was a blessing to me really. Solving this cat mystery was slowly, but surely, becoming complete. I approached the front desk… and it seemed like the employee standing before me mistakened me for someone else.

"Jaherance! There you are!" The angry boss spoke in an angry voice to me. I was puzzled. "I've been waiting hours for you to come back!"

"Huh?" I asked him. It seemed like he didn't hear me.

"Don't play that dumb shit with me! You know what your duty is. Get over here and tend to these cats!!" The pissed-off manager took me by my wrist and dragged me to a metal door. "Now, get in there… and you better be in there still when I come back to check on ya!"

"Bu-" I tried to explain to him, but it was too late. He slammed his door in my face and my sensitive ears rang in pain. It seems as though whoever Jaherance is… happens to be a woman similar to me. Her job was to watch over some homeless cats that were behind this metal door and, since I'm here, I might as well use her job to solve my cat mystery. I entered the door and closed it behind me when I was completely inside. I saw over 200 kittens running around. They were all in different colors, breeds, and ages, but they were all no bigger than the length of my own kunai. I smiled as I got on my knees and joined in. They noticed and stopped their daily playtime to see me. They could talk, too!

"Kunimitsu? Is that you?" One of the kittens asked me. He was a black and white Ragdoll kitten. I sat against a wall as I spoke.

"Yes." I replied as all the kittens gather around me. Some jumped up on my shoulders, arms, legs, and the top of my head. "You all seem to know me already and you're all only a few months old."

"Are you kiddin'?" Another kitten asked. He was a white Persian kitten. Again, another persian in Japan. It was getting strange. "Ever since you've been kicked out of the Manji Clan by that Yoshimitsu bastard, we've been supportin' ya!"

"And we feel as though we need to help you out." A female abyssinian kitten added in a cute voice. "I mean, sure… you're _the _Kunimitsu, the Cat Devil… but just you alone isn't enough. You have us, the cats and kittens of Japan, to support your strength every step of the way."

"So, wait a minute." I interrupted politely. "All of you cats that know me… will help me in the sixth King of Iron Fist Tournament?"

"Right."

"How?"

"You've got the cat mask. I'm sure you still have it, right?"

"I… broke it." This made all the kittens gasp simultaneously, making it sound like an eerie wind blowing through the cracks off the walls. I nearly gasped myself. "What? It's a bad predicament, isn't it?"

"Most def, baby." A hansome, New York accented Russian Blue kitten replied. "By breaking the cat mask, you've really become even weaker. Our power within you is encased in that mask you've always worn for years. Now, that you broke it, you're helpless… fo' real."

"Oh, no…" I whispered that same thing in my head as I stood up. "I better get back home and tell Kaichi." After that, I disappeared in a puff back to my new home with Kaichi.

Later, at dinnertime…

"How much progress have you made in finding out your own feline mysteries?" Dogatagi asked me as he served dinner. I looked down at the plate before me and purred.

"Not too much progress, I'm afraid." I replied with shame. "I did get some clues."

"You did?" Kaichi asked with surprise. "I can hardly believe that."

"But I did. The first clue was seeing cats everywhere I went… including a pet shop."

"Doesn't the pet shop have other animals in there besides cats?" Dogatagi asked.

"Yeah, but get this. They were cats… in reptile scales, fish bodies, hamster sizes, and even amphibian skin."

"Holy shit!" Kaichi exclaimed as we began eating. Dogatagi was just as shocked as his grandson.

"Any other clues?" He asked. I placed down my chopsticks and held up my fingerless gloved hands. They were still looking like the very center of a cat's footpad. He gasped at the sight of it. "My God! Even you've been turned into a cat… sort of."

"On top of all that, I happened to break my mask before all this happened." I continued as I resumed eating. "When I was talking to some kittens in a shelter, I told them that I broke it and they were not pleased."

"I wouldn't be pleased, too!" Kaichi exclaimed. "But… no worries, baby. I managed to make a new one for you." After he said this, he pulled out a brand new cat mask. It was still the same as the original. It had the same slots for the eyes, the same style, everything. What was surprising to me was the fact that he 'made' it. "Don't ask me how I made it. It's too much to explain, but I can tell you this. It took me pretty much the whole day while you were gone. I hope you like it."

"It looks great." I took the mask and examined it carefully. "You really have been playing Tekken Tag Tournament, huh?"

"I've been… studying up on your mask's appearance and decided to spice it up a little… and by little, I mean just the function. That's why you didn't have your kunai with you."

"You took it before I left?"

"Actually, I did." Dogatagi admitted. "It was getting too old for your quickness and I decided to just keep it as a memory item. All you need is the cat ways of your mask. Try it on."

I didn't say a word as I placed down my utensils again and slowly placed the mask on and strapped it on tightly. It felt like old times as I looked through the slots of the mask. Then, I felt something grow from behind me. Dogatagi smiled and chuckled, sensing my shocked face. I was about to remove the mask, so I could see what it was, but Kaichi told me not to by a hand.

"No, don't! Don't take it off yet, Kuni. Let it grow." He said to me softly.

"What's growing would be nice to find out right about now." I said with anxiousness. Again, Dogatagi chuckled without talking and this was getting weird. Kaichi slowly got up from his seat and he walked behind me. By the time the mysterious thing stopped growing, he gently tugged on it. It sent a stinging pain up my spine. "OW! What is that?!"

"Take off your mask and see." Dogatagi finally spoke. I obeyed him and looked over my shoulder. My eyes went wide as I saw it. It was a temporary fluffy white cat tail! It was waving freely as I looked at it. "Now, you've really gained your feline ways."

"The mask did this to me?" I was still staring at my tail when I asked this question and, after 7 seconds, it slowly receded back into where it grew. I gasped with surprise. Kaichi chuckled.

"Surprised, huh?" He asked me smoothly. "You've really got the cat in you, Kuni. Now, see if you can unleash this cat in a battle against Yoshimitsu. He'll fall out like a chopped off tree."

"I hope he does. He can get on my nerves. What about your tail?"

"I was born with it, remember? It can't go away, like yours."

"So, let me get this straight…" I was getting where all this shit was going as I made my observation. "Every time I place on this mask, not only does it hide my face, it allows a pure white Maine Coon's tail to emit from me along with my gloves swelling up into a footpad of a cat."

"That's right." Dogatagi replied.

"And it also allows me to act more like a cat as well."

"Right again."

"So…" I finally figured it out. A cat _was _in me. Hopefully, it'll be a beautiful one. "…okay. I got it now."

"Your mysteries of a feline have been solved at last. Congradulations, Kunimitsu!"

"And I thought a fox was the main animal in my system…"

"Actually… yes. That too."

"Huh?"

Uh, oh… more mysteries….


	5. Mysteries of a Fox

Chapter 5: Mysteries of a Fox

Chapter 5: Mysteries of a Fox

Cats were out of my mind now. I didn't see anymore cats since last night and I slept without a fuzzy feeling on my leg. Kaichi and I had sex after that dinner and it was better than the last. I was on top… hee, hee! Anyway, the cat mysteries were finally solved and now… I had fox mysteries to solve. I have a feeling that this'll be just as the same as the cats. I'll see random foxes from any place, but then… it didn't turn out like that!

On the next morning, I woke up naked in bed and looked over Kaichi's sleeping, sexy body. I saw a pure white fox sit ever so gracefully by the door to Dogatagi's dojo. He was looking right at me with a stare so vivid, an invisible force told me to approach it. I sat up and placed on a robe before I got out of bed quietly and approached the beautiful glowing white fox. I kneeled down close to him and gently patted his head between his erect ears. He looked up at me and managed to make a small smile. His fluffy tail wagged even faster as he felt loved and his shiny purple eyes glistened in the sunlight. The sound of the tail wagging triggered Kaichi into waking up. I heard his voice, but I didn't turn towards him.

"Hey, Kunimitsu." He greeted to me tiredly. He was still a little sleepy from last night. I kept him awake, baby. Yes! "I didn't know you were up already."

"This fox woke me." I said to him, keeping my green eyes focused on this marvelous fox, who was on the verge of licking my face with wet kisses. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"Hell, yeah." Kaichi sat up even more and looked at the fox I was patting. "Where did he come from?"

"He was just… sitting here. I don't know how he got in, though."

"He's not an arctic fox, is he? Because it's hot as hell in here."

"…no." I whispered this because I've never seen a fox like him. This fox's breed is mysterious… and finding it… is harder than solving those mysteries of the feline. "I really have no idea what type of fox this is, Kaichi. It's beyond my expectations."

"Shit. Hey, grandpa!!"

The fox quickly moved out of the way, leaping into my arms as Dogatagi opened the door with a button on his wheelchair. I held the light weight, muscular legged, and medium-sized adult fox in my arms firmly, gently rubbing his extra fuzzy and nearly mane-like neck.

"Yes, what is it?" Dogatagi asked before he eyed the fox in my arms. "Holy Kazama! What is that?!"

"He's… some kind of fox. Remember I had mysteries of the fox to solve?" I asked expertly. Dogatagi nodded in realization.

"Ah, yes! Now, I remember. There's more to your unique fighting style than just cats. You have foxes in your style somewhere as well… and right now, it's showing. This fox is the only native fox of its kind in Japan. No other fox species lives in Japan and he's the only one of his kind to remain after over 7,000 immortal years."

"Oh, my God!" Kaichi and I exclaimed together. We were both equally shocked at the fact that this fox I'm holding has been living for over 7,000 years! I held him closer to me as Dogatagi continued.

"Yes… and you see, Kunimitsu… that he comes to you for aid. Since he's the last of his kind, you have the opportunity to claim him as your official pet."

"You're serious?!" I asked the grandmaster. He nodded.

"Yeeeeesss! You can name him whatever you wish and take him everywhere with you. The only thing you can't name yourself… is his species name. You have to find that through research."

"And do you know who to call for research, Kuni?" Kaichi asked, now dressed in night shorts. I looked over at him and smiled. I knew exactly who to trust for species research… and he was in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 3.

An hour later, at Dr. Boskonovitch's lab…

I approached the door in my signature purple and pink ninja outfit… without the mask on my face, but I had it in my backpack… just in case. The fox, who I named Zakki, was right next to me. He walked with me without a leash and I was impressed. He did indeed need me and he was loyal to me. I knocked on the doctor's huge metal door hard and I waited 5 seconds before the doors finally opened to reveal the disabled, but smart scientist himself.

"Kunimitsu?" He asked me in his nearly crackling elderly voice. I smiled in response. He smiled back. "Seeing you is a blessing to me. Yoshimitsu's been messing up my experiments lately and I need you to guard them for me. Can you do that?"

"I will, but first… I need _your _help." I replied kindly before I looked down at my pet fox. Dr. Boskonovitch was observing him as I continued. "I found this fox in my boyfriend's dojo and I wanted to know what exactly this fox's species name is."

"You came to the right place, young kunoichi. Please… come on in." The doctor moved to the side to let me through. As Zakki and I walked in, we were both stunned at his well-designed machines. He sure was a genius. "My presence in Tekken 3 wasn't really needed for serious reasons."

"I thought Yoshimitsu and yourself were partners." I turned towards the wheelchaired man as I said this. He approached me as he continued.

"We were… until he decided to leave me with all the work. Ever since he heard about the sixth Tekken tournament, he's been constantly bragging about how he'll kill you once and for all. Why should such a tormented warrior like him come after you?"

"He's been pissed about me… weakening his clan's peace and prosperity and shit."

"Ah, I see. I recommend that you stay with me then… as Yoshimitsu's replacement. I'll need all the professional help I can get. Now… about this mysterious fox…"

"I named him Zakki."

"Interesting name… and yet… the species is yet to be guessed by it. Let's do some research."

Minutes later, Dr. Boskonovitch and I were working together to find out what this fox Zakki was and where he came from. It miraculously took us about an hour before we finally found out. I listened to every word as Dr. Boskonovitch started reading the information from the computer screen.

"Let's see what this says here." He started. "It says: 'The only fox to live in Japan is the _Canus Tyrovarious_, or the Kyoto Paxxis Fox. It's a very rare fox species that could live in Japan's territory and yet… its strive to survive stands at 90 percent alone. Its constant defending nature makes it the strongest fox species in the whole world. Its physical features also take part in making this fox stronger than strongest… male or female. The physical features are as follows:

Teeth: Sharp-as-Japanese-steel teeth that even shimmer like the the blade itself. The two 4-inch long fangs makes the bite essential for piercing through even the toughest flesh imaginable!

Eyes: Ultra thin purple colored eyes makes the fox's sight 50 times keener than other foxes. It can even see through thick opague walls and waterfalls!

Nose: Its black nose is extra senstive for even the smallest substances. For example, if he were to target another animal with rabies, it could smell it within at least 5,000 miles from where it stands! It can even smell an earthworm underground, even though earthworms are not on their essential diet.

Legs: Strong, hard, and muscular legs makes it, by far, the fastest fox in the world… nearly outracing a cheetah! At a maximum speed of 110 mph, it might as well be called fastest in the world… even faster than the cheetah. The strong legs are also useful for climbing at high altitudes and landings from at least 6,000 feet.

Paws: The huge rounded paws are useful in not too many cases unfortunately. Since it doesn't like to dig, it rather uses its paws for climbing purposes. The ultra sticky substances on the fox's footpads enables it to climb any surface or walk on any surface. It can even walk on fire, lava, and water!

Claws: The shiny silver claws are just as sharp as the teeth! Their use is only for attacking and nothing more. Just like the teeth, they can rip through the thickest flesh!

Fur: The fur's shiny white brightness is a sign that it cleans itself. Whenever any type of stain marks on the fur, the cleaning molecules between hairs automatically clean up the stain completely, giving it its shiny white luster again. Cleaning the fur takes no longer than 0.45 milliseconds!

Ears: The erect fox ears are always on alert 24/7, whether the fox is sleeping or not. Suspicious noises or faint loud noises wakes up the creature, but when it's awake, just suspicious noises gets the ears alert and ready. Overall, its hearing is over a velocity of 6000.7.'

Do you want me to stop here, Kunimitsu? His tail is last."

I was frozen to a statue state with shock as I heard every description about Zakki's kind. I didn't snap out of it until Zakki howled loudly. I jumped a little as I finally snapped out of it and answered Dr. B's question.

"N… no. Whew!" I replied as I shook off the shock. "Read up on his tail's qualities, please." I was back to normal by the time the doctor continued.

"Okay. Let's finish." Dr. Boskonovitch started.

"'Tail: The 3 foot long, 4 inches thick tail makes it an exceptional swimmer and runner. The tail mainly acts as a rudder to help its navigation when it's swimming or running at its high speed.' Well, well, well… this fox has everything! Don't you agree, Kuni?"

"Hell, yeah." I replied, looking down at Zakki. "Even his species name is appealing to me."

"I'm glad. Research didn't take no time at all. I must say… you have a more positive attitude than Yoshimitsu. I could get used to you."

"Thanks. As promised, I'll protect you from him and, hopefully, I can protect myself."

"Why say this, huh?"

"Since I've established my cat ways, I have to try and face Yoshimitsu with them and without my kunai."

"Don't worry. You have the fox ways as well… and Zakki is there for you. He'll be your mystery solving guide."

"I guess…" Zakki was looking up at me now and I smiled when I looked back down at him. I kneeled down closer to him and patted his head between his ears again. "…He is kinda cute. If you turn out good, maybe you'll make history outta me. I can see the headlines: 'Former Manji Kunoichi keeps Rare Fox as Pet'." I paused and sighed at the thought of it. Then, I continued. "You will make me proud… won't you?"

"Yes." Zakki replied in the deepest male tone that only I can hear. He placed his huge paws and muscular front legs around my shoulders for a hug and I hugged him back. I'm sure this fox will be real to everyone's eyes this time. The cat thing was a piece of shit to deal with, but I'm sure the fox thing will be at least 70 percent easier.

"Kunimitsu, I wish you good luck." Dr. Boskonovitch said to me softly. "I've heard that Yoshimitsu is trying harder than ever in trying to kill you."

"I'll manage." I said to him expertly before I ran off with Zakki close behind. I was ready to solve these fox mysteries now.

2 hours later, at the Kovochi Japanese Resturant…

I had to eat first before I started solving the fox mystery. I walked into the roomy resturant and I was surprised to see…

"Christie and Eddy?" I asked myself. Zakki was curious.

"Who are they?" He asked me. I avoided looking at him as I spoke.

"They're two Tekken combatants I know very well. I wonder why they're here." I continued on my way towards the couple and Christie was the first to notice me.

"Hey, Kunimitsu!! Over here!!" She called out to me. I smiled and waved as I approached her. She hugged me in greeting when I approached. "Damn, girl. Your hair is brown now. What did you do?"

"It switches colors from time to time. I really want to stick with one color."

"Stick with red. You look sexier with long red hair."

"I agree. Hey, Eddy."

"What's up, Kuni?" Eddy greeted to me in return. "How are ya?"

"I'm fine. That cat thing is over."

"Oh, good." Christie sighed. "You really freaked us out like hell when that happened. I see you're really into modern fashion nowadays. I like the outfit."

"You do?" I looked down at myself. I was wearing a blue v-neck short sleeved t-shirt with jean shorts and blue boots with white socks. "Kaichi thought it was good, too."

"Speakin' of which, what's his occupation?"

"He's a common Japanese sword fighting teacher right now. He used to be part of a famous Chinese crime fighting posse, called DragoVoxx." I took my seat next to Eddy as I said this. Zakki hopped up on the counter and sat like a good fox. "It's a long story from there, so I don't really want to talk about it."

"That's cool. You just came here to eat, right?"

"Yes."

"Of course." Eddy muttered under his breath. I chuckled at him as Christie ordered our food. She even ordered something for Zakki, even though she didn't know who he is. That didn't matter for Christie these days really. She'll serve anybody and anything… as long as it's alive. After she finished ordering, she eyed Zakki and I answered before she asked.

"His name is Zakki. He's a very rare fox species in Japan." I replied. Christie was surprised, but remained normal.

"Wow." She said. "What kind of fox is he?"

"The Kyoto Paxxis Fox. He's the only one of his kind to remain, so he's my official pet."

"Now, that's a first-timer for Tekken. A former Manji Ninja keeping a wild fox as a pet? Wait 'til Jin hears about this."

"I'm not gonna get in trouble, am I?"

"No, no. Of course not." Eddy replied as he placed an arm around my shoulder. "I'm sure Jin will feel happy for ya… especially since there's a qualifying battle later on for Tekken 6. Whoever wins… gets to be in the next tournament."

I went wide eyed at this ordeal that Jinpachi has planned. Eddy continued more as I remained silent and listening. Zakki remained quiet as well as he paid attention.

"You and whoever Jinpachi chooses will be fightin' for the qualification into Tekken 6." Eddy continued. "Once you win, you'll be in it. End of story."

"Who do you think Jinpachi will choose for my opponent?" I asked him. I knew who Jinpachi was going to pick… I just want to test and see if Eddy knows.

"Hmmm… maybe Yoshimitsu."

"Exactly. You know what?" I got pissed as I stood up. Zakki jumped off and landed by my feet. "Jinpachi needs to straighten his thick headed ass! I'll battle against anyone, but that bastard that kicked me out!"

"Well, your secondary opponent is Gon."

"Wha-?!" I could not believe it. Of all the opponents Jinpachi could choose as my opponent, he would choose Yoshimitsu and Gon, if I refused Yoshimitsu's battle! I'd rather have a tag battle as a qualifying battle, but no. Jinpachi doesn't even know about the tag tournament that happened before him. So, what else is there to do? "Christie, do me a favor, would you?"

"Sure thing. What?" Christie replied as our food came. I paused as I grabbed me and Zakki's plate of food. Then, when I stopped towards the exit, I finished by telling Christie to:

"Tell Jinpachi, Yoshimitsu, and Gon that they can all kiss my ass and go to Hell." After that, I left for Kaichi's dojo.

Back at the dojo…

I was pissed… really pissed! Two people I hate are in for my qualifying match. Everybody knows why I hate Yoshimitsu, but Gon… damn, he's a pain in the ass! His short stature makes the whole fight extremely difficult. I ate my food in the privacy of Dogatagi's bedroom with Zakki close beside me, eating his food. The door was closed and the windows were covered with dark curtains. I wanted to be alone in the dark for a while. Kaichi sensed my internal anger as I came back and he allowed me to eat in his grandfather's bedroom alone with Zakki while I calmed my nerves down. As soon as my eating was complete, I decided to look around the room for a while.

While I was looking around, I spotted a memorabilia of items encased in unbreakable glass. Then, as Dogatagi said, my old kunai was within the collection. I really missed using that old knife now. There were easy, simple times where I used it for cooking. Then, there were bad, evil times where Yoshimitsu might interfere and I have to use that knife for killing or wounding, whichever came first. Usually, it was wounding. I… never get a chance to actually _kill_ the crazy jackass. Hmmmmm… I looked down at Zakki with a thoughtful smirk and he smirked back, reading my thoughts. I figured that I did need to start anew with my new life… so, I ask Kaichi for something I would want to fight with…

"A Japanese steel Katana Blade?" Kaichi asked as I told him what I wanted to try. I nodded shyly. "Kunimitsu, you've been fightin' with a small knife for nearly your whole life and you choose of all days to start usin' a sword, you would choose the day of your qualification battle for Tekken 6. Do you know how much training that takes?"

"Apparently, you should know." I replied smoothly, placing my hands on my hips. Kaichi chuckled.

"Damn, I should. I know exactly how much training it takes… and it takes longer that it sounds."

"Really?"

"Yeah. They say it takes 3 weeks to fully learn and understand the uses of the Japanese steel Katana Blade, but it seems like months."

"3 weeks? I've been in much denial in the Manji Clan for 3 weeks and they didn't seems like months to me."

"Because you move that sexy ass of yours too fast. You're so used to stealing many things so fast, it seems like you just went and came… in a snap!"

"So? If I can live in denial for 3 weeks, I can learn how to use a sword through one battle. Besides, Gon would be a worthy opponent against a sword."

"Gon is a short rex. How can you slice him without missin'?"

"I've got a secret strategy up my sleeves. Trust me."

"I… really don't know, Kuni. I love you and all, but with this anxiousness you got about usin' a sword, you make me even more concerned than when you were constantly hiding from the other fighters."

"I love you even more, Kaichi. Just… give a chance. I promise… if I can take care of my kunai, I can take care of your beloved sword your father left you. Please…" I embraced him around his shoulders, massaging his neck in the process. He felt comforted, but he still felt some worry. I laid my head down on his shoulder for even more comfort and, to make things 100 percent satisfying, I commanded my cat tail to pertrude from its place and coil around Kaichi's dragon tail gently. I purred as I did this and he growled deep within his throat in response. As soon as my eyes were closed, I heard Dogatagi's wheelchair motor. Kaichi looked at him with sorrowful eyes while Zakki was watching the whole scene with curiousity while he was just sitting there in that same perfect posture he had when I first saw him.

"What seems to be the problem here?" Dogatagi asked. Kaichi laid his head down on my opposite shoulder, rubbing my back gently as he spoke.

"Kunimitsu wants to use my Japanese steel Katana Blade, but I'm worried about her." He replied with honesty to his grandfather. Dogatagi nodded in understanding.

"Hm, I see. The feeling of worry is a good sign. It shows that you really love your woman."

"I do love her… so much."

"If you love her this much, you'd let her use your sword for this one battle she has to face against either Yoshimitsu or Gon. She just needs to use it for one battle… _one_ battle. You understand?"

"…yes, sir." He hugged me even tighter as he said this and I hugged the same way, as if we were literally squeezing our love into each other. "I really wish her the very best and, if something were to happen to her, I'll be there faster than a cheetah's chase for the prey."

"Thanks, Kaichi." I whispered lovingly in his ear. Dogatagi smiled at this moment. Same for Zakki. As soon as we released ourselves from the hug, he handed me the sword in its sheath with the belt to tie around my waist with. I looked down at it when it was in my hands and looked back up at him with the most seductive smile I could perform for him. He went wide eyed at the smile and I chuckled deeply before I tied the belt around my waist, leaned towards his ear, and whispered something really sexy in Japanese. He went wide eyed even more when I finished and I chuckled again when I finally walked out, looking at him with that same sexy smile. Zakki howled through the doors and I laughed. He wished me good luck along with cheering at my seductive lures.

Later, at the Mishima Zaibatsu Arena…

"Hello, fellow Tekken fighters." Jinpachi started. "Today, in order to be accepted into the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, one must prove his or her own strength. Since Kunimitsu has finally recovered from her cat ways, who do you wish to battle for the first qualification fight? Yoshimitsu or Gon?" I sat back, patting the sword's handle with readiness with a smile. Christie, Nina, Julia, Michelle, Anna, Asuka, Jun, and Lili were all stunned to see me in this smooth attitude as they looked at me with shock.

"Both." I replied with no hesitation. The boys all yelled out:

"HUH?!" Jinpachi was just as shocked as he stood before me.

"WHAT?! You dare choose both?!" He asked me with nearly fury. I nodded. Jinpachi was about to deny my request, but then, he eyed the sword on my waist. He cleared his throat. "I see. Ladies and gentlemen… this'll be a first for everything! Kunimitsu chooses to battle both of her assigned opponents and she promises to fight with all the strength she possesses!!" Everybody started murmuring in question, but he halted them. "Kunimitsu, you've made a wise choice. You may enter the arena and wait for your two challengers."

Minutes later, inside the arena…

I allowed my long brown hair to flow freely within the arena's air conditioner breeze, waiting patiently for Gon and Yoshimitsu to arrive. They arrived in quite unique patterns. Yoshimitsu entered through the roof, landing before my eyes while Gon, being the most terrible copy-cat, fell after him… on his face. I nearly chuckled, but I swallowed it as Yoshimitsu spoke.

"Kunimitsu…" He whispered. I had my hand at my sword's handle, ready to slice his ass up once and for all. "…you've really made a foolish choice."

"If it was foolish, I wouldn't be standing here." I replied smoothly. Gon growled at me for that.

"You bitch!!" He screamed at me. "You're about to die for your paranoid-ass grandfather!"

"……………" I gasped hard and loud as I stepped back. How dare he say something like that about my grandfather?! Gon was surely going to die for this now! I was tearing up slowly as I continued. "You… YOU TAKE THAT SHIT BACK!!"

"Make me… or better yet, make _us_!"

"…You talked me into this battle… and now, YOU BOTH ARE GONNA DIE!!" Those were my final words before I pulled out my sword and headed for Gon first. He leaped over me and bit my leg. I screamed with intense pain before I tried to slice his head off. He immediately stopped the bite when the blade was an inch away from his neck and landed on his feet. When he stood there, I easily slid the blade through his abdomen and his shell. He froze as he held the blade that was stuck in his body with his small arms. Blood was slowly oozing out of his shell and I could literally taste it when my cat senses kicked in. I licked my lips deliciously and he gulped harshly.

"You see my eyes, Gon?" I whispered. He looked up and took a good look at my green eyes. They were looking like a cat's eyes and he started to sweat. "What do they look like to you?"

"A… a…ca... ca… caaaahhh…" Gon tried to say it, but I sharply pushed the blade in even further, making his scapula crack along with his ribs and his shell. "AAAAAHHH! A… ca… ca…t…s…"

"What?"

"A ca-a-a-at's…"

"WHAT?!"

"A CAT'S!!"

"Bingo." After that, I sharply pulled out the blade and his blood splattered everywhere for a quick 15 seconds, since he was small. After the spraying was over, I looked over at Yoshimitsu… only to find that he was… gone. That was _exactly_ how I wanted it.

Back in the lobby of the arena…

I cleaned my sword as the crowd of fighters cheered for me. Yoshimitsu was indeed nowhere to be seen and I smiled the whole time.

"Goddamn, Kunimitsu!" Paul exclaimed. "You really scared Yoshimitsu's ass!"

"I knew he had feelings somewhere." I agreed, keeping my focus on cleaning my sword. "Gon was easily outmatched by my cat power."

"Tell ya what!" Alex cheered when he placed an arm around my shoulder. "Yoshimitsu should never see you again after this."

"I agree." After I said this, I placed my clean sword back in its sheath and then, a small breeze through the lobby proved Alex wrong. "……oh, shit."

"What is it?" Julia asked. I looked around the place, still seated. Everybody else was confused. "You sense Yoshimitsu, don't you?"

"You would be correct, Julia." I did indeed feel Yoshimitsu's presence and I prepared myself… a little… too… late. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed my loudest as I felt Yoshimitsu's sword nearly slice my back open!! I fell to the floor, on my injured back, and cringed at the pain as I saw Yoshimitsu before me, having his sword in one hand and my sword in the sheath in the other. I panted hard. That attack scared me like hell and even everybody else was freaked out. "Yoshi… mitsu?"

"You must've thought I was gone for good, but ohh-no-ho-ho!" Yoshimitsu paused as he aimed the tip of the blade at my face. "You thought wrong. Any last words before you die for good?"

I didn't have any words, so I just said the first thing that came out.

"Gr… gra… grandpa…" I pleaded in a weak whisper before I closed my eyes and fell unconscious. Yoshimitsu chuckled as he was about to slice me in half until…

"KUNIMITSU!!"

That voice sounded familiar. I opened one eye and saw that Kaichi came, like he promised. He snatched the sword out of the sheath in Yoshimitsu's hand and used it to stop the Manji leader's sword from touching me. Kaichi didn't even shake with weakness!

"Kill her and you'll regret it!!" He screamed at Yoshimitsu, who didn't flinch with fear. I was just laying before them, feeling the puddle of my blood get bigger and bigger beneath me. "She won that battle fair and square and you wanna kill her again?! You're a motherfuckin' bastard for that!!" After that was said, Kaichi pushed off with force and pulled out my mask I accidently left at Dr. Boskonovitch's lab. "KUNI! Think fast, baby!"

I smiled as he tossed me the cat mask and I caught it, placing it on afterwards. As soon as I did, the wound on my back completely healed as I stood up on my two feet. Then, I felt transformed. My tail grew out first. Then, my hands felt different. I looked at them and took off the gloves. They were slowly turning white, fuzzy, and have black footpads. My legs started changing postures as well, lowering me down to where I was on all fours. Everybody was frozen in their tracks, except Kaichi. I looked down at my front paws and meowed as I tried to speak. Pretty soon, the fur got so thick, it ripped my clothes off and I was completely turned into the same kind of cat-fox mix of my fox, Zakki. My real eyes were shaped like the slots of the mask, but they weren't slots. They were really my eyes! I was a large sized creature and Kaichi smiled at me with a dragon face looking at me. I meowed in surprise as I jumped away, having the hairs on my back stand on end.

"Kuni, it's alright." Kaichi said softly. He had the sword in the sheath on his back. He was a pure white dragon that was 2 feet bigger than me at the shoulders. He still had those hard muscles on his front and back legs. "That mask gave you more than just that tail."

"Wow." I gasped as I looked at myself. "Are my fox mysteries solved yet?"

"Not quite. You still have one more problem to resolve." He paused as he looked over at the other Tekken fighters, who stared at us with shock. He turned his face back towards me as he continued. "If you really wanna be part of the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6, you'll fight Yoshimitsu… just… like… this."

"Are… are you-?"

"It's for the best. Wouldn't you rather be hopping from wall to wall on your two legs?" I looked at the marble floor in thought after that question. He did have a point. "Just be careful, baby. I'll be rootin' for ya." After that was said, he slowly approached me and laid his huge dragon head against my left shoulder and growled within the very back of his throat. I nuzzled my fox face against his strong thick neck with a purr as a response. Everybody, except Yoshimitsu, awed at the sight of it… and we actually felt good about it. We smiled within our animal hug with happy tears emitting from our eyes.

"Ready to face me, Kunimitsu?" Yoshimitsu asked, all out of nowhere… and rudely in the middle of the passionate moment. I snorted lightly as I heard this and Kaichi understood why. I growled at Yoshimitsu before he flew off towards the ceiling, where he was safe. "Animal or not, I _will_ defeat you once and for all!!"

Since talking wasn't heard in his ears from me, all I did was chant some extremely vulgar meowing at him. He understood what I said and gasped. I chuckled with a smile and walked into the arena, looking back all the way until he disappeared in a puff. I galloped the rest of the way to the arena and screeched to a halt just in time to see Yoshimitsu appear before me and the arcade version of the Marine Stadium theme music began playing in the speakers. We both stood there, staring at each other with evil glares. His sword was ready and my claws easily sifted through the sandy ground with no problem, telling him that I was ready.

Seconds later, we finally began our fight. I ran for him in a roar and, at nearly 10 feet away, I made a graceful leap towards him, sticking out my sharp claws on the way. Yoshimitsu reacted quickly as he used his powerful sword to block my swift attack. I snuck a hiss at him to phase him and, when it worked, I managed to give his whole right thigh a good, deep, and bloody scratch. He screamed in extreme pain whilst pushing me off. I landed on all four of my paws and awaited his reaction. My claws cleaned themselves just as quickly as my fur. He looked at me with fury.

"You think you've gotten quicker, huh?" Yoshimitsu asked me. I nodded with a light hiss. "Humph! You haven't seen nothing yet!! AAAAARRRRRRRGGHHH!!"

After that, we continued the battle. Everyone was literally at the edge of their seats, watching this fight of my life. I was… really fighting, too. I didn't realize it… and it was those hurtful words of Gon about my grandfather that triggered it. I was still angered, but either way, I wanted to kill Yoshimitsu once and for all. Pretty soon, I started hearing his voice in my head as I was fighting.

"Kunimitsu…" His sweet elderly voice whispered in my ears. I was slowly losing my focus as I heard his speech. "…you know I am still with you."

'Why?' My voice spoke in my head for me. 'Why do you say this, grandfather?'

"I'm not in the world anymore. I'm… gone… in your eyes."

'No…' I was tearing up on the inside, but kept my tears in on the outside. '…what happened to you?!'

"A member of the Tekken was a reckless driver and threw me off course… _way_ off course."

'What?'

"Cardiac arrest pounded me sooner than I expected and it smashed my head off."

'NOOOO!!' Soon enough, I was crying physically and, due to it, Yoshimitsu finally wounded me hard with his sword and a huge scratch emitted from my entire front left leg and part of my back right leg. I fell to the ground, still in my animal state. My mournful meowing cries didn't seem to matter to Yoshimitsu. He just chuckled and slowly approached me with his sword ready to stab me and kill me for good. I continued talking to my now deceased grandfather in my head as time seemed to slow down before my eyes. 'YOU… YOU CAN'T BE DEAD!! I love you…… so much.'

"I love you, too… but as long as you believe that I'm here… in your heart, you mustn't cry for anything. I am still with you…" Those last words echoed through my mind as I laid there, ready to witness my death. Somehow, I refused to surrender. I gained my confidence and I _did_ believe that my grandfather will still be with me. I roared loudly, much to his horror, and he backed away. I slowly stood up and the two wounds he left me were healed. I hissed once more and, with one leap, I tackled him and grabbed his neck with all my strength. Then, I cracked his neck, tore up his face, pierced his heart, and lastly, broke his sword in half with my teeth.

I was breathing heavily afterwards and… that's all I could hear. It was silent until I heard Eddy scream out a cheer and everybody else joined in. I smiled as I looked at the cheering audience. My green eyes glistened with joy and happy tears slowly emerged from them. Kaichi's footsteps were heard within the loud cheering and I smiled when I turned towards him. As soon as he approached me, I started feeling weak and nearly collasped to the ground, but Kaichi held me in his hands. He was back to a human, dressed in some pants. I looked up at him before I slowly turned back into a human again and the cat mask fell off my face the moment all the fur was gone. I felt cold and I was naked. I forgot the transformation ripped my clothes off, but it seemed like Kaichi wanted to see me naked anyway. He lowered his eyelids in a very sexy, devilish manner before he passionately kissed me on the mouth. I kissed back and held his neck for support. He then slowly stood up, carrying my whole body in his arms while he was still kissing and, when the kiss was over, Jinpachi approached us right when Kaichi's dragon wings were ready to guide us home.

"So, you're Kaichi, huh?" He asked my boyfriend. Kaichi nodded as he held me close. "You're brave enough to even risk your life. I can tell that you really love Kunimitsu. Mind me asking… um… what exactly do you see in Kunimitsu that makes her the perfect woman to you?"

"That's an excellent question to ask, Jinpachi." Kaichi replied with a smile. "What I see in this woman is strength, vivaciousness, speed, kindness, and maybe a little naughtyness. All those descriptions perfectly match her ways with me. Ever since we first met, I've been feeling a little bad about her… a little pity and sympathy along with it. I felt that the constant hiding she was doing… was sending her down a tunnel of dark solitude. My parents took that same tunnel together and look where it got them. They're gone… and all that's left is me, my grandfather, and my long lost twin brother, Taichi. With Kunimitsu around, I feel like I've gained a new family member… even though she's not related to my family. I love her too much to just call her my girl. I'd rather call her my heart's guide to complete togetherness."

Jinpachi and I were touched by these words and I was just in tears. I held him even closer to my face and I just cried silently. Kaichi smiled as he hugged me back. I looked over at Christie during the embrace and she smiled with a thumbs-up, telling me that I was doing great.

Later, at around 9:30 pm, after dinner…

I was watching an action movie on the new tv Dogatagi brought us for being so loving to each other. I was sitting on the left side of the bed with Zakki laying down by my feet, watching the movie as well. Kaichi was in the shower and we were to have another round of love tonight, so I was waiting for him. Throughout watching the movie, I was in deep thought about Kaichi's brother. I didn't think he would have one. I'll bet the other brother had the dragon genes in him as well. I decided to question myself about it. I ended up talking to Zakki instead.

"Zakki, did you ever feel that Kaichi had a brother?" I asked my pet. He looked up at me.

"Yes." He replied. "Taichi is Kaichi's long lost twin. They were seperated at their age of 7 and were never reunited again."

"Oh, no…" I started feeling sorry for Kaichi. "Is Taichi still alive?"

"Nobody knows. Some people say he committed suicide. Others say he was placed in foster care by force and was never to be adopted by anyone. Whatever the case, Taichi was usually 'The Mistakened One' around here."

"'The Mistakened One'?" That was one term I haven't heard of in my life. I was about to ask about it until Kaichi finally exited the bathroom doors from behind. I didn't look back there, but I silenced myself by clearing my throat softly and looking at the television again.

"You watch action movies, Kuni?" He asked me with a slight chuckle. I smiled and chuckled a little bit myself. "You do know that's pretty rare to see, right?"

"Huh?" I turned towards him and nearly melted. His extremely muscular physique was looking quite tasty in sweat.

"A kunoichi watching action movies… that's rarer to see than your fox."

"I… didn't know that." I was scanning his body from his neck down to the towel around his waist. He noticed as he smiled.

"You like me wet, don't you?"

"Fuck, yeah." At this point, a tingle between my legs bothered me and I crossed my smooth legs tightly, trying to relieve myself of it. It wasn't working much, but it worked every few seconds. Kaichi did his signature smile again before he dropped his white towel before me and just stood there. I gasped hard as I grabbed my thighs and lowered my head in agony. Zakki was chuckling at me and I looked over at him. "Shut up, Zakki!"

"Why? You seem funny looking like that." Zakki said to me with humor. I rolled my eyes with annoyance as I slowly looked up at Kaichi again… only to find that he was gone! I was puzzled as I looked around the room. Then, I was nearly startled when I saw the tv turn off. My shock was short lived as I realized that Kaichi was behind me. He sat on his half of the bed with that cute smile again.

"You're nearly in all those movies." He said to me randomly. "The fox mysteries are solved, baby. We can finally live on now. How about we celebrate it… _my _way?"

Before I could answer, he kissed me deliciously on the mouth. His forked tongue was tickling mine and it actually sent a sensual feeling down my throat. I deepened the kiss as a response to it and moaned loudly. I was stroking his long white hair while he was stroking my red hair. My hair decided to stay red now. We used our sensitive animal senses as we slowly undressed ourselves whilst still kissing. I felt around his legs and noticed that he had his towel back on. I pulled it off with all the strength I had and he was naked again. He responded back by grabbing my t-shirt and literally ripped it in half, revealing me in my silk bra. I moaned as I stopped the kiss and looked deeply into his lavender eyes.

"I paid good money for that top." I said with a little humor. Kaichi chuckled in response before he pushed me down towards my pillow on my back. He was taking off my skirt as he spoke.

"And you know I'll pay for it, Kuni." He said smoothly. I was staring at his face the whole time. "Anyway, it's time for me to dominate this night. You've been on top for several nights now and now…" He paused as he completely took off my skirt and panties. I gasped with a little fear and nervousness. "…it's my turn."

"Kai…" I whispered with a little cry.

"Yes, baby?" He pulled out a condom as he asked.

"I… I wanna ask you something about Taichi before you pound me."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Do you remember why you two were seperated?"

"The authorities didn't think my parents were responsible enough to care for two boys alone. That day when we were just about to have a vacation together… that was the last day we spent together as brothers. Then, we were forced to be seperated. My brother was soon pronounced missing. They didn't know if he died or if he's still alive. Either way, I still miss him."

"What does he look like?"

"He looks exactly like me… except he has black hair and bright neon pink eyes. A weird combination, but it makes him unique. It's surprising that nobody knows where his pink eyes are. He's still missing today. I really hope he's safe."

"I wanna help you find him… okay?" I reached up towards his shoulders and pulled him down towards me as I felt his dick slowly enter me. I shuttered gasps between words. "I…… wanna make sure…… that… that…… he's safe." I hugged him afterwards, feeling him going in and out with ease. I couldn't say another word. The rest were screams of ecstacy and pleasure from both of us and he was pounding me alright!

During our sex, I was thinking that I really should help Kaichi find his only brother. By the sound of his voice, I can tell that he really wants to be with his brother again. Since they're twins, Taichi is just as the same age as Kaichi, which is 21. I'm sure he's still alive. I'm not letting rumors prove me wrong. Tomorrow, I'll try to assemble a search party for Taichi and hope we can get some progress. With Yoshimitsu gone, that makes things better for me. I don't have to worry about his constant stalking anymore. Damn, it was getting on my nerves!!


	6. DragoVoxx and Taichi

Chapter 6: DragoVoxx and Taichi

The next morning comes in and damn! I feel like my legs were literally tied like a pretzel to a metal pole! Kaichi was all on top all night and I couldn't even move my feet. Other than that, I had Taichi to worry about now. Kaichi's long lost brother was indeed missing and I just overheard Dogatagi last night during our pounding sex… that he was _alive_! Kaichi hasn't heard this news yet, but to keep it a surprise, I wanted to ask him about this crime fighting gang he used to be in back in Shanghai, China, called DragoVoxx.

I was laying on top of Kaichi's strong chest and I felt him stroking my hair gently. I slowly looked at his lavender eyes and smiled. I began to stroke his chest sexually.

"Morning, dragon." I greeted in a deeper tone of my voice. "You really did use its strength to defeat me last night."

"Yeah, baby." Kaichi agreed as he continued playing with my red hair. "You were playing along with my tail a little bit… like a 8 month old kitten."

"I needed something to do to occupy myself. I didn't wanna just lay there and get fucked like a crazy bastard!"

"I understand that."

"Good. Now, about DragoVoxx…"

"My crime fightin' gang?"

"Yeah. Were dragons really the mascot for your team?"

"They were the symbol of our strength. Everyone in my team had the same dragon tattoo that I got, except they're different colors. They usually match our hair color."

"That's pretty interesting." I was really getting into the story. Kaichi noticed and sat up a little, having me sitting next to him with the covers over my breasts. "You wanna eat breakfast before you continue your story?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda hungry."

"I'll cook for you. I really wanna use my kunai again."

"You can cook?"

"Yeah."

"Usually, I don't trust women cooking for me. My mom wasn't too much of a cook before she died, so are you sure you can cook?"

"How do you think I fed myself back at the hotel?"

"Oh."

"Thank you. Allow me."

I was glad I could use my kunai again. I had to ask Dogatagi to get it for me first. I walked into the grandmaster's bedroom and found that Zakki was playing Tekken Tag Tournament with him. I chuckled softly as I walked in and tapped Dogatagi's shoulder.

"Yes?" Dogatagi asked, keeping his focus on the game.

"Can you get my kunai from out of the glass barrier?"

"Why?"

"I want to cook breakfast for Kaichi. He's feeling a little sad about his brother and I wanted to cheer him up."

"You can cook?" Zakki asked me. I nodded in response, so Dogatagi wouldn't know that I could talk to the fox. The grandmaster was wondering the same question.

"You can master cooking and killing, huh?" He asked me as he paused the game and looked up at me. "This I have to see. I'll get the dagger for you." After that was said, he powered up his motorized wheelchair and rolled himself over to the glass chamber. He then unlocked it, pulled out my kunai with a robotic extending arm, and made it drop it in my hand perfectly. I grasped the handle with a smile. "I expect delicious and edible results for me and my grandson. Make him happy for me please."

"Thanks." I replied sweetly.

2 minutes later…

I was in the kitchen, chopping up some onions for a special chinese breakfast. Kaichi told me that his mother calls it: "Dragon Noodles". It was a cute name, but she couldn't cook it right. One piece of the recipe was always wrong, like the noodles were too fried or the chicken wasn't cooked to its tenderness, et cetra. I've been cooking for a while and I'm sure I can master this unique recipe of fried noodles, soy sauce, grilled terriyaki chicken pieces, fried onions, and fun chinese dragon shaped carrots. I can cook both chinese and japanese dishes with careful timing. I just… don't know how I received these impressive cooking skills in the first place. Either way, I enjoy cooking almost as much as I enjoy fighting.

10 minutes later…

The chicken was flame grilled and I was just placing on the terriyaki sauce for the flavor while I was frying the noodles, carrots, and onions in another pan. Zakki came in with Kaichi seconds later. I didn't turn around though. I was really enjoying my cooking hobby.

"Damn, Kuni!" Kaichi exclaimed as he walked in, dressed in a blue gi. "That sure smells good! You really can cook, huh?"

"It's a better hobby than mending air conditioners for a living." I replied with humor. Kaichi chuckled at that reply as he approached me and gently placed his big strong hands on my shoulders. Zakki got up against the cabinet below me and sniffed really hard, but I disregarded it as I continued. "It'll be ready shortly."

"Good. I'm starvin' like hell. You keep it up, baby. I'll be sure to tell you everything about my crime fightin' team while we eat." After that, he left back out and started watching the news on tv. Zakki was still sniffing with all the breath he could and I chuckled at him.

"Zakki, it smells good… okay?" I muttered to him. "You'll get some when it's finished."

"It smells really good, Kunimitsu." Zakki commented as he continued sniffing the aroma of fried noodles and grilling terriyaki chicken. "I can't wait to try it."

"It's Kaichi's family recipe. I'm hoping its as good as it sounds. His mother didn't make it her best when she cooked it."

"For real?" Zakki finally stopped sniffing and faced me. "What was wrong with it when she cooks it?"

"One ingredient is out of perfect cooking proportions. Like the chicken not being fully cooked, the onions too fried, or even the carrots not cut out like dragons in perfect shapes."

"Ohhh. Okay. Simple mistakes, I guess. Well, see ya. Keep on cookin', Kuni. You're doin' great."

"Wait!" I finally turned my head towards him for a second. I wanted to ask him about why Taichi was called 'The Mistakened One' and what that means. It seems like Zakki already knew.

"It's about Taichi being called 'The Mistakened One', right?"

"Yeah." I resumed cooking as I listened to his story. He sat in his ever so graceful position as he spoke.

"Well… Taichi was most common among other people to make many misakes and… he made the most in his life. What 'The Mistakened One' means is that his mistakes… are misled."

"Huh?"

"Yes. He was always accused of something he didn't do, but he saw the action that happened…"

"And he happens to be in the scene to make it seem like he did it."

"Exactly. Taichi tries to admit that he didn't really do it, but it doesn't work every time. Every time Kaichi heard about it, he'll get a little too overprotective and actually punch out the person that blames his brother. That results in the two being seperated months later."

"Oh, my God…" This story was riveting to me. Taichi was always blamed for something he didn't do and it happens on a daily basis. "So, with Kaichi being protective and the parents not doing a thing about it, but saying that it was okay, the two got seperated."

"Yes… and in return, led people to believe that with Taichi gone, things are a lot better."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah… it's harsh for Kaichi to even think about."

"Oh, hell no!! I need to-wait a minute!" I was pissed again, but I had to finish cooking breakfast for my boyfriend and his grandfather. "I'll… I'll ask Kaichi about this as soon as he finishes talking about DragoVoxx. That bullshit is just sad!!"

"Tell me about it."

5 minutes later…

I walked into the main dojo with a tray of three plates of the Dragon Noodle platter and there was table set for us. Of course, there was a dog bowl for Zakki next to it. Kaichi and Dogatagi, in his wheelchair, were sitting with so much patience. I couldn't help, but make a nearly huge smile on my face as I placed the tray down on the table and served the plates. Kaichi decided to be funny and sniff it with his mutated forked tongue, like a snake while Dogatagi took a good whiff of his plate. I got my plate and took my seat next to Kaichi. I prepared my chopsticks as I spoke.

"Well, cooks taste first." I said before I took in my first taste of this unique recipe. It did taste quite good and the terriyaki chicken gave the flavor of the noodles a big hyperdrive boost of extreme taste. "Holy shit!" I paused as I swallowed the delicious food. "That is good!"

"And you made it perfection… just like Javashi could have wanted it." Dogatagi agreed as he finished his first mouthful. I looked over at him with a puzzled look.

"Javashi?"

"That's the name of Kaichi and Taichi's mother."

"…oh." I looked over at Kaichi. He had that cute smile again with tears. It has been years since he's eaten this entreé and he misses it so much, that he crying at every mouthful. I placed a hand on his free one as I continued. "Kaichi, you okay?"

"…yeah, Kuni." He replied to me in a soft tone of his voice. "It's just that I haven't eaten this breakfast since I was 12."

"When exactly did your parents die?"

"My father died first of a heart attack that came before he knew it at my age of 8. Then, my mother died 5 years later, due to a car accident and the drunk doctor gave her the wrong blood type during transfusion."

"Oh, my god! And I thought my grandfather's accident was deadly."

"Whatever happened to Kashimitsu?" Dogatagi asked me. "I was his loyal college roommate and friend."

"He… died of cardiac arrest and then, a car accident that rendered his head to be squished and gone."

"Oh, my! It's no wonder I havent' heard from him in years. He will be missed."

"Thanks for your sympathy." I looked back over at Kaichi and he was looking out the window with suspicion. I grew concerned. "Kaichi?"

"Huh?" Kaichi spoke back, still focused on the window.

"What is it?"

"I know my brother's out there. I can sense it in the scales of my tail."

"So can I with my temporary cat tail. Speaking of which, I happen to overhear Dogatagi in his room while we were having sex last night. He said that he's alive and somewhere out there, caring for himself."

"He is?!" Kaichi looked over at me fast with wide eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Ask your grandfather. He said everything."

"That I did." Dogatagi admitted. "I don't know how you overheard me, but it's amazing."

"These fox senses kicked in when Kaichi pushed his…" I paused as I realized what I was about to say and stopped, clearing my throat. "…sorry."

"No, no! Continue, Kunimitsu. I wanna hear it."

"Why?"

"I wanna use these words you young ones use."

"Oh, damn, Dogatagi!"

"Heh, heh, heh. That's my grandpa." Kaichi muttered with happiness. "Go ahead and finish."

"Okay. My fox senses kicked in when Kaichi pushed his………"

"…well?" Dogatagi asked. I looked over at him with disgusted look on my face.

"……you're sick. You know that?"

"As all my other friends tell me. Continue, please."

"Ugh! My fox senses kicked in when Kaichi pushed his……"

"……………" Dogatagi stared at me this time, urging me to say the rest of the sentence. His staring was annoying me, so I finished.

"……when he pushed his…… his…"

"SAY THE FUCKIN' SENTENCE, GODDAMN IT!!" Zakki screamed at me and I cringed as I quickly said it.

"My fox senses kicked in when Kaichi pushed his dick inside me with his dragon strength!" I said it a little too fast, but they all still translated. "Damn you, Zakki."

"Heh-heh-heh-heehhh, heh!"

"Yeah, baby." Kaichi sighed passionately. Dogatagi chuckled.

"Ooh. I see. Kaichi was too much for you, huh?"

"He pounded me, like a sledgehammer!" I exclaimed to the grandmaster. "How much more sexual passion can you get from that?"

"As much as your senses can hold."

"That is totally true, Kunimitsu." Kaichi agreed, looking at me. "Keep that in mind. Now, I wanna tell ya'll my story about my life in DragoVoxx."

"I thought you were just gonna tell me." I pleaded. Kaichi nodded.

"I am, but I haven't told Dogatagi about this either, so it's both of ya'll this time."

"Okay. Go ahead."

"Alright. Now, DragoVoxx was the only crime fighting team in Shanghai, next to the police, but they wouldn't even capture the dumbest thieves." I chuckled as I heard that comment, but remained quiet after that. "There were four members in it: Me, Faywardi Gogatazi, Jaxxon Tossiio, and, my favorite and best friend, Zaxxopoliix Jega. We all had the same muscle capacity, the same voice style, the same fighting style, and the same tattoo. The only things that were different were the colors we had, personalities, and attiudes towards one another."

"I don't know why, but Zaxxopoliix sounds like he could be sexy like you." I interrupted. Kaichi blushed as he scratched the back of his head. "What does he look like?"

"Well, we does look like me a little bit, but he's the giant in the gang. His height is 6 feet and 11 inches. I'm 6 feet and 2 inches. Same for everybody else, having Jaxxon being the shortest. He's 5 feet and 9 inches. Zaxxopoliix was the leader of the gang and he was deepest in feelings. His sisters were the only piece of his family left and they both died in a mobster shoot-out. So… every now and then, he's heartbroken and falls into emotional depression. Luckily, it only lasts for 5 minutes."

"Aww. I feel really sorry for him." Dogatagi sighed with sadness.

"He keeps it strong. His hair color is purple and his eyes are a lighter shade of that color."

"So, his dragon tattoo is purple, right?" I guessed. Kaichi nodded. "Pretty cool."

"Yeah. Our team lasted for about 17 years. We started the gang when we were in kindergarden. We did get seperated at our age of around 17, 18, and 19. I was 18 when we seperated."

"Who was 19?"

"Jaxxon."

"Wha-?" I couldn't believe that the shortest was the oldest. "So, how old was Zaxxopoliix?"

"17."

"Goddamn!" Again, I was shocked. The youngest was the giant and he sounded cute? I really wanna meet him one day. "Where are they now?"

"They all have different careers. I'm a teacher, Faywardi is a performer in a water park in Beijing, Jaxxon is training tigers in Siberia, and as for Zaxxopoliix… well, he hasn't really chosen a career yet. His huge size is a violation in most available careers here in Japan. He knows I'm here, so he wants to take a good job here in Kyoto so he can visit me someday. Maybe, during my search for Taichi, we can get him to help."

"Good. I wanna meet him."

"You do?" Kaichi was confused as to why.

"He just seems like my type."

"Your type? As in what perspective?"

"His personality."

"Damn it, Kuni. Don't scare me."

"It's not like I'm dumping you, Kaichi. I just want to meet him and get to know him. He just might become a great family friend for you."

"She has a point, Kaichi." Dogatagi agreed. "Wouldn't you rather have him _live_ with us rather than visit?"

"Now that I think about it… yeah. When we were in DragoVoxx, we were nearly acting like we were brothers."

"Then, that makes it official." I complied. "Zaxxopoliix is staying with us as soon as we find him. Do you know where he is?"

"I have a hunch. It's not a good guess, but I hope it's the right place."

15 minutes later…

I was riding on Kaichi's back while he was flying in the skies with his dragon wings. We were both dressed in our fighting outfits, meaning I was in my classic purple and pink ninja ensemble without the cat mask and Kaichi was dressed in his dragon emblem design baggy pants with his white tail perfectly blending in, as if it was attached to the pants rather than his body. We were flying on until we arrived at a more expensive looking hotel suite. We landed at the entrance doors and walked in casually. Just as we were about to ask for his room at the front desk, there he was… in the distance behind the desk. He was playing an arcade game and he had a dragon tail behind, too. His was purple.

"Is that him?" I asked Kaichi. He smiled and nodded as he walked up to him. I followed seconds later and watched them greet each other.

"Zaxxo?" Kaichi called out as he was an inch away. Zaxxopoliix paused his game and turned towards us with a smile. He was cute alright… just as cute as Kaichi.

"KAICHI!!" He greeted back in a deep voice. Damn, he sounded sexy for a young tall warrior. "Long time no see, man!"

"Same to you, man. How's the career hunt goin'?"

"Not so good. My stupid height is the culprit behind it and I'm pissed."

"I know, I know… but I'm sure you'll find a job someday."

"Easy for you to say. You make more money than Jaxxon… bein' a Japanese sword fightin' teacher and shit."

"Man, stop it. You're just mad, that's all. A career will turn up for you. Don't give up just yet."

"A'ight, man. Who's the sexy kunoichi? She looks familiar with that outfit on."

"That's the Cat Devil herself."

"Kunimitsu?!"

"Yeah. She's making herself known to the public now and she's doing it in a positive way for once in her life. She's not hiding herself and her face anymore."

"And Yoshimitsu?"

"Gone to Hell where he belongs." I replied smoothly.

"OH, SHIT!! You finally killed his ass?!"

"He was a virus to my life."

"Damn. That's harsh. I'm actually glad you killed him, too. He was a bitch!"

"Glad you agree."

"So, why did you come here, Kai?"

"Heard you really needed a career, so Kuni and I wanted to help out." Kaichi replied expertly.

"Awww, thanks, ya'll. I knew you cared about me, man."

"Being the youngest and biggest can do that to somebody else sometimes."

"That's true. Hey! Did you hear about Taichi? He's still livin' somewhere."

"We know already, Zaxxo. That's why we're out. We're gonna go and look for him… no matter how long it takes."

"Well, I'll help ya. I know you miss your real brother, man. I sure hope he still living somewhere with a roof."

"I doubt it." I protested in my usual deep expert tone. "I've heard that Taichi's been in so much rage, that no building would accept him. So, he's in the wilderness somewhere around here."

"Are you serious?!" Kaichi nearly screamed. I nodded in response. "Aw, hell no!!! He's gonna die for sure, isn't he?"

"No." I was an expert at living in the wild because I nearly lived my whole life out there. That's why I answer these questions with no hesitation. Kaichi and Zaxxopoliix were impressed to see me answer those questions so fluently. "He'll be fine."

"You sound professional about it, baby. What? You've been out there before you started hidin' your ass in a hotel that was nearly broken down?"

"Yes. I really didn't have much of a home to live in, so the wetlands was where I lived before I decided to live in a nearly cleaner atmosphere."

"Damn, girl! You got it goin' on!!" Zaxxopoliix commented, giving me a pat on the back. "So, you know he's doin' alright?"

"I am positive that he's living his own life out there and, if we don't find him today… well, I'll keep searching on my own."

"WHAT?!" Kaichi screamed. I knew this was coming. I chuckled at him. "No, baby. What about tonight? I wanna pound you again!"

"That's why I wanted to search on my own."

"………what the fu-?!"

"HHHHAAAAAA!!! HA, HA, HA, HA!!!" Zaxxopoliix laughed as he saw this whole moment. "DAMN, KAICHI! What did you do to this cat?"

"I… uh… gave her a piece of her own medicine."

"And she had to surrender and let you dominate the bed?"

"She was easy. It was like the harder I thrusted, the louder she screamed my name… and I loved it, man!"

"Shit, Kaichi! She's a ninja. She needs her strength to fight, ya know. You can't wear her out by a simple piece of a fuckin' session."

"That's alright, Zaxxopoliix." I finally came in. "He didn't hurt me."

"Still, he shouldn't go all hard on you like that! Wears the shit outta you."

"……………" I remained silent, but then busted out laughing after my quick 10 second silence. Kaichi still remained silent and looked at his friend with a pissed look on his face.

"Don't feel bad, Kaichi."

"I'll try not to. Right now, can we get my brother?" Kaichi muttered.

"Sure. Kunimitsu, you can stop laughing now."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh… whew! Oh, goddamn it, Zaxxo." I finally calmed down after laughing hysterically for 3 minutes. "You know I wasn't supposed to laugh like that."

"I'm a great comedian, baby."

"I see. Now, um… heh, heh… let's go and find Taichi. Hopefully, we'll come up with some clues on the way."

"Wait, ya'll!" Kaichi stopped us for a minute as he came up with an idea. "Kuni, you can gather up 7 Tekken fighters to help out. Please pick some good ones."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I heard Alex is an expert in finding lost people in wetlands, jungles, forests, and deserts."

"Wow. So, here's how we can do this. Kaichi, you go ahead and start searching for your brother. Zaxxopoliix and I will gather the seven Tekken fighters we choose and start searching from there."

"Okay. I wish ourselves good luck. I have a feeling that this search is gonna be longer than my graduation from high school." Kaichi then sprouted out his wings again after he said this and flew off. Zaxxopoliix looked over at me when he was gone and I was confused.

"What?" I asked him. Zaxxopoliix smiled.

"Ya know, it's no wonder Kaichi fell for you in the first place." He replied. "Your sexy figure is kicking ass right now. Damn!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up and let's go." After that, we ran for the Tekken HQ to start gathering some Tekken fighters. This was indeed gonna be a search for the ages… especially since I'm involved. I was doing this for Kaichi and his family. Now that I heard everything about what happened to his family, it's up to me to cheer him up. Hopefully, the thoughts about my grandfather won't disturb me. I don't want to cry in the middle of a search.


	7. Searching for Taichi

Chapter 7: Searching for Taichi

After finding Kaichi's old team member and best friend, we finally started our search for Taichi. First, Zaxxopoliix and I went to the Tekken Headquarters to gather up 7 fighters to help us on our search. We did include Alex, like Kaichi suggested. We just had to gather up 6 more.

"Kaichi has a twin, huh?" Paul asked. "I'll bet he's as charming as him."

"Sounded like it when he described him to me." I agreed. "At first, you couldn't tell them apart. But now, Kaichi's eyes have been stained."

"What was his real eye color?" Julia asked.

"A bright neon pink."

"Wha-!?" Marduk was trying to ask, but froze. I chuckled as Zaxxopoliix nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know. They both had bright pink eyes to begin with." Zaxxopoliix agreed. "Even in our crime fightin' team, his eyes freaked me out every now and then."

"Wow." Michelle gasped with shock. "So, you wanna gather us up?"

"Just seven of you." I replied. "We already got Alex."

"Oh, good. Well, I'll come along. I wanna see those eyes."

"Me, too!" Marduk agreed loudly. "Does he have Pink Eye?"

"No." I replied expertly. "Pink is his natural eye color. The irises are pink."

"Man, shoo! I wanna see them, too!!"

"Okay, that's three, Kuni." Zaxxopoliix reminded me. "4 more to go."

"Raven, Asuka, Christie, and Panda." I replied quickly. Those were the four people I wanted to gather.

"That was quick. Why Panda?"

"We need two animals to help sniff Taichi out while we humans do the visual searching."

"Oh, okay. Sounds easy to me. Alright, ya'll. Let's go and find Kaichi's bro!"

We gathered at the Kyoto Rainforest, where my former home was. Kaichi was already here… in his dragon form, ready to search for his brother. All the boys gathered up in one group while the girls and I gathered in our own little group. This meant that Michelle, Christie, Asuka, Panda, and I were in one team and Kaichi, Raven, Marduk, Alex, and Zaxxopoliix were in another. We were ready. I had on another casual outfit: a purple and white form fitting kimono top, sexy blue shorts that stopped at my thighs, and purple modern boots with white socks folded down. I looked like a high schooler this time… especially with my hair being in a very once-in-a-lifetime hairstyle: a pair of three skinny braids formed into two separate ponytails. Michelle was the first to notice my hairstyle as Panda, Asuka, and Christie started searching in a group of bushes.

"That's a cute hairdo you got there, Kuni." She commented sweetly. "Two sets of three skinny braids… tied into ponytails… AND with the red hair?! Damn! You look great."

"Thanks." I replied as I blushed. I began looking between cave trenches with Michelle as she continued.

"That should be the new style all over Japan, girl!"

"Honestly, it just symbolizes me. It's… not really made to show the true style."

"Aw, girl! C'mon! It looks sexy on you!" 

"Thanks." Suddenly, we heard Panda roar in the distance. She found something. "It's Panda! She's found something… or hopefully, someone."

Minutes later, everyone gathered around Panda, who was busy sniffing through the bushes. 10 seconds later, she roared again and pulled out a dragon scale with her paw. It was shiny and black as I picked it up and examined it. Kaichi gasped as he took a closer look himself.

"That's a dragon scale from Taichi's tail." He said expertly. Everybody looked over at him and gasped. "We're getting close. He's around here somewhere."

"Kaichi, before we continue, I just wanna make sure." I started. "Um… were your eyes really bright pink, just like Taichi's?"

"Yeah. Thanks for askin' me that, baby. I was just about to tell you about how my eyes got stained and turned lavender. It happened during a labor job we had to do for a scrap metal company and we were doing our job as usual. Then, Taichi being blamed for again triggered it all. It started 19 years ago."

"You were two years old when that happened?" Alex asked. Kaichi nodded. I was pretty surprised myself as he continued.

"Yeah. Harsh times in China for us. The boss of the place blamed Taichi for a malfunction in a machine and it was really me who messed it up. I pleaded that bravely and Taichi was thankful. The boss got furious and thought I was just covering for Taichi. I really wasn't. It really was my fault and, as a punishment for covering for my brother, he called his vicious Cardigan Welsh Corgi, Kris, and commanded him to bite me right on my forehead. He bit me hard, too. I could still feel that bite today."

"And the blood slowly drizzled into your eyes, staining your irises." I guessed. He nodded as he grasped the scale in his strong hand.

"Hell, yeah! It was horrific for my brother to see and he saved my life before the dog's teeth took my brain out with it. We escaped after that and never went back to the job again."

"Oh, my God!" Christie exclaimed with a covered mouth. "I'm glad you're still livin'!"

"Me, too. Too bad we had to be seperated days later."

"Well, I'm sure your brother is living well right now." I calmly said as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's keep looking."

We seperated into our groups again and continued searching. As we girls went back to the cave, I suddenly froze in my step and sensed something…… kind and gentle. I looked over to my right and saw a pair of bright pink eyes looking at a healed turtle he saved from a tight crevice recently. I looked over at the rest of my search team and saw that they were still searching their part of the cave. I looked back over at the pair of pink eyes and slowly approached them with uncertainty.

"Taichi? Is that you?" I dared to ask. The eyes looked at me in response and a sunlight shone on his face, showing Kaichi's exact face. It _was_ Taichi!! "Oh, my God!! Christie, Asuka, Panda, Michelle, come here!!!!"

They all ran towards me and were also shocked to see Kaichi's sexy twin. Panda fainted to the floor as she saw how cute Taichi was. He chuckled in his deeper than deepest male voice, which was hansome and sexy.

"Hello, ladies." He greeted seductively, eyeing me mostly. "How did you find me?"

"Uh…" Christie tried to speak, but she was too lovestrucked to even move her mouth anymore. Asuka volunteered to speak for her.

"Panda found your dragon tail's scale near here." She replied. Taichi chuckled again as he slowly placed the healthy turtle back in the small pond where he rescued it. "We sensed you were near here, so we decided to check it out. Looks like Kuni found you officially."

"Indeed." He stood up and revealed his whole body in the sunlight, exposing his extremely muscular bare abs and chest and was dressed in faded and torn baggy khakis. He had black dragon feet instead of human feet and I was wondering why. "Where's my brother?"

"He's searching for you in the forest outside of here." I replied, shaking the shock out of me. "Don't mind me asking, but how come your feet are a black dragon's?"

"Half of my body is a dragon's. I've been cursed by my grandfather's dragon genes and my entire bottom half of my body slowly turned into a pair of anthromorphic and muscular dragon legs by the time I was just turning 19."

"And Kaichi just has the tail."

"Exactly. That's why I always walk around shirtless."

"He has to walk around shirtless for the rest of his life?!" Christie asked as she finally spoke. I turned towards her and nodded in response. "Damn, I wish I didn't date Eddy! He is hot as the sun, baby!"

"Thank you, Christie Monteiro."

"Did… did he just…?" Christie was on the brink of fainting any minute. I chuckled as I folded my arms with humor and replied by sarcastically saying:

"Yeah, he said your name… perfectly." After I said that, Christie was on the floor next to Panda. Asuka, Michelle, and I shook our heads with dismay as we saw the two unconscious ladies on the rocky ground. "Damn. She fell for her cheap loving labor."

"You're Kunimitsu, aren't you?" Taichi asked me. I turned towards him and smiled.

"Yes, I am. How did you figure that out?"

"I've heard many stories about your quest to changing your own life completely. Since you killed Yoshimitsu, I've been thrilled."

"Where did you hear that?"

"That turtle I saved… he told me everything."

"You can communicate with animals, too?"

"Mostly reptiles and amphibians, yes. Kaichi can communicate with dragons, but he never finds any to talk to." Taichi and I were walking out of the cave as we continued our conversation. Michelle, Panda, Christie, and Asuka caught up with us seconds later. "The only other dragon he can talk to is our grandfather on our father's side of the family, but he's gone up in Dragon Heaven forever. Cardiac arrest kicked his ass harder than a sumo wrestler."

"That's what happened to my grandfather!" We stopped when the boys were spotted and we didn't realize they approached us as we were still talking. "Cardiac arrest hit my grandfather hard while he was driving home from work one day and then, he crashed into a building, completely rendering his head to be squashed into nothing."

"Wow! And he was good friend to our other grandfather on our mother's side of the family, Dogatagi."

"So, I've heard already." We finally looked over at the others and Kaichi was already in tears when he eyed his beloved brother. I moved out of the way just in time for my boyfriend to nearly tackle Taichi in a loving hug. Taichi regained his balance pretty quickly for having dragon legs and feet and hugged his brother back. They were both crying silent tears. All of us were crying silently as we watched this tender moment of a brotherly reunion. After the 5 minute embrace, Kaichi looked at all of us.

"Which one of ya'll found him?" He asked us. I bravely raised my hand and he smiled even wider as more tears emitted from his blood stained eyes. He released from his brother and hugged me. I hugged in return. "Aw, thanks, Kunimitsu! Where was he?"

"He was in that cave's darkest corner, saving a small turtle from a cracked shell." I replied, pointing to the cave where we found Taichi. "His bright pink eyes really glowed in even the darkest locations."

"That's the special thing about Taichi. Since my pink eyes were stained with blood, the glow was taken out as well. It seems like Taichi has nightvision, but he really doesn't."

"That's really cool." Asuka commented happily. Alex nodded in agreement, placing an arm around Kaichi's waist, since he was short. "You two must've really been true brothers back then."

"Yeah!" Alex agreed. "You both have that dragon thing and that's awesome!"

"Having these dragon genes is worth our lives anyway." Taichi agreed.

"Yo, Kaichi! I got an idea!" Zaxxopoliix finally spoke after crying for a while. Kaichi looked over at his best friend. "How about we celebrate, huh? My club?"

"You have your own nightclub, man?" Kaichi asked sarcastically. "I thought you didn't have a job."

"I do now! I was lying to you, just to mess with your head."

"Damn, Zaxxo!"

"My bad."

"What's it called?" Taichi asked.

"It's called 'Pollix Nightoclubixx'. Since I own the place, I could name it whatever I want and I kinda like that."

"Sounds complicated to remember." Christie joked. Zaxxopoliix shook his head.

"Naw, Christie. It's not hard to remember at all. Many people go to it already and I'm getting pretty rich out of it."

"I can imagine." I commented with a little chuckle. "When can we start our celebration?"

"Tonight at 9:00. We'll be there all night long, baby!"

"That's what I'm talkin' about." Kaichi agreed, kissing my neck sexually. I pushed him away and raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Not yet." I replied quickly.

"Oh. Sorry, Kuni."

"Thank you." Damn! Kaichi really wanted to screw me up again! Even after finding his brother, he's still horny from time to time and he's patient. What the hell is that for?

"I'll set up the reservations." Zaxxopoliix continued. "Who's comin'?"

"We all are!" Alex exclaimed excitedly. Raven humphed in protest. Alex looked up at him with puzzlement. "What's wrong, Raven? Not a party person?"

"Not really." Raven replied in his usual evil tone. "I only sit down."

"Damn, man! You gotta learn to shake it!"

"Oh, no he didn't!" Christie exclaimed with shock as Asuka, Panda, and I laughed immediately after her. Kaichi and Taichi were wide eyed and speechless while Zaxxopoliix slowly approached Alex with Marduk close behind.

"ALEX!" Marduk yelled out in humor. "You need to learn to keep your loud-ass mouth shut, man!!"

"What did I do?" Alex asked. Zaxxopoliix picked up the raptor by his tail and looked at him straight in the reptilian eyes. "I'm… guessing I did something…… that didn't… uh…… look right."

"Yeeeeeeeah." Zaxxopoliix replied in a bored tone. "Next time, say something like… 'You need to learn to get out there and dance, just like everybody else', not some 'You gotta learn to shake it!' shit!! Damn!"

"Sorry, man! I was just trying to get Raven to-"

"Let him sit in the back. Many other people like to just sit at a club anyway, watch the girls shake their asses like sexy bitches."

"ZAXXO!!" All of us girls, except Panda, exclaimed in anger. Zaxxopoliix chuckled nervously as he slowly placed the green raptor down.

"No offense, ladies. My bad."

"None taken… for now." Michelle muttered the last part under her breath. I chuckled as I still heard it and looked over at the boys… well, perferably Zaxxo.

"Zaxxo, a party sounds great. I've never had a good time in my life since… I don't know when." I said with an 'Okay, sure' kind of tone. Zaxxopoliix nodded in response.

"Alrighty, then. I'll go over to my club and set everything up. In the meantime, you all can go back home and get ready early… and uh… Kaichi?"

"Yeah?" Kaichi asked back, having his brother beside him closely.

"You and Taichi wear the same clothes, so we can really see that you're twins."

"No problem, man."

"Okay! See ya'll at 9."

Later, at 5:30 back at Kaichi's dojo…

Dogatagi was in tears as he saw Taichi walk in with us. Zakki was in tears as well, but he kept quiet to keep me from talking to him in front of these people.

"Oh, my God!" Dogatagi gasped happily. "Taichi! You're okay!" Taichi slowly approached him and hugged him, even though the elder was still in his wheelchair. "Where did they find you, my dragon-legged grandson?"

"In the Kyotoshaki Cavern, near the Kyoto Rainforest." Taichi replied with honesty. "I've missed you so."

"Me, too. It's been many, many years since you and Kaichi were seperated and now… you two are reunited at last! I'm so glad you're safe."

"Thanks."

"Who found him?"

"It was me, Grandmaster." I replied innocently.

"Excellent. How are we celebrating this event?"

"Zaxxopoliix owns a nightclub not too far from here." Kaichi replied, approaching his grandfather. "He wants us to celebrate there. Is that okay?"

"Of course. Zaxxo is your friend, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, it's okay then. You three get ready quickly."

"It starts at 9."

"Well, getting ready early is the best thing to do. Go on, let's go!!"

5 minutes later…

I was in a dilemma in what to wear for the party. I could just wear my classic pink and purple ninja outfit or I could wear… my newest version of it, except the turtleneck portion of it is missing. It was actually purple on the outside and strings crossed over each other at the area where the cleavage of my breasts shows. The rest of the outfit was a pair of pink ninja pants and casual boots, since I couldn't find the shoes that are supposed to go with it. I sighed with distress as I stared at myself in the mirror of the bathroom, dressed in a robe for now.

"I want to keep the hairstyle that Michelle liked." I started as I spoke to my reflection, which seems to be talking back to me when I finished.

"You can keep it." My reflection replied to me. I was shocked.

"How did you-?"

"That doesn't matter. Which outfit would you prefer for the party?"

"Um… I really don't… know."

"I would choose the newer version of your original outfit. It fits your personality and your sexiness."

"Really?"

"Really… unless Kaichi says otherwise."

"Which I really don't want him to do at this point."

"Don't want who to do what?" Taichi's voice asked behind me. I quickly turned around with wide eyes and gasped with horror for a short second. "Did I startle you, Kunimitsu?"

"No, you didn't…" I hestiantly replied, but Taichi's pink glow in his eyes sensed that I was lying. "…well, actually, yeah. You did… a little. I was just debating over what outfit I want to wear for the party tonight."

"Okay, but you didn't answer my question."

"Huh?" I had to think back a few seconds ago. When I came to that thought, I gasped in realization. "Ohhhhh, your question when you walked in. I didn't want Kaichi to think otherwise about this newer version of my classic ninja outfit." I showed him the outfit as I said this and he inspected it really hard. I gulped vigoriously with nervousness as I watched him. His pink eyes _do_ freak people out… including me. Whew!

"Hmmm… interesting ensemble. Could use one piece of improvement." Taichi closed the bathroom door behind him with his tail as he continued. "Instead of pants, wear a short skirt."

"You sound professional about that. Are you sure?"

"Have I ever doubted my brother of decisions like this?"

"I don't know. Have you?"

"Not really. Kaichi's decisions… were always my decisions, but since you really don't want Kaichi to contradict that this outfit is a bit much, I'll make this my decision first before him. Then, see what he thinks when you wear it."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"You're Kunimitsu. You're never scared… unless it was a fear of revengeful beings."

"Yeah."

"Ouch!"

"But, thanks for your honesty and exceptional advice. I'll switch to a short skirt, okay?"

"Good. By the way, like what I'm wearing?" Taichi stood back and presented his outfit, which was a simple black vest with baggy white jeans, showing the top part of his boxers underneath, and a black belt on the jeans. He was looking mighty hot! Goddamn!

"Oh, hell yeah." I sighed seductively, looking at him up and down with my green eyes. "You look… pretty damn sexy to me."

"I'd knew you say that. Thanks, Kuni."

"N… no problem." I shuddered breaths as I slowly turned around towards the mirror and leaned on the counter, breathing heavily. Taichi chuckled at me as he saw this before he left out of the bathroom to allow me to change into my outfit. I looked back up at my reflection and she gave me a thumbs-up with humor. I regained myself as I shook my head with annoyance and said to her: "Shut the fuck up!"

Four hours later…

We skipped dinner and arrived at Zaxxopoliix's nightclub called Poliix Nightoclubixx. It was, by far in my opinion, the biggest in acre capacity ever. In case you're wondering how we got there, Kaichi flew there with me on his back while Taichi flew along side. As we got inside, we saw Zaxxopoliix already at the entrance hall, waiting for us. He was impressed with our outfits, especially mine. Kaichi, however, was wearing the exact same thing Taichi was wearing, except it was… "sort of" reversed. His vest was white and his baggy jeans were black with a gold chinese dragon design on the outside of the left leg. It nearly took up the whole leg, excluding his waist.

"Damn! All three of ya'll look great!" Zaxxopoliix commented as we approached him. "I see Kaichi and Taichi dressed the same way, like I told them to. Good, good. Like the chinese dragon design, Kai. Did you make that?"

"Just for an extra kick on the outfit's appearance." Kaichi replied expertly. Zaxxopoliix applauded.

"That's great, man! It looks sweet! Taichi's lookin' nice there, especially with the big, black dragon feet. Makes you look like a dragon pimp, man."

"You're serious?" Taichi asked with a little humor in his extremely deep voice. Zaxxopoliix chuckled at this question.

"What?! You think I'm… I'm lyin'?! Huh?"

"…no, not really. I was just asking." Taichi showed a anime-style sweatdrop on the back of his head as he said this. I chuckled at the gentle giant's hilarious humor as he continued.

"Okay, then. Shut the hell up." Zaxxopoliix finally looked over me. He purred before he continued. "DAAAMN, KUNI!! What the hell are you wearin', girl?!"

"An updated version of my classic ninja outfit. How do you like it?" I replied.

"I think it's sexy! Kaichi could fuck you any day!"

"Shut up, Zaxxo!" Kaichi exclaimed with humor. "You're gonna tempt me, if you keep saying that."

"Hey! I was just tellin' the modest truth, man. C'mon in, ya'll. All of the other Tekken fighters are already here."

After Zaxxopoliix held us up for over 3 minutes, we finally entered the club. It was indeed as huge on the inside as it was on the outside. The bright colorful lights, the music, the food, the… atmosphere of it all…… it made me feel comfortable inside and I smiled slightly to prove it. I was just a shame that Zakki couldn't come, knowing that Zaxxo can't stand wild foxes. I looked around the place for a while alone while Kaichi and Taichi spent some quality brother time together. I spotted all of the animals in their own little section of the club, including… Gon? I thought I killed him days ago. I decided to check up on him because this was baffling.

"Gon?! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked the short yellow t-rex rudely and angrily. Gon looked up at me with a huge 'X' on the spot where I stabbed him. A little blood was staining it, but he was healing. "I thought I killed your annoying ass!"

"Yeah! I was dead for a minute." Gon protested as he stoon on his stool. "But, then… some mysterious ghost or somethin' brought me back. He looked familiar."

"I don't really care who revived you! I'm just pissed as hell to see your stupid ass in here with me! Whoever revived you should stay in Hell where he came from!"

"Kuni, calm down." Ling Xiaoyu begged, placing a hand on my shoulder. I was still huffing and puffing with anger inside as I stared at this pest. "Gon just got revived by a ghost, that's all."

"Who is the ghost?!"

"I… don't really know. Gon did say that it looked just like him… only he was a dragon."

"A dragon? Hmmm…" I soon calmed down as I headed for the two dragon-induced brothers, who were just sitting at the bar with the other boys, eating. "Kaichi? Taichi?"

"Yes?" The two twin brothers replied back in unison, facing me simultaneously. I was in shock for a minute, but then, calmed down as I resumed.

"Do you know something about a… yellow dragon spectre?"

"Yeah." Taichi replied. "Our father told us about him when we were only a year old. Surprising that we both still remember it after 20 years, but it's worth a story to tell."

"Let's make that a feature, Tai." Kaichi suggested, facing his brother.

"Sure. Sounds like a great idea. Kunimitsu, would you do the honors of assembiling our audience for the story?"

"No problem." I replied as I went back into the galleria of tables where every fighter was and approached Julia's table, which was where Gon was. I avoided him this time as I spoke to the young brave. "Julia, you and everybody else needs to approach to stage right now. Taichi and Kaichi has a story to tell us."

"Really?" Julia asked. I nodded in response, still avoiding Gon. "Sounds awesome! OKAY, EVERYBODY!! ASSEMBLE TO THE STAGE!!"

Everyone obeyed as they approached the stage and took their seats, having Christie and Eddy saving a seat for me between them. Gon didn't approach his seat and just stared at me. I gave him the cat eye glare again and that immediately ordered him to get to his seat before Kuma's ass sits on him. I nodded with satisfaction as Kaichi and Taichi approached me while the boys went to take their seats.

"Surprising to see Gon present." Taichi stated randomly. "I thought you killed him as well."

"I did." I admitted with confusion. "That dragon ghost must've revived him, like he said… but as soon as you tell us your story, we'll see what really happened."

"Indeed, we will." After that, Taichi flew up to the stage and took his seat on a stool on the stage, waiting for Kaichi. I bowed my head with shame and Kaichi wrapped his strong arms around me from behind. That made a small smile appear on my face.

"Don't feel bad that you didn't beat the short bastard, baby." Kaichi calmly encouraged. "Just be glad that you, at least, tried. Okay?" After that, he kissed me on the cheek gently and that made my smile even bigger before he sprouted out his temporary dragon wings and flew up to his respectful seat next to his brother on the stage. I slowly approached my seat between Christie and Eddy and sat down. We were all ready to hear the story…

…in the next chapter.

Sorry, but I wanted to save the story for later. In the meantime, I'll give you a brief recap of what happened so far. I got kicked out of the Manji Clan and decided to change my thief ways… or rather, delete them. Then, I find santuary in the very top floor of a hotel where my only neighbor was Jerkiiko. I wonder if he's okay… especially since Kogatago is long gone. Then, I meet Kaichi and his grandfather, Dogatagi, where we officially became a boyfriend-girlfriend couple. Cat mysteries haunted me days later, then fox mysteries. I solved both of those in record timing just in time to face Yoshimitsu and kill him. As for Gon, he should be, and I repeat, _SHOULD _be dead… but some ghostly bastard revived his ass and I'm pissed as hell! After all that, we decided to find out about Kaichi's past, which was pretty harsh for him back in China. He was in a crime fighting posse, became a sword fighting teacher, and now… he a very considerate boyfriend to me and good brother to Taichi, who was seperated from him for over 19 years. Now, were here in Zaxxopoliix's nightclub, ready to hear the story of the ghost that revived Gon. I do want to get the details about him and where he came from. Luckly, I don't have to suffer hiding in the ceiling anymore. It actually feels good being common again. Yes, I said again. You'll find that out after the story in the next chapter. You'll be surprised. Trust me. I won't steal from you if you don't… heh, heh. Just kidding.


	8. Goldixsyx and Kunimitsu's Past

Chapter 8: Goldixsyx and Kunimitsu's Past

Chapter 8: Goldixsyx and Kunimitsu's Past

Now that I've given you all a brief recap, it was now time to hear Kaichi and Taichi's father's story of a mythical gold dragon spectre. I took my seat between Christie and Eddy and we all were ready to hear the story. Some fighters already had snacks and drinks. I shared Eddy's chips and Christie's soda all the while. Gon was three seats ahead of me and I avoided even looking at his tail as the two brothers began.

"Is everyone ready?" Kaichi asked as he took his stool next to his sexier brother. "Taichi and I… will tell you a story unlike any bedtime one we've heard in our childhood lives. This is a story… about Goldixsyx Dragovixx, the strongest, most powerful, and deadly golden dragon ghost in all of Japan."

"Deadly?" Gon asked nervously. I chuckled at his nervousness. Christie and Eddy were the only ones who heard me as they looked over at me with smiles. Taichi nodded in response.

"Yes." He replied. "Goldixsyx was a ghostly horror that made even the sensitive hearted… die at his sight."

"Literally?" Ling asked. Taichi nodded again as Kaichi did himself.

"One good stare at his ghostly corpse and you're dead, if you don't show bravery upon your sights."

"And if you do?" Paul asked.

"Well… you're lucky." Kaichi replied. "You won't die, but you'll see him in a once-in-a-lifetime scenario."

"Huh?"

"Hard to explain, everyone… but about his resurrection powers…"

"They're more powerful than the strongest plasma blast in the universe." Taichi finished. I was really getting interested in the story… and Taichi. I loved Kaichi, but then, I love Taichi. At this point, I was in a predicament as this story continued.

"Why did he resurrect me?" Gon asked in wonder. Taichi stood up fast in anger.

"Why?!" He asked deeply. I fell in love instantly. I kept it to myself, though. "Because he was powerful… but not so smart!"

"Ouch." Marduk cringed. "How the hell is he powerful, but not smart?!"

"It can happen." Kaichi replied. "Not all powerful beings and spirits are smart, like many common people expect. Looks can definitely be deceving."

"Was he living before he became a ghost?" Alex asked. Taichi took his seat as he spoke.

"Yeah." He replied. "When he was alive, he was considered one of the most mischevious, clever, unstoppable, and most intelligent warriors in Japan and China put together. He was so smart… he never failed his missions… but one mission outsmarted him instead of him outsmarting it."

"What was it?" Roger Jr. asked within his mother's pouch.

"It was a mission where he had to dive thousands of feet into the open seas to free a swallowed puppy. The puppy was swallowed by a great white shark, but he wasn't bitten. Goldixsyx did the daring honors of taking the deadly plunge of his life. He managed to enter the shark's bowels and free the puppy… but he was helpless without a way out. He couldn't go back towards the way he came in. The teeth imprisoned him… and bit off his head completely."

"Oh, God!" Nina and Anna exclaimed in unison. I cringed with pinched ears from their screams as Kaichi finished.

"Yes." Kaichi agreed. "After that, he came back as a ghostly spectre to haunt all who hated or dispised him… possibly kill them, if given the chance, and resurrected all who appreaciated him or were close to his relation. In this case with Gon, it was relation wise."

"I'm… related to him?" Gon asked with confusion. Kaichi nodded.

"Yes. You… are his stepbrother."

Everybody gasped as they all faced the small dinosaur with shock. I avoided my stare at the short bastard. I couldn't believe that he was Goldixsyx's stepbrother. Tell you the truth, Gon did look demonic in a sense of fashion. Taichi and Kaichi weren't phased by the shock as they smoothly sat back in their chair stools and watched us. Alex was the first to speak after a good 2 minutes of silence.

"So, were you made to be a bastard in the first place?!" Alex asked in anger. Gon blushed as he slouched down in his seat as a response. Kaichi chuckled with a cute smile as Taichi remained sitting back, looking mighty sexy again with his pink eyes. I nearly drooled out my soda I was sharing as I saw this, but then, quickly sucked in back in as Christie stood up with Eddy in anger.

"I can't believe that ghost would resurrect you like this!" Christie screamed. "You were never trusted to begin with, you know that?!"

"I… I never knew abou-" Gon tried to say before he was cut off my a not-too-threatening punch to the back of his head by Bryan, who sat beside him on his right. "OW!! Shit, Bryan!! I never knew I was related to that ghost, okay?!"

"That's no excuse." Heihachi protested as he approached the dinosaur. "Your relation to this demonic spectre has left me no choice. Gon…… you are punished to live in a nearby zoo for the rest of your life."

"WHAT?! NO! WAIT A MINUTE!!" Before he could continue begging for mercy, every fighter approached him as if they were zombies and Prototype Jack picked him up as they all got in his face. I would've stood up to join them, but knowing that Goldixsyx would resurrect him again if they killed him…

"GUYS!!" I screamed out. Everybody stared at me, still having P. Jack holding Gon by the back of his shell. "If you send him to a zoo, Goldixsyx will likely help him to escape back out."

"But… you wanted him to be dead." Roger Jr. pleaded. "Now you don't?"

"Kunimitsu speaks the deliquent truth." Taichi said in response to the joey's question. Everybody looked at him and his twin. "Goldisyx has the ability to perform anything at anytime anywhere. Release the rex and bring him to me… NOW!"

I smiled as I saw how strict Taichi was with these situations. Everybody immediately went back in their assigned seats and P. Jack respectfully handed Gon to him. Kaichi stood up and popped his vest collar smoothly as he spoke.

"Now, ya'll… I never said this story was gonna end in a happy situation, but that's all there is. Gon's stepbrother has been caring to him before he died of that shark attack and we should pay him some respect for showing how much he cares about this small dinosaur by resurrecting him. So right now…" He paused as Taichi gently placed Gon down on his feet and he just stood there, barely shaking in his short legs. As soon as he sat back in his seat, Kaichi finished by saying: "… all of you… stand up before Gon…… and bow down to your knees."

Everybody did so, including myself… despite the fact that I hate this dinosaur. As we all bowed with honor, Gon slightly smiled as he felt respected. Taichi smiled as he eyed me bowing before the rex and I sensed it as I looked up at him with a seductive smile. Kaichi noticed this and he, surprisingly, smiled along with us. I gasped silently with wide green eyes and he chuckled at me for it.

"You love him, don't you, Kuni?" He asked me in the monotone version of his voice. I nodded slowly. He smiled even wider. "How about we talk about this back home, huh?"

Later, back at the dojo…

"What's this?!" Dogatagi asked with surprise as we arrived back 2 hours ago. It was nearly midnight now. "Kunimitsu's heart has switched brothers?"

"Yeah." Kaichi replied innocently as Taichi and I were standing beside each other behind him, having my hands behind my back shyly. Taichi was just tense. "To be honest, Taichi's rare pink eyes rarely gets him anywhere emotionally."

"This is true, yes. Has he had a girlfriend before since you two were seperated?"

"I don't… really know. Have you, Taichi?" Kaichi turned to both of us, but was focusing on his brother. Taichi looked up at his brother from his tense standing meditation and shook his head.

"No…" He replied, then trailed away. He soon started tearing up as he muttered something threatening in Japanese. I was able to translate it and I gasped with extreme shock, pulling my frigid hands from behind my back.

"Did they really?!" I asked him. Kaichi and Dogatagi were confused as they watched us. Taichi faced me with a solemn gleam in his pink glowing eyes. "Oh… oh, no… hell, no. This can't be happening."

"What's happening?" Dogatagi asked as he rolled up to the two of us. I faced the grandmaster with authority.

"Kaichi, Dogatagi… ever since being seperated, Taichi has been……… been……" I started tearing up as I was saying this. "…Taichi has been…… threatened and…… nearly killed."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, fuck no!" Kaichi became defensive as I continued. "By who?"

"The Manji Clan!"

"……………………" Kaichi lowered his defensive posture and looked on at us with wide lavender eyes. He couldn't believe what he was hearing and slowly backed away. I started crying, which was rare for me to do. I embraced Kaichi lovingly before I finished.

"And I watched it all without thinking."

"…no, baby. You're lying!"

"I'm not lying!! I'm serious. Yoshimitsu and nearly half his clan tried so hard to kill Taichi after you two were seperated. I couldn't stop them."

"But, why didn't you?!" Kaichi was angry now as he grabbed me by my shoulders vigoriously, nearly breaking my shoulderblades. "You had to let him get hurt!!"

"I'm… sorry, Kaichi. Please…"

"Don't 'please' me!! Taichi was the remaining part of brotherhood I had left and you nearly let him die before your eyes!! You know what…" He paused as he pushed me away. Zakki walked in seconds later and was surprised to see us fighting, but he remained silent as Kaichi continued. "…At first, I thought you would be a great lover to me, a great girlfriend, and possibly… a new addition to my family…… but now, I hear that you nearly allowed my brother to die. Thanks to you, I could've had no brother to talk to! Kunimitsu…… our relationship is over."

"WHAT?!" Dogatagi screamed as my eyes went even wider with sadness and extreme shock. Kaichi nodded as he crossed his strong arms. Taichi was shocked as well to see this and he made a distance between us.

"Kaichi, don't do this." Taichi calmly pleaded as he placed his strong hands on his brother's shoulders. "Kunimitsu was the best thing that could happen to you and you earned it. I should be the one getting her heart instead."

"But, she nearly allowed you to die!! How can I trust her lying and stealin' ass?!" Kaichi screamed back at his younger twin. I couldn't believe what I was hearing and my tears finally escaped my eyes as I continued watch this. Zakki was silent as well. "GET HER AWAY FROM ME!!"

"KAICHI, LISTEN TO ME!!" I screamed to him. "I told you everything you needed to know about what happened to your brother and now, you just need to let it bypass. Please!"

"No… no, Kunimitsu! I'm not fallin' for that shit!! Just get your fuckin' things and get the hell out!!"

"I don't want to fight you and I don't want to leave you either. We both have weaknesses!"

"Well, don't rub your weakness over me!! GET OUT!!"

"NO!! I'M STAYING RIGHT HERE!!"

"HEY!! ALL OF YOU!!" Dogatagi finally yelled at the top of his lungs to quiet us down. Kaichi faced him with Taichi simultaneously. I bowed my head in anger as I walked over to Zakki and kneeled down, rubbing his head between his ears on the way. I watched from there. "Now, Kaichi… what's gotten into you? You've gone back to your overprotective ways again, not only hurting your brother's feelings, but also Kunimitsu's. Apparently, you didn't hear her very well when she said she was watching."

"I did hear her!" Kaichi begged. Taichi cleared his throat.

"No, brother… you didn't. She wasn't part of the Manji back then. I was only 15 when that happened. She was young herself and her name wasn't Kunimitsu to begin with."

"Huh?"

"Yes." I whispered happily as I slowly stood up from petting Zakki. "Taichi is right, Kaichi. My name was Kunishi Yarkataki before I was in the Manji Clan."

Kaichi went wide eyed, then calmed down. He smirked as he allowed me to continue.

"I watched it all from the distance and the moment I chose to help was when he was about to have a sword through his neck. I bravely pulled out my father's kunai I snuck out and leapt for Yoshimitsu's throat, stabbing him. He wasn't too phased, but he was phased enough to force him to call it quits for now and run off, leaving Taichi nearly unconscious on the ground. So, technically… I _did_ help him."

"Ouch." Zakki muttered as he heard the whole thing. Dogatagi was pleased with my story about my past. Taichi was pleased as well as he approached me right when I was on the verge of collasping into his arms and cried hysterically. Taichi embraced me for comfort as Kaichi slowly walked up to us.

"I…… I didn't… Kuni-I didn't…" Kaichi tried to speak, but nothing could escape his regretful mouth. I smiled slightly as I reached for his cute face and stroked it gently.

"Shhhhhhh." I shushed quietly. "Don't blame yourself. You didn't know, I understand. Since you now do, you can let that anger run off and get mauled by killer dogs."

"Kunimitsu, or should I say, Kunishi… speaks the truth, Kaichi." Dogatagi encouraged happily as he approached us and smiled. "Give her another chance… and let her give her heart to Taichi. Besides, ever since you two were born, Taichi has never been with young women… ever. You have, but you got dumped."

"You have a point, grandfather." Kaichi reassured as he gently seperated Taichi and I and got between us from the side, holding our hands within his. "Kuni, Taichi… you two _do _deserve each other more than me. Taichi's been called 'The Mistakened One' so many times, he's been teased, threatened, pushed around, beaten, and even prejudged. Kunimitsu, you haven't done any of that shit to him and you seem to love him because of his smoother and more laid back attitude. His personality is unlike mine, even though we're identical by appearance. In fact, his personality is unlike everybody's on this planet!"

"Really?" I asked. Zakki looked up at us in the same thought. Kaichi and Taichi nodded.

"Yes." Taichi replied as he stroked my face with his sexy smile. "It's no wonder no girl has wanted to meet me."

"And it lowered your self-esteem that fast?"

"Unfortunately."

"Damn!"

"Yeah. Harsh times for me, they were… but, you seem to don't give a damn about my half-dragon body. You just love me… just for me being me."

"Exactly… and you are perfect. Kaichi, you really don't mind me permenantly loving Taichi from now on?"

"Yeah." Kaichi replied as he took my hand and Taichi's hand… and then, placed them together. We held each other's hands as his hands moved away. We looked into each other's eyes and moved in for the most passionate kiss on the mouth ever seen in history's time. Taichi's strong hands immediately went to my ass and I giggled within the kiss as I felt this. I decided to be playful and grab and play with his covered dick. Kaichi, Dogatagi, and Zakki were happy to see this… especially Dogatagi. He was glad that everything was flowing in a steady speed again.

"Grandfather, we should all get some rest now. It's nearly one in the morning." Kaichi warned to the grandmaster. Dogatagi whistled and we stopped our sexual kiss.

"Bedtime, everyone. No sex tonight. It's already late." Dogatagi commanded as he headed to his room. Kaichi headed to his own room next to him, now that Taichi was found. The bed in the far corner of the huge dojo…was Taichi's now and I shared it with him. We looked at each other again before we yawned simultaneously. That got us chuckling before we approached the bed, got naked, tucked ourselves in the bed, and fell asleep with Zakki on the left side of us.

So, things fired up at first and I really thought I had to leave… but, thanks to Taichi's amazing memory, he saved me and I'm still here. YES!! Did you see what my real name was? Kunishi Yarkataki. Yep, that was it. I was common before I joined in and… well, I'm common again and, hopefully, for good. In the next chapter, I finally check up on Jerrkiiko… only to find that………

……he's not in his room.

You'll be in for a deadly situation. Yeeeeeeech!!


	9. Tragedy Slam Off: Part I

Chapter 9: Tragedy Slam-Off!!-Part I

The next morning was a doozy… a dizzy doozy. That argument was so intense last night, I woke up feeling like I drunk 16 bottles of vodka in an hour! I was too groggy to even get out of bed properly. I actually collasped onto the floor, making a loud body slamming _**THUD!!!**_ That woke everybody up… one at a time, starting with Zakki.

"Kuni, you alright?" He asked me. I slowly lifted my head up and faced my pet fox with drowsy eyes.

"Ugh!" I groaned out in frustration. "I feel like… shit."

"Heh, heh, heh! Ya do?! That's the first!!"

"I know." I suddenly felt a stinging pain in my stomach and fell back down, holding it tightly. "Ohhhhhhhh, damn it! I don't feel so good. I didn't drink anything."

"That argument got you big time, Kuni. Maybe you should pay a visit to the bathroom."

"Good idea." After I said this, I quickly stood up and ran for the nearest bathroom and lifted the toilet seat, ready to vomit any minute. As I was knelt here before the cold toilet, I was in deep thought about what made me this ill in the first place. I mentally looked back to the argument and saw that the grip that Kaichi gave me… nearly squeezed the life out of my spinal cord, making my brain feel like I was overdrinking. Mainly, it was Kaichi's fault that I'm sick. After that thought haunted me, I finally vomited into the toilet for a good five minutes. After I finished, I felt better… luckily. I slowly stood up as I flushed the toilet and washed my face, mouth, and hands. When I was in the middle of washing my face, Dogatagi rolled through the door. He had powers, huh? Sweet!

"Kunimitsu? Are you okay?" He asked me. "I overheard you vomiting in here."

"I'm fine now." I replied, wiping my face with a washrag. "I woke up feeling drunk for some reason… and I figured out that reason before I became sick."

"I know, too." My eyes went wide.

"You do?"

"Yes. Kaichi's grip on your back, yes?"

"…yeah." I was surprised to hear that he guessed that right. I finished washing my face, mouth, and hands and faced the elder. "Does Kaichi know that he harmed me?"

"Yes. He already apologizes."

"I'll tell him that his apology is accepted."

"Good."

I exited the bathroom, feeling like my old self again. I then saw Taichi sitting on the right side of the bed, looking a bit quiet. I smiled as I approached him and sat next to him.

"You heard me fall out of bed, didn't you?" I started. He nodded.

"Yes, I did." Taichi replied in his sexy deep voice. I mentally purred sexually every time I heard it. "That's a drunken fall."

"I… wasn't necessarily drunk. Kaichi's grip on my spinal cord triggered my brain to think that and made me extremely nauseated and dizzy."

"Ah! I see. My brother has already apologized for his harmful grip and he wishes that you'll accept his apology."

"And I do. Where is he?"

"In the kitchen." 

"Thanks." I gave my new boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before I headed for the kitchen. Kaichi was indeed in there, looking in the freezer for breakfast. "Kaichi?"

"Yeah, Kuni?" Kaichi asked me back.

"Your apology is accepted. You couldn't control your anger and… I understand that completely. I'm sure you didn't mean to give me that grip in the first place."

"I didn't, honestly." Kaichi closed the freezer door and faced me as he continued. "My anger just… backfired and I didn't know what else to do to make you see what how angered I was when you barely allowed the Manji Clan to kill my beloved brother."

"It's all over now, Kaichi. Just be thankful that Taichi is actually here, alive, and unharmed… physically and emotionally."

"Thanks, Kunimitsu. You made me feel better already."

"Kunimitsu, I'm curious." Dogatagi came in with Taichi close behind and Zakki at his feet. "That hotel you claimed as your first home… wasn't that where a elder named Jerrkiiko lived?"

"I was his only neighbor on the top floor of that old hotel." I replied expertly. "He felt so thankful for my presence. Why?"

"Well, I just received a letter from a fellow Tekken fighter… uh, Raven, I believe his name was. It's about Jerrkiiko."

"Oh, no…" I had a bad feeling in my thief fingers that something terrible happened to my favorite old man as Dogatagi handed me the folded letter. I opened it and it was written in Japanese, but thanks to my former nationality, I was able to read it in English. "This is from Raven?"

"Yes. Please read it aloud for us. It's… safer if you do so."

"You're serious?"

"Absolutely. Please read it."

"Okay." I reluctantly looked back down at the letter and read it aloud. It said:

"'Dear Kunimitsu,

Ever since you had to leave Jerrkiiko alone in the top floor of that old hotel, he's been depressed. With his companion pet, Kogatago, gone, he's gone mad. He's been excessively drinking illegal alcohol, taking unnecessary drugs, and he even comitted suicide several times, but never actually killed himself. He's at a dangerous position at this moment and he needs your help indefinitely. He suddenly stopped eating as well and, when I came to attempt to take him to a hospital, he was gone… but there were huge and disgusting sploshes of his blood everywhere in his hotel room, including some in his toilet and sinks. I checked the knives he held in his kitchen and they were amazingly unstained. Same for the towels held in the kitchen. It was impossible to see those two certain items unstained of his blood. That could mean one thing… something has haunted him internally and has taken his life… barely. He was nowhere to be seen, but there was a small message written on a wall with blood. It said:

ABANDONMENT HAUNTED MY LIFE,

AND TOOK AWAY MY KINDNESS!

NOW, I SEEK REVENGE…

…AGAINST ALL WHO CHALLENGE MY TOUGHNESS!

It was horrific to see and I scanned it onto my evidence device for further investigation. My agency is researching the culprit behind all this at this moment and so far, we've found nothing. You must meet me back in Jerrkiiko's room in one hour. I suggest you skip breakfast before then. Trust me… the blood stenches the room walls and the room itself. I suggest you wear your signature outfit… including the fox mask.

Please hurry. Bring one other friend with you.

Raven'"

We were all in silence after I finished that letter. I was crying silent tears. Something terrible _has_ happened to Jerrkiiko and without another word, I hurriedly went to the changing room of the dojo and changed into my outfit Raven suggested. Luckily, I managed to take a shower before I actually went to complete sleep with Taichi last night. I grabbed my kunai, my foxen mask, and ran straight out in a puff of dust. Taichi did hear that one other person was needed and he immediately followed me as soon as I was out the door. He caught up with me pretty quickly for a dragon warrior, but I shrugged it off as we continued on our way.

30 minutes later…

Taichi and I arrived at the top floor and approached Jerrkiiko's room door. Taichi used his forked tougue to sniff the outside of the door and, when his tongue went back in, he cringed. I faced him, since he couldn't see my eyes through the thin slots of my fox mask.

"Damn!" He exclaimed with disgust. "Raven was right. Jerrkiiko's blood has unleashed an aroma that's sure to make you puke, if you take a good whiff of it. Good thing we did skip breakfast after all."

"I'm sure eating will have to wait until this whole situation is solved." I agreed. "In the meantime, let's see what's happening here."

As I said this, we both entered the room and was horrified by the huge blood stains all over the room and even in the kitchen! Raven was standing right in the middle of the living room with his back facing us. He knew we were here and he didn't need to turn around. He just simply spoke.

"Kunimitsu, Taichi… hello." Raven greeted coldly… as usual. "You came right on time."

"What's this shit about, Raven?" I asked him in a demanding tone of my deep voice. "I want a straight answer!"

"There's no straight answer for this mystery, Kunimitsu. You just have to cooperate until we do get to the straight answer."

"'Get to it'? How exactly are we supposed to do that?"

"Just do what I say and we'll be alright and out of harms way. As for Jerrkiiko, he's confessed so many things in this sucidal letter he recently wrote." Raven held up the blood stained letter as he said this. I stared at it with an intense stare. "All it said that he was very sorry for not giving Kogatago the proper care he needed and it was his fault that he died. Now, he figures that it's his turn to pay the price."

"So, he saying he should just give up and try to join in Death's office?" Taichi guessed expertly. Raven nodded.

"Yes." He finally turned around to face us. "So, we must help my agency solve this in any way possible. If you want to see the first clue I mentioned in the letter, it's over there." Raven pointed a finger to the wall with that same message I read on the letter earlier. The blood was dripping down the wall and it made the message seem threatening. I decided to ask about that description.

"Raven, does this message give you a brief guess that it's threatening in some way?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow in question. "Whoever wrote this message… must be quite an evil spirit."

"Evil indeed." Raven approached the wall beside me while Taichi was sniffing around with his lizard tongue. "The suspects are going to be hard to find with a message as a clue. We need more evidence."

"OVER HERE!!" Taichi roared from the kitchen. We both turned our heads fast towards him and awaited him to finish. "THIS CLUE PROVES THAT THE KILLER HAS A DEFORMED BODY SOMEHOW!!"

"What?!" I nearly screamed as I teleported over to him. Raven did the same. "Which part of the body is deformed?"

"I'm guessing the hands. Look." Taichi pointed to a robotic-like artifical hand. It wasn't Yoshimitsu's because his spins. This one doesn't. "That's not Yoshimitsu's, is it?"

"No. I know him well enough to remember that his robo hand spins. By the looks of this hand, it doesn't. It's just a spare hand. It's no wonder the letters in the message on the wall looked very neat and precise… and yet, blood still drips."

"Raven, want me to collect this as another clue?"

"You must." Raven replied strictly. Taichi obeyed and took the robotic hand and placed it in his right pocket of his baggy jeans. "There's still more evidence and clues to find. Let's search this place."

At his command, Taichi and I continued to individually search the elder's room. I dared myself to check the bathroom. I slowly entered inside and damn! It was 80 percent more disgusting than the whole room by itself, excluding the kitchen! Blood was filled in the sink and the bathtub, nearly overflowing in both. I then checked the toilet. Blood was indeed unflushed and it was dark colored and fresh. I looked at the mirror and I gasped as I saw another threatening message neatly written in Jerrkiiko's blood with some dripping onto the counter. It said:

DEATH'S TOLL TAKES EFFECT

IN THE MOST DEFYING ASPECTS

…AND IF YOU DENY MY ACTIONS,

TAKE YOUR OWN LIFE OR RETREAT

Bad rhyming… but really good handwriting for someone who really pledges Death as the killer's general and commander. I turned towards the door and opened it, calling out to Taichi and Raven.

"Guys! Come in here! I found something else!" I screamed out. Both of them approached me and entered the bathroom, seeing that same message on the mirror. Taichi sniffed with his sensitive reptile tongue again and grew wide eyed when he finished.

"This blood is fresh." Taichi guessed. "Jerrkiiko was recently attacked in here!"

"But this second message…" Raven started as he stared at the written phrase in blood on the mirror. "…it's more threatening than the first. The killer is saying that if you deny his actions, you should either take your own life or retreat. Is he saying that he's being fair to any other victim that may face him?"

"Probably." I guessed as Raven scanned the message with his pocket computer. "Before that, it says that Death's toll takes effect… but he didn't say _when_ Death's toll came."

"He making death seem like a person." Taichi predicted. "Why?"

"It's good personification, but I still want straight answers." I showed a determined and serious look behind my foxen mask. I wanted to avenge Jerrkiiko… whether he's dead or not. "Raven, where are all of Jerrkiiko's suicidal letters?"

"I've got them gathered in my evidence bag right here." Raven replied, patting his small duffle bag he just placed his pocket computer in. "We need the professionals to read those and figure out where Jerrkiiko was trying to accomplish… other than killing himself for Kogatago's safety."

"In the meantime, I'll search around the city myself."

"Alone?" Taichi asked me with worry.

"Don't worry, Taichi. I practically live in the city itself anyway. I'll be back." After that, I disappeared in seconds.

Outside the hotel…

I reappeared in the sidewalk, looking both ways before I gracefully lept for a bare flagpole and landed on it in my cat position. I began hopping around from building to building non-stop for the next 30 minutes, trying to get a straight answer to this whole thing. I memorized the two threatening messages that were written on Jerrkiiko's wall and bathroom mirror and 'pasted' them together mentally. I chanted it outloud in a low tone to myself as I continued hopping around.

"ABANDONMENT HAUNTED MY LIFE AND TOOK AWAY MY KINDNESS! NOW, I SEEK REVENGE …AGAINST ALL WHO CHALLENGE MY TOUGHNESS! DEATH'S TOLL TAKES EFFECT IN THE MOST DEFYING ASPECTS …AND IF YOU DENY MY ACTIONS, TAKE YOUR OWN LIFE OR RETREAT."

The keyword was 'abandonment'. I knew there was something behind this… but I didn't want to think that, for I knew that the killer… was once a good person, or better yet, a good pet! That could only mean one thing………… no, no, NO!! It couldn't be! I erased that thought and continued onward. When I arrived at an alley, I saw bloody footprints of a raptor that trailed up the street and turned the right corner. I followed the tracks in a determined pace. The tracks looked familiar and I was right about the killer not being Yoshimitsu. I killed him… remember? After ten minutes, I arrived at an abandoned Japanese steel factory. It was shut down for over 50 years and I was sure that the killer would claim santuary here. I pulled out my trademark kunai and headed for the entrance, which was chained shut by the handles. I expertly teleported inside and it was dark. I found a light switch and clicked it on, seeing rusty conveyor belts and broken machines all over the place. I looked down and saw the same bloody raptor prints. They led to a conveyor belt and disappeared. I approached the belt itself and…… there were no prints! This was bullshit now! These straight answer's are taking too long to approach me and I'm impatient when it comes to things like this. So, I wondered………

…what if some of the other Tekken combatants know about this?

Ten minutes later, at the Tekken Dojo…

"Jerrkiiko's missing?!" Christie asked me after I explained the whole scenario. "Since when?"

"I don't know." I replied. "Raven just said that he was recently attacked by some mysterious evil spirit. I think it's somebody alive."

"You mean, the attacker is still around town somewhere?"

"Yes. Raven, Taichi, and I are trying to gather enough evidence, but I want a straight answer rather than separate helpful hints. Did either of you get a description of the attacker?"

"Yeah! I did!" Julia replied. I walked over to the young brave as she continued. "The news just caught a glimpse of him and recorded him attacking another bypasser on his way to a factory. He actually ate the victim after he finished attacking."

"I noticed when I came within the path. Show me."

"Sure." Julia pulled out a tape and inserted it into the VCR and pressed 'play'. It did indeed show footage of the black cloaked killer. Even his face was blacked out by the darkness of his hooded cloak. One of the two long sleeves was missing a hand. That was the missing robo hand Raven, Taichi, and I found back at the hotel room of Jerrkiiko. He was attacking expertly with a very sharp Japanese blade drakesword. He also had metal spikes that were about 11 inches long sticking out of his back and he was abscent of a tail. I figured the killer was an animal of some sort. The tape was then cut off right when the creature bit down on the victim's head, ready to eat the person. Julia stopped the tape and faced my masked face. "Got your straight answer yet?"

"…………………………………" I remained silent for a long time. My mask didn't show my expression, but I was steaming mad inside. I knew who the creature was. I stormed out of the dojo in a flash, but then… I came back just as fast. Something wasn't right. "……………wait. That creature… did he come by here?"

"Huh?"

"I suspect his presence… somewhere."

"I don't know. Did he?"

I looked out onto the rest of the fighters. They look like they didn't know what I was saying either… especially Marduk. Then, I eyed Alex. He was looking a pretty pale green for a raptor.

"Alex?" I asked him. "What's wrong?"

"I know who that is." Alex replied slowly. I walked closer to him and showed my kunai to his face, demanding the answer. He gulped nervously before he spoke up. "……it's… Kogatago."

"……………fuck, no. It can't be."

"Yeah. He's been resurrected by……Goldixsyx and knew that Kogatago wanted to attack Jerrkiiko for being so careless."

"…I thought right, then. Where did the robotic hands come from, then?"

"I don't know."

"Damn! I have to tell Raven." After I said this, I disappeared towards Raven's agency. He expected me to arrive, due to his statue-like posture again. "Raven, I know who attacked Jerrkiiko."

"We just found out, too." Raven said. "It was his own pet, Kogatago."

"YES! How did you figure that out?"

"Taichi's impressive reptile instincts sensed that it was some form of a reptile or lizard attacking everyone other than his owner. Kogatago was resurrected from the grave by that Goldixsyx character and wanted to help him plot revenge."

"What did Jerrkiiko ever do to him?" I finally removed my mask this time. "I was wondering how he died."

"Jerrkiiko thought he was doing right, feeding the lizard whatever he pleases. Then, Kogatago became extremely ill. Jerrkiiko knew he would die of the illness soon, so he just killed him with a shotgun to make himself safe."

"Oh, no… no, no, no, no! This is all a lie! He would never do something like that!"

"But, he did anyway, baby." Taichi protested calmly, approaching me. "Kogatago had to do what was right for himself. Luckily, Jerrkiiko is just fine. We found him in an alley. He's in the hospital wing of this agency building. You can see him now, if you like."

"…………goddamn it." I sighed after that swear before I headed for the hospital wing and saw Jerrkiiko himself, laying in a bed with bandages and casts nearly everywhere on him… including one whole half of his head and neck. I grabbed a chair and sat down next to him. His heart was still beating, which was a good sign. "Jerrkiiko? Can you hear me? It's me, Kunimitsu." My voice made him stir slowly and he managed to open his free eye and smiled when he saw the face of mine he remembered.

"Kuni…?" He whispered, due to his larynx being attacked as well. "…is that… really…… you?"

"Yes, it's me. I'm here for you." I placed a gentle hand on his barely moving chest. "Why? Why did Kogatago swore to kill you?"

"My……unintended… care for him was at stake…… and his insurance couldn't…… ugh… pay for his… health since he… became sick."

"How did he get sick exactly?"

"His beg for…… everyday foods instead of……… his own, which should have been……… fish and…… and……… beef."

"He found those foods untasteful."

"Indeed. He was… jealous of me……… all over……… the food… I ate."

"Jealously…"

"Yes. Jealously was granted from his…………evil inner ego."

"I didn't think he even had an inner ego to begin with."

"Nobody did……… not even………… me."

"So, why the hell is he attacking you?!"

"He…… does have… a mind of his own."

"But, he didn't have to use that mind to swear revenge!"

"………… Kunimitsu, it… is in………… his animal instincts. He…… was the ego."

"He was controlled? Impossible!"

"It…… can, Kuni. It can."

"So, you're saying those messages he wrote on your wall and bathroom mirror were written not by Kogatago himself, but by his ego, right?"

"Ex… ex… actly."

"Shit!!! I knew those were too threatening to be Kogatago's words neatly written like that! Do you know where he is now?"

"It's… better off……… if you…… avoid him… for now."

"I don't want your life to remain at risk, Jerrkiiko! I want to kill him!"

"Don't!"

"…………………………………"

"I don't want you……… dying before…… your lover's eyes."

"…………but… ugh!"

"It's for the… better, Kunimitsu. Please…… remain safe from the dangerous ego……… until you are…… sure you are ready. You _are_ ready, aren't…… you?"

"……………" I knew I wasn't ready to fight Kogatago just yet. I want to harm and kill his ego, not him. It was pretty risky of a chance to take and came to a second thought. "………no."

"Good. You still…… have training to do. Go back with Taichi………… and await your chance."

"… I will, Jerrkiiko. Thanks."

"No, Kunimitsu. Thank you……… for caring for… me and… Kogatago."

I made a small smile at that final statement before he fell back to his sleeping state. I stood up and solemnly exited the room and kept my head bowed with sadness. Taichi saw me and approached me, placing a strong hand on my left shoulder.

"You alright, baby?" He asked me sweetly. I looked at him with tears growing within my eyes. He frowned immediately. "Mm! Apparently not. I overheard. You don't want to kill Kogatago, right?"

"No. His ego's hard to target with a kunai. I really need a second thought over this."

"A good lunch should do it. I'll buy."

Four hours later, at a Japanese buffet…

I was sitting at the table with a frown written all over my face while Taichi was getting my food. Now that I found out that Kogatago was the one who attacked Jerrkiiko, I didn't know what the hell I could do at this point. Things just couldn't get anymore fucked up than what it already was.

"Kuni, you feelin' any better?" Taichi asked me as he settled down two plates of grilled shrimp and broccoli and a set of four chopsticks. I shook my head, keeping my eye contact away from him. "I figured that. Just eat, baby. You'll feel better in no time."

I remained silent as I grabbed my chopsticks and began eating. As I took my first bite, I automatically smiled. Taichi chuckled at me when he noticed this.

"You're smiling." He observed. "Feel better now?"

"Now that I came to a past thought." I finally spoke. "I remembered having a pet liger named Advance back when I was a younger woman."

"A liger? What the hell is that?"

"It's a mixed creature between a lion and a siberian tiger. I wonder where he is."

"You smiled because of the liger?"

"Not only him, but also a way to kill Kogatago's ego and not Kogatago himself. I figured that, if I used my animals to fight him instead of me and my kunai, then maybe… "

"They'll be able to kill Kogatago's ego."

"Because animals in Japan these days only attack internal evil."

"Ahhhhhh, ha, ha!! You smart kitty you!"

"Heh, heh, heh. Smart as I am, I was lucky to be the best in the Manji Clan."

"But, then you weren't so smart, stole for yourself, and made yourself another useless mercenary to Yoshimitsu. That's all that happened, right?"

"Ugh! Shut up! I was helping the clan out."

"Uh, huh… and you messed up."

"Taichi!"

"What?! Can I confess your own truth for you to keep yourself from embarrassment?"

"……damn. You got a point."

"Ha, ha! YES!!!"

"Pretty smart for a dragon-induced human."

"It pays off. Dragons are smarter than most people expect."

"Amazing."

"So, about that plan to attack Kogatago with your animals… you sure it's gonna work?"

"Could I ever be wrong? I know this plan will work. We just have to plan a perfect battle time and location."

"Mind me askin' though, who's keeping the liger?"

"………………oh! I know! He's an old friend of mine before I became a manji."

"... and before your name was Kunimitsu."

"Yeah! He may still call me Kunishi, since he never even knew that I joined in the Manji Clan."

"He never knew?!"

"He doesn't have a tv."

"Damn!"

Several minutes later…

Taichi and I arrived at a very well-known wild and domestic animal daycare center called Joviano Animal Refuge. I was a volunteer here until I turned 16. That's when the Manji Clan took me in. Anyway, the CEO and founder of the mansion, Joviano Yaotanashi, was about 57 years old ans still growing strong with all of his abandoned animals. Most of them are pretty much his pets… like Advance the Liger. I knocked on the door three times and the same old wrinkle faced elder opened it. He had this friendly smile and brillant brown eyes that always showed his kind nature everyday. He was extremely happy to see me.

"KUNISHI!!!" He cheered out before he gave me a huge embrace. Taichi smiled as he watched our long awaited reunion. "It's been years since we worked together. You still remember that hairball removal surgery?"

"I get a little nauseated every time I think about it." I replied with humor. Joviano chuckled at me.

"Hee, hee, hee, hee! Still have it in ya head, huh?"

"It never gets old."

"Luckily, Advance is still here and he's coughin' up his hairballs now."

"Good! I don't have to suffer."

"Heh, heh. Who's that behind ya?"

"This is my boyfriend, Taichi."

"Pleasure ta meet ya, Taichi."

"Likewise, Mr. Joviano." Taichi greeted back, shaking hands.

"Please just call me Joviano."

"Sure."

"Kunishi, why pay a visit over here, huh?"

"Two things." I started. "First, I wanna tell you before it's too late… I have an alternate name to call me by."

"Ya do? What is it?"

"Kunimitsu."

"Kunimitsu, huh? When did ya get that name?"

"When I left your mansion."

"What?! At 16 years old? That's crazy!"

"Yoshimitsu took me in and I had to get rid of my Japanese identity and change my name to Kunimitsu permanently."

"Wow. Some thangs I never know these days."

"Yeah. Anyway, the second reason why I'm here is because of another friend's life at a state of death any moment."

"What?"

"Yeah. His name is Jerrkiiko. I was his only neighbor on the top floor of an old hotel and we became good friends. His own pet, Kogatago, was resurrected by a demon spectre named Goldixsyx and he's Kogatago's ego."

"I've hoid of that Goldixsyx thing. He's an ego to any formerly good person or animal."

"Yes. He knows that Kogatago wants to swear revenge on Jerrkiiko for feeding him what he should be eating instead of feeding him what he shouldn't."

"The usual routine… but taken to the next level. A few animals should fix dat problem."

"Yea-wait! You already know that the animals was the solution?"

"Holy shit." Taichi muttered in a barely audible tone. Joviano nodded in response to my question as he escorted us inside. It still looked like what it was when I was younger. "Old people can be amazing, huh?"

"You said it." I whispered to Taichi in response. "Joviano, how did you figure it out?"

"What? Ya haven't hoid? Every Japanese citizen knows that the best way to kill a spectre that's an ego to one's pet is to use animals… domestic or wild. It doesn't matter."

"What I don't know is how can they sense an evil ego or spirit inside a living person or creature?" Joviano faced me with a serious look on his usual happy face. "It's quite baffling."

"Yeah, it is. But, let me tell ya somethin', Kunishi. There are tons of animals out there in the outskirts of Japan and in Japan itself that can sense even unseen forces. How they do it? They use their unseen sensors."

"'Unseen sensors'?"

"Yes. Take Advance for example. People think that his paws are only used for walkin', pouncin', scratchin', or even pressin' a button, but nope. That's not their only uses. Paws have these microscopic hairs between their toes. They can sense many things that we can't."

"Like our inner feelings?"

"Yep."

"Oh, I get it."

"Good. Speakin' of Advance, ya wanna see him? He misses ya."

"Awww, he does?"

"Ever since ya had to leave, he's been crying himself to sleep every night. He misses ya so much now, he won't even eat the food I give him."

"Awwww. Poor lil' guy." Taichi sang out sadly. I turned towards him in a sideglance at the sound of that.

"Taichi, he's not little… even though he's three years old right now." I corrected. Taichi gulped.

"He's not… little?"

"Mm-mm. Where is he, Joviano?"

"Upstairs, waitin' for more food that he won't eat. He's lucky he doesn't shrink down to skin and bones from starvin'." Joviano replied. I chuckled at that statement as I headed for the stairs with Taichi close behind… _really_ close. I was annoyed as we proceeded up the staircase.

"Taichi, your dick is this close to touching my ass. Please recede."

"Naw, Kunimitsu! You said he wasn't small!" Taichi groaned, as if he was a child. I sighed in annoyance. "How big is he?"

"If I told you, your dick would end up _in_ my ass! Get away from me and just follow me at a decent distance please!"

"Okay." Taichi obeyed and we continued up until we heard a barely audible groaning sound. It was Advance's crying. "Is that him?"

"Yes. He does miss me. Poor thing." We approached the top of the stairs and the sound was right in front of us. He was in the first room door to our left. I approached the door and opened it. I saw Advance after many years. The first time I met him was at his age of a year old. I was 12 and just getting out of middle school. He was a huge wildcat. The siberian tiger part was the size factor. He was as tall as up to my shoulders from his paws to his withers and he was nothing but a rounded creature, having his claws hidden within his huge toes. Taichi was shaking in his dragon legs, but I ignored that as I saw how sad Advance was. He was laying down in front of his feeding bowl in the middle of the room and he didn't notice me until I spoke. "Advance? It's me."

"Hmm?" Advance roared out as he faced me. He was extremely relieved to see me again as he quickly sat up and placed his giant head against my shoulder, purring deep within the back of his throat with love in his heart. I hugged his head back.

"This is… Advance?" Taichi asked nervously. I nodded.

"Yes, this is him. Cute, isn't he? He's only three years old, remember?" I replied. Taichi gulped again.

"Damn, he's a big cat! How in the hell can he fit in this house?!"

"It can be possible. He's well-trained to be a really good pet. Now, Advance… why aren't you eating?"

"Roarrrrroarro!" Advance replied to me. I chuckled. 

"I see. You love my salmon cubes, huh?"

"Mm-hm!"

"Okay. I'll make you some. Come with us to the kitchen."

Minutes later, in the mansion's kitchen…

Joviano, Taichi, Advance, and I were in the kitchen, having me creating my famous pet treat: Salmon Cubes. They're very nutritious for any carnivorious or omnivorious creature… and they're just as gentle on your stomach as crackers. Taichi and Joviano watched me from behins while Advance was anxiously watching me from my right. The sound of his drool dripping onto the floor was a good sign.

"Damn! He loves your salmon cubes." Taichi commented. "Are they that good?" I chuckled at his question.

"They are, yeah." I replied with a little humor. "Advance loves the taste. I like the way it keeps his immune system healthy and running. I fed him these right after the clogged stomach surgery."

"What was it clogged with?"

"Hairballs." Joviano replied for me, seeing that really didn't want to discuss about it. I was focused on my cooking. Taichi shuddered.

"Hairballs, huh? What? He wasn't old enough to learn what to do with hairballs?"

"Yep. He was a year old and he didn't know nothin' about coughin' up hairballs. He swallowed them instead. Since his stomach could digest them, he became really sick. He couldn't eat, couldn't drink… he couldn't do anything."

"Damn. How long did he have that?"

"GUYS!" I nearly yelled out unexpectedly. "Can you… stop talking about that shit, please? You're making me lose my appitite."

"Sorry, Kunimitsu." Taichi and Joviano muttered with shame. I sighed with relief.

"Thank you." I finished my Salmon Cubes and Advance somehow sensed it when he frantically wagged his tail. Taichi was smiling at this whole moment and was impressed.

"Goddamn!" He commented. "Advance loves your food, huh?"

"His first time trying these was after his surgery. He loved them so much then. He still loves them today." I settled the plate before the giant cat and he gobbled it down, like he hasn't eaten in over a hundred years!! I smiled the whole time I watched him finally eat. Joviano was chuckling at Advance's behavior.

"Heh, heh, heh! So, he does like your treats, huh?" He said with humor.

"What can I say?" I asked back in the same manner. "When it comes to salmon, he likes it better in a set of mini cubes. He might as well live with Taichi and I."

"Might as well. He won't eat what I feed him."

"Understandable enough. I need him for another purpose beside a pet partner." I faced Joviano with a serious face. "Kogatago's ego needs to be attacked alone without hurting Kogatago himself. Advance will be perfect."

"Yep. Same for Alex, Gon, and…… the Blak Tiger."

"The Blak Tiger? He's literally black?"

"Yeah… black with white stripes, glowin' blood red eyes, and shiny golden claws. He'll attack anything. He's muscular and have sharp silver teeth, too."

"Where can I find him?"

"You'll have to ask Jin Kazama or Kazuya, whoever you approach first. They know about the Blak Tiger."

"Thanks."

So, now begins a desperate struggle. Jerrkiiko's been attacked by his own pet, but it was his ego that attacked him. Taichi, Advance, Alex, Gon, Zakki, and, hopefully, the Blak Tiger can help out in attacking the ego itself rather than Kogatago. As for me, I would attack… but gentle to Kogatago as I am, I'm actually scared. So, on part two of this event, you'll get to know if our success in attacking Kogatago's ego went just fine.

I just… only pray that my grandfather watches us with all the support we'll need.


	10. Tragedy Slam Off: Part II

Chapter 10: Tragedy Slam Off- Part II

In the last chapter, Raven, Taichi, and I discovered the tradgic display of Jerrkiiko's blood being unleashed by Kogatago's inner evil ego, Goldixsyx. I demanded a straight answer to all of this and Alex gave it to me. Now, after a talk with Joviano and Jerrkiiko and after assembling the animals we needed, it was nearly time for the ultimate battle in Tokyo's history… but first, I had to ask either Jin or Kazuya about the Blak Tiger. Jin didn't know about it, but he soon learned about it from his father as he explained it to me, Taichi, Gon, Zakki, Alex, Kuma, Panda, and Advance.

"I know Jin doesn't know about this." Kazuya started. "But, I do. The Blak Tiger is a mythical creature, but he does exist. His black fur and white stripes easily fools the innocent minded, but for the determined ones, they can see him as easily as the brightest star in the sky. His muscle mass is extremely huge and beyond belief, making him the strongest wild cat in history… next to that liger, Advance, of course."

"So, can he attack anything?" Jin asked.

"He can attack _everything_! From a human's internal conflict to… well, Kogatago's evil ego, he can be able to perfectly attack the ego without harming the mortal creature holding that ego."

"He does have an immortal life, right?"

"He's been around since the creation of the dinosaurs. He's ageless, immortal, and extremely powerful. Nobody can find him with their eyes, however."

"He has to find us?!" Gon asked. Kazuya nodded. "Awww, man! I hate those damn scenarios!"

"But, that's the only way you can actually find him. His whereabouts are usually in one of the darkest parts of Tokyo: The Forbidden Alley."

"Oh, shit." I muttered to myself. That Forbidden Alley was where my grandfather died. I was really frightened about this and my face showed it. Kazuya was the only one who noticed.

"Kunimitsu, what's seems to be the problem?"

"I don't feel too… comfortable about finding this Blak Tiger. He's in the same alley where my grandfather died."

"Is that so? Well, don't worry. You have Advance to protect you along with Taichi. You'll be fine. Trust me."

"I hope so." I sighed after I said this. I still wasn't too confident about this, but for Jerrkiiko's sake, I have to take this plunge of a lifetime. Kazuya remained strict as he continued.

"I wish you all good luck in finding Blak Tiger and defeating Goldixsyx. By the way, did I forget to mention that Goldixsyx's only weakness _is_ Blak Tiger?"

"Really?!" Everybody, except me, asked with shock.

"Huh?" I asked a little late after doing a double-take. Kazuya nodded in agreement.

"Yes. One strike from Blak Tiger on Goldixsyx and he'll become mortal and weak instantly. That gives the other animals a chance to strike at him until he's dead."

"Does that mean we'll be able to attack him as well?" Taichi asked for me. Kazuya shook his head.

"Unfortunately, no. If a human's hand or weapon touches Goldixsyx in any way or form, then it's like the golden touch spell. You'll permanently turn to gold forever. Let the animals do the damage."

"Oh, okay."

"Again, good luck to all of you. Be very careful."

30 minutes later, at the Forbidden Alley…

We all just got through the death alley and into the slums of Japan instantly. It was dark, cold, and a little too scary for kids to pass through. There were over half million dead bodies everywhere… including… my grandfather's. I found his headless body laying right by the wall where his blood splot was. Everybody else gathered around me and my dead elder and I hugged his corpse tightly with immense tears, despite the foul aroma it was emitting.

"That's… your grandfather, Kunimitsu?" Taichi asked me softly. I didn't reply, but in my mind, I said _Yes_. Taichi heard my voice in my head and scoffed sadly. "Damn. You were right. Two-way accident… written all over his death description."

"Two-way accident?" Zakki asked. Everybody could hear him talk now. I nodded, still hugging my dead grandfather's body.

"Some bastard driver rammed him from the rear end of his car and, while he was about to take his cardiac arrest protection prescription pills, they fell out of his hand and they were all scattered on the road. That's when the cardiac arrest got to him quicker than when the driver rammed him again and he lost control of the vehicle, slamming the nose of the car into this building and my grandfather flew out fast… headfirst… into this goddamn wall, impaling his entire head into nothing!" I cried with extreme sadness. Taichi kneeled down beside me and patted my shoulder.

"Don't worry, baby." He said calmly. "I'm sure his job being a swordsmith gained him much respect during his afterlife in the heavens."

"It did… and that's all that really matters to me right now." After I said this, a set of footsteps were heard from behind and we all quickly turned around to see who it was. It was _him._ "The Blak Tiger." He looked just like Kazuya had described and he was beautiful. I smiled a little as he approached me and Taichi. "You are the Blak Tiger, right?"

"You are correct, kunoichi." Blak Tiger replied in a super deep male voice. "What name shall I call you by?" I gave that question a second thought and scoffed smoothly.

"Kunishi Yarkataki, but you can just call me Kunishi."

"What?" Taichi asked with confusion. I winked at him.

"I think it's best if I use my real name for once."

"Oh, okay. Keep it goin', then."

"Thanks. Blak Tiger, do you know about this spectre named Goldixsyx?"

"I have been hearing a lot about this Goldixsyx spectre. He is that deadly overtaking ghost everyone in Japan fears. I know who he's controlling and where the controllee is. You must follow me, if you all want to be safe."

"I'll take his word for it on this one!" Kuma pleaded. Panda nodded in agreement with Alex, Advance, and Gon. Taichi and I nodded in agreement simultaneously as we stood up together. "Lead the way, Blak."

"My pleasure… and stay close." After that, we all followed Blak Tiger to where Kogatago was hiding. It wasn't the happiest of places for a mutant raptor to hide in, if you ask me.

20 minutes later, in an abandoned factory called Kogatago Steel Industries…

"This factory was shut down many eons ago." Blak Tiger started when we arrived. "Kogatago himself owned this place and he was the most famous maker of pure, fine, and indestructible Japanese steel katana blades, drakeswords, and kunais."

"Wow!" I exclaimed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes. Ever since Kogatago was adopted by Jerrkiiko, it had to shut down… but nobody will never forget Kogatago's famous weapons. We just have to find him now and defeat Goldixsyx once and for all. Assemble all animals before me." I obeyed as I allowed Advance to approach Blak Tiger with Gon, Alex, Panda, Zakki, and Kuma. Blak paced back and forth in front of them as he continued. "Okay, fellow animals. Introduce your names to me promptly."

"Gon." Gon started.

"Zakki." Zakki said right after him.

"Alex." Alex said next.

"Kuma." Kuma announced.

"Panda." Panda replied sweetly.

"ROAR!" Advance roared outloud. I was able to translate.

"He said his name is Advance." I translated. Blak nodded as he continued.

"Excellent." He replied. "Now, you all have the same mission with me. When I weaken Goldixsyx and force him out of Kogatago's body safely, you all will start attacking him one at a time. Taichi and Kunishi, you two will assist Kogatago and care for him in a safe distance away from our fight. We'll give you a signal when we've defeated him."

"Got it." Taichi and I pleaded.

"Good. Are we all ready?"

"YEAH!" All of the animals cheered. Blak smiled at their enthusiasm.

"Okay. I sense him here. Stand still and don't move until I tell you to." Blak stood perfectly still as he carefully sniffed out for any evidence of Kogatago. He froze after three minutes and stood back just in time for the cloaked Kogatago to land gracefully on his feet with his evil red eyes glowing within the hood, looking at the Blak Tiger with fury. "There you are, Goldixsyx. You better exit from Kogatago's body or you'll die for your insubordination!"

"I refuse to obey your lousy order, Blak!" Goldixsyx growled in a gruff scary voice. "You've defeated me once, but you will never defeat me this time!!! I'm all too powerful for your strength to conquer my soul! So, try me, if you must." After that command, Kogatago threw off the black cloak and he was revealed to be an even deeper orange than his original color, had stronger, heavier legs, fierce fangs at a length of 5 inches long down his mouth, buff arms with the robotic hand missing, but was replaced with an attached katana blade, and the same long metal spikes on his back. I looked on with wide eyes, but soon regained my normal expression as this continued. "PREPARE TO DIE, BASTARD!!!!"

"Same for you." Blak got into his fighting stance and same for Goldixsyx in Kogatago's body. After a minute of staring, Goldixsyx made his first attack, slashing the swordhand faster than my teleporting! Blak was amazingly able to quickly dodge out of the way and make his counterattack by slashing through Kogatago's chest without hurting him, but he targeted perfectly on Goldixsyx's chest and he roared with extreme pain before his ghostly form hastily flew out of Kogatago's back and the extra features that were on him, including the swordarm, turned back to normal and Taichi caught him in his fall right on time before he dashed back towards me. Kogatago was unconscious, but he was going to be okay.

Back in the fight…

"AHHHH!! YOU FUCKIN' BASTARD!!!" Goldixsyx cursed loudly while he kneeled down in pain. "YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!!!"

"Make me." Blak smoothly replied back as he remained in his fighting stance. The fight raged on like a normal Tekken battle. Goldixsyx's dragon speed was an advantage for successfully avoiding every single attack Blak was unleashing. This frustrated the rare animal before he decided to take it to the skies. He sprouted out a set of four metal wings and the metal chest armor that came with it before he flew up to the sky and hovered above the golden chinese dragon spectre at a height of 70 feet. Goldixsyx growled with anger under his breath before he flapped his 5 foot wingspan dragon wings and flew up to Blak's face and showed him the middle finger in a threatening manner before he growled with it. Blak wasn't even phased as he hovered in that one spot, looking smug. I chuckled at his attitude. It nearly matched mine when I was in the Manji Clan. "Humph! That's all you're going to give me? Even after I dared you to attack me for your damage?"

"I'd like to take things smooth FIRST!" Goldixsyx screamed out that last part while he tried to scratch Blak, but he blocked it cleanly. The dragon ghost was shocked to see this before he was fiercely thrown back, still flying. Goldixsyx was now three feet away from the tiger. He growled with anger before he flew up to him and tried to bite him this time. Blak's armor cracked his teeth as easily as a rock cracking a window and he was now toothless! I laughed at him inside my head, but kept a smile. Taichi chuckled a little while he revived Kogatago. It was music to my ears when I heard him growl to life. I looked down at him with happy tears before I quickly kneeled down before him and held him in my strong arms. He looked up at me with the same smile I remember from when I first met him.

"Kogatago, it's me… Kunimitsu." I whispered to him softly. He growled with happy tears as his weak arms embraced me.

"Koga… missed… you." He weakly spoke, finally speaking English at last. "I missed you… very much, indeed…… Kuni."

"I missed you, too." We remained in our happy hug position for the next sixteen minutes.

During our hug, there was a sound of flesh being deeply pierced and scratched and then, a sound of a dead body collasping to the floor. We all looked over at where the two sounds came from and it was the defeat of the gold dragon spectre, Goldixsyx. Blak Tiger flew down towards us with a calm smile. Behind him, Goldixsyx was still coming to, but Kuma fiercely bit him on the neck to finish him off. The rest of the animals joined in seconds later as Blak, Taichi, Kogatago, and I had a good conversation.

"Goldixsyx couldn't even touch me." Blak proudly stated. "He was a little too mortal to become for a spectre that was resurrected for evil reasons."

"I knew he was weak to begin with." Taichi agreed as I slowly lifted Kogatago up and held him in my arms. He was pretty light in weight for a mutant raptor. "I'll bet that he was that weak before he died."

"He was, yes. He died so quickly for a chinese dragon… many people didn't expect to see him come back to life for a second chance, but some evil force… must've put him up to it anyway."

"Well, whatever that evil force was…" I came in as I held Kogatago comfortably. "…must've been pretty damn stupid when he was thinking that it was gonna work."

"His evil master, Tyron, wasn't very intelligent. He died right after Goldixsyx claimed himself as the new killer warrior of Japan. How he died… is pretty bizzare."

"Put in short terms for us."

"Let's say he… _accidently_ considered himself a fool before the judge in the courtroom. He was accused of second degree murder and was placed on trial and well…… he accidently let the cat out of the bag and accused himself of his crimes. Thus, making himself killed in the electric chair a week later."

"That wasn't short." Taichi corrected. I nodded in agreement after doing a double take at what the Blak Tiger just said. Kogatago was agreeing as well with his confused smirk. Blak chuckled.

"I know. I'm known for having an acute sense of humor, if you will."

"I understand." After Taichi said this, Goldixsyx's dead body flew between us towards a brick wall, rendering him smashed into a million pieces, like my grandfather's head. Goldixsyx was gone for good now. "Holy shit! Who did that last move?"

"Panda!" Gon replied. "I didn't think she had the strength!"

"She is like Kuma… sort of… right, Kuni?"

"Yes." I replied with a smile. Kogatago licked my face after I said this and I looked at him. "What is it, Koga?"

"Kogatago wanna see master again." The raptor said to me in a sorrowful voice. "Is he alive?"

"He's recovering at this moment. You can still see him, if you want."

"Thanks, Kunimitsu."

Later, back at Jerrkiiko's sick bed…

"He spoke proper English?" Jerrkiiko asked me with surprise. I nodded in response as Taichi and I were sitting next to each other on his right side.

"It's not exactly proper, though." I replied. "He spoke a little… 'baby-ish'."

"Ohhh, I see." Kogatago approached his master seconds later and, in an instant, Jerrkiiko was in the happiest tears I've ever seen. It was a scene worth watching as Taichi and I remained silent with smiles. "Kogatago! Is… is it really you?"

"Koga here, master." The orange raptor replied sweetly. "No more meanie Goldix for me."

"That's what I love to hear. Come here, son." At his command, Kogatago slowly climbed up onto the bed by the time his master sat up to make room. They were soon in a loving embrace that could send you to tears. Taichi was glossy eyed, but didn't leak any. As for me… well, I did. They felt cold as they decended out of my glossy green eyes and towards my neck. I didn't wipe them not once. It was such a happy ending to me and, pretty soon, I started crying sofly. Taichi heard me and held me close to his muscular body. I was crying even louder within his chest as soon as he did this. Seconds later, I felt his dragon tears cooling my skin. It became too much for him to hold in. That told me deep inside that he's a very sensitive man… and I like it. It shows his emotions. Sure, people see him as a person with no emotions, but I knew, from the first sight of him, that he did have emotions hidden within his dragon soul. He just… had to command it to escape nonchalantly.

Hours later, at dinnertime, back at Taichi's dojo…

I blankly stared at my plate of fried noodles with chicken and soy sauce, playing in it with my chopsticks. I was still in internal grief from back when I found my grandfather's dead body in the forbidden city. Kaichi, Zakki, Advance, and Dogatagi were all looking at me with concern. Taichi just looked at me with a serious look.

"Kunimitsu?" Dogatagi started. I ignored him, even though I had an urge to reply back. "Kuni? Are you okay?"

All I did was groan in response and continued to play with my food. Taichi bowed his head and closed his eyes as he continued eating.

"She's in grief." He said expertly. Everybody turned towards him. I remained quiet. "When we went to search for the Blak Tiger in the Forbidden City, she found her grandfather's dead and headless body laying at the exact spot where he died."

"Oh, no…" Kaichi muttered sadly. Advance nodded in agreement when he saw how surprised Zakki was. Dogatagi showed a shocked look.

"She did?!" He asked. Taichi nodded. "My God! Of all things Kunimitsu had to witness…"

"Hearing that he died was one thing… but, seeing his dead body was really different. I sense that she really wishes that she could've done something." Taichi stated.

"The past cannot be altered, Kunimitsu." Dogatagi said to me. I looked up at him with a drenched face of tears. "Your grandfather can never come back."

"DON'T SAY THAT!!!" I screamed. "His death was just a coincidence! It was just some bastard driver teasing him… all because he was old and weak! That doesn't seem fair to the elderly, now does it?"

"I have to admit there, yes… but, still. I'm sure it was meant to be. How old was he when he died?"

"He was 87 years old when he died."

"I rest my case. It _was_ meant to be for his death, even if the purpose was to only tease him to death accidently."

"You just don't get it, do you?" I was in fury. Hearing the grandmaster say that his death was meant to be made my blood boil. "MANY PEOPLE HAVE TRIED KILLING HIM BEFORE!!"

"Ouch." Kaichi muttered with Zakki. Advance moaned sadly. Taichi humphed smoothly, but with shock. Dogatagi was wide eyed.

"You're… kidding, right?" Dogatagi asked me. I shook my head in response.

"Fuck, no! I make my statement perfectly clear! My grandfather's death was never meant to be. He's just… a victim on Death's list of many others."

"Kunimitsu…"

"Don't reject my true statement again! He was Death's next target and it finally got him! He was to be one of the longest lasting swordsmiths in history and, I swear to Hell, that he _will_ be resurrected from there!" After that, I disappeared towards the grandmaster's room and locked the door the moment I was completely teleported inside there.

Inside the room…

I was on the grandmaster's bed, crying loudly against a pillow. Those hurtful words really pierced my heart with a needle of fury. I would've gotten smart and said, "Everybody has a time of death", but I didn't want him to punish me. After a little over 15 minutes of my crying, there was a mysterious and cold breeze flowing against me. I looked around the room, feeling that cold wind partially froze up my leftover tears on my cheeks. After 10 seconds, the breeze decended. I was puzzled. I resumed my suffering, keeping my face off the pillow this time. After 20 seconds, the breeze came again. I was about to reach for my kunai, but I realized that I didn't have it with me. I just held up my fists instead. After 15 seconds, I saw the source of the breeze right before me. It was…

"………grandpa?" I asked softly. I lowered my fists and wiped my tears. "Is… is that really…… you?"

"Kunimitsu…" His eerie, but sweet voice replied. I slowly approached his ghastly form and carefully reached for his hand. "…my, my, my. Look how you've changed."

"…huh?" I did a double take. Usually, they say 'Look how you've grown', right? He just said 'Look how you've _changed_'. He must've sensed my internal change from a thief to a nobody. "You… noticed?"

"I've been sensing it all through my afterlife in the heavens. You've really changed somehow. You've done so many good deeds for others… that your thief description is permanently deleted. I actually love how you've changed, Kunimitsu. You'll shine a new light on the other Tekken fighters when you meet them again. Your journey for change… is complete. Congradulations."

"……………" I was speechless. My grandfather's words and voice allured me… but the fact that my journey of change is finally complete lit up my heart back to its peaceful setting. I smiled with happy tears as he continued.

"I am so proud of you, Kunimitsu. Being a manji doesn't matter to you now. You can now start your own life without dealing with that retched Yoshimitsu anymore. He… is dead, am I right?"

"………y… yes, sir. He is."

"Excellent. You'll live a happy life forever. Good luck."

"Wait!" He disappeared right when I said this. I was still happy to see him. I soon became excited. I ran out the room in a flash and tackled Taichi in a hug, kissing him on the way. This surprised everybody. Even Advance cried a little, but calmed down when he saw it was me. "Taichi! I saw him!"

"Your grandfather?" He asked me calmly, despite the fact that he was just as excited as I was. I nodded in response before I kissed him passionately on the mouth again. Dogatagi was silently shocked as he looked over at us on the floor kissing wildly. Then, he looked at his other grandson. He smiled with humor as he shrugged his shoulders.

"She rests her case now." Kaichi said to him cooly. Dogatagi scoffed with a dumbfounded look.

"So she does, so she does, so… she… does." He muttered. Zakki chuckled while Advance laughed hysterically with him. Taichi and I finished our kiss after only five minutes and looked into each other's eyes.

"You want some as a celebration?" Taichi dared to ask me. I purred sensually before I spoke.

"In a shower." I replied smoothly.

"That's what I'm talkin' about, baby."

An hour later, in a roomy shower…

We were kissing passionately on the mouth again while the hot, steamy water drenched our naked bodies. His strong arms were around my body while my slender hands were sexually stroking them. They felt pretty good when they were wet. After our seven minute wet kiss, we released from each other and looked into our eyes again. His pink eyes were so passionate to look at and I'll bet my green eyes were the same in his vision.

"Damn, Kuni." Taichi moaned. "You get better and better with these tasty kisses."

"Well, I've changed, remember?" I asked him. "My grandfather said that my journey of change is complete… and I am completely changed. Have you ever noticed…" I paused as I stroked his chest sexually. "…that I've done too many good deeds to be called a thief?"

"Yeah, I've noticed. I guess since you've done so much, your bad side is completely gone."

"Yeah, my _bad_ side. My _naughty_ side… is right here." After I said this, I sexually licked his wet neck. He closed his eyes with passion, but didn't make a sound. As a response, he gently grabbed my ass and massaged it with extreme lust. I moaned between licks as I felt this. We continued this for the next 20 minutes. When we finally stopped, I looked down at his legs. The whole bottom half of his body was of a black dragon's. Then, I looked back up at his face. My green eyes showed pity. Taichi read it like a short sentence.

"What's wrong, Kunimitsu?" He asked me in a deeper tone of his already deepened voice.

"You really are half-human, half-dragon. This is probably a good factor of never getting a girl." I replied back in a sorrowful voice. Taichi bowed his head.

"Exactly. That's the only thing keeping me from getting a girl."

"Well, am I running away from you?"

"No."

"You know what that means, don't you?"

"Yeah." After that, he kissed me passionately on the mouth again. It was on now.

Later, in the main dojo…

Taichi was already fucking me like he was insane! I screamed at my loudest capacity with passion, begging him to go deeper. He complied and I screamed even louder. Taichi ended up roaring in his pure dragon fury as he felt his orgasm before I did. I grew scared, but then, I smiled as he slowed down a little.

"Nice." I commented. "Your dragon spirit is really taking over you."

"Like my unimportant thoughts of suicide." Taichi added with humor. I chuckled weakly at that comment.

"Does… Kaichi know that you're…… intellectual?"

"In some way, he does. He just… can't find it with his own lavender, blood-stained eyes."

"So, how come other women wouldn't get it out of him when he did eventually see your smarts?"

"They were too busy flirting with him instead of asking questions about me. They thought of him as… the 'mischevious' one. Tell you the truth, I'm the one who's mischevious."

"I can tell." I looked at his privacy as I said this and purred afterwards. He smiled and his pink eyes gave him a cuter smile. "So, I've really made you whole again with the relationship predicament, right?"

"Yes. You've really revived my dead self-esteem. It's been dead since my first year of middle school and now, you've brought it back. I actually feel it opening its eyes right now." After he said this, he continued his pumping session inside me in a very slow pace. I tightly grasped his strong arms as a response because it felt too good. I was moaning and gasping at my hardest as he got deeper inside me. He continued talking as he heard my passionate cries. "I never thought this would happen this easily, but… I must admit, you've really changed enough for it to happen."

"What is that you refer to?" I struggled to get that question out, but he still heard it and smiled.

"Our love for each other. Having you as a girlfriend just isn't enough anymore at this rate."

"…what?" I was breathing hard after that, but I was still puzzled. At the sign of my confused face, Taichi silently pulled out a small black velvet box from the nightstand drawer with his longer dragon tail. I eyed the box and remained silent as he spoke.

"Kunishi Yarkataki, a.k.a. Kunimitsu, from the bottom of my partially dragon heart, I ask you in my sincerest and deepest passion………"

"………………" I watched him carefully. Then, when he opened the small box, there was a pure tanzanite and gold ring. I gasped at its shiny luster and looked up at him with his glimmering pink eyes looking at me.

"……will you marry me?"

"…oh, my God!" I was speechless after that. Our love making session stopped immediately when I jumped up for an accepting hug. "YES!! Yes, I'll marry you, Taichi Hagasaka!!" We remained in our embrace for the next ten minutes and eventually, we got sleepy. He quickly placed on my engagement ring on the proper finger, still keeping that signature smile on his face. I looked at the hand he placed my ring on with and he already had on his engagement ring. I was too happy. "When did you decide this?"

"I figured that since you really don't care about my half-dragon, half-human form, it's better off if I just claim you as my first and newest wife. Hopefully, our relationship won't run amok."

"Oh, fuck no! I've been looking for a loved one myself. My grandfather was all I had left and being alone wasn't gonna be part of my agenda for a lifetime."

"You'll love being with my family. Literally, my father's part of the family is all dragon. Whole, live dragons! My mother's is… well, human. Get it?"

"Completely. I want to meet your family… the humans first."

"Okay. First, let's get some sleep. Sex with you is too much for me for a start. Give me two nights of rest, alright?"

"Fine." After I said this, Taichi fell asleep with happy tears. I laid down on his strong chest with my happy tears drenching him. He actually proposed to me, which I didn't expect from a sorrowful warrior with a dragon spirit that's literally half of his body. When tomorrow comes, I'll shine my new light on the Tekken fighters after I meet Taichi and Kaichi's mother's side of the family, which are the humans. The dragon side of the family… well, I'll be prepared. Meeting one dragon is one thing, but meeting a whole family population of them… that's sure to blow some rotten dragon breath on me. Damn, it's gonna be harsh. Whew!


	11. Kunimitsu's National Light

Chapter 11: Kunimitsu's New "National Light"

Chapter 11: Kunimitsu's New "National Light"

I woke up smiling this morning because today was the day I finally shine my "national light" on the other Tekken fighters along with meeting Taichi and Kaichi's family of the humans first. As I sat up, covering up my naked body with my covers, I had a quick flashback of how I was acting towards the other fighters before the tag tournament ended. It's a long flashback and it's amazing how I manage to keep it in my storage space inside my memory glands. It's pretty much a whole story.

(Flashback, 7 years ago in the Tekken Tag Tournament dojo…)

_It was the opening day of the Tekken Tag Tournament and I arrived on time… and I was there first. The only other person that was there was Heihachi. He was surprised to see me here way before everybody else. _

"_Kunimitsu?!" He nearly exclaimed. "It's only 3 hours away before this Tekken Tag Tournament starts. What are you doing here so early?" _

"_Is that really a problem?" I asked him smoothly. "People come early to meetings all the time." _

"_I know, but there are some people I don't expect to arrive to a certain place early." _

"_Like me?" _

"_Yes." _

"_You still have some shit against me, don't you?" _

"_Why wouldn't I?" _

"_Ugh!" _

_Yes, it was tough to withstand. Heihachi didn't treat me with as much respect as any other woman should receive… all because I was a kunoichi with an amazingly good reputation of being a professional thief. People say to give respect, you have to get it… and ultimately, I really wasn't getting the respect. So, I didn't give him respect in return. Three hours later, the other fighters arrived. Some were thrilled and happy to see me. Others… just as bad as Heihachi's first glance at my foxen mask getting in his face too early. I decided to speak to the ones who did like my presence, who includes Nina, Jun, Kazuya, Alex, Bruce, Wang, Armor King, and King. _

"_It's good to see you again, Kunimitsu." Jun started when she faced me. "It's been nearly a whole decade since we past contenders have seen each other. How have you been while Tekken 3 was running?" _

"_I've been okay." I replied. "Bored out my damn mind, but okay." _

"_Heh, heh, heh. Still have that mean hiding mouth of yours, like always. That was the only unique thing about you." _

"_I knew something other than my good reputation of a thief made me stand out beyond the others." _

"_Don't be denyin' yourself, Kuni." Bruce encouraged. "I always knew you were the sexy one." _

"_I thought I was the sexy one." Nina protested playfully. Bruce looked at her with disgust. _

"_NO! You're the self-servin' whore with no experience other than that assassin shit!" _

"……_That's harsh." _

"_Really, guys… I don't mind the rejection I'm getting from the others… especially Michelle." I protested._

"_You and Michelle had beef cookin' between ya'll since the first Tekken tournament." Alex reminded. "I was waiting for one of you to finally eat it and settle the score like real women." _

"_Michelle knew that was never going to happen in years to come." _

"_Aw, man!" _

"_Don't let disrespect take over your fighting spirit, Kunimitsu." Wang encouraged in that same nice grandfather tone I remember. "You are special and a one-of-a-kind Tekken combatant, but your skills do deserve all the credit along with your determination of a fighter. Keep that up and you'll eventually gain the respect." _

"…………………" _I was silent. Hearing the words of an elder really moved me eternally. He was right about everything. Showing what I do best should raise my respect meter up to 100 percent by the end of the tag tournament. Since this was a 'tag' event, I had to have another fighter in a team with me. Choosing who could join me was harder than dealing with Michelle and Yoshimitsu simultaneously. Kazuya, who was one of those who appreciated my company, decided to join in my tag team. I was shocked. _

"_What's there to be shocked about, Kunimitsu?" Kazuya asked me. My foxen mask hid my shocked face, but he noticed my shock by the extended silence he was hearing from me. _

"_I didn't expect you to join me on such late notice." I replied with honesty. Kazuya chuckled. _

"_Well, what do you expect? You've been chosen to work with me since the second Tekken tournament and this is actually a promotion for you. You should be happy that I've joined you." _

"_I am, but…" _

"_What?" _

"_Why you?" _

"_I respect you, Kuni." _

"………_thanks." I was really shocked now. I did respect him after all. "Seriously, Kazuya… I respect you as well. You have a confusing family, though." _

"_I get used to it." _

"_I see." _

_After that was final, Kazuya and I became a fully fledged team for the Tekken Tag Tournament and it began on a sour note…_

(End flashback)

"Kunimitsu, you okay, baby?" Taichi asked me, knocking me out my internal storybook flashback. "You looked kinda blank there."

"I did?" I asked him out of nowhere, but it was meant to be asked. Taichi nodded as he placed a strong hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. You were in a blank state for a full 20 minutes. Was there something in mind?"

"Yeah. I was looking back at my final Tekken tournament appearance as a fighter in the tag tournament. My behavior back then sucked dicks like babies sucking milk out of a bottle."

"Damn! Was it that rotten?"

"Yes… and I briefly admit it, Taichi. I was a horrible person for even the newest fighters to deal with. It's a good thing I've completely change myself for good now."

"How about you do that today while I contact my mother's family? It's gonna take me until this evening to do."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Dogatagi is just one member of my mother's family. Getting the rest will take a while. You can show that you've changed to those fighters who mistreated you then."

"Which was pretty much the majority of them."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"Mornin', ya'll." Greeted a familiar voice. I turned around and saw Kaichi's old friend from the search before, Zaxxopoliix. Taichi was pretty baffled, but I smiled as I quickly slipped on a robe and approached him.

"Good morning, Zaxxo." I greeted sweetly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. I actually slept longer than ya'll. I didn't wanna get involved in all those things you were up to."

"Good."

"Don't you know you got a huge-ass wildcat sleepin' in the garden with a white fox?"

"Yeah. That's Advance and Zakki. They're my pets."

"Damn! That big cat and that white fox are your pets? You must really love animals."

"Why do you think I wear a fox mask over my face?"

"…you got a point. Hey, Taichi. Kaichi won't lyin' when he said you had pink eyes. They're bright as hell."

"Thanks… I guess." Taichi said with uncertainty. "You wanna meet our family?"

"The humans first, man. I am not ready to meet a bunch of giant fire-breathin' lizards yet."

"That's okay. Kunimitsu said the same thing."

"Thank God! When is your family gonna be here?"

"Probably this evening. Gathering them up takes longer than cooking the dinner that Kunimitsu will be happy to cook for us."

"Say what?" I asked in a dull tone.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine with cooking for a whole half of a family. No need to cook for the dragons, though. Dogatagi has something planned for them."

"Goddamn it."

"Right now, Kuni… go on and impress the other Tekken fighters with that 'National Light' your name represents. Wear your newest outfit."

"I got it for her in my room. I brought it for a bargain since I said that it was for you. Japan knows you from the back of their hand." Zaxxopoliix suggested. I looked over at him with surprise.

"Really?" I asked him.

"Yeah. Come with me real quick."

Minutes later, in Zaxxo's bedroom…

"Here it is. The newest and last outfit you'll ever wear in your new life." He announced as he showed me the new outfit. It was like a sexier version of my original purple and pink outfit. The only thing that was different was longer sleeves on both layers of the top, a belt to wear around my neck to separate the purple top underneath the main pink one, fancy decorations on each of the ends of the outer shirt, and cross-strings at the opening of the pink top where my clevage shows. The kunai was pretty old-fashioned, but was brand new and the fox mask was improved. It shows my mouth, but hides everything else. This was indeed the last outfit I'll ever wear. "Go ahead and try it on. I'll wait for ya, so I can see."

Five minutes later…

The outfit was very comfortable when I looked at myself in the mirror to inspect myself. It looked good on me as well and, as for my hair… well, it was red and in a pair of pigtails… but the style of the pigtails were different. They actually… flowed freely of separate strands instead of being glued together. The whole change felt too vivid and free and I was ready to give those disrespecting fighters a shocker they'll never forget.

Seconds later, I walked out to show Zaxxopoliix how I looked without the fox mask. Then, I placed it on and he whistled.

"Goddamn! I even impress myself sometimes with these outfits I be pickin'." He commented to himself. "The mouth-revealin' fox mask suits you much better than your original. How do you like the way your signature pigtails look?"

"My head feels lighter with those." I replied. "I love them."

"Great. Now, you're ready to shine that 'National Light' on the laugh-boy fighters! I wish ya good luck and… uh, yo' fox… Zakki, right?"

"Yeah."

"He's got a present from your boyfriend for ya in the parking garage. Go check it out first before you go."

And so I did. I went to the garage and saw Taichi dressed in a pair of baggy jeans with Zakki and Advance with him, having Zakki holding a set of car keys in his mouth. This shocked me. I forcefully took my new mask off and gasped.

"Car keys?!" I asked them. Advance and Zakki nodded while Taichi approached me and kissed my left cheek.

"A new 'shining light' for your encounter." After he said that statement, Zakki professionally tossed him the keys and he caught them just as professional. He then handed them to me and I couldn't stop my breath from breathing so fast. "Over 30,000 yen was paid to get this car customized to the way you want it, even the kunai star styled spinning rims on the wheels."

"Taichi, you do know what kind of car this is, right?"

"Yeah. It's the car you've always wanted. A Jaguar XJ220… shiny, purple, sexy, and in all it's speeding glory… just the way you like it."

"This is a really nice car, but you said the money was paid for the customizations. Who exactly did pay for them?"

"Wanna know?" Kaichi came in from the entrance. Taichi, Advance, and Zakki smiled while I awaited his finish, still holding my fox mask in my hand. "Remember I told you that our parents were dead?"

"Yeah."

"Well…" Kaichi got quiet as he moved out of the way and a beautiful Chinese woman at an age of 45 came into the door. She had a face as silky smooth as mine and her eyes were more narrow than mine… and her eyes were a very, very, VERY… bright baby blue and she had long black hair with white strands, signifying that she was growing old with age. All she wore was a nice form-fitting kimono dress that was pink with blue roses decorated all over it. Her figure was impressive for a 45-year-old who had twins. "…this is Javashi Rashel Hagasaka, our mother. She helped to pay for the customizations."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kunimitsu… or should I call you Kunishi?" Javashi greeted in a sweet, but not-too-deep female voice. I bowed in greeting before I spoke.

"You may call me Kunimitsu, Mrs. Hagasaka. It's a pleasure to meet you, too. Did Kaichi and Taichi even know you were dead?"

"The news can lie sometimes, dear. When they heard that me and my husband, Taikan, died of diseases on the news, all they were listening to… were just lies! Taikan and I are just fine."

"I hear that Taikan is a full dragon along with his whole half of the family. How did you two meet?"

"I'll discuss that later. I promise. Right now, take this new car and go impress your Tekken rivals who disrespected you."

Ten minutes later…

I was on my way to the Tekken Dojo in my nice new car. I drove smoothly, but the 516 horsepower made it seem extremely fast for a cruise. I couldn't wait to arrive there and surprise them. When I stopped at a stoplight, I saw Advance just arriving to the right side of me. I rolled down my window and he was moaning sadly. He didn't want to be left alone, even with Zakki. He really took me in as a best friend for eternity.

"You wanna surprise them with me, don't you?" I asked him. He nodded frantically. "Aww. For a huge cat, you have a soft heart. You can follow me, then." After that was stated, Advance followed me for the rest of the way. While I was driving, I went back to my flashback, but I was still focused on my driving.

(Flashback, back to the Tekken Tag Tournament…)

_Kazuya and I became a team and our start went sour… verbally. Our first battle was against the team of Michelle and Jin. Michelle was up first and damn! She didn't even give me a chance to speak! I was listening, though. _

"_So, we meet again, Kunimitsu." She started coldly. "I hope Yoshimitsu kills you. You've been getting on my nerves for years now and it's about time you get out of here! Don't even think of a comeback. Let's just get this overwith!" _

"……………" _I remained silent that whole time, like I said before. My fox mask hid my mouth silently saying: 'Fuck you, bitch!'. Kazuya got defensive from behind when he saw that I didn't react. _

"_You better wish you've never said those words to her!" He screamed from the distance. "She'll stab you in your throat for that!" _

"_Oh, shut up! She wouldn't do it unless she actually states that she'll do it. You… will do it, won't you?" _

"_Don't test my patience. Let's just fight." I replied smoothly. After that ten minute fight, I became the victor without even tagging Kazuya to help me. She pissed me off when she said that she'll allow Yoshimitsu to kill me. I looked down at her unconscious body and gave her the middle finger as a threat. "Motherfucking bitch." _

_That felt sweet to my fists after the day was done. Kazuya and I fought well for the first half of the tournament. Him and I were sitting in a resting lounge room and I looked at the blood stains on my kunai with curiosity. He watched me with an evil smile on his face. After about 6 minutes, I deliciously licked the blood off my kunai and he chuckled even louder. _

"_Revenge is a sweet thing to taste, isn't it?" He said with evil in his voice. I smiled when I was finished and licked my lips with satisfaction. _

(End flashback)

"Revenge was sweet then… I still have that taste now." I said to myself when I finally arrived at the dojo. All of the Tekken fighters were in for a treat now… especially with Advance beside me. I placed on my mouth-showing foxen mask, equipped my kunai, and finally entered the dojo with confidence. I jiggled the handle and it was locked. I looked over at Advance and he knew what I was thinking and, in an instant, he stuck out his huge claws and pounded the door open… and completely off its henges. It seemed like nobody was phased, though. It was empty. Advance was puzzled, but I made his conclusion. "They must be outside in the backyard. Make a surprise entrance for me. I'll catch up."

At that command, Advance nodded as a response and I disappeared in a puff of smoke, teleporting to the outside roof. I was watching to see how Advance does. He impressed me when he busted through the back door, nearly making Alex trip over backwards. I chuckled softly when I saw this.

"HOLY SHIT!!" Marduk exclaimed. "What the hell is that?!" Ling gasped.

"THAT'S A LIGER!!" She exclaimed. "How did it get here?"

"It's a he, Ling." Christie corrected when she examined him. "Do you have a name, big fella?"

"Mm-hm." Advance replied.

"What is it?" Advance didn't reply as he pointed to his collar around his neck. I just got him that license last week. Christie looked at it and read it outloud. "It says, 'Name: Advance; Date adopted: 4/17/94; Owner: Kunishi Yarkataki'? Who's that?" That was my cue.

"That… would be me." I replied. I jumped down from the roof and everybody was impressed to see me in my new outfit. Advance sat down like a good cat as I continued. "Kunishi Yarkataki was my name before I became a manji."

"I thought you didn't remember your real name."

"I lied."

"Damn it, Kuni!"

"My pleasure."

"Nice outfit." Marduk commented. "New outfit for Tekken 6?"

"Probably, yeah… and thanks."

"I didn't even know you had a knack for pets, Kunimitsu!" Nina exclaimed with surprise. "I thought you could kill everything."

"I was fond of animals then… I'm still fond of them now."

"And it happens to be a liger, huh?" Hwoarang asked sarcastically. "Where exactly did you adopt him?"

"I was a volunteer at a local shelter not too far from here when I was 16. Since I was helpless, I had to find some place to belong."

"He's cute!" Ling screamed when she was petting Advance. His purring made me smile. "How old is he?"

"Three."

"WHAT?!" Everybody asked with shock. I nodded with confidence as I approached my cat and petted him with Ling.

"Yeah. He's a baby… still."

"Awwww." Julia sighed when she approached me. "Kunimitsu, I love how you've changed. You're not… the bad-ass bitch we once knew anymore."

"She _has _changed, Julia." Heihachi agreed, approaching me with a studying glare. "Did something… happen to you during your hideaways?"

"I found a new true love and he proposed to me. I said yes." I replied with teary eyes, which were hidden behind my mask. No tears emitted from them, however. The ladies gasped.

"Congradulations!" They all screamed at me. I blushed with shyness.

"…thanks, ladies."

"Who's the new man?" Anna asked, but then, stopped me from speaking. "NO, WAIT! Let me guess… Kaichi's twin brother."

"Taichi, yeah."

"Hee, hee, hee. Loved the younger brother, huh? How is he, compared to Kaichi?"

"He's got a sensitive heart and a pretty kind heart as well. He's quiet, shy, strong, defensive, and he's one of those determined warriors that don't take defeat for granted. When he sees a real defeat, then he'll take it."

"He sounds brave." Christie moaned out. Eddy glared at her for a moment. I chuckled.

"No need to take it seriously, Eddy."

"That's what I thought." Eddy replied.

"But, really… Christie's right. Taichi is brave and his body is like a walking steel plate… unlike the JACK robots."

"_Unlike_ them?!" Asuka asked me with surprise. "How?"

"You know how I stabbed Gun Jack with my kunai as he broke down because I slammed his generator… Kazuya?"

"I remember that battle." Kazuya came to a realization. "You were reckless then."

"I was, but seriously… Taichi isn't that stable. He's only stable emotionally, but physically… aw, damn! Nothing… and I do mean… _NOTHING _can hurt him."

"Not even a good socker punch in the kisser?" Bruce asked with nervousness. I nodded. "Awww, shit."

"He's the right man for me… in a relationship and in a battle. He can be trusted greatly."

"That's great." Michelle commented.

"All those great things about him comments his personality… but it didn't work out with his looks." I bowed my head with closed eyes hidden behind the mask. Everybody frowned at the sound of that, but Roger Jr. was curious.

"What happened to his looks?" He asked me in a cute baby boy voice. I sighed.

"His humanoid body is taken over by a dragon spirit within him… by half."

"You mean…?"

"Yeah… He's half-dragon by his lower body… literally."

"Oh, no…" Christie gasped. "Those dragon looks costs him his high school years."

"Christie!" Heihachi exclaimed, but I shushed him.

"No, no, no, Heihachi. She's right. High school was a piece of shit for him. No girl even walked up to him. They call him a freak and call Kaichi the 'prince in shining armor'."

"Oh, hell no!" Marduk exclaimed. "They gonna disrespect my man like that, huh?"

"Well, that was then, Craig. Now, he's gonna marry a bad kunoichi gone good."

"It's good to see you change like this, Kuni." Jinpachi commented. "You are keeping this change, are you?"

"Forever. My grandfather told me that my change was complete."

"Excellent! By now, you should be impressing us with something else that's new… like-"

"A SLAMMIN' NEW RIDE!!" Gon exclaimed from outside. He finally noticed my new car sitting outside. "SHE GOT A SWEET PURPLE JAGUAR XJ220, YA'LL!!"

"No way!!" Asuka exclaimed as she ran out next. All the men, except Kazuya, Jin, Heihachi, Wang, Baek, and Jinpachi, charged out next. The ladies just stared at me with shocked looks on their beautiful faces. Advance was caught off guard by the male stampede and he meowed in fear. I calmed him down by rubbing his belly as Jun spoke.

"A new car, huh? When did this turn up? Hmm?" She asked me suspiciously. I chuckled.

"Before you say anything, I didn't steal it." I confessed. "Taichi's mother did the buying, but it's his gift to me."

"Ahh, I see now."

"I didn't think I knew how to drive. I just… did."

"Speaking of which, this must be the proof of your driving experience." Christie said as she pulled out my driver's license. "It says on here, 'Kunishi Raikata Yarkataki', but I didn't know who it was. So, I preserved it. You look kinda pretty on here." Chrtistie handed me the card and it brought back memories. I did remember getting a license now. I looked at it carefully and I was impressed.

"You didn't scratch it or anything."

"Yep. I kept it nice and safe, buried under my clothes in my second dresser drawer. Didn't lay a finger on it after I hid it, neither."

"Damn!"

"I just noticed something about your initials." Jin started when he took a good look at my license from over my shoulder. "They almost spell 'cry'… except with a 'K'."

"It does?" I took a good look at it, too. I covered the rest of my name and spelled it out. K-R-Y! Kry! It sure did sound like it. "Wow, Jin. You're right. That's exactly how it spells. That's a good reason to make it that way, too."

"Really? Why?" Julia asked.

"When my grandfather saw my initials, he saw me being sad about a dead ancestor. When I was sad back then, I cried with so much tears and so much hurtful sorrow that it seems like I'll flood whatever room I'm in."

"Awww. You were a sensitive little girl back then, huh?"

"When it came to my family, yes."

"I heard that your grandfather died. Are you still getting over that?" Ling asked me. I nodded and finally took off my mask because my tears were escaping at last.

"His death was deliberately mistaken! It wasn't his time to leave the lands of Mother Nature for good yet! That… that… BASTARD DRIVER!! UGH!!" I slammed my fists on the wall behind me in anger as I screamed. Ling and Asuka quickly came on both sides of me and embraced me for comfort. Luckily, it was working. "He was… like a father to me. I never knew my real parents and it seems like I never had any… EVER!!"

"Easy, easy, Kunimitsu." Wang pleaded softly. "Everybody has to die sometime. You can't escape Death. It's nearly impossible."

"That's exactly what I was taught before he died. I didn't think it would happen to him too soon. I miss him so much…" I trailed away and went into my 'kry'-ing stage… the same stage I'm always in when a thought of a dead family member kicks in. Lili approached me seconds later, took my foxen mask that was in my hand, and took out a small white cloth to wipe my tears. I felt comforted to her touch when I made a small smile.

"Don't cry, Kunimitsu." She said softly. "This is my first time seeing your face and seeing you cry like this… nearly makes me cry myself. I think I know your grandfather some kind of way. Was he a swordsmith?"

"Yes." I replied, sucking in my sobbing. "He had a good reputation of this profession."

"I think my grandfather knows him as well. They were good friends."

"I wish I knew who the driver was."

"They revealed who it was on the news. Bad thing is, however… that the driver is someone you know."

"………?" I was confused. I remailed quiet as Lili continued.

"He is someone who was young back then… seventeen, I think his age was when this happened. He was excited about his first night out by himself and he got excessively drunk and drugged when he offered to drive his own self home. He was reckless and didn't know what he was thinking when he was teasing your grandfather and when he began ramming him into the backbumper…"

I suddenly stopped paying attention to her when Advance quietly tapped me on my shoulder and pointed to Marduk sneaking away very awkwardly. He whispered growls in my ear, but I could understand what he just told me.

"You think it's him Lili's talking about?" I asked my giant cat. He nodded as a response and I interrupted Lili. "LILI! It's Marduk, isn't it?"

"…he didn't even know he was…… huh?" Lili finally stopped explaining and faced me with a look of confusion for a moment.

"Marduk's the one who murdered my grandfather, isn't it?"

"…yeah. I was just about to reveal that, too."

I gasped hard. I saw Marduk nearly entering the backdoor and I pulled out my kunai, ready to stab this mass murderer that costs my grandfather his life. Advance granted me some assistance in my attack. He allowed me to ride on his back and he galloped towards the escaping culprit at an amazingly high speed for a huge cat! Marduk saw us coming and he tried to close the door, but I lept off of my cat's back when he made a graceful leap and my kunai blocked him from closing the door. He got nervous, but still held the door with all his strength.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, MARDUK?!" I furiously screamed in his face. "WHY?!"

"I didn't wanna get involved, Kuni!" Marduk pleaded. "I didn't even know he was _your_ granddaddy!"

"I don't take excuses, bastard!! You murdered him… no matter if it was accidential or not!"

"But, Kunimitsu…" At that statement, Advance grew tired of it and fiercely broke down with door with his huge paw and I tackled the Val Tudo champion to his back and stopped my kunai at the Adam's apple of his throat. "WHOA, WAIT A MINUTE, KUNI!! I CAN EXPLAIN…!"

"NO!" I nearly scratched his flesh when I said this. Advance eased down behind me, growling the whole time. "You listen to me. Whether you knew it was my grandfather or not, you have the record of a mass murderer written all over your stupid ass! Making yourself drugged and drunk and shit, you should've listened to your parents. Haven't they taught you not to take those crazy things?!"

"Not… really…"

"Oh, hell no…" I was this close to cutting his thorat open. "You better not lie to me."

"I'm not lyin', Kunimitsu!! My parents never taught me the dangers of drugs and alcohol. They told me that it perks me up a notch in a good way… you know, keeps me awake."

"'Keeps you awake', my ass! Maybe it's your parents to blame for his death after all. It's their minds that are fucked up!"

"HEY!! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!! I AIN'T GONNA LET YOU TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS THAT WAY, YOU FOXFACED BITCH!!"

"Make me." At that threat, Marduk was outraged and, before I could finish him off, he punched me across my face hard, knocking my mask off. Advance was lucky enough to catch it without breaking it and handed it to Julia. I was outraged… now that he punched me.

"What have got to say now, bitch?"

"Oh, it's not what I'll say… it's what I'll DO!" At that last word, I lifted my kunai and prepared to stab him again before he punched me again. I was knocked out for a second before I came to and he kicked me in my stomach hard. I was phased, but soon regained myself when he was approaching me and slashed his forearm with my kunai, making a deep bloody gash in it. He screamed with extreme pain before I counterattacked with one of my famous moves… Poison Wind. That knocked him out hard and I did Will-O-The-Wisp when he was on the ground. I went back to my guard stance when he was trying hard to stand back up on his feet, but it seemed like his forearm was more he cared about for now. He struggled when he looked up at me with a helpless look on his face. "This is what happens when you deny my grandfather's death and you're the murderer. Want me to do that to your chest where your heart lays?"

"NO… no, Kuni. I surrender. I was the one who murdered your granddaddy and I'm sorry for doin' it. I was young and inexperienced back then. Can you forgive me?"

I lowered my kunai really slowly and looked over at the ones who just got back in from seeing my car. They were silent, but not shocked… for they too also knew that Marduk was the culprit who murdered my grandfather. King was brave enough to speak up.

"Kunimitsu, to tell you the honest truth, we all knew that Marduk murdered your grandfather." He started. "We didn't want you to kill one of our fellow Tekken fighters for it, that's all."

"I understand." I replied quietly. "But, really… I wouldn't murder another fighter. My anger, fortunately, lets me control that action. Murdering the innocent is not my strong point when it comes to being a kunoichi. So, Marduk… you are eternally forgiven… and I apologize for what I said about your parents."

"Apology accepted." Marduk pleaded weakly. "Yo! Can one of ya'll help me up?"

"Advance can help. Come here, boy!" At my call, Advance approached me and pointed to the weaker Marduk. He growled in anger for a moment, but I protested. "Advance, don't worry. He's not mean anymore. He begged for forgiveness and I forgave him. You can help him now. Bring him to the hospital part of Dr. B's lab, which is not too far from here if you follow the signs outside."

Advance nodded in response before he walked up to Marduk and lowered himself down low enough to allow the weak champion to climb up onto his soft back and Advance carefully headed for the lab. I sighed with relief as the ladies approached me with congradulating pats on my shoulders.

"You did the right thing, Kuni." Christie commented. "You really have changed after all. If you hadn't changed, you would've killed Marduk by now, regardless."

"No more bad kunoichi days for me." I agreed.

"Excellent, Kunimitsu." A familiar voice commented from behind me. I looked up from where it came from and I saw none other than Yoshimitsu himself... as a ghost that could be touched. I gracefully lept up towards him and he continued. "Your bad kunoichi days have gone away forever and you're back to the good kunoichi I remember from before your Manji years to during those years. So, tell me, Kunimitsu… now that you're about to be married to China's most skilled double katana blade dragon warrior, what do you plan to do along with the relationship, other than caring for yourself, caring for your gigantic, but adorable cat, and caring for your husband and his family?"

"I have… another side career." I winked slyly after I said this. He got the hint and nodded in understanding before he unexpectedly gave me an honorable embrace. I hugged him back in return and then, I escaped through the roof and went back to Taichi's dojo. I shone my "National Light" on the fighters, especially Yoshimitsu and I feel good about it. Now, as for my 'other side career', you won't believe what it is…

Two hours later…

"You're becoming a solo Manji ninja?" Dr. B asked me after giving Advance a check-up along with checking Marduk's condition. I nodded in response.

"For Jerrkiiko. Since Kogatago's still a little disabled in the legs to fetch food and suppiles for his owner, the hospital they're in allowed me to steal from stores and resturants for them. It's the best privilage I could gain for my drastic change." I replied expertly. "With Advance helping with the job, I'll be able to gather as many things as possible in time for Taichi and Kaichi's mother's family meeting."

"Excellent. I wish you good luck on you new career. You'll make Yoshimitsu very proud, even though he's gone."

"I deeply regret killing him in the first place."

"He's still the same Manji leader we remember."

"I can imagine. Well, I better get going. I've got three more hours until Taichi and Kaichi's mother's family arrives… the humans."

"Wha-?"

"They have a whole other half of pure dragons, which is the father's side."

"I wish you good luck in meeting them."

"Thanks."

Ten minutes later…

Advance and I were just starting our little stealing spree for Jerrkiiko. Many bypassers were actually thrilled to see Advance and even more thrilled to see me in a new outfit. It felt good doing good deeds with my stealing skills these days. As long as my grandfather was alive in my heart, I was acheving so much in only a few hours.

After Advance and I were finished, we delivered the food and suppiles to him as usual. When we arrived, Jerrkiiko and Kogatago were playing chess. I smiled at this display as Advance laid down the food. I took off my mask and kept my smile as I spoke.

"We got more food for you, Jerrkiiko." I announced. "You're getting better everyday."

"Which is good to feel right now." Jerrkiiko agreed. "Other than that, you're completely a changed woman. The kunoichi occupation is still in your description, but your devious ways of your kunoichi career are gone forever. I just want to thank you again for saving my life. You truly respected me back at the hotel, didn't you?"

"You respected me with that much honor as well. I still remember that day you allowed me to freely shop for my own food. It felt good staying strong, even though my internal self was suffering."

"Ah, ha, ha! I'd knew you catch on with that! So, how's Tekken 6 going? Are you in it yet?"

"The rumor became true, but then, it disappeared again. I hope it comes back. I really want to be back."

"Well, only time will tell, Kunimitsu. Just be patient."

"I'll try. I better head back to Taichi's dojo. His mother's family is almost there."

Two hours later…

For Kaichi and Taichi's mother's side of the family, we had to dress formally. Taichi and Kaichi wore sleevless tuxedos, Advance and Zakki wore expensive pure diamond leather collars, Dogatagi wore a normal tux, Zaxxopoliix wore a sleeveless tux as well, and I wore a very sexy Japanese kimono dress with my long red hair loose and free flowing. Javashi introduced the family during dinner and now, it was time to eat, talk, and just have a good time. Advance and Zakki were sitting in a corner of the dining room, eating their own bowls of my famous salmon cubes. They were our appitizers as well.

"These are impressive, Kunimitsu!" Taichi's cousin, Liavan, commented. He was a hansome half-tiger, but not half-dragon. That puzzled me. He was the only one that was half of another animal other than a dragon. "How in the hell did you make these?!"

"Let's just say I've got ways." I replied. "Liavan, how come you're the only half-tiger in a nearly dragon induced family?"

"Taikan's brother is half-dragon, half-tiger."

"…oh." I felt stupid asking him that question, but I was just curious.

"People ask me that question all the time."

"I noticed."

"Kunimitsu, I just have one question to ask you." Javashi asked. I remained silent as I listened. "What do you like about Taichi that makes him so special to you?"

"……………hmmm…" I was in deep thought as I absorbed the question. I was waiting for someone to finally ask me that for so long. "…well, for starters, he's one sexy warrior."

"Hee, hee, hee! So, I noticed."

"Secondly, he's one of those warriors that can be trusted on and off the battlefield. What I like the most about him is his personality. He sees a situation and takes it in a calm manner."

"But, there are times where he can accidently and amazingly let himself go."

"Really?" I was shocked to hear this as Javashi continued.

"Yes, dear. I remember one time Taichi was blamed for again at his age of 19 here in Japan with his father. He mutated into a full dragon and he looked just like his father when he did so, except his blank eyes were the same bright pink you see in his eyes now. He decided that, since he was seperated from his brother and there wasn't a thing he could do, he had no other choice, but to take that plunge and eat everyone who blames him excessively. From what I've noticed from the footage I saw on the news, he was very inexperienced with it."

"He was… inexperienced?"

"Well, techinically, Taichi is the younger twin of Kaichi by five minutes. Being the younger twin meant having inexperienced events he's never done or seen before."

"So, Kaichi's more experienced than Taichi?" Javashi nodded and same for the rest of the family around me, including Dogatagi, Kaichi, and Taichi. "I noticed he was young by the timid look in his pink eyes every time he speaks to me."

"That timid look gives away everything about his shy nature. Being a shy warrior can be a great advantage, however."

"It… can?" This was making me quiver in my legs… literally. Luckily, nobody noticed them as Kaichi volunteered to speak.

"Yeah, Kunimitsu." Kaichi replied to me. "With Taichi being shy and powerful at the same time, opposing contenders don't stand a chance. They take one good look at his timid pink eyes and think that they'll beat him down to a pulp in less than a second, but then… BOOM!! Taichi pulls out his two swords and ends up slicing them up to pulp instead!"

"That's useful. His shyness and timid nature allows him to have a greater chance of winning. It's not even a way to cheat your way out of it!"

"Isn't that a blessing?" Javashi asked in agreement. "Taichi doesn't show his timid eyes on purpose. They just… come whenever he faces his opponent."

"My God…" I was speechless after that. It's no wonder he's named the most powerful dragon warrior in China. I'm about to marry him, too? Damn, I'm one lucky bitch!!

"To place that statement in my own words, let's just say that my shy self really pays off in battle." Taichi finished as he placed one strong arm around my shoulders. He then forced my face towards his and kissed me quickly on the mouth. "You don't have to be overprotective."

"I… guess not."

2 hours later, after dinner…

Taichi and I were standing close to each other, having our faces only three inches apart. What we were about to do was something Taichi does with his friends. He calls it 'Dragon Dynasty Cleansing'.

"What does Dragon Dynasty Cleansing actually do?" I asked him when he told me the name.

"It deeply cleanses all of your worries away." Taichi started. "They say dragon tears heal anything and… that's what I'm mainly doing to your senses."

"It'll heal all of my current worries?"

"Exactly. If you don't have any worries, then there's the more advanced cleansing."

"Which is…?"

"Just relaxing your senses, which is what we're going to do right now. You'll go first."

"What do I do?"

"Just stare at me for a good two minutes and you'll see."

So, I did. We both stood perfectly still for the next two minutes, having my eyes study his pink ones hard. When the two minutes passed, I suddenly felt this urge to massage his black dragon tail and I did that too quickly. That didn't seem to phase him too much. He barely moved when I did this and laid my head against his strong shoulder, closing my eyes with pleasure. He humphed with satisfaction as he slowly started his cleansing on me by simply massaging my back.

"See? That's all you do for me." Taichi stated as he slowly lowered his hands to my legs, going extra slow when he went across my ass. "It's not that hard."

"When you did it with your friends, were they male?" I dared to ask him, referring to how slowly he went passed my ass. Taichi chuckled.

"I knew you were gonna ask me that. All my friends were male, but I didn't do anything sexual like this to them."

"Whew! Good."

"I wouldn't be that disgusting at all."

"Again, good."

We were silent for the rest of the cleansing after I said this. This was actually something else we could do besides have sex on the bed. And it felt better, too. Thank God.

"Ready to meet my father's side?" Taichi asked after the cleansing was complete. I sat down on the bed with a humph.

"Have any giant relatives before I answer?" I dared to ask. Taichi chuckled as he sat next to me.

"I have one giant cousin. He's 13 years old in human years, but his height doesn't say that."

"He sounds like he could be… over the height of a storage truck. " 

"He is! He's approximately 100 feet tall."

_Holy shit! _I exclaimed in my head as he said this. Then, I asked him verbally: "And he's 13 years old?!"

"Amazing, isn't it? That's why Dogatagi's gonna do the food serving for them instead of you. There are some carnivores and omivores, so choosing what they like to eat is obvious."

"How long will it take them to come tomorrow?"

"That's where you come in. You know that cave I was in when you found me?"

"Yeah."

"The whole dragon half of my family, including my father, are all further into the darkness. You just need a light to guide your way through. Run into a rocky wall and you'll scare the hell out of them!"

"Yeech! Thanks for the warning." I yawned immediately after I said this. "Better get some sleep, if I'm gonna be one busy kunoichi tomorrow."

"Goodnight, my wife-to-be." After Taichi said this, he gave me one more kiss on the mouth before he finally fell asleep next to me. I laid down seconds later and went into my happy sleep as well.

I can feel it already. Meeting his dragon side is gonna be a real firebreather! Heh, heh, heh!


	12. Firebreathing Family

Chapter 12: Firebreathing Family

Chapter 12: Firebreathing Family

Well, the human, and partially human, members of Taichi and Kaichi's family were pretty easy to meet. It was now time to meet the dragon side and, as nervous as I was to meet them, I woke up hyperventilating and that got Taichi worried when he woke up seconds later, feeling my quivering.

"Kunimitsu, are you okay, baby?" He asked me sweetly, making my heart melt. I couldn't sit up. The nervousness was too much. Taichi grew really worried and called out for his brother, grandfather, and family friend. They all ran to the rescue. "Guys, there's something wrong with Kunimitsu."

"What the hell…?!" Zaxxopoliix gasped. "She's shakin' like she's seen a ghost in her sleep or somethin'!"

"This is pretty weird." Kaichi commented as he checked on me. "Her heart is in a rapid heartbeat, like that of a hummingbird's."

"I wonder if this happens to her frequently." Dogatagi wondered. I chuckled in my mind.

_Is that all the shit he had to say at this moment?! _My internal self asked me. _That's terrible. He must be an old friend to my grandfather, if he makes a statement like that to someone who's hyperventilating. _

"Maybe Advance knows about this." Taichi guessed as he ran off to get my cat. Kaichi, Zaxxopoliix, and Dogatagi all looked at me with confused faces. It's like they've never seen a woman panic in a breath of stuttering before. Three minutes later, Taichi came back with both Zakki and Advance. When Advance saw me, he started growling in a worried tone and reacted a little too quickly. He came up to me, raised himself up to his hind legs, and vigorously pounded me on my chest, making me fall on the floor with a _**THUD **_as a reaction to his hit. I coughed for a moment on my way up and felt better. Taichi chuckled. "I guess he did know."

"Ugh…" I moaned as I stood up. I coughed three more times and collapsed backwards when I stood up. Zaxxopoliix shook his head with shame.

"Damn." He muttered as he saw me on the floor. "I hope that won't happen to her again."

Taichi chuckled with his brother as they both helped me up to my feet, but when they left me to stand, I simply collapsed back on the floor again. Advance picked me up by the collar of my pajamas and placed me on his back this time. I was out cold. The last collapse made me bang my head against the hardwood floor hard and that knocked me into a coma. Taichi placed his tail over my neck and felt the unconsciousness.

"She's out cold. That last fall must've rendered her into a coma." He predicted. "Let's leave her with Advance for a few hours and see what happens."

Five hours later…

"…ugh… what happened?" I moaned to life. Advance meowed with happiness when he saw this and purred against my legs. I was lying right beside him on the floor in a different room. "Was I knocked out?"

"Mm-hmm!" Advance replied with honesty. I slowly sat up and rubbed my head. It was throbbing with extreme pain.

"Ow, my head! That was a moment to remember!"

"HEY, KUNI!" Zaxxo shouted, making it rhyme by accident. I cringed as the loud noise made my head throb even more.

"OW!!"

"Oh, my bad… Ya head still hurt?"

"Like a hammer slammed it. Shit."

"Yo, guess what?"

"What?"

"You've got some best friends from Tekken here to see ya."

"'Best friends'?"

"Yeah. Only two though. C'mon in, ladies!" Right on his cue, Lili and Christie walked in. I was impressed. "Ya'll have fun." Zaxxo left right after that. Christie approached me first and was concerned. Lili was just as concerned.

"Heard you had a bad-ass fall this morning." Christie humorously commented. "You alright?"

"Yeah, but my head still hurts." I replied. "Advance didn't have to hit me that hard."

"What happened?" Lili asked.

"I was so nervous about meeting the dragon side of the family and started hyperventilating."

"I'm surprised."

"……huh?"

"Of all types of women to become extremely nervous over meeting some dragons, it would be you, huh?"

"Meeting dragons is a new event for me. Even though Taichi gave me a word of caution, I'm still a nervous bitch."

"Lighten up, Kuni." Christie encouraged. "Meeting a bunch of dragons that are a family to your husband-to-be shouldn't be too breathtaking."

"………Christie?" I did a double take on that last comment.

"Yes?"

"……That was _not_ a very funny pun."

"The 'breathtaking' part, Christie." Lili corrected in a whisper. Christie grew shocked, then realized it.

"………OH!! My bad, Kuni…"

"AHHHHHHHHH-AH-ah-ah!" I interrupted with annoyance. "OUCH!!" My head throbbed at that exclamation. "Don't mention it. Just don't say that again."

"Okay, okay. Sorry."

"We'll be by your side during this confrontation." Lili promised. "Advance, too."

"Thanks." I said with sincerity. "Now, can one of you get me a bag of ice? My head is KILLING ME LIKE SHIT!!" My head throbbed again at that scream I made. "OUUUUUUUHOUCH!! AHHHHHHHHH!!"

"Maybe if you stopped screaming, it wouldn't hurt as much!" Christie exclaimed. I looked over at her and strangled her in throbbing anger.

"Then, get me a motherfuckin' bag of ice for this painful head, damn it!!"

"Calm down, ladies. I've got it right here." Dogatagi came in calmly with my bag of ice. He handed to me and I took it, placing it gently on my head. It was better for a moment, but it came back every now and then. This was going to be a long healing process… unless Dogatagi comes up with a miracle, which he did. "Now, Kunimitsu, I know this bag of ice isn't enough to heal that painful, throbbing head of yours… and, knowing my dragon side of the family that I have, they hate it when people with headaches approach them. Makes one of them want to just simply bite that head off."

"Yeech!" Christie, Lili, and I cringed. Advance hacked in a fake manner as his response. Dogatagi nodded in understanding.

"Yes, it is sickening to hear, but look on the bright side. I've come up with a remedy to heal that headache… and to save your beautiful head." He pulled out a clear bottle, full of a light blue liquid, and handed it to Lili. "This is a bottle of Dragon Essence. It's not the best tasting elixir in the history of dragon sciences, but it'll heal that headache in less than an hour. You'll be ready to find the dragons in no time."

"How much does she have to drink?" Lili asked, looking at the blue bottle with Advance and Christie with curiosity. I watched from my seat on the floor, holding the ice on my head. Dogatagi cringed.

"Ewwwww! That's the bad part, since this stuff is pretty sour tasting."

"You mean…?"

"Yep………"

"She has to drink………… the whole… bottle."

"Gulp!" I gulped with nervousness when I heard this with wide eyes. Advance shivered with fear beside me.

"…oh, no…" Christie muttered.

"Good luck, Kunimitsu. Just hold your nose and go for it." Dogatagi granted to me before he left. I slowly turned green with all the nervous feeling I could gather within me. Lili volunteered to do the feeding as she opened the bottle and sat on her knees in front of me. Don't worry, I was on my knees at her eyes.

"Well, if you want that head to stop throbbing every time you scream, you'll have to gulp this down as quickly as you can." She suggested. "Shall I feed you or do you wanna take it yourself?"

"Does it matter?!" I asked her. "Either way, I'll take it."

"But, which do you prefer?"

"Oy……" This was annoying me and making my head hurt. "Fine. I'll gulp it down myself."

"That a girl!" Christie cheered. "You gulp that shit down, girl!"

"Heh, heh, heh…… bad medicine can go down hard." I joked as I took the bottle and looked at it. I was puzzled. "How is this stuff bad tasting and blue? Dragon sciences are awkward pieces of work."

"Just drink the damn shit, Kuni."

"Sorry." I took Dogatagi's advice and held my nose before I took the first big gulp of this sour tasting medicine. I gagged after that and coughed five times. It was really terrible to taste. "Goddamn!! This stuff is nasty!!" I coughed twice after I said 'Goddamn!!'.

"You did great. Keep going."

"Aw, man…" I took the second gulp and had the same reaction as the first. Lili patted my back this time.

"Take it easy, Kunimitsu." She encouraged. I continued to gulp down this terrible medicine. I dared myself and decided to drink it like I was in a commercial for it. My eyes were getting watery and I cringed, getting the tears out of my eyes. Lili, Advance, and Christie were cheering me on. When I opened my eyes for a moment, I saw Taichi standing at the doorway. He was showing that smug smile on his face with his pink eyes showing how anxious he wanted me to take this medicine. My heart melted with love as I drank even faster. When it was gone, I slammed it down on the floor and sighed, like it was nothing… despite my red and green watery eyes.

"Yes." Taichi sighed softly, so Christie, Lili, and Advance wouldn't hear him. I smiled, breathing heavily.

"Thank God!!" I praised to myself. I coughed four more times after that. "Shit! That's the last time I ever have to take something that bad again!!"

"I'm so proud of you, Kunimitsu!" Lili cheered. "You took it down like a real woman."

"I would never take down that medicine, if I were you." Christie muttered.

"You're a bitch, Christie." I joked. Taichi chuckled at that comment and that got everybody's attention.

"That was dragon bravery you pulled there, Kuni." He calmly said to me. "Excellent performance."

"I wanted this pain to go away."

"I understand… and you wouldn't want you head bitten off, either."

"Mm-mm!" I grabbed my hair as I exclaimed this. "I love my face."

"Good. You better get ready to go. My father is expecting you by this afternoon. Don't be too late."

"He has a schedule, huh?" Christie asked. "Some dragon he is."

"Hmm!" I hummed with humor. Advance cracked up behind me. "Heh, heh, heh, heh! She has a point there."

Five minutes later…

I just finished freshening up my nasty medicine aftertaste by using mouthwash and then, brushing my teeth afterwards. Lili was in the bathroom with me while Christie was playing with Advance outside, due to the sounds of laughter from the other side of the door. I was combing my hair at this moment while Lili held my new and improved original pink and purple ninja outfit and mask, standing behind me.

"This liger you keep…" Lili started, then paused, trying to get my cat's name.

"Advance." I corrected for her, keep my eye contact on the mirror.

"Yes, him. How old is he again?"

"Only 3 years. He's still a baby, but pretty much an adult at the same time as well."

"Where exactly did you retrieve him?"

"There was this animal shelter I volunteered at when I was a teenager… and before I was taken in by the Manji Clan. Advance was there and he was a year old then. He didn't know about hairballs and what to do with them when he feels them in his throat. He just swallows them every time and, eventually, he needed surgery to remove all those clogged hairballs in his stomach."

"You agreed to perform it, didn't you?"

"There was nobody else to to it and the supervisor of the shelter, Joviano, doesn't even know the definition of the word 'surgery'! So, I had no choice."

"How was it?"

"Terrible to do, but it was helpful. I puked after I finished putting him back together. Those hairballs were too sickening to see."

"Ew! I see. So, now he loves you."

"He loves me so much that he wanted to be my pet. It's because of these things called 'Salmon Cubes'. They're his favorite snacks."

"I think I've tried them once."

I finally turned towards her with shock, nearly dropping the comb. "Huh?!"

"Didn't you know? They've been selling them worldwide in stores since the year you first established them."

"……wow. I… never knew that was coming."

"Yes, Kuni. Not only are those Salmon Cubes healthy pet snacks, but they're also great snacks for humans, too."

"That makes me rich, I bet."

"…not exactly." I nearly fainted this time when my face showed shock.

"What?!"

"They're actually making Joviano rich."

"…………………" I was beyond speechless. Lili never lies about anything like this and I believe everything. I couldn't believe that Joviano was getting all the riches instead of me. _I _created those things! Shit!

"Unbelieveable as it sounds, it's all true. You're not… too disappointed, are you?"

"………no! No, not at all. I'm just… shocked. How come Joviano's getting all the credit?"

"Maybe it's because of your previous Manji ways and people wouldn't want to praise a former nemesis of Japan itself."

"Damn! That's bullshit! I thought I would make a living on my own, but I guess not."

"Don't worry, though, Kunimitsu. You have Taichi to marry soon. You won't be alone either way."

"You're right. Besides, I'm sure Joviano needs the money anyway. He lives in poor conditions and could use some riches to spice things up a little." I finished my hair by the time I finished speaking. Lili handed me my clothes and I began to change into them as we continued.

"Are you still nervous about meeting the dragons?" She asked me, changing the subject. I smiled.

"Now that I know that Taichi has a 100 foot cousin that's only 13 in human years." I replied with humor. Lili gasped at the measurement.

"One hundred feet?! Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I wouldn't lie about my own husband-to-be's family members."

"I guess it's true. Dragons are such extraordinary creatures, if you take it from me."

"Amen to that, Lili. You wanna pick them up with me? I do have a car."

"And a pretty sexy car at that."

"Lili!"

"Well, it's true."

Ten minutes later…

Lili and I went on our way to the same cave where I found Taichi. I was driving with confidence while Lili was impressed by my driving.

"This Jaguar XJ220 is amazing." She commented. "I wish I could have a car like this."

"You do." I sarcastically said, referring to her white Lamborghini Reventon I saw back at the Tekken Dojo's car garage. "It's a better looking car than mine, but still. It takes you where you wanna go, right?"

"Right, but one problem…"

"What?"

"It's my father's."

"……………oh, fuck!"

"But, I claim the ownership of it, since he really doesn't care about it too much."

"Oh! Okay, that's good." If you could see me, you would see a stupid and dumbfounded look on my face. That was embarassing. "Damn, I made a fool of myself."

"Don't deny your words, Kunimitsu. You didn't know… and I understand that."

"Thanks. That made me feel a lot better now… and a little more calm about meeting these dragons. I'll be prepared for the hundred-foot-tall 13 year old."

"So will I. I have a feeling that, despite his size, he's as playful and troublesome as a human teenager."

"He better not be! I don't wanna tame anymore huge animals other than Advance!"

"……oy."

I really wasn't joking. Advance is one giant sized animal I can handle, but when more are needed some care, give them to the strongest man alive to handle them instead! Damn!

15 minutes later…

Lili and I were walking through the forest before the cave where I found Taichi. When we finally arrived, I sensed a living creature below me. I looked down at my feet and saw that same small turtle Taichi healed when I found him. Then, it went towards a cave entrance with a red light engulfed inside it. I sensed that it was the dragon family in there and we both went near the entrance… and stopped.

"What's with the red light?" Lili asked with confusion. I was thinking the same question in my head as I spoke.

"I have no idea, Lili." I replied. "How about I go in first and check it out?"

"Good luck, Kuni." Those were the last words I needed to hear before I finally entered the cave. There was too much red going on in here and I didn't know what the essence of it was. This was baffling… until I heard a roar behind me. I jumped with horror in my heart, which jumped with me in fright, as I slowly backed away from the source of the roar. Then, I heard another one to my right and two more ahead of me. I was scared on the inside, but fearless on the outside. I remained calm as I walked further into the cave. When I finally stopped, there were millions of roars echoing and ringing in my ears. It went on for the next ten minutes and, during that time, Lili finally found me and was astonished to hear this many roars in one possibly huge space. "My God! I have never heard so much chaos in one room before."

"Techincally, you have." I corrected her sarcastically. Lili scoffed.

"Yeah, but this is beyond what I've heard before! Are the dragons in here?"

"Judging by these roars we're hearing, I'd say yeah. What I'm wondering right now is how many dragons are exactly in here."

"Probably-" She gasped immediately after she was interrupted by the loudest roar out of all of them and that got all the others quiet. All we heard now was the finishing echo of that loudest roar and the silence all over the cave later on. We were silent, too. That roar made us shut up quickly and we continued to look around until a black foggy blur could be seen ahead of us. Lili got a little closer to me for protection as the figure in the red fog drew closer with pounding footsteps. Seconds later, we saw a pair of white glowing blank eyes and the growling was starting to turn up its volume. I stood in defense before the figure could finally be clearly seen as a black Chinese dragon that was about ten feet tall from it's feet to the shoulders. It had fierce yellow eyes instead when it was fully shown. The red around them made it look white. He approached me and began to "inspect" me by using its sensitive smelling forked tongue. I didn't flinch not once as this happened. After five minutes, he roared in my face and I gagged as I covered my nose and mouth. Lili did the same thing.

"PU!" I muttered with disgust. "The fog must've rotted his breath like hell!"

"I agree." Lili barely spoke out before she coughed. "Maybe he's trying to say something."

"Maybe…" I showed my strict face and he grew calm and smiled. I showed an anime sweatdrop behind my head with nervousness.

"Kunimitsu, you must be." He finally spoke in a growling male voice. I jumped a little, not expecting him to talk. Lili jumped as well. I nodded in response as he continued. "Welcome to the Hagasaka Dragon Family Cave. Did we frighten you two ladies?"

"Uh, huh." Lili and I sang out in unison nervously. The dragon bowed his head in apology.

"Our utmost apologies. It's just been a while since we've had any visitors and we've been getting intruders instead."

"Hence the red fog, right?" Lili asked. The dragon nodded. "Hmm! Figures."

"Yes, that explained everything, didn't it? I'll dispose of the fog immediately." After that was said, all the fog went away on its own, as if it heard his command. "There. Is that much better, ladies?"

"Yes, thank you." I nodded with Lili's response. The dragon then moved out of our way and we saw the rest of the dragon family. There were thousands of them in many shapes, sizes, and colors. I even saw the hundred foot tall one laying down in the very back. He was a bright yellow with baby blue eyes. "You must be Taichi and Kaichi's father."

"You would be correct. My name is Taikan Jarell Hagasaka. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise." I finally spoke. "For a dragon, you make a great father to your twin sons."

"Thank you so much, Kunimitsu. Not many people believe I could be a great father to a couple of marvelous boys, but when I do prove them wrong, only time will tell if they want to worship me or not."

"It does take time. Anyway, did you hear about Taichi getting married to me soon?"

"No, we didn't! This is wonderful news!! Did you hear that, everyone?!"

"That's awesome!" The giant cousin replied. "My cousin must be lucky."

"Yeah, he is." I smiled as I approached the huge yellow dragon. "You must be that hundred-foot-tall cousin Taichi told me about."

"Yeah. My name's Kenneth!"

"He even has a cute name for a giant dragon." Lili commented as she approached me.

"Are we expected to show up at the dojo right now?" Taikan asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I heard that you needed me to come here on time. For what reason?"

"Oh, this reason why… it's very honoring to your slow, but drastic change from evil to good. As a God of the Chinese Dragons as well as a father to two of the most powerful dragon warriors ever known in China, I reward you the Bravery Dragon Kunai." After that was announced, a light from the ceiling started to show between me and Taikan and, right before my eyes, a shiny new kunai was before me. It had a blade that was a good ten inches and the handle was half that measurement. It had the emblem of a silver Chinese dragon wrapped around the striped handle. I gently took it in my hand and, right then, I felt the strength of a million dragons flow through my muscles. That feeling felt too surreal. "You shall feel the strength of a million dragons within your now goddess spirit. Does it feel grand?"

"Yes." I replied with satisfaction, looking at myself. It did indeed feel really satisfying to my senses. Lili noticed my comfort and smiled. "This can be used for anything, right?"

"Only for battle."

"…oh."

"Why?"

"Well, I have this thing about cooking…"

"Oh! Say no more. I understand… but this weapon is very sacred and it shouldn't be used for everyday extracurricular activities. Is that understandable?"

"………yes, sir." I didn't feel too bad. If he says that no cooking can be performed with this special knife, then so be it. I still have my old one for it, though.

"How is Taichi, speaking of which?"

"He's doing fine. I've heard from your wife that he gets a little tempermental when it comes to his self-esteem and pride being pierced by rudeness and cruelty."

"Yes. Being 'the Mistakened One' really cuts his self-confidence in half, like a sword cutting a person's arm by the elbow. That's… pretty much how his life is overall, despite the fact that he's about to marry you."

"Are you serious?!" I was beyond surprised. Taichi's life is all a piece of himself being sliced and diced by a spirit that tells him to just let the insults pass by. Taikan nodded. Lili was listening, due to the tears. She decided to get in on the conversation. "Why must they treat him like he's going to summon the end of the world?"

"Because… Taichi's actions are too sincere to believe… and so, they replace his good deeds with devious ones. Those are the deeds of the Devil Dragon of Hell."

"Goldixsyx…"

"Exactly."

"But, hold on." Lili finally came in. "If there's an evil aura telling Taichi to ignore these comments, how come it's not infecting his brother?"

"Kaichi has mostly his mother's spirit."

"Ohhh, so… he's an angel all over."

"Honest and true is all Kaichi is. Taichi would be counted as true as well, but since he keeps being mistakened for useless mistakes, I guess there's one thing he had to do… and he did it all on his own. Look at what it got him as a reward…" It was dead silent for the next three minutes. Everybody who knew what he was talking about, excluding myself, was in a staring state. I was confused. Lili looked around carefully and awaited the rest. "…it got him a new life, ready to kick that evil whispering spirit to Hell."

"Which would be……" I stated, then paused. I then got the hint as to who the dragons were staring at: "……me?"

"No way!" Lili gasped with shock.

"Oh, yes." Taikan corrected. "Kunimitsu, you are indeed the 'National Light' in Taichi's life. With this light leading his way out of his insulting darkness, he'll be able to find his way out and become a human as always, making mistakes he could make and admit it with honesty. Will you help him walk through this darkness that's been haunting him since he was two?"

"…definitely." I replied after a moment of shock. "But, what did he exactly do to receive me as a reward?"

"Oh, he did something me and his mother never expected him to do…"

"…………………………" I had a feeling it was really good. Lili was praying behind me.

"…He battled his evil blamers all by himself… and won!"

"Oh, my God! Why are they still messing with him?"

"They want revenge. He's letting it come easily by obeying the evil spirit."

"Okay, that's good. Stop!"

"What is it?"

"You just went in circles." He really did. He was about to start over from the beginning at this point and he felt that contradiction. Lili applauded with satisfaction.

"Great observing, Kunimitsu!" She commented. I blushed. Taikan was thrilled as well.

"Ah, I see your intelligence didn't change." He commented. I smiled shyly.

"Yeah. I really wanted to keep that in my head." I replied.

"I did know that I was about to go in circles. I was just hoping you would catch me beforehand. Congradulations!"

"Thanks. So, quick recap. Taichi has this evil afterliving spirit of Goldixsyx telling him to ignore these insults and just let them place a virus on his self-esteem."

"Yes."

"But, before that, he did try to deal with it on his own and received me as a reward in years time."

"Yes, again."

"Now, this dark spirit needs a light to shine through this dark hatred and that's me."

"Once more, yes. You're almost there."

Whew! Good. My intelligence really didn't change. I'm on a roll. "And once I clear away this evil, he's a normal human, just like everybody else. Am I right?"

"Every word is correct. You're done."

"YES!!" Lili cheered. "That was excellent, Kunimitsu! We should get back to the Hagasaka household and continue with this family meeting before it's too late."

"Thanks, Lili." I replied. "Just follow the car, okay?"

"Affirmative." Taikan replied with seriousness.

Several minutes later, back at the house…

"Taikan, are you alright, honey?" Javashi asked with concern when we got back with the dragons in the backyard. "I heard you gave Kunimitsu and Lili quite a scare and I thought they might've kicked you or something."

"Like we would!" Lili protested. Christie giggled as I chuckled with Taichi. "He did scare us, though."

"That's how our father is sometimes." Kaichi came in with a tray of over 40 pounds of raw meat for the dragons. "He tends to give some people a good scare with his fierce nature."

"I see." I replied. "We saw your hundred foot cousin."

"What did you think of him?"

"Bigger than what I can imagine."

"Figures!"

"Kunimitsu, did my father tell you yet?" Taichi asked, referring to the confession of his evil spirit. I nodded with a smile as I turned towards him.

"It was very surprising to hear." I told him in a concerned tone of my deep voice. "I can't believe the evil afterlife spirit of Goldixsyx is haunting you and telling you to slowly allow your self-confidience and self-esteem to drain out of you like molasses. You fought those insulting demons before. How come you can't do it now?"

"It's my timid nature, Kunimitsu. It's like a shield that Goldixsyx's afterlife is holding. It lets my self-esteem and confidence drain out, but it won't come back in for anything. That's why you are the only one who can help me get through this. I've tried praying to the Dragon Gods of Bejing, but they said that there was nothing they could do."

"Mm!"

"You have to light my way, Kunimitsu. How to do it is what you have to figure out for yourself. I know you've been through mysteries of the cat and the fox, hence your pet fox, Zakki… but you have one more case to solve… and that's longer than a 500 piece jigsaw puzzle."

"………………………" Damn, this is too much. I didn't know what to do at this point. Taichi really needed guidence out this devilish shield and I was the only one. Finding the solution is _not _going to be easy, but I guarantee this family that I will find the solution before the wedding. "………I get it, Tai. I'll try to find it before the wedding and get it out of your life for good."

"Thanks, Kunimitsu."

"Bless your heart, Kuni." Javashi pleaded happily. "You've really become an angel, have you?"

"Pretty much. Speaking of which, do you think one of your best dragon relatives can assist me in helping Jerrkiiko and Kogatago?" I asked. Taikan approached us when he heard this and, upon his back, he had a cute green baby dragon with red eyes that were nearly the size of cherries. I smiled when he looked at me. "This is your best, Taikan?"

"Only the best when it comes to doing good deeds for an elder and his or her pet. He's the newest baby brother to Taichi and Kaichi." Taikan replied. Javashi nodded in agreement as she took the baby and handed him to me. "He could use an angel like you to look after him."

Ugh! First, Zakki… then, Advance… and now, this dragon? If I have to babysit one more animal, my brain's gonna get fried up and eaten by dogs!

"Seriously?" Was all Taichi could ask me. Taikan sensed that thought in my statement and grew offended.

"Yes, Kunimitsu. I know you've got Advance and Zakki, but this dragon's a handful. He's not too hard to take care of. In fact, it'll seem like you have fish as a pet for him." He protested and made his point clear.

"…oh! Thanks." I sighed with relief. This adorable dragon was going to be an easy creature to tame.

"No problem. His name is Emerald."

"Awww, he's cute." Christie commented. "You are gonna take good care of him, right?"

"He'll spend nearly 97 percent of the day caring for himself without her! He'll be fine." Javashi reconsidered professionally. "By the way, before you, Emerald, and..." 

"Advance and Taichi?" I corrected. Taichi jumped with surprise, but remained quiet as Javashi continued.

"Yes. Before you four go out there to help Jerrkiiko and Kogatago, mind telling me exactly who those two are?"

"A good friend of mine and his pet. We first met in this old, run-down hotel not too far from here. I went over there because there was really nowhere else for me to go. He was the only neighbor on the very top floor I was on and respected me because of that from that day on. I met Kogatago on that same day."

"This is some story." Kenneth came in, stomping up to us and lowering his whole body down to the grassy ground. "I wanna hear it all! Don't leave out any details!!"

"………You're… acting like I'm about to tell a sex story." He really was and my anime sweatdrop showed it all. Lili, Christie, Taichi, Kaichi, Taikan, and Emerald showed the same sweatdrop in confusion. Javashi shook her head with annoyance.

"Kenneth, you know better than that!" She said in a motherly tone. Kenneth's brother, who was nearly half as his height at 50 feet, was named Lavezz. He approached him and playfully nudged him in the leg.

"Kenneth, man! Don't do that!" He stated nervously in a hansome voice. Kenneth started to sweat.

"Sorry, Kuni and Lavezz! My bad…" He apologized nervously. "Can you tell the rest of your story anyway?"

"It's a pretty long story." I said nervously. Lili gave me a pat on the shoulder with reassurance.

"How about after you assist Jerrikiiko and Kogatago, you can tell the story. Okay?" She asked me. I smiled and felt a lot better.

"Good idea, Lili. We'll be back." After that, Taichi, Advance, Emerald, and I went to my marvelous purple Jaguar XJ220 and went on our way to many stores to begin our stealing spree for good.

On the next chapter, I'll tell the story. It was indeed a story long enough for it. Anyway, so my "National Light" representation of my name is indeed my role from now on. Taichi's in the evil's darkness and I'm the light that has to help him guide through it and get out. If this doesn't happen before the wedding, he's going to be in so much bad turmoil for the rest of his life. My grandfather would be so proud of me right now, if he was with me.


	13. The Story of Jerrkiiko's Kindness

Chapter 13: The Story of Jerrkiiko's Kindness

Chapter 13: The Story of Jerrkiiko's Kindness

Whew! Meeting the dragon side of Taichi's family was a real firebreather, but I made it through and brought back the love between his parents. Now, it was time to make my role of "National Light" useful, instead of using it for proving someone wrong. Taichi's life is in the dark and, as his wife-to-be, it's my duty to bring him out of there permanently. First, the family wanted to know about how Jerrkiiko and I became close friends. It wasn't just that one day before I met Kaichi that our friendship was final. There were other days.

Anyway, before I could get to that, it was time to steal some food and useful materials for Jerrkiiko and Kogatago, but this time, I got Taichi and Emerald to help me out. Speaking of Emerald, I wanted to talk to Taichi about him while Advance and the small green dragon were stealing food for Kogatago. We were watching from the car, having me in the driver's seat and Taichi in the passenger seat.

"Tai, can I ask you something about Emerald?" I asked him, starting the conversation. Taichi looked over at me with that same sexy smile again, ready to hear my question. "When did he come in?"

"While you were out there with Lili, finding my dragon side of the family." Taichi replied briefly. "My mother unexpectedly had a dragon egg delivered under her name and he hatched the moment we placed the egg in a crib we happened to find in the dojo. It was a blessing for us to see, even before you brought the dragons back."

"Did you think he would be your baby brother?"

"Actually, no. Kaichi and I thought that it was just us two brothers, but when it was revealed in the birth certificate that Emerald was a blood-related brother to us, we were actually surprised."

"Aw. How did he act when he was born?"

"Just like a human baby, except the firebreath and dragon strength."

"He is potty trained, right?"

"Yeah."

"Wow. You dragons and half-dragons really learn most things quickly!"

"Yeah… _most _things." Taichi turned away from me as he said this with grief. I grew concerned.

"Taichi, what's wrong?"

"…nothing."

"…………………" I remained silent, seeing that he suddenly wasn't in a good mood to tell me what was bothering him. I kept this question in my mind for later, though. Minutes later, Advance and Emerald came back with loads of food and materials. It was enough alright. "I guess we didn't need to help you two, huh?"

"Naka!" Emerald replied in his dragon Japanese. "Taichi, kawaka shaki?"

"You've gotten more than enough, yes." Taichi replied. "Emerald, you get in the car with your materials and Advance…" Taichi paused as he noticed a shopping cart and wagon tied to his collar by ropes behind him. "…heh, heh. I guess you can follow us."

"That's what he's always been doing." I reminded as I drove off to the hospital.

Nearly an hour later…

We arrived at Jerrkiiko and Kogatago's room and deposited all of the food and materials in their storage box. Kogatago was actually playing a video game when we finished packing everything and it was just great to see. As for Jerrkiiko, he was thankful as always for serving him. He took a good look at Taichi's hand and was shocked. I noticed.

"What is it, Jerrkiiko?" I asked him. The old man just smiled as he spoke.

"He's got an engagement ring on 'im!" He mentioned. Taichi smiled as he lifted up my hand with my engagement ring. This made him smile from ear to ear. "You too?! Ya'll are getting married?!"

"Soon."

"This is great!! Koga, did ya hear dat?! Ya best friend's gettin' married!"

"Tagata shiiku!!" Kogatago spoke in his japenese again, but then altered it back to English when he realized it. "I mean, congradulations!"

"Thanks." Taichi and I said simultaneously. Jerrkiiko kept his smile in check.

"You two are a wonderful couple, but somehow, I sense some grief. How come?" He asked us. Taichi frowned as I spoke.

"Taichi's life from the past and here in the present is trapping him in darkness." I replied expertly. "As his 'National Light', I need to light his way out of it before we get married."

"What is that darkness, Kunimitsu?"

"Goldixsyx's Hell-induced curse of letting his self-esteem and pride fall down a cliff with spikes at the bottom."

"Oh, no… I hope you'll be able to get those things saved from fallin'. I want Taichi to live a happy life wit ya."

"Me, too. Well, we have to go back home. I promised Javashi I would tell her and the whole Hagasaka family about how our friendship came to be."

"Oooh, a story worth tellin'. Well, be sure not to leave anything out."

"You mean…?" I didn't want to mention this one moment where I fell asleep in the bathtub back at the hotel one time and he nearly tried to touch me before I woke up. That was one thing I needed to leave out, since I told Kenneth that I wasn't telling a sex story.

"Yeah, even the bath incident."

"No!" Taichi looked over at me when I exclaimed this and he was puzzled. "Not that!"

"Please tell 'em."

I sighed. "Fine. I will."

"Thanks. Good luck tellin' the rest."

Minutes later, back in car, on our way back…

"What bath incident?" Taichi asked me all of a sudden. I jumped with shock, but kept my focus and eyes on the road. Emerald flew up here and landed in his brother's lap, wondering the same thing. I sighed with annoyance.

"Why do you need to know?" I asked him, semi-rudely. Taichi smiled with a little naughtyness. I looked over at him when I stopped at a red light and gave in. "Alright, I'll only tell you, but don't tell nobody else."

"Your secret's safe with me, baby."

I smiled before I continued. "Good. Now, it was just this one day that it happened. I was taking a relaxing bath after unpacking all of my stuff because of the excessive sweat I received. Despite the dirty room, the bathroom turned out to be some kind of luxury spa and I was in heaven. I undressed, got in the bath, and the pressure bubbles from the tub really felt too good to my skin and my senses. I slowly started falling asleep and, when I was asleep, I knew nothing would bother me then… but, then Jerrkiiko came in, but at first, I didn't know his name at that time. He came in just to see who I was and why I was there. Somehow, during his curious discovery, he suddenly felt a little horny and decided to touch me where you always loved to touch me at. Can you take a guess?"

"…………………your pussy?"

"Yeah."

"…wow."

"Yeah, he was _that_ frisky for an old man at an age of 70 years. He went down there pretty slowly, so he wouldn't wake me. I woke up anyway just when he was ten centimeters away from touching it… simply because I felt a disturbance near me. He just froze where his hand was and stared at me with complete shock, as if he was waiting for me to kick his ass out of the bathroom… and I was ready to do just that. I had my kunai next to the tub and I slowly reached for it. That was his cue to leave me immediately and he ran pretty fast for an old man amazingly. It was the kunai that triggered his running speed, I guess."

"Holy shit, Kunimitsu. You really protect yourself from unecessary touching. You don't do that to me."

"That's because you're about to be my husband in a few months. You have the right to even let your forked tongue slither down my throat… without choking me, of course."

"Sweet. So, you're leaving this incident out?"

"For the safety of your giant cousin. I promised him I wouldn't tell no sex stories and I'm not. So, don't you mention this story to anybody in your family… unless you really trust them to keep a secret. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Emerald, you promise to keep a secret, too?"

"Vao!" Emerald replied with a promising tone in his cute, roaring voice. I sighed with relief as I continued onward towards the dojo. Other than that incident, there's more to the story.

Later, at dinnertime…

We were all gathered in the center of the huge dojo with our own dinner plates, or feeding bowls for Zakki, Advance, and Emerald, and they were ready to hear my story of how Jerrkiiko's kindness connected our friendship. Javashi and Taikan were closest to me, next to Kaichi and Taichi, who was sitting next to me on my right. As for the dragons, they somehow managed to all fit inside the dojo, including Kenneth! I would ask him how he managed to fit in here, but I'm going to let that bypass for now.

"Alright, Kunimitsu." Kenneth started from the background. "We're all here. Tell the story."

"Hopefully, you all can listen and eat at the same time." I reassured in a warning-type of voice. Taichi chuckled at that remark.

"And I hope you can talk and eat at the same time." He replied, making an excellent comeback. I sighed with annoyance as I looked at him with a smile.

"Oh, Tai, shut the hell up! I can manage."

"Hope so."

"Shush!" I really needed Taichi to shut up. Telling this story could take all night, if he kept this up. "Just… listen."

"Okay."

"Thank you. Now, are you all ready? This story could put a smile on your faces."

"What about tears?" Another female dragon asked in a cute voice. I chuckled at the pink dragon.

"I don't think tears will be needed."

"Oh, okay. Go ahead."

"Okay… oh! And save your questions _after _the story. It's pretty long."

"Okay." Everybody replied simultaneously, excluding Advance and Emerald. They just nodded.

"Good. Now, Jerrkiiko was one of those old men that really cared about the personality of a person, not the person that's showing on the outside… especially if that person was disabled in any way. He respected me, no matter what I was… and his respect went up even more when he noticed that I was his only neighbor on the top floor of that hotel. He actually felt lonely, despite having Kogatago with him. I remember first moving into that hotel like it was last night…"

(Flashback, months ago…)

_As I was walking into the hotel, it was actually a rainy day. I walked in there, extremely drenched with sorrow. I really needed that hotel's quality room, if I wanted to live. I walked up to an employee and kindly asked him for a room. His response was as cold as the air against my wet body. _

"You're Kunimitsu, aren't you?!" _He asked me rudely._ "The only 'quality' room you're gettin' is the fuckin' top floor!! Now, GET UP THERE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS!!"

_The only response I gave to him on my way up the partially dislocated stairs was the middle finger, telling him to leave me the hell alone. _

_When I finally arrived, my room was actually pretty clean. Cleaner than what I expected, due to the employee's attitude towards me. I settled my belongings down and decided to explore the room for a while. Afterwards, I decided to take a bath. That's when I first saw Jerrkiiko. He was just curious to see me and I didn't fully meet him until I decided to pay him a visit the next day._

(End Flashback)

"HOLD UP!!" Kenneth exclaimed. I jumped a little, but grew annoyed. "What happened during the bath?!"

"Uh…… you don't wanna know." Was all I could say to him. Taichi awaited his moment to back me up as Kenneth continued.

"Naw, Kuni! What happened during the bath?! Huh?!"

"Kenneth, it's adult rated, okay?" Taichi reassured kindly in his deep voice. I sighed with relief. Kenneth groaned with frustration.

"Aw, man! I'm only 13 years old!"

"Five more years, Kenneth."

"That sucks!!"

"Can I… continue, please?" I asked with impatience, yelling out the first two words, then lowering my voice for the rest. Kenneth growled in a barely audible tone, but I still caught him. "Kenneth, stop it."

"Fine." His growling was silenced after he said this. "Go ahead and continue."

"Thank you… and thank you, Taichi."

"No problem. I knew you needed back-up." Taichi replied sweetly. I smiled.

"Glad you sensed it. Now, back to my story…"

(Flashback, to the hotel…)

_The day after the "bath", I decided to take Jerrkiiko's role and see him for a while in his room. When I came in there, it was just as "clean" as my room, only he was lucky enough to actually have a tv. It was outdated, like during his years, but it was fully functional nonetheless. My first sight was seeing Kogatago watch the television. Even the picture was as old as Jerrkiiko. Speaking of him, I saw him cooking up a delicious dish of wholesome pieces of beef and chicken, smothered in chicken broth and rice. He made me hungry right then and I decided to talk to him. _

"Hi." _I greeted to him._ "You're the man I met in my bath, right?"

"And I deeply apologize for what I was tryin' to do." _Jerrkiiko apologized to me._ "I was just wondering what you're doin' here and who you are."

"I'm here after my banishment and my name is Kunimitsu."

"Wha-?" _Jerrkiiko turned towards me with a shocked expression on his face. I was sweating on the inside, hoping he wouldn't get me in trouble for being in his face. _"Kunimitsu, huh? You're the Manji that had a bad egg in your attitude boiler."

"…yeah."

"Heh, heh, heh, heh, heh! I'd KNEW I would meet ya one day. Despite the fact that you're a sinful thief, I'll take ya in as a new neighbor. You're an interesting person to talk to."

"………I am?" _I was really surprised. Jerrkiiko was nice enough to accept me as a new neighbor right when I met him. _"…wow."

"Yeah, surprised to see me bein' nice to ya, huh? My name is Jerrkiiko Kashi and that's my pet orange carcoraptor, Kogatago. He's the only reptilian species of his kind to exist and I'm lucky enough to have him. You can pet him, if ya want."

_I looked over at Kogatago as he said this and I was humane to him. I walked over to the reptile and sat next to him, watching basketball in its sepia toned picture. Kogatago noticed me five minutes later and smiled at me. _

"Konichiwa!" _He greeted to me sweetly. I smiled at him in return. _

"Hello to you, too!" _I replied. _"I'm Kunimitsu. You must be lucky to have an owner like Jerrkiiko, Kogatago. I think you, he, and I will be great friends."

"Kuni!" _Jerrkiiko called out to me. _"Ya want somethin' ta eat? I just finished cookin'."

"Sure." _I replied._ _Immediately, I felt welcome the moment he gave me his food. Made me want to visit him again and again and again. _

(End Flashback)

"So, Jerrkiiko was a kind-hearted gentleman?" Javashi asked me sweetly. I nodded with a smile. "No wonder you care for him so much. He's served you well."

"Yeah, well… I was the only other neighbor on the top floor and there was no choice." I reassured. "Even if I wasn't the only neighbor, he probably would still respect me… because I was a one-of-a-kind woman."

"And I love that one-of-a-kind woman." Taichi purred sexually, massaging my legs. I giggled as I playfully pushed his hand away.

"Behave yourself, Tai… or I won't tell your family how our friendship became final."

"Okay." Taichi hushed himself quickly after he said this and I nodded with satisfaction.

"So, how did your friendship become final?" Taikan asked me. "Did something terrible happen?"

"Yes…" I replied sadly. "…my grandfather's……" I couldn't finish it. The death of my grandfather is what really connected me and Jerrkiiko's friendship. Taichi felt this and hugged me close to his chest. "…you know, damn it."

"Your grandfather's death?!" Javashi asked with partial surprise. I nodded slowly within my husband-to-be's strong chest. "Oh, dear… How did Jerrkiiko find out?"

"He delivers newspapers every Sunday morning to all rooms and, when he delivered mine, he already knew…"

(Flashback, to the hotel…)

…_because of that frown he showed me when he handed me the paper. At first, I was puzzled… until he spoke. _

"Mornin', Kunimitsu." _Jerrkiiko greeted to me sadly._ "Ya might wanna read dis Sunday's newspaper. There's one story ya gotta read. It's VERY important fo' yo' heart ta know."

_I was confused, but nonetheless, I took the newspaper and closed the door softly behind me. I sat down at the kitchen table and continued eating my breakfast. I scanned through the usual and then, I spotted it. The story that Jerrkiiko was trying to explain to me! _

"Is this… my…… oh, God!" _I was beyond terrified as I read the article with my sad green eyes. Here's the newspaper said: _

"Grandfather of a Former Manji Granddaughter Fatally Killed in Car Accident"

"Japanese Police and Ambulance Doctors were shocked when they saw 87-year-old Kashimitsu Yarkataki's headless body against an old factory's wall on a plesant Friday afternoon. He was driving home from work as usual until a teen drunk driver came behind his car and rammed him into the bumper, as if he was purposely trying to kill the old man. The first bump caused Kashimitsu to have his cardiac arrest. He frantically pulled out his chewable cardiac arrest perscription and was about to take a pill until the male drunk driver rammed him again, causing the pills to scatter all over the street! Kashimitsu had no choice, but to try to escape the mad driver during his cardiac arrest. He eventually became unconscious and his car swerved out of control and rammed into the old factory wall. The impact caused Kashimitsu to fly out of the front glass and his whole head got impaled to headless against the wall, leaving a huge spot of blood on it!! The drunk driver managed to escape, but he is charged with reckless driving and killing an innocent elder. The granddaughter of this old man, Kunimitsu, will be notified of his death as soon as possible."

_My tears were leaking non-stop the whole time I was reading this article. They stained my clothes and the paper, but I didn't give a damn! My grandfather died and the drunk driver, who was actually Craig Marduk, was the one who caused this sadness to pertude my heart that day._

_After I read the newspaper article, I walked over to Jerrkiiko's room with my head bowed down with sadness, holding the newspaper in one hand and my kunai in the other. _

(End Flashback)

"Wait!!" Taichi nearly screamed as he forced me to face him. His pink eyes showed his shocked, but sad expression. "Were you about to kill yourself in front of him?!"

"No…" I replied with tears. "…I wanted Jerrkiiko to kill me."

"Oh, God no!! Kuni, why?!"

"I wanted to see my grandfather… forever."

"And what happened when you tried to convince Jerrkiiko to kill you?" The same pink dragon asked me sweetly.

"Well…"

(Flashback, to the hotel…)

"WHAT?!" _Jerrkiiko screamed in my face. I cringed with ear-splitting pain. _"Why the hell do ya want me ta kill ya?!"

"I want to see my grandfather's face one more time." _I replied innocently. I showed the kunai's handle to him, begging him to kill me. _"Just… please, kill me now."

"Now, this is bullshit, Kunimitsu!! I know your granddaddy would be disappointed, if he saw this right now!!"

"……huh?"

"Look, Kuni. He's gone, okay? Your grandpappy's gone and it's all in the past now. You kill yourself now… and you'll cause even more turmoil for your life and your fellow Tekken fighter's lives as well."

"…………………" _I said, 'Damn!' in my head and I knew right then that Jerrkiiko was right. What's happened in the past, stays in the past. Besides, having Jerrkiiko kill me or having me kill myself seemed like… stupid ideas. I remained silent as I tossed my kunai in a trash can by a lucky shot and I embraced Jerrkiiko with mournful tears pouring out of my eyes. Kogatago saw this moment and hugged me from behind with sympathy. _

"There, there, Kunimitsu. Let it all out, sweetheart." _Jerrkiiko reassured me with comfort. _"What you thought of was wrong. I forgive ya. I'll tell ya what, Kuni…" _I stopped my frantic crying and paid attention. _"…since your grandpa's death is piercing your heart with sadness and fury, how 'bout you, Kogatago, and I become friends? So, we can all cry together, huh?"

"…okay, Jerrkiiko." _I barely spoke, due to my intense crying. Jerrkiiko's old arms warmed me instantly and the cold, freezing feeling of guilt melted away. We were friends at last. _

(End flashback)

"After our friendship was declared, we've been trustworthy towards each other ever since." I finished. I saw the majority of the family crying, including the dragons. The only ones who didn't cry were Zakki, Taikan, and Taichi. Their eyes were watery, but no tears were seen. "I… guess I lied about you all not getting tears."

"Yeeeeeah." Kenneth replied with humor, wiping his tears. "That last moment was pretty sad. Did you talk some sense into Marduk?" 

"Um……" I was having my mental flashback of me and Marduk having our big fight over my grandfather's life.

(Flashback, to days ago…)

"_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME, MARDUK?!" I furiously screamed in his face. "WHY?!"_

"_I didn't wanna get involved, Kuni!" Marduk pleaded. "I didn't even know he was your granddaddy!" _

"_I don't take excuses, bastard!! You murdered him… no matter if it was accidential or not!" _

"_But, Kunimitsu…" At that statement, Advance grew tired of it and fiercely broke down with door with his huge paw and I tackled the Val Tudo champion to his back and stopped my kunai at the Adam's apple of his throat. "WHOA, WAIT A MINUTE, KUNI!! I CAN EXPLAIN…!" _

"_NO!" I nearly scratched his flesh when I said this. Advance eased down behind me, growling the whole time. "You listen to me. Whether you knew it was my grandfather or not, you have the record of a mass murderer written all over your stupid ass! Making yourself drugged and drunk and shit, you should've listened to your parents. Haven't they taught you not to take those crazy things?!"_

"_Not… really…" _

"_Oh, hell no…" I was this close to cutting his thorat open. "You better not lie to me." _

"_I'm not lyin', Kunimitsu!! My parents never taught me the dangers of drugs and alcohol. They told me that it perks me up a notch in a good way… you know, keeps me awake." _

"'_Keeps you awake', my ass! Maybe it's your parents to blame for his death after all. It's their minds that are fucked up!" _

"_HEY!! YOU TAKE THAT BACK!! I AIN'T GONNA LET YOU TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS THAT WAY, YOU FOXFACED BITCH!!" _

"_Make me." At that threat, Marduk was outraged and, before I could finish him off, he punched me across my face hard, knocking my mask off. Advance was lucky enough to catch it without breaking it and handed it to Julia. I was outraged… now that he punched me. _

"_What have got to say now, bitch?" _

"_Oh, it's not what I'll say… it's what I'll DO!" At that last word, I lifted my kunai and prepared to stab him again before he punched me again. I was knocked out for a second before I came to and he kicked me in my stomach hard. I was phased, but soon regained myself when he was approaching me and slashed his forearm with my kunai, making a deep bloody gash in it. He screamed with extreme pain before I counterattacked with one of my famous moves… Poison Wind. That knocked him out hard and I did Will-O-The-Wisp when he was on the ground. I went back to my guard stance when he was trying hard to stand back up on his feet, but it seemed like his forearm was more he cared about for now. He struggled when he looked up at me with a helpless look on his face. "This is what happens when you deny my grandfather's death and you're the murderer. Want me to do that to your chest where your heart lays?" _

"_NO… no, Kuni. I surrender. I was the one who murdered your granddaddy and I'm sorry for doin' it. I was young and inexperienced back then. Can you forgive me?" _

_I lowered my kunai really slowly and looked over at the ones who just got back in from seeing my car. They were silent, but not shocked… for they too also knew that Marduk was the culprit who murdered my grandfather. King was brave enough to speak up. _

"_Kunimitsu, to tell you the honest truth, we all knew that Marduk murdered your grandfather." He started. "We didn't want you to kill one of our fellow Tekken fighters for it, that's all." _

"_I understand." I replied quietly. "But, really… I wouldn't murder another fighter. My anger, fortunately, lets me control that action. Murdering the innocent is not my strong point when it comes to being a kunoichi. So, Marduk… you are eternally forgiven… and I apologize for what I said about your parents." _

"_Apology accepted." Marduk pleaded weakly. _

(End Flashback)

"…yeah, I did… but then, he apologized for what he did and I forgave him." I finally spoke after looking back. Kenneth pouted playfully.

"Awww, ya should've sliced up his dumb ass into swiss cheese!!" He groaned with fake sadness. Javashi chuckled.

"I guess your change of heart replaced that action." She guessed expertly. "I'm so proud of you, Kunimitsu. You shall make an excellent wife to my beloved Taichi. Believe it or not, there's one thing about him that I forgot to mention…"

"What?" I asked her. Taichi tapped me on the shoulder and he showed that same sexy smile I always remember. I didn't get the hint still and looked back at Javashi. She smiled.

"He treats every woman… like… a… queen, no matter how their past has been."

"Wha-? Real-mmm!" Before I could finish, Taichi gave me the most delicious kiss he could ever give in a lifetime. I gave in and we ended up on the floor, having Taichi on his back. My slender legs were around his waist, feeling _that_ between them. I was ready for another dose of his love. This got everybody in awe as they watched us. When the kiss was over, I looked deeply into his eyes and it seemed like we were alone. "Wow… do you really treat women like that?"

"Better believe it, baby." Taichi replied in his deepest tone as he started kissing my neck deliciously. It just felt too good to me and Taikan understood as he approached us.

"You two look like you could use a room… or better yet, a cave. You both can stay at my cave and continue your love session there. How about it?" He asked us.

"Thanks, father." Taichi replied as he gently pushed me off and prepared for flight. I stood up seconds later and Taikan smiled at me slyly.

"Be careful with him now, Kuni. Taichi's naughtyness can really get the better of you, if you don't watch his actions."

"Oh, I'll be sure he gets his reward for it." I replied sensually. Taichi got that hint quickly and he was turned on for good now. "Ready, Tai?" I approached him and got on his back as I said this. Taichi nodded.

"Whenever you are, baby." He replied smoothly before he sprouted out his magnificant dragon wings and flew us towards the dragon cave.

An hour later, in the dragon cave…

Taichi and I calmly walked in and he clapped twice when we stopped in the middle. Many lights in different colors turned on and I was actually impressed. He was planning this the whole time I was telling my story, I bet. I looked over at him with an amazed look on my face.

"Taichi, did you plan all this?" I asked him. Taichi nodded with a shy smile this time. Tell you the truth, his shy smile is sexier than his smug smile. I kept that comment my head as I continued. "Aw, Tai. Really?"

"My father knew our romance would gear up inside of us by the time you finished your story… and I was prepared, just in case." He replied expertly. "But, seriously… I also knew… that you would be my woman from the start of my birth."

"…………!!" I was shocked! Taichi knew all these years that I would be his woman, no matter what! This was one story I had to hear from him before we started our love session. "Are you serious?!"

"Yes. Want me to explain how?"

"Yes, please." At that response, Taichi started pacing around the cave in a slow speed as he spoke. My green eyes remained focused on his as I listened.

"Well, when Kaichi and I were born, our parents knew that we would find good women to cherish life with forever when we were old enough. Just seeing our baby faces, they realized that we weren't going to receive a woman that easily. Our dragon abilities actually left our love lives in the fog… and by _these_ love lives, I mean being loved by other people. Since our parents had jobs to do, my mother being a chef at a local resturant and my father taking his duty as protector of the seas, Kaichi and I were left with being babysat at a daycare. That was the hardest part Mother had to go through as she tried to get us in there. Since Kaichi and I were calm babies and we could already understand big words, we just remained quiet. Oh… and, for the record, Kaichi's eyes were this color pink that I have before that factory incident."

"Oh, okay." I was actually walking with him this time. My legs were getting pulled off by gravity's brute force. Taichi bowed his head as he continued his story.

(Flashback, 20 years ago, in Beijing, China…)

_Javashi walked into the daycare without even a second thought about the caretaker's reaction to Kaichi and I. She was probably thinking that, no matter what they say, Kaichi and I will be accepted into this daycare. For a mother like her, thoughts like that can come in handy, since she's married to a dragon. _

_Anyway, when our mother finally approached the front desk, her face remained serious and focused, nearly scaring me as I looked up at her with curiosity. Kaichi calmed me down and told me in our baby lauguage that everything's going to be okay. I nodded in response as we both looked up at the two ladies, my mother and the caretaker's assistant, waiting for some action to start._

"Um, excuse me, ma'am?" _Mother pleaded kindly. _"I would like to enroll my twin sons into your daycare, please."

_We smiled simultaneously. We nearly forgot about her kindness towards other people and we were only a year old at that time! Even our memory is far more advanced than yours, Kunimitsu. When the caretaker was finally off the phone, she took a good look at my brother and I. She backed away for a moment, but then, came back. This offended our mother. _

"What is it?!" _She asked with shock. _"My sons are magnificant children and you WILL take care of them. My husband and I can't take care of them at home during the day!"

"Find a way to do it then, damn it!!" _The caretaker's assistant rudely exclaimed. _"We don't allow monsters like them in our daycare!!"

"**MONSTERS?!** How dare you call my beautiful twin boys monsters?! They're the same, just like all these other children!!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. These two are just too dangerous to be-"

"**SHUT UP!!** They are NOT monsters and they are NOT dangerous!! They're actually good boys. They share an excellent brotherly bond between each other and they amazingly respect other people just as much as I do. Now, accept them!! Please!!"

_Our mother would take great risks to get us in, even if she had to fight. She is an expert of ninjitsu and tae kwon do, so she can kick some ass, if necessary. The assistant grew nervous with bullets of sweat shooting down her face._

"Heh, heh, heh… are you serious? You really want them in here? With these nice children? I don't think so!!" _The assisant continued her bickering about us. Kaichi and I remained calm and our mother was really getting furious. She gently settled us down on the carpet floor as the argument continued. We both looked up with observing eyes. _

"My two boys deserve to be here!!" _Mother continued. _"They're special!"

"Yeah, a little too special. Now, get them off our floor." _The caretaker's assistant growled. Kaichi and I grew scared, but before we could cry, the real caretaker, named Kavaia Parlos, saw us and awed at us. We smiled instantly. _

"Aww, look at you two magnificant boys." _Kavaia sighed as she picked us up. _"Looks like you two are gonna be future dragon warriors, right? I can tell by your dragon looks, especially on you, cutie." _Heh, heh, heh. She was referring to me. Mother looked over at the three of us and smiled. _

"You like my sons?" _She asked with uncertainty. Kavaia nodded as she held Kaichi and I close to her chest. _

"Like? I LOVE them, Mrs. Hagasaka. They're magnificant." _This comment made happy tears emit from our mother's eyes. The assistant was shocked. _"What are their names?"

"Kaichi and Taichi."

"Cute. Who's the younger twin? I bet it's Taichi."

"Yes, it is. And, in case you can't tell them apart, Kaichi just has a dragon tail. Taichi, well… you can see it clearly."

"Yeah, I do. Half of his body is pure black dragon. I respect these two, knowing they'll be dragon warriors in the future. I know a pair of good warriors when I see them. Even their pink eyes are adorable. Clare, sign these two in."

"Wha-?!" _The assistant, named Clare Watson, was beyond shocked. Kavaia noticed this shocked expression and grew angry. _

"I'm surprised at you, Clare! I thought you loved children, no matter what they looked like!"

"Yeah, but those two are… are…"

"Are what? Monsters?! Humph! You make me sick. Calling these two adorable boys monsters!! I could take care of all these children alone anyway, so you're fired!!"

"…………………!!" _Kaichi and I laughed our heads off seeing that rude bitch get sent home permanently, thanks to her rudeness. Clare didn't even say another word. She just packed her things and left without a second thought. When she was gone, Mother sighed with relief. _

"Oh, thank you, Kavaia." _She thanked sweetly. _"At first, I thought I had to cause a riot in here."

"No need to, Mrs. Hagasaka." _Kavaia reassured. _"Your two boys are beautiful."

"Thanks. My husband's a dragon."

"Really?! Wow, that's awesome!! These two must be lucky to have a strong creature like a dragon to be their father. Does he take care of them really well?"

"Amazingly, yes. Even though he walks on four legs, it seems like, to me, that he walks on two, caring for his sons with the front two."

"Strong words for a devoted mother and wife to delcare. I'll take good care of these two for you."

"Oh, God bless you!" _That conversation went really by smoothly. We stopped our laughing as Mother got to our faces and kissed our cheeks. _"You two be nice to the other children, okay? I'll be back to pick you up at 5, okay?"

"Yes, mama." _Kaichi and I spoke. Amazed to hear that, huh? Even our speech is a little learned at our age of one. Mother smiled as she finally left us. _

(End flashback)

"So, hatred for both of you really slammed you down harder than Jack-2 slamming me on the back of my head." I semi-joked. Taichi nodded in response. We were laying down on a bed, naked, as we continued. We were nearly ready as I stroked his strong chest sexually. "Damn, it was that harsh, huh?"

"I'll have to admit, yeah." Taichi replied as he stroked my long red hair. "Some people didn't respect us right away and, when we were finally declared the Famous Dragon Warriors of Beijing, they completely regret disrespecting us in the first place and bowed down to us in apology. Kaichi and I actually thought of that as a shocking event."

"I can see why. You didn't expect it to happen so suddenly."

"No. Even our parents were thrilled to see this event. Either way, we loved it and it felt good."

"That's great. Now, um…" I looked deeply into his eyes as I gently pressed down between his legs. He moaned a little. "…how about we start this?"

"Yeah… and, Kunimitsu…"

"Yes, baby?"

"…thanks."

"You're welcome." After that was stated, we started our sex.

In case you're wondering what Taichi thanked me for, it was for letting him express his story to me and helping him get out of this darkness in his life as his "National Light". That was the task for tomorrow and I can tell you right now…

…if dealing with Yoshimitsu and Bryan was tough, then dealing with Taichi's darkness will be even harder to accomplish! Damn!!


	14. National Light v Darkness Part 1

(A sneak peek of my newest story, _Zakamon_, is featured later on in this chapter. Hope you'll like it… and uh… enjoy!)

Chapter 14: National Light vs. Dragon Hearted Darkness (Part 1)

Morning in a dragon cave? Brrrrr! It got cold as hell this next morning and it didn't seem to bother Taichi. Unlike Kaichi, he slept with the most passionate smile I've ever seen on a sleeping man's face. He dreams sweet dreams every night, no matter what happens in his family or to himself. I looked around this cold cave and saw a purple robe of fur next to me. I took it and placed it on before I stood up and explored for a while. So far, Taichi was a great boyfriend and he was perfect for a husband any moment. I just… need to get this infernal darkness that's been haunting him since his confidence was killed by an insulting devil's sniper rifle. I needed to resurrect it somehow.

That was all on my mind as I wondered around this cave. I looked back at Taichi when I approached a wall and smiled as I slowly leaned back, admiring his still sleeping face. When I did lean back, I felt a piece of the wall pressing in, like a button and I jerked off in shock. I watched the wall open up before me and I saw a gallery of…

"Dragon weapons?" I asked myself. My curiosity kicked in as I entered the gallery of assorted weapons. The wall remained opened, however. I approached the longest sword I've ever seen and grew shocked. "My God!! This is the Silver Dragon Tail Sword. Over ten feet long and as sharp as a new pair of scissors, this weapon was one of these that my grandfather used to make. It's amazing!" I started to grip the handle on this majestic sword and I couldn't make it budge. The sounds of my struggling must've woke up Taichi because I felt his presence behind me.

"Heavy, isn't it?" He asked me smoothly. "Only real dragon warriors can handle such a weapon. Your grandfather was a friend to my grandfather's, right?"

"Yes." I gave up and turned towards my husband-to-be. "It's no wonder he was able to handle it and not me."

"Your grandfather…… was like a father to me and Kaichi. Every time our Grandmaster Dogatagi was away for a few days, Kashi would come to babysit us for that many days. He was a generous man to my family… always."

I was in tears after hearing these words. Words like that always make me smile… especially if my grandfather is who they speak of. Taichi felt my internal mourning and gave me a passionate hug. Then, kissed me on the cheek within the embrace.

"I know you miss him dearly, Kunimitsu." Taichi spoke to me in a whisper. "But, I'll let you in on a small catch about helping me get out of this internal darkness."

"I'm listening." I told him softly, letting my tears stain his bare chest.

"My internal dragon darkness takes over me and… I can't control it most of the time. You have to fight it yourself."

"WHAT?!" My crying ended immediately as I looked up at him. "You're saying that I should _fight_ you in order to get it out of you?!"

"Yes."

"………is that the only way?"

"That's the quicker way, but it's not the only way. The other procedure involves sacrificing a dear friend."

"…! What the…?!" I was too shocked to hear those two separate options. I released myself from the embrace and looked at him with a discouraged look on my face and my arms crossed in anger. "You have a very dysfunctional family, you know."

"And that's okay, Kuni. With your 'National Light' to help me out of this, there's more to my family than just having it being dysfunctional."

"Ugh… fine. I'd rather fight you than sacrifice Advance. He was like a brother to me."

"Good choice. I must warn you, though…"

"………………"

"The wild side of my dragon darkness can get the best of me and actually receive a mind of its own. So, beware of sudden attacks."

"I'll keep myself focused. Will this new dagger do me any good against it?" I pulled out the special Bravery Dragon Kunai from behind as I asked this. Taichi shook his head. I was thrilled. "Are you serious?!"

"It'll take more than just that strong kunai. It's pretty short. They say the only weakness of a darkhearted dragon spirit is different sizes of weapons. So, here." Taichi pulled out a folded sheet of paper from his pants pocket and I took it and opened it. It listed directions on how to find the Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon. A long name… but it seemed like the kunai was longer than that. "This Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon does speak for itself. With the emblem of the white dragon on the handle and the blade being made entirely out of pure white diamond minerals, it's sure to help the Bravery Dragon Kunai into doing a 'stun and kill' method. The Bravery Dragon Kunai will do the 'stun' and the Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon will do the 'kill'… partially… until it does actually _kill_ the darkhearted spirit. You just have to keep repeating this pattern. It'll work."

He sounded sure throughout the whole explaination and I understood it completely. He didn't have to repeat it. Taichi sensed my understanding and nodded with satisfaction.

"I'll take careful timing when the battle commences." I reassured to him. "As soon as I find this weapon, I'll be in business."

"You might wanna hurry with it, too. My dragon darkness takes over me in seven hours. That's your time limit."

"Seven hours?! For this long list of directions?!"

"They're shorter than what they say."

"They better be."

"To make it better, how about you assemble Kogatago, Emerald, and Advance to assist you? I'm sure all three of them know something about underground excavation."

"Emerald, though?"

"He may be small, but he can take a big punch when it comes to riddles."

"Huh! I… guess I'll have to agree with you, then." And hell yeah, I did! Taichi sounded sure of everything! He desperately wanted this evil dragon darkness spirit out of him… about as much as I do, which is extreme. "Will you warn me when the seven hour time has arrived?"

"Probably not. It's hard to control, remember?"

"I got it. I promise, baby…" I approached Taichi and gave him one last hug as I continued. "…before we're declared husband and wife, your internal darkness will be permamently demolished… and we can live a happy life together."

"I'll hang in there."

"Good… and try to resist going out in public. I don't want you to hurt any innocent people."

"Okay."

"I'll be back in seven hours." After that, I gave him a passionate kiss, stroked his cute face, and left for the Hagasaka household. I needed to gather Emerald and Advance there, but… wait! What about Zakki? He's a fox and he should know something about underground exploring.

Back at the Hagasaka house…

"Yep, Taichi's right about that." Tovan replied after I asked him if this was true that I had to fight my beloved to get rid of the darkness. "He actually turns into a dragon at about my size and that's the dark spirit overtaking him. It… does tend to have a mind of its own and all we want for him to have is a dragon form that he can actually still be himself in. He's been this way since his pre-teens and Javashi and I are just worried that something might come up in a negative state, such as the darkness literally eating away his life internally. You must shine your heavenly National Light on this evil spirit and destroy it with everything you've got. You'll kill the dragon specter, but not Taichi himself, if that's why you were worried."

"Thanks for telling me. I was worried that I might kill Taichi." I sighed with relief. "I have to gather Advance and Emerald to help me find this special kunai." I handed the list of directions to Tovan and he was thrilled.

"The sacred Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon?! What an intelligent boy Taichi is! He has an amazing memory for someone who's suffering from an internal darkness. It is a dangerous journey to take. Are you sure you just need two animals to assist you?"

"I also want to gather Kogatago and Zakki as well."

"Ooooh, maybe not Zakki."

"What?!" I knew Zakki wasn't needed, but I just needed to check. "But, he's a fox!"

"Yes… a fox that only knows his way around a forest."

"…oh."

"But about Kogatago… is he Jerrkiiko's pet?"

"Yeah. He's my best friend."

"Is he now? Well, you be nice to each other now. My son's life is at stake. Be careful."

"We will… and we promise."

After I made this promise, I made my way to Advance and Emerald. They were in the kitchen, eating their breakfasts. Speaking of a breakfast, I was hungry myself. Javashi was already cooking and I decided to join in and help her. She never noticed me until a piece of my red hair swayed in the way of her chopping knife hand.

"Kunimitsu! Welcome back!" She kindly greeted to me. I smiled. "Why the long face? You look as if some terrible journey is in your agenda at this moment."

"It is." I reminded her in a serious tone. Javashi gasped.

"Are you willing to kill this blackhearted darkness that Taichi has inside his soul?!"

"It's a well-earned risk that I am willing to take. I want my love to live a normal life, just like everyone else."

"Just like you want to do the same. Correct?"

"Yes."

"Oh, God bless you, Kunimitsu. Your grandfather raised you well for a kunoichi who can turn her life around so easily."

"Thanks." Then, that's when a very serious question popped in. "Javashi, about that coldhearted dragon spirit…"

"Yes?"

"…was he able to control it before?" I looked over at her. She stopped chopping her onions as she sighed with grief. "I mean, I understand he has a very harsh battle ahead of him and…… well… I just… want to see if he could control it beforehand. It's all sounding like he's been having a hard time for nearly his whole life."

"And it's true, honey." She finally turned towards me. "Taichi wasn't just a dragon warrior born with half of his body being that of a anthromorphic black dragon's… he was a young man that could really do no harm to anyone. Same for Kaichi, but the tail on him is irrelevant. I remember that first time he was rudely insulted about it from one of the dragons. It was like a nightmare and I really wished it was…"

(Flashback, nine years ago, in Beijing, China…)

_It was our first family reunion and Kaichi and Taichi were twelve years old then. Our dragon side were excited to see our two boys. It started out smoothly. _

"Tovan, fine work on these boys, buddy!" Tovan's brother, Koffino, congradulated. "I'm… worried about Taichi, though."

"Why?" Tovan asked with worry. "He's just fine."

"Well… it's the half-dragon, half-human body he's got. I don't think he'll even live a whole decade with this feature."

"Koffino!! Are you crazy?! You're talking about my favorite twin boy right here!"

"I'm sorry, brother… but it's true."

"……………!!"

_I was shocked overhearing those words about Taichi. Since Koffino is Tovan's younger brother, there are times where his statement aren't taken seriously. But… at that rate, we all had to believe him. Even Tovan had to admit right then… that he had to believe his younger sibling. After hearing that heartbreaking statement, I ran over to Taichi to check on him. He was just fine, playing with his human and dragon cousins and Kaichi. I didn't sigh with relief, though. I got worried as Tovan approached me. _

"You heard our conversation, didn't you, Javashi?" Tovan asked with a worried drawl in his deep dragon voice. Javashi nodded slowly. "Do you really believe that Taichi's life could be as fragile as glass?"

"I'll have to admit, Tovan… I DO believe this… but why?"

"Why what?"

"Why Taichi? He's the angelic half of the legendary Dragon Warriors of Beijing."

"I know, honey… but, it's that half of a dragon that's shown on his body. It's like a warning signal, telling us that his life is about to swallowed whole by the dragon spirit within his soul. If we told him this news now, he would panic."

"But what if it turns out to be too late when we finally tell him?!"

"………………" Tovan bowed his head down with shame. Javashi grew worried.

"He's my miracle twin… and I won't let anything happen to him!! He doesn't deserve this treatment, baby!!! HE DOESN'T!!!"

That got everybody quiet, looking over at Javashi and Tovan with worry. Kaichi and Taichi were the most worried as they slowly approached their parents, having Taichi behind his older twin by a few paces. Tovan looked over at them and shook his head, telling his twin boys to freeze where they stood and they obeyed, having Taichi in tears. He knew they were talking about him and his future. Javashi felt his tears and ran over to him, nearly tackling him in a desperate embrace. Taichi roared in his crying as he was in his mother's arms and that made her cry even more. Pretty soon, everyone around them were crying silently.

"I know, baby… I know." Javashi whispered to her crying son. "Your life… shall be protected by the Dragon Gods… and may peace, tranquility, and love approach you in the form of a former fighter."

"Huh?" Taichi asked with confusion. "A former fighter?"

"Yes. I sense that in nine years, a woman, a kunoichi, will be bestowed upon your heart as your new love. She may be with Kaichi first, but then… she'll change hearts."

"What's her name gonna be, dear Mother?"

"Her name… depends on her change of heart."

"…?"

"Either Kunishi Yarkataki… or Kunimitsu… whichever one name you choose to call your love."

"……but, she's with the Manji, Mother."

"Yes… but, she will lose her Manji privilages and live a lonely life… until you finally meet. I promise you… she'll be a completely different woman than what she was before. She'll be the beauty and your National Light to help you guide your way out of this darkness."

"…oh…"

"Don't worry…" Javashi then leaned in to Taichi's ear and whispered: "…sex with her is easy to perform."

"Sweet!" That made Javashi smile. She made her embrace even tighter with happiness. "I'll be nice to her, Mother. I promise."

"That's my boy." Tovan commented from the distance. Javashi nodded in agreement.

"Treat her like a queen." She commanded sweetly. Taichi nodded as a response. "Make me proud."

"I promise."

(End flashback)

"So, you knew I would be in his heart from the start." I concluded in a strict tone. Javashi nodded slowly.

"I didn't want him to worry about not getting a woman in his life… a woman that truly respects him and loves him for who he is on the inside." She replied in surrender. "You're the only one who can truly help him out of this. Please, Kunimitsu… go after this dagger… and rescue… my… son."

I remained silent, showing a look of determination as I nodded in response, clutching the list of directions in my hand.

Ten minutes later…

I was riding on Advance with Emerald flying beside us, heading for the hospital to pick up Kogatago. We all had determined looks on our faces and we were ready for this. Taichi now had six hours and fifty minutes until his dragon spirit takes over him. When we finally arrived, I commanded Advance to stay in the lobby with Emerald while I went upstairs to Jerrkiiko's room. When I arrived, he was sleeping with Kogatago on the floor next to the bed. He was playing his PSP. I giggled in my head. That raptor always finds something to do, doesn't he?

"Psst… Koga." I whispered softly. Kogatago turned towards me and smiled. "I need you to help me save Taichi from his dragon spirit. His life is in danger now."

Kogatago frowned after hearing this words. He turned off his handheld game and quietly placed it on the metal table beside the bed as he stood up. When he was facing the table, he stood there with his back turned. I didn't know what he was doing… until I caught a glimpse of a pencil scribbling on a notepad. He was writing a note to Jerrkiiko. I'll have to admit right now… for a mutated raptor, he's pretty damn smart. After he was finished writing the note, he turned towards me with a determined look on his cute face before he ran out the door past me. I looked back at Jerrkiiko's sleeping body in the sick bed and blew a loving kiss at him, telling him that I hope he'll be okay. After that, I ran after Kogatago towards the lobby.

Back in the lobby…

"Okay, guys." I started in a serious tone as I held out the small sheet of paper. "This is a list of directions to find the Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon. Javashi and Tovan both told me that this journey is not very easy and we must be careful. We have to work together… if you want my husband-to-be to live a happy life with me."

The three animals nodded with agreement. I smiled as I placed the directions away.

"Good. Now, let's do this."

Twenty minutes later…

Advance followed the first three directions exactly and we ended up in this very sacred ground of the Heavenly Dragon Basin. How I knew it was sacred ground was because of the spiritual and cleansing essence I sensed in my pores. The animals weren't affected somehow, but I shrugged that off as I slowly stepped off of Advance and it felt cold to the touch, despite having my stealth boots on. I quickly jumped back on my liger's back with fear.

"AAAAHHHH!!! Damn, that's some cold dirt!!" I exclaimed with surprise. "I guess I have to walk on this ground barefooted." So, I took off my boots and tried again. It still felt freezing cold. "AAAHHH! Goddamn it! Something's still wrong."

Emerald flew over to me and whispered something in my ear. It was in his fancy dragon Japanese, but I was able to translate it… and I was stunned.

"Are you serious?!" I asked him. Emerald nodded. "But, I just brought this new outfit." My new outfit was an expensive and shiny black body suit with silver on some places and a silver version of my fox mask on my back. I look really good in it and it's a great camaflauge outfit. I didn't want to take it off… but I had to… because of this sacred ground. "I have to be naked to walk through this basin?!"

"Mm-hm." Emerald replied. I blushed.

"Damn. I sure hope… no… dragon gods will come and…… savor my body." After that was stated, I nervously took off my entire outfit and loosened my hair to its free form, just in case I need to do that, too. I then got off Advance one more time. No freezing feeling and I was speechless. "……………………!!" Heh, heh… literally.

"OOOOOooooh! Very sexy, Kuni." Kogatago spoke playfully. I scoffed in the same manner.

"……don't rub it in, Kogatago. Anyway, let's get serious and get this kunai I had to be naked for." I took the list from my outfit sitting on my cat's back perfectly and continued on my way in with the animals slowly walking behind me, as if they were staring at me. I quickly turned around and caught them. They were staring at my ass. "Are you three done drooling over my creamy body?!"

"Uh-huh!" All three of them replied nervously. I shook my head with disbelief. I couldn't believe that I had to be naked in this basin, just to look for a kunai. This was going to be harder than I imagined.

Five minutes later…

We continued following the directions on this paper and I was just confused. Why this long journey to a kunai that's more powerful than any sword I've seen in my life? It really was a quest that I was willing to take… if it was really going to save Taichi's life from his dragon spirit from eating him away. After a silent six minutes of traveling, Kogatago stopped and looked around suspiciously. I looked over at him with confusion.

"What is it, Kogatago?" I asked him. He didn't reply as he continued to sniff around for any negitivity that could happen to us any minute. He looked through the trees and through the bushes. Emerald flew up to my bare shoulder and landed on it like a bird.

"Kawaki shikada?" He asked me with confusion. I shook my head.

"I don't know, but I hope it's nothing deadly." I replied to him. Kogatago continued searching for the next seven minutes until he finally froze. I jumped. Same for Advance and Emerald. Kogatago stood back as he was allowing some form of life emerge from the lake by his feet. He snarled witn anger, as if he hated what was coming out. I stood with precaution this time. What emerged… was the most beautiful sea creature I've ever seen. He was blue all over with an even light shade of blue as his main color of his one color eyes. He had a dorsal fin, similar to a sea monster's, going all the way down his back and stopped at the tip of his tail. He even had small fins attached to his front legs and a small apendage at the front of his head, as if it was a piece of hair. His muscular build was that of a professional swimmer's and it was just glorious to discover. Emerald noticed my interested mood and quickly flew over to Kogatago before he harmed this marvelous creature. The orange and mutated raptor obeyed as he eased down. I approached the blue creature and smiled. He was bigger than he was in the distance. He was actually the size of bear cub when I kneeled down for a closer look. "Look at you. How long have you claimed this sacred basin as your home?"

"Since before humanity existed itself." The creature replied in an amazingly deep male voice. I was impressed by his use of words. "What brings you to this sacred basin?"

"I'm looking for a very special kunai that my husband-to-be told me about. I need it to conquer his evil and coldhearted dragon spirit that will take over him in……" I checked the giant timer on Advance's neck. "…six hours and seventeen minutes."

"Mmmm… not much time, I'm afraid."

"I agree. What are you?"

"I am what you see. You can call my species any way you wish and you can call me by any name you wish."

_Wait a minute._ My voice spoke in my head. _Isn't this a…… no. It can't be. These creatures don't exist until later… but he said that he's been existing since before humanity was thought of. _I looked over at Advance and he pulled out by backpack, sensing my thoughts. I walked over to him and pulled out an invention I happened to invent myself back in my Manji Clan years. It's called _The Animalizer 7000_ and it turned out to be a success when I wanted to know what a kinkajou and spotted cuscus was. It's a handy handheld animal species detecting device that never fails in obeserving a mysterious species. I held my special device and kneeled down in front of the blue sea creature and it scanned it for the next ten minutes, subtracting more time before Taichi's monsterous transformation. We now had six hours and seven minutes left. It may seem like not much time was wasted, but believe me when I say _Time is essential to life itself._ When it was finally done scanning, it impressed me. This machine didn't change a bit… even after twenty years of being unused.

"It says here that you're a hydreebo." I concluded. That was a cute species name for a creature like him. "I… guess the water makes up your name."

"Pretty much, yes." The hydreebo agreed. "I spend the majority of my life underwater, swimming in any body of water I can find."

"But, can you breathe out of the water as well? Looks like you can."

"Yes."

"Good. So, what can I name you? Hydreebo seems too cute for a creature with a voice that deep. How about I name you…… Hydroxis?"

"Sounds like a perfect match to me."

"Great. So, Hydroxis… do you know anything about this kunai I'm searching for?" I handed him my directions and he miraculously stood up on his back legs, looking like an anthromorphic version of himself. With him standing like this, he was about as tall as a four year old child. "Taichi told me it was located here somewhere."

"Hmmmm…" His blank blue eyes were observing the directions until he spotted the name of the object I was in search for. He jumped with surprise. "…the Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon… the only kunai that only _you_ can bear within your slender kunoichi hands."

"Only… me?!" I was stunned.

"Yes. You are Kunimitsu, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then, that's self-explanatory. You… who is about to marry Taichi… must search for this kunai…… on your own, but with my guidance. This basin is dangerous."

"On my own? You mean, I can't bring Advance, Kogatago, and Emerald with me?"

"No. Only you. You are the true bearer of this sacred weapon…" He paused as he handed me my directions back. "…therefore, you must search for it on your own. While your animals are here in one piece, I suggest you command them to return home safely… but please… keep your backpack."

"………………okay." I was getting this now. First, I had to be naked in this basin, then, a watchful hydreebo appears before me, and now, I must tell my beloved animal friends to run back home safely. I slowly approached Advance and placed my Animalizer 7000 back in my backpack and took the bag. Advance was confused. "Advance, you, Kogatago, and Emerald have to go back. I need to search for this on my own."

Emerald and Kogatago understood and left immediately, but Advance frowned, moaning with sadness within his throat. I hugged him lovingly, calming him down a little.

"Don't worry, Advance." I calmly reassured. "As long as you keep me in your heart, I'll be okay." My liger looked at me with that same frown you couldn't resist saying 'yes' to. "How about this? Instead of going home, go to Taichi in his cave. Keep him company for me and tell him that I'm searching for this kunai alone. Okay, baby?"

"Okay." Advance managed to meow out of his throat as a response. After that, he ran off. I watched him with hopeful eyes as Hydroxis approached me with a serious mood written all over his face.

"Are you ready?" He asked me. I didn't turn around nor reply. My bowed head explained my answer. "Then, let's go." After that was said, I reluctantly turned around and followed Hydroxis with approximately six hours even left to go. Without Advance and his trusty timer, I'm left with an internal timer instead.

An hour later…

There was five hours left now and I was getting anxious and worried all at once. This journey didn't get dangerous… yet. I sensed evil in this basin and just having the fact that no dangerous traps or creatures have appeared yet is no excuse for being unaware. Hydroxis kept his eyes on the directions the whole time we were walking through and he suddenly stopped at a mud pit. He handed me the list and he volunteered to swim through it and scan for any dangers. I can tell it wasn't that deep, so walking right through it would be enough. As I waited, I was in deep thought about how my life would be after me and Taichi's marriage. I smiled, seeing a happy and loving life in my mind. My fox and cat curses would be gone forever and Taichi's dragon form could be controlled and he could still be himself. We were gonna be another 'Javashi and Tovan' couple… except Taichi can turn back into his half-dragon, half-human form any time. My happy thoughts were interrupted by Hydroxis jumping out of the mud pit. The dirty water immediately left his skin the moment he landed and it amazed me.

"There is a dangerous sinkhole in the bottom of this muddy lake." He warned me professionally. "It's directly in the center, so proceed carefully on either side you wish." After he said this, he dived back in, was under the mud for a few seconds, and then popped out from the other side. I tossed my backpack to him and he caught it professionally before I prepared myself to cross this muddy lake on the right side. At the very moment I stepped in, I was surprised to feel that it was pretty warm for being in a shaded basin.

"Hydroxis, how come this mud is warm?" I asked him briefly and with curiosity. Hydroxis showed a look of confusion.

"It's… warm?" He asked me. I nodded. "Hmmm… hold on. Stay right there." And I did as he dove back in the mud for one last check over the whole thing. I was mentally shaking in fear, but I kept my composure physically as I waited for him. After another wasted time of ten minutes, leaving five hours and fifty minutes left, Hydroxis emerged slowly as he was pulling out the source of the warm heat. It was a giant snake-like creature that was nothing but different shades of red and one shade of yellow all over. I estimated its length to be about fifteen feet long and he was shining like the sun… literally. The brightness didn't phase me, though. "Just as I thought. Suunnii was resting here."

"What is Suunnii exactly?" I asked him as I slowly proceeded across the lake and made it safely on the other side. Hydroxis placed down the sleeping serpent as he spoke.

"He's a solarisnake. Nothing but very comfortable heat comes from this zakamon and-"

"Zakamon?!" No wonder I knew these creatures' appearances. They were those legendary 'Pokémon of the Future', called Zakamon. Hydroxis noticed my expert recongnition and smiled.

"I see you know about us. Our creator placed the majority of us here, just to keep us safe from public's eyes."

"But… how can you guys exist at our time today?"

"It can happen. I was a kyeebo at first… until I was forced to live in water."

"Oh, I get it now. I need you zakamon creatures to help me fight Taichi's dark dragon spirit."

"Yes… along with that Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon to do the finishing."

"Hmm! I really get it now. How many more of you zakamon do we need?"

"Well, so far, you got two: Me and Suunnii. You only need five more. They say seven zakamon keeps good luck in your battles."

"Which five are we suggesting here?" I was really getting interested in finding these weird, but extraordinary creatures.

"The CD-ROMO, the Megkillacroxx, the Babocrox, the Kunixx, and the original Kyeebo. There are more than one of each of these as well as others."

"The Kunixx, huh?" That one had part of my Manji name in it. Hydroxis sensed this as he blushed.

"Heh, heh… our creator has a big fandom of you and he decided to create two zakamon, based on your appearance and fighting skills: the Kunixx and the Kunimito. He hasn't created the Kunimito yet, but he's working on the blueprints."

"Will your creator be there at the site of this special kunai?"

"Yes."

"Shit…" I was prepared for anything now. Having these zakamon creatures can really help me out. "…so, if he's gonna be there, does this mean that I can keep one of you?"

"Two."

"Two?! Damn, he's that generous?!"

"Like I said, there are more out there. He's never scarce of any of us."

"Just like pokémon! Now, I really understand. Let's go." So, that's what these directions are for. I have to find seven zakamon to assist me in fighting Taichi's coldhearted dragon darkness. I'm wondering where the National Light role of mine comes in during the battle. I guess I can ask whoever this zakamon creator is when I get there.

Two hours later…

Three hours left until Taichi's transformation and so far, we found the Kyeebo, the CD-ROMO, and the Babocrox. All three of these were green, lizard-like, and really cool. We were all resting by a huge tree near a freshwater lake, eating lunch. I managed to pack up some of Advance's favorite snacks, the Salmon Cubes. Like I Lili told me, humans can eat these and damn, they were delicious. I impressed myself just now. I looked over at the three lizard-like zakamon and smiled.

"This kyeebo's kind of cute." I commented sweetly, still keeping the deep drawl in my sexy voice. "Is his name Kyeebo?"

"Unfortunately." Suunnii replied in a half-Russian, half-American male accent. "Since he's the tester zakamon, his ability to evolve is completely absent. The other kyeebos, however, have this ability."

"Ohh, okay. It's nice to meet you, Kyeebo."

"Likewise, Kuni." Kyeebo replied in a hansome eight year old boy's voice. He was about the size of a raccoon and his green skin was covered with blue stripes and yellow lightning bolt shaped stripes on his back, purple spirals and diamond shapes on his short, cute, chubby legs, and pink stripes on his not-too-small tail. "It's cool to see the person our creator made the Kunixx and the Kunimito from. He memorized your fox mask and everything in order to make those two."

"I bet it didn't take him too long to memorize it."

"Nope. Didn't take him too long at all."

"I see. How about you, CD-ROMO? Do you have a name?"

"Yeah." The CD-ROMO replied in a deep male voice. This zakamon was really cool looking. He was as big as a red panda and had long, muscular arms with round hands and short rounded legs. His eyes were those of actual CDs and same for his wings, except they were cut in half and had a wingspan of ten feet altogether. His long tail was his flying rudder. "My name is Romasyx. Pleasure to meet you, Kunimitsu."

"Likewise, Romasyx. What materials did he make you from? Nothing but CDs, right?"

"And the DNA of a gecko."

"Nice. It's like you all are experiments made to battle like pokémon. That's very unique."

"He takes his time with us."

"I don't see how, but okay." Clearly, I didn't. How could this mystery creator make so many of these wonderful creatures and still have time to work on blueprints of more he's ready to create? This was something the other Tekken fighters have to see. They'll laugh. "Now, lastly… you, Babocrox. What's your name?"

"Kody McKroc." The tall-as-a-four-year-old green lizard-like creature replied in a cute little boy voice. He was an anthromorphic lizard wearing baggy brown khakis with a black leather belt around his waist and part of his white boxers showing above it. His muscular figure speaks for himself, though. "You can just call me Kody MK."

"How about just Kody?" I was playing along with him. Kody chuckled.

"Yeah, sure. That name, too… I guess. I prefer the 'MK' added in there, though. It makes me feel cool."

"Oh, okay. That last name means you're a special zakamon, right?"

"In our creator's case, yeah."

"Interesting. You all are something else. Hydroxis, are there some zakamon that are pretty hard to find, but not low in numbers?"

"Oh, yes." Hydroxis replied rather quickly. "Many zakamon are hard to find. That's because they rather live in the wild than be trained by a human. Those zakamon who aren't hard don't mind the treatment at all. They still demand respect when they are under a trainer's care, however."

"Damn… but something still bothers me."

"What?" All of the zakamon around me asked simultaneously.

"What is the main purpose for creating you creatures?" After I asked this question, Suunnii, Kody, and Kyeebo were puzzled. They were wondering the same question. Romasyx and Hydroxis knew the purpose, but neither one of them wanted to tell me. I grew pissed. "You don't wanna tell me?!"

"It… is best, if we leave that question for our creator himself to answer." Romasyx replied expertly. I was pissed. "I know you're upset, but it is the best way to find out that answer."

"Damn it!!!"

"We still gotta find that Kunixx and Megkillacroxx!" Kyeebo exclaimed as a reminder. I regained my composure and calmed down a little as I spoke.

"Okay… alright. I just gotta be patient. Now, the Kunixx sounds like one of those zakamon that's hard to find."

"Yes." Suunnii agreed. "It's that typical phrase for you."

"He'll find us?"

"Yep."

"Shit. I guess he _is _just like me. Your creator knows how to copy." And it's true. Whoever this mysterious zakamon creator is, he sure sounds like a true genius… especially since he's getting away with making these creatures so far. Speaking of which… "Hey, before we depart and continue, I just need to warn you of something."

"What?" They all asked me simultaneously.

"What your creator is doing… is something that the majority of this planet pronounces as illegal."

"What?! Why?!" Kody asked in anger.

"That's exactly what I want to know. This is one piece of exprimental work that should be well-respected."

"Man, this planet sucks!!! You earthlings have no idea where we're from! If we told them right now, then they'll probably shut up!"

"Where are you guys from?" I stood up as I asked this question.

"We're from a planet called Zakarravosys." Hydroxis replied. "It's a very peaceful environment-loving planet that's not too many lightyears away from this planet. Our creator was forced here because of all the disrespect he's been receiving from the mayors of the planet, Zokavv and Zakovv. They're twin brothers who agreed to share the ruling of the planet together."

"Twin mayors, huh? That's a first. We usually have one mayor per city."

"Just… don't ask why we have two mayors. It's obvious."

"…………?" I had to think that over, but before I could get my answer, Romasyx flew in.

"While your thinking up this obvious answer, let's continue towards the Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon." He commanded. "How much time do we have left until Taichi's dangerous transformation?"

"…well, after all this, we've got……" I checked my internal timer and gasped. "…oh, my God!!"

"What?" Kody asked with worry.

"Two hours and forty-five minutes left!! We gotta hurry!"

"Yikes!" Kyeebo exclaimed. "I sure hope we find that Kunixx soon!"

A lucky thirty minutes later…

"AAAAHHHHH!!" Kyeebo screamed with fright as he was startled by the Kunixx and the Megkillacroxx appearing at the same time in the same place… which is before the cave of the sacred Diamond Kunai.

The Kunixx did look pretty cool. His face resembled my fox mask, except the slot-like eyes were glowing red and he had on my classic pink and purple ninja outfit… gloves, kunai, and all. He even had the two brown ponytail apendages on the very back of his head, resembling my pigtails! He stood there with a strict and serious look on his face. As for the Megkillacroxx, he was huge! He was nearly as huge as a black panther and he had four arms and two legs, which added up to six apendages altogether. He had purple diamond decorations on his arms and one big one on each leg. He also had red spikes, partially acting as his hair near his forehead, his left two hands had three fingers with claws and his right two hands were round with four claws on each one. To top it off, he had long eight inch fangs and catfish-like front apendages that were nearly the same length. Again, more of these creatures impressed me.

"Hey!!" Kody exclaimed at the Megkillacroxx. "How are ya doin', big Brono?!"

"Really righteous, dude!!" Brono replied in a cute surfer boy's voice. For a huge zakamon like him, his voice is even baffling to me. "What's up?"

"Just helping the sexiest female Tekken fighter in the world! Her hubby-to-be is about to have some kind of dragon darkness take over him in a couple of hours and we need that Diamond Kunai. Looks like you and… uh…" Kody paused, trying to get the Kunixx's name. He humphed with annoyance as he bowed his head and closed his eyes simultaneously. I chuckled for two reasons: For Kody's comment about me being the sexiest female Tekken fighter and seeing my look-alike zakamon act just like me.

"Kuniavixx." The Kunixx replied in a deep male voice, similar to Kaichi's. Kody was offended by that smart tone, but he let that bypass as he continued what he was saying. I kept my chuckling to myself.

"Yeeeeah… anyway, looks like you and… Kuniavixx… found where the Diamond Kunai is. Thanks, guys." Kody continued with annoyance.

"Humph! Don't thank us just yet. We still have a dangerous journey ahead of us inside this cave. To make it quicker, I've suggested that Brono should just go in there alone and destroy any dangers before we proceed together. Don't worry, Kunimitsu. It only takes him five minutes… knowing that you have two hours and fifteen minutes left."

"All of you know about my crisis, do you?" I asked them all. Hydroxis volunteered to answer.

"I'm clearly the messenger for the time being." He replied expertly. I smiled. "It's the least I can do to spread this terrible news for you."

"So, you knew I was coming, right?"

"Yes. We knew this Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon was located in this cave and we tried to retrieve it for you…"

"…but, the damn dagger couldn't budge!!" Kyeebo complained out of nowhere, nearly making me jump. "We were wonderin' why!"

"You all just don't get it." Kuniavixx came in. "It's obvious that only Kunimitsu herself can bear this sacred weapon of dragon power. Doesn't that make perfect sense?"

"Come to think of it, yeah." Kody admitted. "Don't we all feel stupid?"

"Don't blame youselves, okay?" I reassured softly. "Just be glad that you actually found the kunai at least."

"Awww, thanks, Kuni." Suunnii replied. "That makes all of us feel much better."

"Good. Now, Brono…"

"Yes, ma'am?" Brono politely replied.

"Go in there and scan for any danger."

"This five minute scan will go by so fast, you wouldn't even think of it! I'll be back." After that, Brono ran into the dark cave and it was all silent as we all waited. While we were waiting, I decided to ask that same question to my zakamon look-alike. "Kuniavixx?"

"Yes?" Kuniavixx replied.

"What is the main purpose for creating you zakamon creatures? Hydroxis and Romasyx didn't have the guts to tell me."

"And it's because they don't want to get molested by our creator himself, which will never happen."

"……oh!" Hydroxis and Romasyx exclaimed with surprise. Kuniavixx shook his head before he continued.

"Anyway, the real purpose for creating us is fairly simple… our creator… doesn't want his experimentations to be proven wrong to the authorities who say that what he's made is illegal, cruel, and may damage their environment."

"Hmm…" I hummed in thought. "…so, that's it? He's just trying to prove that you creatures are made under positive circumstances, right?"

"Exactly. Only problem is…… he's not succeeding too well at this point. You would think he would just permanently delete us all and call it quits, but no. For one thing, he's worked too hard to create us and the blueprints as well as the materials for healing and catching us. He's one of these geniuses that never backs down from failure." After that was said, I was emotionally moved. Whoever this creator is, he really wants these magnificent creatures to be used just as positively and easily as pokémon. I already knew it wasn't an easy task.

"Alright, drama festers!!!" Brono exclaimed as he exited the cave. "We've got two hours even and all the traps and monsters are all gone! You can just walk in, get the dagger, and come back out."

"Finally." I sighed as I prepared myself and walked towards the cave entrance, but before I entered officially, I paused with realization. The zakamon behind me noticed.

"Why'd ya stop for?!" Kody asked. I didn't turn around, but I turned my head a little to my right as I spoke.

"You all notice that I'm naked, right?" I dared to ask them.

"Yes." They all replied together. I chuckled.

"You're not drooling?"

"In our heads, we are!" Kyeebo replied. "You do look like a man-stealin' bitch."

"Oh, shut the fuck up!" After that, I continued to keep that smile of humor on my beautiful face as I headed for the sacred dagger. After walking for twenty minutes, I saw a bright white room. There's the kunai's official location. With an hour and forty minutes left, I ran for the kunai and I was about to grab it until…

"An hour's longer than you might think, young kunoichi." Spoke another deep and sexy male voice. This one sounded really cute. I looked around the bright white area I was in and paused when I saw a pair of golden yellow eyes stare at me. I slowly proceeded into taking the Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon and the white light slowly disappeared, revealing a very hansome and muscular anthromorphic kinkajou wearing a white vest version of a lab coat and tan baggy pants. He had light tan fur and some strands of it represented his 'bangs of his hair'. I smiled at his words, remembering them. "Are you the one they call Kunimitsu?"

"Yes." I whispered in response. "You must be…"

"You guess it, my friend. I'm the official creator of those zakamon creatures you saw before you found this ancient kunai of dragon strength. My name is Zak Kaavashii, but you can just pronounce me as Zak. How is Taichi?"

"He's nearly an hour away from this deadly dragon spirit taking over him and you want to ask me how is he?!" I was confused, but not angry. Zak chuckled.

"You misheard my question."

"…huh?" Now, I was really confused.

"I asked you _how _is Taichi?"

"………" _How_ is Taichi? Hmmm…

"Meaning how is he with you as a wife-to-be so far?"

Ohhhhhh! That's what he meant. Damn, I felt stupid. "Oh! Well, he's doing great. He loves me for who I am and how I've changed."

"Excellent. Let's go back and battle this dark dragon spirit of his. We've got less than an hour left."

FINALLY!! I could leave this basin I had to be naked for and get to this battle of my life!

Twenty minutes later, back at Taichi's cave…

I just arrived with the zakamon I encounted before behind me along with their creator, Zak. I was back in my new black body ninja suit, but I kept my red hair loose this time. I held both of the sacred dragon induced kunais, the Bravery Dragon Kunai and the Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon, within my slender kunoichi hands and was ready for anything. Advance just walked up to me with a smile and a look of worry all at once. I gave him a hug and looked at his huge timer. There was apporoximately ten minutes left until this battle officially starts. I silently commanded the zakamon to enter before me and they obeyed while I looked at my huge cat with sympathy.

"Advance, I guess… this is it." I told him softly. "You just have to sit by and watch with Zak while I do this risky battle with these zakamon. It's all about using that 'stun and kill' method Taichi explained to me along with using the zakamon as advantage givers. Think you can handle watching me fight for my life?"

"Mm-mm!" Advance replied to me sadly, bowing his head onto my shoulder. I embraced his huge head for comfort as I continued.

"I know you're scared, but I have to do this without you. We've fought many battles together, but now… it's my time. Please pray for me."

"Okay." After he meowed that out, I gave him one final reassuring pat on his strong back before proceeding into the cave. Zak and Advance followed suit seconds later and, as I expected, Taichi was already trying to fight against the dragon spirit. His arms were turned into scales of a black dragon and the rest of his upper body was slowly transforming into this state as well. The seven zakamon stood their ground as I approached Taichi with a serious look on my face, having my Bravery Dragon Kunai occupied hand reach for my steel fox mask.

"Taichi, I pray that you'll live inside this furious dragon's body when you fully transform." I spoke in a speech-like manner as I placed on my fox mask. "You'll expect loads of that dragon's blood, not yours, scattered all over this ground of yours."

"Good… luck… ugh! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHhhh………rrrrrrRRRRRRRROOOOOOAAAARRRR!!!!!!"

Taichi spoke those last two words before he fully transformed into his darkhearted dragon spirit. Like Tovan said, he was about the same size as him with those glowing pink eyes staring at me with fury. It was growling with extreme revenge written all over it. The drool emitting from his sharp-toothed mouth explained it even further. I showed no mercy… no fear… no regrets……… as I stood there in my defensive fighting pose, ready to slice the shit out of this evil dragon that's eating away my love's life. Hydroxis, Kody, Brono, Kuniavixx, Suunnii, Romasyx, and Kyeebo were all ready to assist me while Advance laid down with a hopeful look of prayer on his face and Zak sat down beside him, ready to see how his creations do in their first battle. The dragon stepped towards me and I didn't back down nor make a single flinch. I was ready……

……to save my Taichi.

(Sorry for taking so long. The holidays and my birthday occupied the majority of my time. Please review and tell me what you think. It's near the end and I bet you all can't wait to see what happens!! Thanx!)


	15. National Light v Darkness Part 2

Chapter 15: National Light vs. Dragon Hearted Darkness (Part II) 

Well, here I am… standing bravely before my Taichi as an uncontrollable dragon spirit that won't give up easily. Using these dragon infested kunais and these seven amazing zakamon is truly enough for this battle. I already sensed it. I slowly placed on my steel-made fox mask and showed no fear behind it. The black dragon spirit roared at me upon seeing this and he unexpectedly slashed the mask off of my face with one of his giant claws. He left a scratch on my left cheek, but I didn't cry. I just faced him with anger before I counterattacked with my Bravery Dragon Kunai and scratched him across his chest. He roared with pain before I gracefully leapt towards his back and stabbed him with the Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon and he roared even louder. That was one of those zakamon's cue to attack while he was phased. Kuniavixx volunteered to go first as he pulled out his kunai and ran for it.

"KUNAI DIAGNOLYXX!!!" He commanded himself before the kunai glowed a beautiful neon blue and he slashed it at the dragon's face, making his nose bleed. I froze with shock as I saw the color of his blood.

"Clear as clean water?!" I asked myself with surprise. The dragon heard me and he chuckled with evil in his heart as he used his tail to slap me off his back and I was slammed towards the right side wall hard, sending pain up my spine but I didn't get knocked out. I stood up and stopped. Something about that clear blood was surreal to me. As I stood there, Hydroxis ran up for an attack next, but was quickly slammed by Kuniavixx's limp body being slammed towards him hard. I cringed as I regained my attention and looked over at Kyeebo and Brono. They knew my message and they tried a go at it while I ran up behind them, preparing for another attack.

As I ran, my eyes got wide as I saw Brono's huge body heading straight for me. I turned brave again as I used my ninja senses and jumped just before Brono's body collided with me and I used his flying body to jump off and stab the Bravery Dragon Kunai into the dragon's forehead, seeing that clear blood drizzle out of him. I was confused, but I kept my focus. I then sprung myself back onto the dragon's back with the stabbed kunai and pulled it out fiercely, making him roar in pain again. He roared a little late this time and this was baffling.

_This isn't right._ My thoughts spoke in my head. _This dragon's got clear blood and half the time, he feels pain. There must be a weak spot somewhere. _

Again, the dragon heard my voice and he used one of his pink and red wings to slap me off this time. I was slammed towards the ground and was a little phased. I'm guessing these kunais are making me as strong as a dragon. Kyeebo approached me after avoiding a few slashes and made one of his own. He was confused about the unusually colored blood as well.

"Somethin' about that clear blood is scarin' me!" He exclaimed to me with worry. "It seems like these attacks aren't phasing him at all!"

"That could be the case, Kyeebo. Let's see if Suunnii and Kody can try. SUUNNII!!! KODY!!! GO!!" I commanded. The two zakamon nodded as they prepared for their distance attacks. Suunnii went first as he slowly slithered to an upright position.

"Spiral Sunrize STARSTORM!!" He commanded smoothly as he lit up into a snake of fire and shot millions of fireballs all over the dragon, who was shocked to see them come towards him so fast. He gulped with fear before he tried to fly away. I managed to catch up with him, thanks to Romasyx, who allowed me to hitch a ride on him. His CD style wings were really aerodynamic and graceful with the air's movements, so flight was no problem for him. The dragon managed to crash through the rocky roof and Romasyx dodged the falling rocks before he picked up speed and I finally got close enough to grab the dragon's tail. I pushed my way through the air as the dragon was gliding through the clouds and I finally made it back onto his back and stabbed him with the Bravery Dragon Kunai hard. He roared slightly and turned towards me, using his tail again. I slashed it with the same kunai and he didn't even flinch, but that clear blood stained me and it was extremely hot to the touch.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" I screamed with intense burning pain. He chuckled before he made a very sharp dive upwards, knocking me off and I was in midair, screaming for my life. As I was in the air, the dragon roared to get me quiet before he charged back down towards me and he amazingly shrunk down to about my size, making himself anthromorphic. He then punched me across my face and, when the burning was gone, I counterattacked with a kick to his ass!! He roared with surprise before he scratched me, but I blocked it with the Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon. He screamed in pain at the flesh ripping sound he heard and I smiled. "Humph!! Bastard."

"Grrrrrrr!!! You are detestable, kunoichi!!! Taichi will never be yours!!" He spoke in his growling male voice. I remained strict, despite those harsh words he said to me. "DIE, BITCH!!!"

"Make me!" At that exclamation, Romasyx flew in on cue and used one of his sharp CD wings and slashed the dragon's arm off, releasing me. We were still in the air and we were close to the concrete any moment now. I grabbed the dragon's floating arm and used it as an additional weapon, slapping his face multiple times with it. Romasyx flew up towards me with a serious look on his face. "Romasyx, make a landing for me."

"Right." Romasyx replied as he dove towards the Earth. At a few feet to go, I quickly regained myself before I gracefully landed on Romasyx like a flying snowboard. I kept my posture as he darted off right before the dragon crash landed on his back, making the ground shake. He was knocked out cold, but knowing Taichi's quick-coming-to record, the dragon won't be knocked out for long. We had to think of a new strategy quick.

"This 'stun-and-kill' method is working, but the clear blood is bothering me." I said to the CD-ROMO. "His weak point…………"

"……is in his blood." Kuniavixx finished expertly and out of nowhere, having Kyeebo, Hydroxis, Brono, and Suunnii following behind. I looked at him with shock before I jumped off of Romasyx. "By having the clear water blood stain your soul, it burns not only the outside of you, but the once brave soul inside as well. Every time you get splashed by this special blood, more and more of your self-confidence is draining. The only way you can approach this problem is-"

"DON'T YOU SAY ANOTHER WORD, FOX BOY!!!!!" The dragon roared at his loudest, nearly deafening our ears. After that exclamation, the dragon stood up and used his tail to thwack all of us simulnateously towards a brick wall hard. We were phased, but not too phased to call it quits just yet. We shook out our grogginess as he continued. "I always knew foxes could get too cocky and talkative to fight and I hate them indefinately!!! Kunimitsu, you'll have no chance with Taichi once I've completely eaten his soul. He'll be under this spell forever!"

"How long with _that _take?" I asked him slyly. The dragon humphed with no fear in the voice.

"HA!! So, what else is there for you to know? Just continue your futile battle against me with your puny zakamon creatures and see what I do!! I must admit, though… you fight pretty well for a kunoichi who once had the overconfidence level of a dorky genius!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, LIZARD!! You don't know how long I've been searching for a man like Taichi and my confidence couldn't be any better!! You keep eating away his soul like this and you'll end up in oblivion as well! Even immortality can't last forever!"

"SHUT UP!!! You think you can defeat me in two minutes?"

"……………!!!" Oh, no! Two minutes?! Taichi's soul _WAS _being eaten away as we spoke through all this! Now, with only two minutes left until Taichi and the dragon are gone forever, what was I to do?! The dragon somehow noticed my thoughts and read them like a book, chuckling all the while. "…what?!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAA! Weak now, huh? I imagined the Kunimitsu I heard about to be strong, independent, fearless, and ready for anything. I see a Kunimitsu with fear written all over her impressive figure of beauty instead! You sicken me! HAR!!!" At that grunt, the dragon used one of his massive claws to clamp me against the brick wall hard. The zakamon were about to come to my aid, but the dragon snorted at them, telling them not to. Kyeebo was most concerned about this scene and ran back to the cave where the battle started. At this point, I was both curious about Kyeebo's leave and scared of what the dragon was plotting to do to me. I cried in my head as he continued. "Heh, heh… I'll _hold _you until the two minutes are done for. You're helpless now, Kunimitsu. Heh, heh, heh, heh!"

"Damn…" Was all I could say as I surrendered by completely turning my body limp. The zakamon were shocked, especially Kuniavixx.

"What are you doing, Kuni? You're giving up?!" He asked me with worry. I sighed.

"What else is there to do? The dragon was right about everything. I have nothing left." I started crying physically now, letting the cold tears drip on the dragon's claw. With a minute and fifty seconds left, all I did was hope and pray that Kyeebo went to perform a miracle. I pretty soon fell asleep in the claw and I envisioned my dream in a wide open white space. It was too quiet and as I stood up, I saw Taichi himself as an anthromorphic black dragon, smiling at me. I smiled in return as I walked towards him and embraced him with tears. He felt my intense sadness and emitted tears without a sound as he hugged me in return. His long black tail then stroked my face and forced me to face him. His smile turned into a determined look as he spoke.

"Kunimitsu…" He started, then paused. I looked at him with a warm feeling in my heart. "…you've come this far to save me. You have the solution to freeing my soul."

"I… do?" I asked him. Taichi nodded. I was shocked.

"Yes. It lies within your very soul. All you have to do… is pierce through the flesh and give it to the dragon."

"Huh?"

_KUNIMITSU!!! _Screamed a familiar echoing male voice. Taichi smiled as he slowly disappeared out of my arms and I was back to reality and out of this dream as I slowly opened my eyes and saw the entire Tekken body, Jerrkiiko, Kogatago, Emerald, Tovan, Javashi, Zak, Kaichi, Dogatagi, Zakki, Advance, and the zakamon all surrounding the dragon, giving themselves an advantage to each other. That scream was from Kyeebo.

"Are you alright?!" He finished with worry. I smiled with a nod. "Good, because I managed to gather everyone you know for support! The dragon isn't attackin' us somehow!"

"He's not?" I asked myself. I looked at the dragon's face and he showed fear. I smiled in my head, but not on my face. I was still concerned. "I wonder why."

"So are we!" Marduk agreed. "Did you have a dream, Kuni?"

"Yes. I was in this white and clean wide open space and I saw Taichi as a… dragon… a hybrid dragon."

"What did he say?!" Michelle asked me with worry. I sighed with sadness.

"I… don't know. He told me I had the solution to killing this dragon, but he never told me what exactly the solution was."

"SMART ASS!!" The dragon screamed in my face. "Even with his soul being slowly eaten away, he can't bear the deadly fate that is about to bestow upon you."

"You've been haunting him since he was a child!! LET HIM GO!!!" Tovan yelled to the dragon, who ignored him completely and kept his focus on me.

"Humph!! All this support you have… it's weaker than you! No, I'm wrong. _YOU'RE _weaker than them!!! You have nearly a minute left. What are ya gonna do, huh?"

"DYMOND HEALII!!!" Yelled Brono as he waved his four hands for a while before he summoned his spell, which caused the evil black dragon to roar in pain before he finally released me. I landed perfectly on the concrete ground, watching him panic all over the street. I slowly walked over to Kaichi and he gave me a pat on the back along with Dogatagi, Jerrkiiko, and Kogatago.

"What did Brono just do?" I dared to ask anybody. Dogatagi chuckled.

"Heh, heh… he just performed his Dymond Healii manuver, meaning that Taichi's life will be spared for the next three weeks. He can only make this happen once, however." He replied expertly. I was shocked, but not happy. Taichi's soul was still trapped inside that dragon's evil form.

"If Taichi's life is spared for now, what can we do until then?!"

"Figure out what my younger twin boy was telling you." Javashi replied in her usual motherly tone. "Make this journey your final, sweetheart. It is dangerous and you must explore on your own. Take a trip to Tovan's majestic grounds in Beijing, China. It's in a remote and deserted place where no civilization exists and eternity lives."

"What are the grounds called?"

"GAAAAARRRRRRRGH!!!" The evil dragon growled as he faced me after suffering Brono's healing pain. "Lucky kunoichi bitch!! You _and _Taichi's life has been spared for three weeks, but until then, think about your actions before you face me again!!!" After that, he flew off towards nowhere. Javashi placed a hand on my shoulder for comfort.

"The grounds are called The Vallikus Malascence Basin of the Legendary Dragons. You are to visit there and let the very essence of the dragon purify your soul. Three weeks is all you need to let this process completely accept you into our culture of the dragon. Many dangers await you there, however. Not many of our strangers take other strangers for a friendly visit. Proceed there with caution, my dear." Javashi explained.

I remained silent throughout the whole explanation. The Vallikus Malascence Basin of the Legendary Dragons sounds like a very sacred place where nothing but dragons themselves make up the civilization. I bowed my head with sadness and worry all at once. Javashi felt this and frowned as well. Yoshimitsu actually had sympathy for me and pulled out his sword before he approached me in his solid, but ghostly form. I took the weapon and it didn't disappear when it was out of his hands. I smiled.

"Kunimitsu, please use my sword within your journey and within your final battle against this evil dragon that is eating away Taichi's soul." He spoke to me softly. "May your grandfather watch over you."

"Same here, ol' friend." Jerrkiiko agreed in his cheerful voice. I was great to see that he was finally out of the hospital, thanks to Kyeebo. "You kick some dragon ass out there!!"

"Thanks, Jerrkiiko." I replied to the old man before I hugged him with Kogatago. Zak was in tears behind us. He's never seen so much hope and sorrow happen in one scene and I understood completely. "I… I really don't know what to say."

"'bout what?"

"About all of you supporting me. I thought I was the bitch everyone loved to hate."

"Not anymore!" Nina protested with honesty. "Now, you're the kunoichi who has the bravery to take on _any _challenge."

"Really? You all think I can do this alone?"

"YES!" Everyone replied, including Advance. I was tearing up on the inside and out with happiness.

"Thanks, you guys." I was constantly wiping tears now. Advance moaned with sadness before he approached me and wiped them for me. I smiled. "Advance, I really thought you were my only friend. I guess I was wrong."

"Mm-hm!" Advance meowed in agreement.

"We all love you, Kunimitsu." Kazuya commented as he walked up to Advance and I. "You've been through so many harsh times since your expulsion from the Manji Clan. Do all of us a favor and revisit those harsh memories when you get to that sacred basin. Learn from them… and see if you can outsmart your own past diffculties."

"I promise, Kazuya." I replied with praying tears. After I said this, for the first time in my life, I actually embraced Kazuya, which was really hard to do around others. He hugged me in return and everyone was awed by it, especially the zakamon and Zak. "Please do me a favor in return of mine…"

"What is it?"

"…pray for Taichi's soul for me."

"It shall be done."

I nodded instead of speaking this time. Since I were to visit this dragon valley, it was time I prepared my mouth for one more question for Javashi before it was time to become the silent kunoichi once again. I turned towards the lovely mother of the twin dragon warriors and smiled.

"One more question before I leave, Javashi…" I started.

"Yes?" Javashi replied.

"…in that last basin I had to go through to get the Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon, I had to be naked to walk through. I don't have to be naked for this one, do I?"

"You had to be naked to go through?"

"Yes."

"Tovan, you didn't tell her?"

"Oops." Tovan moaned with embarrassment. "I forgot to tell you, Kuni. In those two basins, one thing has to be deleted from you in order to proceed. In that dark basin's case, you had to be naked, but in the valley basin you're approaching… the only things you have to be rid of… are those pigtails."

"YES!!!" I cheered. I was so happy I didn't have to be naked again… and with those boys around me back there? Yeech!!! "Thanks for telling me, Tovan. I'll be on my guard when I get there."

"Good luck, Kunimitsu." Everybody granted to me, having Advance smile in agreement. My smile couldn't come off until I completely left this supporting crowd. We did one final group hug and I did the final kisses for Advance, Emerald, Kogatago, and all the zakamon before I finally left for the dangerous, but beautiful basin. From this moment forward, I promised not to speak another word throughout the whole expidition… not until I find answers to what Taichi said to me in my dream. This was one journey I could risk my life for my grandfather. May his soul touch my heart and watch over me.


	16. Dragon Cleansing for the Soul

Chapter 16: Dragon Cleansing for the Soul

Chapter 16: Dragon Cleansing for the Soul

Now… I am silent. I just arrived at an airport terminal and ready to go to the Vallikus Malascence Basin of the Legendary Dragon in Beijing, China. It's highly unknown at this point as to where the evil dragon spirit of Taichi went, but I will keep my eyes open for him. Many common citizens didn't recognize me at all because of my free flowing red hair swaying in the air conditioner's breeze. My plane was next and I teleported to it to avoid getting in the long line of first-class passengers. I made it to the very back seat of the first-class plane and settled myself in. During my flight, I decided to avoid eating until I got there. That brings me back to the time where I first moved into that hand-me-down hotel I hid myself in. I was starving there during my first couple of days and Jerrkiiko's kind-hearted self assisted me in getting loads of food. I smiled when I heard my stomach growl. It was a pastime I didn't want to pass up. A flight attendant heard my growling stomach and kindly offered me a bag of those cheap, stale peanuts. I refused her offer and she continued on her way. Water was the only thing entering my stomach from this moment until the landing in Beijing's airport. Nobody bothered me at all.

Seven hours later…

I heard the pilot announcing that we were just about to land in the Beijing International Airport and I woke up from my nap of spiritual indulgence. I prepared myself for the arrival just thirty minutes before the actual stop. When we did finally stop, I grabbed my belongings and teleported out of the plane safely, avoiding the crowds again. I really wasn't in the mood for any back-ups. Taichi's life is preserved for a good three weeks and I needed to use these three weeks wisely.

Several hours later, I was out of the terminal and into the busy streets of China. I sighed with relief as I walked into the busy metropolis. During my walk, I saw a small white dragon imprisoned in a pet shop's cage. I smiled as I decided to take a breather from walking for seventy miles and visit the beautiful white dragon. He was about the same size as Emerald, except he had the similar look to Spyro. He had a pink see-through tomahawk-style set of spikes, starting from the top of his head and ended at the middle of his neck, just before his pink see-through wings. I sat down next to him and he noticed me.

"Oh, hello." He greeted in a cute baby voice. "You're Kunimitsu, right?" I nodded in response. "Neato!! My name is Tater. How come you're here in China?" I showed a look of determination and he read it. "Ooooh, Javashi sent you, didn't she?" I nodded. "Whoa! You've got a tough mission to face. I heard Taichi's your boyfriend and you're gonna be married to him soon, right?" I nodded once again. "Oh, I see. You're working on saving his soul from that big black evil dragon, right?" I nodded again. "Whew! Dangerous!! Did his clear blood touch you?" I nodded with fear this time, mentally telling him that the blood was draining away my self-confidence as well. Tater understood my mental message and frowned. "Awww, man. What a bummer! Ya have to be more careful when that clear blood splashes you. How are you planning on saving Taichi, since he's trapped inside that dragon?" I shook my head, telling him that I didn't know what to do just yet. He bowed his head. "Mm! Man, no idea yet, huh?" I shook my head again sadly. "Awwww, don't worry. Three weeks, right? Three weeks… that's a pretty long time to think up of a good idea. You do know where you gotta go, right?" I nodded. "Good. Speaking of that evil dragon, I just saw him fly in the skies two hours ago. He was heading towards Taichi's former home before he and his family moved to Japan. You go ahead to that basin and clear your mind. If you free me now, I can monitor that dragon's whereabouts all over China until you finally plan up the perfect scheme for defeating him. Deal?" I nodded as I used my Bravery Dragon Kunai to break the padlock from the cage and Tater was free. He embraced me with happiness. "Thanks, Kunimitsu. Good luck." I nodded once, telling him the same thing with a smile on my face before he flew off. I stood up from where I sat and gathered my belongings before I continued on my way.

Five hours and one hundred miles later…

Here I am! The Vallikus Malascence Basin of the Legendary Dragon… and damn! It is so beautiful here. The clean, light breeze… the green soft grass… the delicious collection of the rarest fruits in various trees and bushes… and even the clean smell of non-civilization… all of this already spiced up my senses within my pores as I stood there and allowed the breeze to flow past me. It was extremely quiet here and nothing but this fresh breeze was heard through my ears. After finally opening my eyes, I looked out into the distant valley. It seemed like it was never-ending and that was a great sight to behold. Javashi's warning about dangers around this peaceful basin still didn't leave my mind, despite all this tender treatment. I remained alert as I settled myself in. Now that I was here, eating was the next thing on my mind. I walked over to a huge green tree and saw many rare fruits in a purple and pink coloring. It was a mixture of an apple and a grapefruit and, when I took one, I was the same weight as an apple. The skin was also that of an apple as well and it was easy to bite through as I took my first bite of this tangy fruit. The flavor was so… extremely full of fruit flavor, it made my tongue quiver with orgasms flowing through my mouth. It was very tasty overall and I wish I knew what this fruit was called. It's too bad I only have a machine that determines animal species. I ended up sitting against the tree, continuing to eat this delicious and healthy fruit of immense flavor. High amounts of sweetness and the tangy touch were equally matched for the perfect taste and the essence of the fruit's juices brought me back to another past time. It was back when the first Tekken tournament was just about to begin. I receded from actually participating because of Michelle's revengeful glares of horror. Yoshimitsu felt my fear that day…

(Flashback…)

_I was actually a ghost in my own flashback, watching myself flee from another fighter, who told me about Michelle's blows. I ran all the way towards the Manji section of the Tekken Headquarters and Yoshimitsu caught me in an embrace. He was caring to me back then and I remained silent as I watched myself cry in despair. _

"Kunimitsu, why are you running with so much fear within your very soul?" _Yoshimitsu asked my crying self._

"It's Michelle, Master." _My younger self replied sadly._ "She's planning to kill me in the tournament, if she sees me. I stole her pendant from her tribe before she found out."

"Now, now, Kunimitsu. Your steal is just a coincidence, okay? I'll tell you what. I'll enter the tournament, disguised as you, and try to make a deal with the young brave for you. Alright?"

"Okay, Master. Take this pendant." _My younger form paused as she pulled out the very pendant I remember letting my thief hands grasp. Yoshimitsu took it and smiled. _"Please apologize to her."

"I will. Thanks." _After that was final, Yoshimitsu safely packed away the pendant and put his plan into action right when he was out her sight. I got curious as I followed Yoshimitsu into another room and his red hair was pretty short, but long enough for a ponytail. He simply styled his hair into mine, added the devil mask, and wore a one-piece body suit. I was stunned! He DID really disguise as me and played his own role at the same time. There goes my first past experience I promised Kazuya to look back to for myself. _

(End flashback)

"What the…?!" I finally spoke, breaking my no-speaking promise for a moment. It's because I felt an evil aura all of a sudden and I stood up quickly, pulling out both of my special dragon kunais. This aura was so strong… I could actually feel the pain. It was a burning sensation all over my skin and it was paralyzing my sense of thought. Five minutes later, the source of the evil appeared before me. It was a red dragon as long as the anaconda, with six huge and muscular legs, and it had a height of eight feet! His fangs didn't give me any fear, but the clear venom that was dripping from them did. It seems like anything inside a dragon's body that's a liquid is considered clear and unidentifiable. You'll never know what damage it will do until you touch it or it touches you. The red dragon snarled at me with fury before he ran towards me and attempted to bite my left leg. I teleported out of the mouth right before the fangs touched my flesh and ended up at his rear end. He was confused for a millisecond before he fiercely turned around and tried again. I jumped on top of his head this time and stabbed him with the Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon straight towards his brain, rendering him dead instantly. I fell along with him, not really expecting him to collapse so quickly. When I sat up, the stronger kunai landed at my feet while I stared at him with shock. That was the quickest enemy dragon encounter I ever experienced! Having all those legs seemed irrelevant by now.

Thirty minutes later…

I really wanted to do more research on this place and its plants and fruits, but I didn't think internet connection was possible. I just sat here, staring at my laptop I happened to bring along with me. After three more minutes, I opened it and I was impressed to see that there was internet connection. I didn't even dare to look around for the source of the signal. I just connected to the internet and typed in this place's name in a search engine. After a second, there was one link and I clicked on it. It was a long webpage, full of all the information about the Vallikus Malascence Basin of the Legendary Dragon. I read it out loud to myself, breaking my no-speaking promise again. This was really important, since Taikan is the author of this long documentary. Here's what it said and, like I said, this is pretty damn long:

_The History of the Vallikus Malascence Basin of the Legendary Dragon_

_Written by Taikan James Hagasaka_

_Translated by Javashi Voretta Hagasaka_

_It's quiet… it's peaceful… and it's full of many wonders that you can imagine at your age of four. Thousands of years ago, a legendary dragon named Xiang Jai Drachi first discovered this quiet and magnificent basin, thanks to his curiosity, which is bigger that his own size of a whopping ten feet! Xiang was pronounced legendary because of the many good deeds he's done to both China and Japan put together. Russia, he could care less, and same for Korea and India. Something about the nearly identical countries enabled his interest of discovery. Japan had a landmass similar to this, but it was too full of civilization to be called a dragon's haven. So, he figured, somewhere in China, there was a sacred basin just right for us dragons. When he finally found it, he was thrilled by how empty it was. It was deserted for so many years that it literally died of non-civilization! There was no grass, no trees, no flowers, the sky was red as blood, and animal and human skeletons were scattered all over the place! Xiang was furious and was about to leave, but then again…_

…_curiosity could change many things, right? _

_A week after he found this basin, he decided to put his curiosity to work. Xiang started digging for any sign of life that was left and he happens to find a very old seed. It was the seed of a rare fruit called the dragnoapple. He then came up with an idea. He could use one seed… to make many sources of plant life and grass. With one blow of his special dragon breath of beautiful colors of the spectrum, Xiang's idea became a reality! That one dragnoapple seed made more than just one of its trees. It created a whole endless valley of peaceful scenery and made the red blood sky turn to a very luxurious blue with clouds as soft as cotton. Xiang was proud of his work and decided to name this basin after his family bloodline, Vallikus-Malascence, and his title of being legendary and called it the Vallikus Malascence Basin of the Legendary Xiang Jai Dragon and it was soon called the Vallikus Malascence Basin of the Legendary Dragon years later, since his death in 1439 at his age of twenty million. Why change the basin's name? It's because Xiang didn't want his spirit to be cursed. Since he died in this basin, his soul remains at peace in this basin. It's best to just call him the legendary dragon because his legacy lives on even today._

_If you respect his land and his spirit, then he shall grant you respect in his spiritual breeze. _

I was moved by this documentary. Xiang didn't want his name to be spoken in the title of the basin because his soul wanted to be at peace and he renovated this place? Whew! I say that's a lot of hard work for a twenty million year old dragon. So, this breeze is actually Xiang himself speaking to me. He knew I needed his guidance through these gruesome three weeks and now that I read this documentary, I know that this mystery fruit I ate is called the dragnoapple. No wonder it was extremely full of fruity taste. Dragon fruit is part of the flavor.

Four hours later…

The sunset was just beautiful to watch as I ate the dead dragon meat I killed hours ago with more dragnoapples as the side dish. I smiled the whole time and another memory popped into my head. During the Tekken Tag Tournament, me and the girls were playing truth or dare and Nina gave me the most disgusting dare ever!

(Flashback, to the tag tournament break room…)

"_Okay, girls." Julia started. "It looks like the boys are gonna have the hardest and longest time building the bowling alley, so how about we play truth or dare to pass the time?" _

"_Sure." The girls replied, except me. Julia was waiting for me. _

"_Kuni?" _

"_What's truth or dare?" I asked her curiously. _

"_It's a really fun game. What happens is that one person out of random has to ask truth or dare to anyone they wish. Truth is when you tell the truth about anything in your life and dare is… well, you do a dare… and you HAVE to do that dare! Get it?" _

"_I… think so." _

"_Good. Now, who wants to go first?" _

"_I DO!" Ling screamed at her loudest, nearly paralyzing our hearing. "Okay-okay-okay… um… Anna! Truth or dare?" _

"_Truth, please." Anna replied with annoyance. I chuckled deeply within my throat and nobody heard me as Ling spoke. _

"_You suck! Anyway, tell your truth."_

"_Alright. Nina and I have been cooing our ex-boyfriends into killing themselves."_

"_Whoa!! Really?!" We waited for the lie detector to determine the reality of Anna's statement. After ten seconds, it came up as…_

"_TRUE!!" Anna screamed happily. "Yes!! I'm home free!" _

"_I guess daring is not the thing for you, huh?" Michelle insulted. Anna rolled her eyes. _

"_Oh, shut up! At least, I had the guts to tell my truth. Anyway, Nina, you're next."_

"_Alright. Let's see…" Nina spoke, and then paused as she silently scanned for the next victim. She stopped at me. "Kunimitsu, truth or dare?" _

"_Damn…" I muttered softly before I spoke in my normal tone. "…okay, well… considering that telling the truth is not my strong suit, I guess I'll take a dare." _

"_Well, at least you were truthful about the fact that you have a great reputation of telling lies."_

"_It's in my evil-infested heart. Lay a dare on me, Nina." _

"_Okay. I dare you to…" _

"_HEY, LADIES!!" Hwoarang called out from the break room door. "You don't mind if I use the bathroom in here, do you? I just have to change out of these dirty pants." _

"_No. Go right ahead." Julia replied politely. Hwoarang smiled as he entered the room and straight for the restroom to change his pants. When he got inside, he didn't lock the door and that gave Nina an idea as she faced me. I was nervous. _

"_Ooooh, you know what? I just came up with a better dare, Kunimitsu. Since Hwoarang's in the bathroom, here's your new dare: go in there, undress each other, and taste test each other." Nina stated. The girls gasped while I sat there with a pale tone of my beautiful Japanese face. _

"_What?!" I exclaimed at her. Nina giggled._

"_You know you want to. He and Jin are too sexy to resist and I dare you to lick all over Hwoarang until he can't take it anymore." _

"_Are you crazy?! What if he hates me because of this?" _

"_He'll know it's just a game. Go on." _

"_No! I won't do it!" At that statement, I crossed my arms and looked away from Nina and the girls. Nina made a sly smile as she snuck her hand towards my kunai and quickly snatched it out of the sheath before I could stop her. "HEY! Give that back!" _

"_I will… when you do my dare." _

"_Oooooooh." The girls cooed playfully. I groaned with nervousness before I slowly stood up and prepared to take the plunge as I walked towards the bathroom door. _

"_Nina, I'm not so sure about this…" I muttered. Nina made it worse for me by placing my dagger under her ass as a warning. I cringed when I heard her sit on it and that made me go for it… for my dagger's sake of being farted on by accident. I slowly grabbed the doorknob, twisted it to the right in the same slow movement, and pushed it open at the same speed as well, seeing Hwoarang just taking off his oil-infested jeans. I blushed the deepest pink as I walked inside, close the door, and locked it. The sound of the clicking lock got the Korean's attention as he turned towards me._

"_Hey, Kuni. What's up, babe?" Hwoarang greeted. I walked towards the sink and sat on it sensually on purpose, giving him a hint… or, at least, I was trying to. Hwoarang caught on rather quickly and slowly pulled off his boxers in front of me! I gasped as stared at his huge dick. He looked at my desperate face as he attempted to undress me. I didn't stop him nor flinch at his movement. I sat there perfectly still… letting him do as he pleases. After a slow five minutes, we were both naked, standing before each other. "This is what you wanted, right?" I nodded slowly, resisting to look down. "Ahhh, okay. What do you wanna do?" _

"_Taste test." I replied in the deepest voice I could utter. Hwoarang didn't need to comment. He just went down on his knees and went for it._

(Flashback end)

"Stop! Stop! STOP!" I muttered, and then screamed to myself as I opened my eyes from the deep daydream. It was just too vulgar and disgusting to witness. I couldn't believe that Nina would talk me into that. It was soon nighttime in this basin and the breeze blew a little harder, making the grass form a green ocean in the distance in front of me. I was stuffed from my makeshift dinner and a peaceful aura filled my pores. It was Xiang Jai, who slowly appeared as a glowing solid ghost before me. He was a shiny silver Chinese dragon with yellow eyes and golden wings and horns. He was lying down in a loyal position that all Chinese dragons make these days. I smiled and sighed with relief.

"Welcome to my basin, Kunishi Yarkataki." He started in his elderly gruff male voice with a little growling within it. "I suspect you are here under peaceful, but serious circumstances, correct?"

"Yes." I replied. My no-speaking promise had to be on hold because I really needed to talk to him verbally. "You may call me Kunimitsu, if you wish."

"I feel comfortable calling you by the name you were born with. Is that alright?"

"Sure. You must be Xiang Jai."

"Xiang Jai, I am. I see you have studied my history of this majestic basin. How do you like it here so far?"

"It's very peaceful here. How could one seed grow and develop all this paradise? It's amazing!"

"My magic breath can perform any feat. It is worth watching. Now, what is your serious circumstance of being here today?"

"It's my possessed husband-to-be, Taichi. The evil dragon spirit within his very soul has finally taken over him completely and he can barely control it. He's dying inside this spirit as we speak."

"Oh?! Does this evil spirit specter have anything special?"

"He has the complete likeness of the black scales from Taichi's half-dragon legs and he has… clear blood."

"Ahh, the clear blood. That's a symbol of a dragon warrior's immortality. Clear blood does stand for nothingness in the blood itself and, therefore, a slight touch from another who has blood different from it will be burned. Has it burned you yet?"

"While I was trying to fight it, yes."

"How bad was that burning sensation?"

"Like a flame burning my skin directly."

"Yes. And what did you feel upon that burn?"

"My self-confidence slowly draining away from me. It's like the more blood that burns me, the more chances I have at choosing to give up indefinitely."

"Is that so? Well, looks like you truly need the spirit of the dragon within you. What spirit animals do you have inside of you at this moment?"

"The cat and the fox."

"Oooooh, very good distinct animals… and yet, both animals cannot bear the stench and even the physical features of an actual dragon. Fear enters their hearts as easily as the clear blood burning away your confidence. It's no wonder the burn is twice as painful. You have two weak animals inside of you. The stronger one shall remain."

"Is that it?! Wow…"

"What?"

"I… thought it was just the fact that I was a normal human."

"No. Every person has to have some animal that symbolizes them internally. The weaker and more timid the animal, the more severe the burn of the dragon warrior's clear blood will be."

"My God…" I was speechless after that. The cat is the weaker animal and I needed to get rid of it… somehow.

"Do you know how to cleanse your soul with the spirit of the dragon?"

"No."

"Ah! This should be exciting then. If you listen carefully to my instructions and follow them, you will be able to last the whole three weeks of Taichi's dying soul within the dragon. It… is three weeks, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Good. This should be no problem then. We shall begin the cleansing tomorrow. For now, let us both get some sleep. We need as much rest as possible before the actual cleansing or the same evil that haunted Taichi will haunt you."

"Yikes…" After that, Xiang approached me and slowly coiled his serpent-like body around me to protect me from other dragons while I began to get comfortable with my back against his side. As I slowly closed my eyes, I already felt internal protection from Xiang's immortal soul. His low growling was music to my ears for the rest of the night.

The next morning…

"Ugh!" I woke up groaning with extreme dizziness as I felt my head spinning. Xiang was awaken by my groan, but only opened his eyes slowly. The rest of his body didn't even flinch. "What's… wrong with me?"

"That protection you felt upon laying on me last night…" Xiang started, and then paused. I faced him when it got silent before he continued. "…it has also completely removed your cat spirit from you permanently."

"No wonder I feel dizzy. What about the fox spirit?"

"Since that spirit is seventy percent stronger than the cat, it still remains inside of you. The dragon shall assist that spirit, so you can become stronger, more confident, and immortally blessed all at once. Sounds satisfying, yes?"

"Yes." Indeed, it did. It's no wonder Zakki didn't back down during that battle against Taichi's evil dragon spirit. I was still a bit nervous about the cleansing and Xiang felt that nervousness within my skin as he finally moved his body a little.

"Nervous about the cleansing process, are you?" I nodded slowly. "Aw, do not worry. The cleansing is harmless. All you have to do… is stare at every single dragon you see around this basin right in the eyes for ten seconds. The more dragons you stare down, the stronger you'll be. I expect thousands of dragons to be stared down within the three weeks of your presence. I will return a day before the three weeks are over and count how many dragons you have stared at. Understand?"

"Yeah, but I have just one question before I start."

"What is it?"

"When the cleansing is complete, will I become immune to the clear blood, if it were to splash upon me again?"

"Yes. You won't have clear blood yourself, but any supply of the blood splashed onto you will be harmless nonetheless."

"Phew!"

"Now, shall we begin?" After that was asked, Xiang gracefully disappeared back into the immortal sanctuary of the dragon gods and during his disappearance, I passed out unexpectedly. The cleansing was to begin the moment I woke up. How long I was out… is one thing I'll never tell until Xiang comes back in three weeks.

Seven hours later…

I finally woke up and there were demonic giant lizards and dragons all over the place and it was dark. Who knows what time it is? I could be midnight for all I care! Anyway, as I stood up, a hybrid lizard creature with perfect green, smooth, and slimy skin approached me calmly. I could tell it was a girl this time because she had long light tan hair, like a mane, that went all the way down to the base of her long seven foot tail. Her pretty baby blue eyes made me smile. Even her cute voice kept the smile on me when she spoke.

"Hello, Kunimitsu." She greeted in a sweet six-year-old girl's voice. "Your dragon spirit cleansing is just about to start and I'll be your guide."

"What's your name?" I asked her.

"My name is Xiang Vai Dragina. I'm here on behalf of my brother, Xiang Jai."

Xiang Jai's sister?! Being my guide through this cleansing?! This was getting thrilling to me already!

"Surprised, aren't you?" Xiang Vai continued. I shook myself out of my shock before I spoke. "Xiang Jai didn't want you to be alone because ninety percent of these dragons you have the stare at are highly dangerous and can get easily suspicious of the stare. If they take you the wrong way, you could get killed. So, I am going to protect you from that. Okay?"

"Okay." I replied calmly. "So, you're telling me that I have to spend three weeks staring at dragons straight into their eyes?"

"That's how the cleansing works. That way, you'll be prepared for anything that may come out at you when you battle Taichi again."

"Sounds good to me, then. Let's begin."

Two minutes later…

Our first dragon was pretty mean and diesel, but he didn't scare me. When we approached him, Xiang Vai gave me the instructions before I started the stare.

"Like my brother says, this cleansing is completely harmless, if you follow these directions perfectly. All you have to do are two things to each dragon you encounter: Stare at it for five minutes and then, flinch your most valuable weapon at its face without harming it. Sound easy, right?"

"Why flinch this weapon after the stare?" I asked her with confusion as I pulled out the Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon. Xiang Vai looked at it and smiled.

"So, they'll know who their staring at and why. That way, they won't be offended by the stare. Get it?"

"Ohhh, okay." That made perfect sense. Duh, Kunimitsu! Damn! "I guess I shouldn't have a problem, then."

"You will be fine, Kunimitsu. Just don't harm any dragons or mutant hybrid lizards. Okay?"

"I got it."

"Great. I'll fly above you while you proceed. Good luck." After that, Xiang Vai flapped her baby blue and cobalt blue wings and flew up towards the sky, stopping at ten feet above me before I started the cleansing by staring at this extremely muscular yellow dragon. He had the fiercest black eyes I ever did stare at and they didn't phase me at all. He stared at me in return and his growling of suspicion made my stomach curl with nervousness. I remained focused nonetheless and I prepared my powerful dagger for the flinching. After the full five minutes, I made a quick slash in front of his nose, but I didn't harm him. He flinched vigorously, his tail went between his legs with fear, and then… he actually… bowed down to me? Like I was his master? This is something else. He remained bowed down as I slowly walked past him and proceeded to my next monster.

Three hours later…

I've been through over fifty dragons already and their behaviors were the same. They flinched, tucked in their tails, and bowed to me. So far, I loved the honorary bows and Xiang Vai flew down towards me with a smile.

"Wow, Kunimitsu!" She started happily. "You're a natural at taming dragons that are even twenty times your own size! Did Taichi teach you something or are just a lucky beginner?"

"You could say both, really." I replied with honesty. "But… it wasn't actually Taichi that taught me. It was the story of his childhood… told by his mother."

"Ohhh, that's right. Since Taichi's pretty timid for a dragon warrior, he's pretty easy to tame, if he was in his dragon form without the dragon itself taking over."

"Somehow, this dragon staring cleanse is giving me a hint about how to defeat that evil dragon."

"Hey! You're pretty smart for a former Manji! That's exactly what it is!"

"R… really?" Is she serious?

"Yep. The quickest way to defeat him… is by three steps, but don't be fooled by that number. The staring part is only step one, but the two others take longer than the stare… and it's not the flinching."

"Hmmm…"

A week later…

"Whew!" Xiang Vai sighed as we were resting on the Saturday evening of next week. Two more weeks of this and I would be ready. Xiang Vai and I were resting in the middle of the grassy basin, sharing a new fruit. I was unsure of this one. It had the look of a raspberry, but the texture of a kiwi. It was like a hairy raspberry in a green color. Xiang Vai was already eating her share and then, paused at her fourth berry, looking at me with a concerned face. "What's wrong, Kuni?"

"It's this fruit." I replied with a little nervousness in my tone. "What the hell is it?"

"Heh, heh, heh… new, isn't it? It's nothing like that dragnoapple you've been eating, huh?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"That's the most nourishing fruit in the entire basin: The Fuzzberry."

"Well, that name doesn't help much."

"I know, but I'll explain. The fuzzberry is full of healthy nutrients, like potassium, protein, vitamin C, and calcium, to keep our body's defenses in check. The fuzz protects it from going bad. It's a lifetime living fruit… until you eat it, that is."

"Yeech! I'm not eating it."

"But, it's good for you. The fuzz is edible, unlike the fuzz on a kiwi. Go ahead."

"Alright." So, I did. I tossed the small fuzzberry in my mouth and, amazingly, it was easy to chew. I didn't feel any hairs sticking to my throat or anywhere else in my mouth, for that matter! Xiang Vai was relieved that I was eating it.

"See? No harm done. Easy to chew, right?"

"Just like your typical raspberry, yes." I swallowed it after I said this. "Mmmmmmm. Tastes like my grandfather's famous raspberry-pineapple pie. Is the pineapple flavor on the hairs?"

"Yeah."

"Damn! No wonder it tasted like that pie! I wish my grandfather was here to try this himself. He'll love them." I started eating another one after I said this. Xiang Vai finished her fifth berry and decided to question me about my grandfather.

"Xiang Jai has told me about your grandfather, speaking of. What was he like?"

"Oh… mmm… God, Xiang Vai." I was too busy chewing this delicious berry, but I continued to talk. "My grandfather… was like a father to me. I never knew my real parents and he didn't think hearing about them was important to me, since he sensed that I was to become a Manji in my future. He was a famous sword smith that had a really good reputation of copying swords. When he died, I never knew about it until recently. That's when I nearly killed myself."

"Oh, my!"

"But, in the end, my friend, Jerrkiiko, cheered me up and my grandfather's life remained in my heart ever since."

"Awwww, great. May his soul rest in peace."

"Amen." After I said this, we both made a 'toast' with our handfuls of six berries each before we ate them all at the same time.

Another week later…

"Over seven-hundred dragons bowing down to you now." Xiang Vai stated to me after my seven-hundred and thirty second dragon bowed down to me. "One more week, Kunimitsu!"

"YES!!" I cheered. "Taichi's life is going fine, right?"

"I just received two messages from my brother. One is about your fiancé, Taichi. His spirit's at rest, but the dragon is still rampaging all over Japan and China put together. Who knows where he might land in next?"

"Taichi's sleeping inside that monster?! I can't imagine sleeping with that dragon bastard roaring around!"

"Well, Taichi is quite the deep sleeper. That's because his dreams are always colorful and full of fun, life, and play, no matter what's happening outside his dreams."

"Wow. Let him sleep, then. What's the second message?"

"The second message is from Taikan, Taichi's father. He says that he predicts that your defeat of the evil dragon spirit taking over Taichi will be easy to prosper and your wedding will follow afterwards immediately, no matter what time it is."

"Are… are you serious?!"

"Yes. He, Javashi, Zak, Advance, Zakki, Jerrkiiko, Kogatago, Dogatagi, and the entire Tekken and Hagasaka family bodies are praying for your success."

"Awww, can you tell them I said thanks?"

"I'll tell that to my brother, yes."

"Good. But, I must be careful for this last week."

"Of course. You know why?"

"Because anything can happen in a week."

"Very good. As usual, I'll be watching you."

Six days later…

"Well, well, well, Kunishi." Xiang Jai commented as he approached me from the heavens. It was the afternoon on one more Saturday before the week ends. "2,876 of my evil basin ancestors have bowed down to you with honor and your spirit of the fox has the dragon beside it. Excellent job!"

"That's a relief." I sighed. "Where is Taichi and that evil dragon now?"

"They amazingly went back to the Hagasaka household. The evil dragon spirit is waiting for you. He knows of your success."

"Good. He won't see what's coming when I face him. I feel the strength of the dragon warrior within my soul already."

"Excellent. Shall I fly you back for your final battle?"

"Yes, please." After I said this, Xiang Vai and I climbed up on top of Xiang Jai's long serpent body and got comfortable. He looked over at us as he spoke to me.

"On our way back, you will receive a blessed gift from me, but in behalf of the Dragon Gods of the Vallikus Bloodline."

"Huh?" Before I could get an answer, Xiang Jai flew off towards the Hagasaka house for my final battle.

Well, my cleansing is complete and I couldn't feel happier. I'm ready for this final battle and I can't wait to receive my special gift from the Dragon Gods. I'll bet it's something as a thanks for my attempt in bringing peace to Taichi's soul.


	17. Za Kyuukyoku Tatakai

Chapter 17: Za Kyuukyoku Tatakai (The Final Battle) 

(It's near the end and I felt like using some Japanese for this chapter's title only. It was hard trying to find translations, but I finally got it! YAAY! Anyway, I hope you like my Japanese chapter title trial and this chapter. Enjoy!)

Well… I finished my cleansing, I have the spirit of the dragon helping my fox, and I'm ready to kick that evil dragon bastard's ass once I get back to Taichi's house. Xiang Jai and Xiang Vai were so proud of my success in getting the dragon spirit and Xiang Jai decided to give me a little gift for it. That was our first stop before we got back to Taichi's. I was astonished when we finally made it to the location of my special gift.

"Welcome to Dragon Heaven, Kunishi." Xiang Jai announced to me. It looked just like how I imagined a dragon's heaven to be… just like a human's. He landed on a solid ground cloud before Xiang Vai and I jumped off of him and landed gracefully. "I want to tell you something shocking about me before we enter."

"What is it?" I asked him. He smiled as he looked at me.

"I'm the King of the Dragon Gods and therefore, I allow your permission to enter."

"…………!!"

"Yep! That's my brother!" Xiang Vai cheered. "Other girls call me the luckiest girl in the world for having the King of the Dragon Gods as my brother."

"Go ahead. The Dragon Gods never amount to violence and anger. There's everlasting happiness and glory all over the palace." Xiang Jai encouraged. I smiled with glossy green eyes before I proceeded into the marvelous Dragon Heaven Palace Halls. Many beautiful and shimmering Chinese and Japanese dragons populated this place and they already honored me at the very moment they looked at me. Xiang Jai was proud with how this was going for my first time in Dragon Heaven. "I see my fellow gods have praised you already. You shall talk to one of them… and I know exactly who you should talk to. Follow me."

I did so while Xiang Vai walked in a different direction. Where Xiang Jai lead me to was shocking to see! It was…

"Taichi?" I asked softly. He was sleeping on a comfy cloudy cotton bed with the most passionate smile I've ever seen. I stood there at the gate with tears finally escaping from their tear gland prisons. Xiang Jai smiled himself as he spoke.

"Amazing to see him here, isn't it?" He asked me in a lower growling tone of his voice. "You see, Taichi is here because he's been mentally praying for you in his sleep… inside the evil dragon. We've been conserving his soul for you for the past two weeks and the deadline is near today at midnight. Have your conversation with him about anything that comes to your mind and your heart and you shall receive our special gift immediately after it's over. Trust me… it's worth having."

"………………" All I did was nod in response as I slowly entered the gates and approached my sleeping husband-to-be and gently sat down on the bed next to him. Xiang Jai nodded in understanding before he slowly closed the gate and left us alone for a moment. Taichi's growling was music to my ears as he was sleeping and I waited patiently for him to awaken. Finally, after twenty minutes, Taichi's pink eyes finally opened and his smile increased in size as he saw me at last since three weeks after I saw him in my short dream. "…hey, baby."

"Kunimitsu…" Taichi groaned with a yawn as he slowly sat up and stretched for a few seconds before he continued. "…you made it. How was the cleansing?"

"It was pretty baffling at first, but I regained myself after a day or two. How can you possibly sleep inside a rampaging dragon like that?! It's impossible!!"

"Anything is possible for a dragon warrior. You just don't see that yet. You wonder how Kaichi survived through that brutal dog bite back when he and I were two years old. We live through many deadly risks and obstacles and people wonder how we actually do it. That's nearly the same situation with you, right?"

"Sort of, yeah. As skilled of a ninja as I am, people really do wonder how I manage all this chaos on my own… including my grandfather."

"Makes you feel popular, doesn't it?"

"…yes, it does… and I feel…… just great about it." After I said this, I gave Taichi a very passionate hug and he embraced me back with so much love and sorrow in his dragon heart that he actually started to cry. I started feeling worried. "What's wrong, baby?"

"I just… can't believe you're about to take this final step to get rid of this infernal darkness inside of me. Once we finish this conversation, will you be ready to face him… alone?"

"Alone?"

"With no zakamon to help you? No Advance? Nobody?"

"………regardless of whether this gift will help me or not, I will be ready to face him one final time……… alone."

"The cleansing should give you an advantage as well. I wish you good luck and be careful. He's been expecting you since he sensed that your cleansing was complete."

"Thanks, Taichi. I'll be sure to make this battle worth fighting."

"I know you'll work hard… and for the record, we don't call battles like the way we usually call it. For this evil dragon, it's called _Za Kyuukyoku Tatakai._ Understand?"

"Yes." Japanese was my specialty language and I knew what he said as I continued. "So, I just need to chant this phrase to officially start the battle?"

"Yes… and scream it like your life depends on it."

"Okay. I will. Thanks." After that was finally over, like Xiang Jai said, the gift was coming to me in a very weird way at first, but then, it felt like I've known it. Small rainbow dragon beams swirled around me and, after twenty seconds, it appeared all over my body! It was… another new outfit! It was an outfit of lightweight golden armor with dragon emblems of the tail above my ass, the wings on by upper back, and everything else was just armored scales all over me! Armor was plated on my arms, my legs, my neck, my hands, my feet, and lastly, my face was covered with a special dragon mask that turned my green eyes into a blank shiny silver when it was completely attached to my face while the horns and spikes stuck out of it with the spikes continuing all the way down towards the very tip of the tail and my long red hair flowed freely out of the back of the helmet-like mask. So, let's just say I was given the gift to become the official Armored Dragon Kunoichi Warrior of Japan. That title felt good to say just now and I hope that _is _the real title when I start my battle. Taichi smiled at me before he gave me one more embrace and gave me a pat on the shoulder for good luck before Xiang Jai walked in and escorted me out. When the gates closed, I immediately frowned. Xiang Jai felt my sorrowful determination as he spoke.

"Don't worry, Kunishi." He said to me softly. "As long your battle lasts until midnight, you have a surviving chance."

"I know, Xiang Jai…" I whispered. "Even though Taikan said that I will have victory over the evil dragon spirit, I feel like he's just saying that just to make me feel better."

"Don't deny his words, Kunishi. Just go for it. We will all pray for your success." After he said this, I was immediately teleported down to this super huge Arena Shrine in the backyard of the Hagasaka house and that evil black dragon was standing before me, ready for our final battle. My silver eyes lowered their eyelids with fury as I spoke.

"Your dragon soul… belongs to my Taichi… and you are NOT… going to harm him anymore once I'm finished with you." I cursed to him with anger. "If I can take a guess, though…… I'd say that you're the exact form of the Dragon Devil, placing many evil feelings and denial upon Taichi's heart and self-esteem."

"You're pretty smart for someone who's about to die for their foolish choice to battle against me." The Dragon Devil spat at me. I remained strict and angry as he continued. "Anymore last words before we begin?"

"I have a question." I wasn't quite finished yet. "Why Taichi? What's so fragile about his life, other than his self-esteem and confidence, that's very priceless to damage?"

"Why, you ask? I'll tell you why." He started stomping around in circles around me as he continued. "Taichi's soul is half-mutated… and therefore, he must have some kind of dragon form to care for him until he's well-acquainted with it. When he does, we in Dragon Hell are allowed to do whatever we please with him until he eventually realizes what he's going through. Once he did find out, it was time for me to take over him in his dragon form and let my form slowly eat away his disgusting body." I was speechless and shocked all at once, but before I could speak, he got in my face and finished off by saying: "So, if you think your puny little National Light can scare me away from his life forever, then go ahead and fight me!" After he screamed all that in my face, he flapped his wings and reclaimed his spot on the other side. I was still shocked on the inside, but I was fearless and determined on the outside as I pulled out my Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon and the Bravery Dragon Kunai before I got into my fighting stance. "Did that answer satisfy you?"

"……bastard." That was the final word I could say to him before I finally screamed out: "ZA KYUUKYOKU TATAKAI!!"

After I chanted this phrase of fury, the Dragon Devil roared in a response before he flew towards me in an attempt to bite me. My dragon wings had minds of their own as they flapped me out of the way and then, flew towards him for a slash with the Bravery Dragon Kunai. The slash made a deep gash of his clear blood, but luckily, the splashed amount of it didn't burn me this time. The armor protected me and he grew furious as he finally laid an unsuspecting bite on my left leg. I screamed with fear, but not with pain. He was slowly forcing his sharp fangs into me, though. I tried slashing my Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon at his jaws and he roared with extreme pain as he released me and again, my wings navigated me to a very safe distance in the mid-air while Dragon Devil was trying to regain his posture. I smiled with determination as I didn't give him no mercy and stabbed him with the Bravery Dragon Kunai straight into his chest with all the dragon strength I could let out. He cringed slightly and stared at me before he attempted to slash his tail at my face. I blocked the attack with my free wrist before I gracefully flew above him and landed on a dragon statue's head with my legs together and I was standing like a statue with my arms crossed. He panted hard as he spoke.

"…………damn you…… bitch……" He barely exhaled out of his lungs with anger. "……you… you're…… an insane… overconfident……………… fool."

"I may be insane, but I am _not _overconfident… unlike some people." I smoothly spat at him. "In case you're wondering who's in the list of the overconfident and weak……… you're in it."

"GRRRRRR!! SHUT UP!!" After that, he flew towards me with lightning speed, but I evaded his attack at the same exact speed and slashed at him with the Bravery Dragon Kunai at his right side. He didn't roar with pain this time, but he felt that slight pinch before he slashed at me with extreme strength, slamming me towards the brick wall hard with some of the bricks collapsing on top of me. I was unconscious for a millisecond before I came to and heard Dragon Devil's harsh words. "HAAAAA HA HA HA HA!! I actually envy your attempts in saving Taichi's life and the fact that you're not overconfident. It makes a fair challenge for me and me only. Makes you think, doesn't it? I will be winning most of this battle, regardless of these futile struggles you're slashing on me!! Heh, heh, heh, heh…GYAH!!"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" I screamed as I tackled him while I stabbed him with the Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon with all the strength I had and that sent him flying towards the brick wall on the other side, crashed through it, and collapsed into another building across the alley, rendering him unconscious for a quick second as well. I was the one panting hard now as I watched him shake the grogginess away. "_Futile _struggles?! For your… information…… I…… am not…… the one…… to struggle………… physically."

"Ugh…" Dragon Devil just finished shaking the grogginess away before he continued. "…damn it! You shouldn't underestimate my powers like this!! Keep trying me, bitch!! KEEP TRYING!!"

"…humph! Fine." I finally regained my composure after I said this, flexing my neck in all directions as well before I got back into my fighting stance. "Ready when you are."

Fighting him was easier for me at this rate, thanks to the powers and strengths of the dragon that's been fused into me. Dragon Devil roared when he was completely on his feet. I lowered my angry eyelids in response before he decided to take this fight in the air by slowly flapping his huge wings and darting into the sky, like a bullet. My wings helped me follow him in the same bullet darting speed into the sky. When we finally stopped in mid-air, I looked down to see how high we were. We were actually so high that we could see the whole city of Tokyo from here. Fighting at this height would send chills in your heart, but those chills didn't bother me at all. Thank God! Dragon Devil's piercing red eyes showed an evil look and I didn't flinch as he spoke.

"Getting scared… Kunishi Yarkataki?" He asked me smoothly before he disappeared right before my eyes. This shocked me for a moment, but before I could start searching for him, his tail smacked me hard. I was flying aimlessly for a few seconds before a claw pounded me in the same hard smack. I recognized this technique he was doing. I was called the Drag-Nortation Kyxys. I remember seeing this back in the Manji Clan when Yoshimitsu was trying to teach it to me one day. As I was floating there, getting smacked every three seconds, I regained my senses and, in slow motion, I sensed his next attack and his left claw got stabbed in the middle of his attack by my Bravery Dragon Kunai and he roared with extreme pain before he counterattacked with his tail, but I blocked it again before I slashed at it with the same kunai and he flew backwards with a little fear and shock all at once. I hovered in my spot in the sky while he snarled with extreme fury. "SHIT!! That damn cleansing…"

"Gave me what you didn't want me to have, right?" I asked him smoothly. "You think too much when it comes to a strategy. Let's just fight like real dragons and see what happens. No more pausing."

"…………mmmm, fine. You've talked me into it. You will die for this."

"You wish…" After I insulted him with that remark, the fight went on without words this time. He darted at me in lightning speed and slashed at me, but I blocked it and counterattacked with the Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon on his left leg and he roared even louder. As he was phased, I did a strong kick to his jaw and he was pushed back. I flew towards him with fury, ready to slice him to bits until he regained himself in that same fast speed he's been doing and made a strong head butt towards my abdomen, knocking the wind out of my lungs in the process. I screamed with pain before he attacked me again with one of his wings this time, scratching some of the armor. Then, seeing that I was still a little phased, he balled both of his front claws up into a pair of giant fists before he vigorously punched me multiple times on my head, at my abdomen again, and even at my back. I screamed at the top of my lungs at the back hit because I felt my spine send an extremely painful sensation towards my head. He chuckled before he made a wind-up with his right fist before he made the strongest punch ever seen in my life towards my entire body and my limp body started falling towards the concrete of the city. I was unconscious for a second and, when I came to, I felt my body aching all over… but then, the spirit of the fox healed all of my injuries and I was focused enough to allow my feet to touch the concrete and launch myself back up into the air in the speed of a laser beam. Dragon Devil was wide eyed with shock and, before he had his chance to evade, I made a head butt of my own on his abdomen and he was knocked into the stratosphere. I looked up at where he disappeared to and waited for him patiently. I had a plan brewing and my mind spoke it out for me, awaiting my physical approval.

_These slashes with the Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon seem to be working great. Taichi's stun-and-kill method is really giving us an advantage. _My voice in my head started in a proud manner. I smiled. _Now, I should give that bastard what he deserves. He'll wish he'd never haunted Taichi in the first place! _

"Perfect!" I muttered with satisfaction and determination before I saw the star blink in the sunset sky and Dragon Devil was just flying out of where I saw it. When he was an inch away from me, I teleported away from his attack and appeared behind him, ready to slice his tail off completely. He sensed it somehow and thwacked me with it hard, knocking me into a dizzy state for three seconds before I regained myself and saw that he disappeared again. This was getting irritating to me. How the hell can he be so big and quick?! He really needed to be killed now. I sensed his presence and, just when it seemed like I was slashing at the air with the Bravery Dragon Kunai, I ended up slashing at Dragon Devil's left side with his clear blood bouncing off my armor as it was splattering all over me in the process. He yelped slightly, but he wasn't too phased at all. I chuckled before I darted at him and stabbed both of the dragon induced kunais into his back and I was about to slash them down to finish him off, but he intervened and gave me a swift thwack towards my right side with his right claw. He then grabbed the two kunais that were in this back with his opposite claw and ate them both whole. I saw this and was speechless and scared all at once as he spoke.

"I'd hate to break the no-speaking promise, but I just need to let you know…" Dragon Devil started. "…you're helpless. What are ya gonna do now? I ate your best weapons."

"You ate my _only _weapons." I replied coldly. "You think I'm helpless, you dumb dragon bastard."

"Huh?! You say I _think _you're helpless?!"

"Yes. You know why?"

"Why?"

"…because…… I… am… Kunimitsu."

"………?"

Perfect! He was confused as to what I was saying. I just raised my fists up and waited for his response. He raised an eyebrow with confusion until I lowered my eyelids to about halfway with anger. That's when he realized where I was going with this and he transformed his giant dragon serpent-like body into an anthromorphic version of himself. He then got his fists ready in the same manner as me, lowered eyelids and all.

"Ohhh, I see where you're leading me to." The Dragon Devil finally spoke to me. "You wanna fight fair here, right?"

"What the fuck do you think?"

"Grrrrrrr… You disgust me, bitch!! Let's finish this shit!!"

And we did. We both flew up towards each other and landed punches and kicks to each other until we flew away again. He smiled before I charged at him and attempted to kick him in his balls, but he blocked it by counterattacking me with an uppercut to my chin, knocking me backwards and I kicked him during my back flip. He was phased for a moment before I landed a blow to his stomach. Air came out of him, but not my daggers. I didn't lose hope, though. I screamed with fury as I started my series of punches and scratches. He was completely limp as I was vigorously attacking him from all sides… including his tail. After over ten minutes of beating the living shit out of his ass, I gave him the strongest high kick to his face as a finishing move. He started falling towards the city limits after it was over and I dived down after him professionally, making sure he's not still alive. When I was completely next to him on his left, I saw my daggers barely falling out of his drooling open mouth. I carefully reached for them and, right when my hand was a millimeter away from them, Dragon Devil somehow came back to life in a split second and bit my hand. I screamed with fear again, since his sharp teeth didn't even pierce through this tough armor, but they were getting there!! I tried to escape his sharp teeth, but he grinned within the bite and pressed it down even more and that finally inflicted sharp pinching pain through my nerves. I cringed slightly, but I still struggled to get myself free. I looked down and saw that we were a hundred feet away from crashing down!! I used my other hand to help with the struggle this time and he chuckled. I grew pissed upon hearing this and gained some common sense by attempting to kick him in the balls the second time. This time, I made that kick a success and he roared with extreme pain, releasing me _and _my kunais in the process. I quickly grabbed my daggers and launched back up into the nearly night sky in my signature laser beam speed again while Dragon Devil crashed down into the concrete, making a loud booming sound, due to his massive weight, which was pretty heavy for the anthromorphic form he was in. I slowly floated back down until I was at ten feet above the ground where Dragon Devil landed. I safely placed my two daggers away as I smiled with partial satisfaction. When the dust cleared, I could see Dragon Devil unconscious in his crater he made with his strong landing. I slowly landed near his head and examined him carefully. I slowly lifted him up from underneath and felt dismemberment at his spine. It was cracked at the middle and his spinal cord was completely split apart into two halves. In other words…

"…he's… he's dead." I whispered with happiness. My dragon helmet receded from my face and I caught it professionally before I looked over at my posse of friends and family. Advance was the first to run up to me and gave me multiple wet kisses in congrats. Taikan, Kaichi, and Javashi approached me next and they were all tearfully happy as Javashi embraced me. "I… I did it."

"You did it, Kunishi." Javashi repeated with a proud mother tone. "There's just one more thing you have to do…"

"What?" Javashi released me from the hug and pulled out my Diamond Kunai of the White Dragon and handed it to me.

"You must send this evil to oblivion… forever."

At first, I was confused as to what she said, but then, I smiled… realizing that this powerful dagger could easily and permanently conceal the Dragon Devil's soul forever. I took the dagger and walked over to his dead corpse before I opened his mouth and stuck the dagger inside until it slightly touched the back of his throat. That's when it started glowing the brightest white I've ever seen in my life and it glowed for the next five minutes. When it was over, it slowly faded away and revealed Taichi's unconscious body. He was naked and sexy at that as well and damn, I had the urge to just go all over him, but I resisted as he slowly opened his eyes after I pulled the dagger out of his mouth.

"Kunimitsu……" He barely spoke and smiled. He didn't need to say anymore words because his tears told me the rest of his sentence. I smiled with the same tears of joy flowing out of my green eyes before I kneeled down before him, got on top of him, and kissed him with all the passion I had. Everybody around us cheered at this sight we were performing and even Emerald, Zakki, Advance, Kogatago, Panda, Kuma, Alex, and all of the zakamon roared with the crowd. Midnight just struck by the time our kiss ended and we smiled at the sound of the midnight bells ringing as we stared at each other deeply in our eyes.

"…Your National Light…… was bright enough for this battle and you permanently blinded the Devil and his pet dragon that has been haunting me for years." Taichi spoke in a speech-like manner. "Thank you so much for releasing me from the Devil's prison."

"Think of that as……… the world's longest light show." I added with humor and passion all at once. Taichi chuckled at that remark before he pulled me towards him for another delicious kiss. That battle was worth taking risks for and I survived! I guess, for a dragon-infested spirit, anything _can _be possible… even for a beginner, like me. Zaxxopoliix approached us right after we finished our kiss and helped us up as he spoke.

"I saw the whole fight from the Hagasaka house, girl!" Zaxxo exclaimed with shock. "How in the hell did you learn all those mean moves so quickly?"

"Beginner's luck, I guess." I replied with honesty. "The laser beam speed is what really sparked my immediate profession of it."

"Damn! I guess that explained it all."

"I agree." Dogatagi agreed as he rolled up to me and Taichi with tears still pouring out of his old eyes. "Kunishi, you just don't know how thankful we are. Now that the Dragon Devil has gone to nothingness forever, shall you keep the dragon powers you've earned for your cleansing?"

"…yes." I replied softly before I hugged the old master with happiness. "No more Manji business for me anymore."

"That's what I like to hear!" Marduk cheered in the background. I chuckled in my head as Dogatagi continued.

"Excellent." He commented. "Now, as for your wedding…"

"…it's taking place at my nightclub tomorrow evenin'." Zaxxopoliix finished. "Zak, you should be the preacher, dude!"

"Really?" Zak asked with astonishment. Taichi and I smiled.

"It would be an honor, if you were to commemorate me and Kunimitsu's vows." Taichi replied deeply, placing an arm around my waist passionately. Zak started crying his own set of tears.

"…Th… tha… thanks, you guys. I'll be more than honored to do this for you."

"Splendid!" Javashi commented. "We should all get back to our homes. It is late."

And so, we did. When Taichi and I got back to the Hagasaka house with the family, we undressed ourselves and laid down in the bed, slowly drifting off to a deep sleep. I slept with a smile on my face for the first time in my life… simply because I have a new life ahead of me now and everything is settled down, now that Taichi's evil soul is dead. I'm so excited about the wedding tomorrow. Planning is gonna be a doozy for a dragon warrior and a kunoichi. Yeech!


	18. Two Hearts of a Dragon United

Chapter 18: Two Hearts of a Dragon… United

(A little bit of Street Fighter, Super Mario, and Soul Calibur is in this chapter, due to the characters. They don't belong to me, though. Enjoy!)

Oh… my… God!

Did…… did that battle yesterday really end strong?! Of course, it did. I was in it… and I won. Talk about a chase for the prize! It's now the next morning after that battle for the ages and it was also the morning of my wedding day. Weddings weren't a big thrill for me, if I was invited as a guest. But now that I'm gonna be the bride in a few hours, I gotta get some advice. Who can I get this useful wedding advice from? Hmmm….

"Javashi?" I started in a shy whisper. She was cooking her famous Dragon Noodle breakfast. Hopefully, she can get it right this time. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Kunishi. What is it, dear?" Javashi asked me sweetly. I cleared my throat to wash away my nervousness before I continued.

"How was your wedding when you married Taikan?"

"Oh, my goodness!!!" Javashi paused her cooking and smiled as she turned towards me. "I've been waiting for years for someone to finally ask me this question!!! You're asking me this because of this wedding of yours, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that is a story worth telling at the breakfast table. Just wait for me to call everyone down for breakfast and I'll tell the story to everyone. How's that?"

"Sounds good, Javashi. Thanks." I sighed with enormous relief as I was walking back to me and Taichi's bedroom. When I got in the room, I saw Taichi sitting up in bed, watching TV with Zakki next to him and Advance and Zak laying down in front, like a couple of kids. I smiled at this display as I took my spot in Taichi's lap and he made me comfortable at the very moment I sat down.

"Morning, baby." Taichi greeted to me in the sweetest tone of his sexy voice. I smiled as I faced him at a side glance. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes." I replied, still keeping my smile. "Did you?"

"Of course. In a few hours, you and I will sleep together as husband and wife for the first time."

"I can't wait." After I said this, I gave him a passionate kiss while he turned me around to face him completely, having my slender legs around his waist. We continued the kiss for the next five minutes… until Zakki cleared his throat.

"Uh… we're trying to watch TV here, Kuni." He muttered with annoyance. I opened one eye and looked at him before I snuck a middle finger at him, telling him to leave me alone. Zakki scoffed before he got up from his spot and laid down beside Zak. "Humph! Bitch…"

"Awww, stop complaining, Zakki." Zak reassured… amazingly. Both of my green eyes popped open with shock before I slowly broke the kiss and looked down at the three on the floor. Taichi watched with curiosity. "She's about to marry him in a few hours."

"Zak!" I called out to him. The kinkajou alien species looked over at me. "You can talk to him, too?!"

"We in Zakarravosys can communicate with any animal."

"…wow. That explains those zakamon you made. Speaking of which, where are they?"

"I've sent them all back to my planet, but they were honored to help you with your battle. Two of them did stay… as promised."

"Kyeebo and Kuniavixx."

"Yeah?!" Kyeebo called out from the bathroom. He was grooming his smooth, but slimy skin. Kuniavixx just appeared from under the bed as his response to his name. I shook my head with humor.

"Never mind."

Ten minutes later, at the breakfast table…

"Everyone, you won't believe what Kunishi just asked me!" Javashi announced proudly. I blushed with shyness as she continued. "Since she's about to be married to my favorite twin boy, she asked me how me and Taikan's wedding was!"

"Oh, no…" Taichi and Kaichi muttered with annoyance. I looked over at them with puzzlement, but before I could say anything, Taikan spoke up.

"Kunimitsu, are you serious?! Did you really ask her that?!" He asked with a little embarrassment. I nodded, having my inner dragon shrug her shoulders inside of me. "My God! Not this story!"

"Why not?" I asked with worry. "Did something… _embarrassing _happen?"

"Oh, no, dear." Javashi replied calmly. "It was more like… downright annoying. Having a wedding with both of the boys at their age of eleven months and the rest of the human side of the family attending, it really made a riot with the dragon side not being invited."

(Flashback, to 21 years ago…)

_The wedding was two days away and I had to convince the pastor of the church to get at least fifteen dragons to be invited to the wedding. The church was big enough for the dragons, but the pastor was very stubborn. _

"The only dragon I'm allowing in this church is your husband-to-be and that's it!" The pastor, 57-year-old Harrid Kovansen, replied in an angry gruff voice. Javashi still tried her begging.

"Taikan really wants his family in here. At least fifteen of them… please!" She considered. Harrid cleared his throat with disapproval.

"FIFTEEN?! Are you crazy?! I'm not allowing more than ten of those monsters into my church!"

"Eight, then!"

"……………"

"It would mean so much to my beloved."

"…………Make it six."

"SIX?!"

"Unless you don't want any of the dragons in here at all…"

"……fine."

_For a family of over two hundred dragons, having only six of them invited wasn't enough to satisfy Taikan. When I told him this news, he was as furious as the fire in his heart and his family members. _

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?!" Taikan roared with anger, nearly scaring Kaichi and Taichi, who were playing together in their crib near the kitchen, having Dogatagi as their supervisor. "ONLY SIX DRAGONS?!"

"That's the minimal number of dragons that the pastor's going to allow, honey." Javashi pleaded sadly. "I tried to get at least eight in, but he said six."

"Damn it all!! I knew that church was a bad idea! I am having my whole family with me, no matter what!"

"What?! No! You can't!"

"And why not? Is it because he hates dragons? Or is he scared?! Huh?"

"Taikan…"

"I knew it! The bastard! He can't stand up to us!!"

"Taikan, please don't make this harder than it already is. We already suggested that Taichi should be the ring bearer and Flakiisha should be the flower dragon and he had the hardest time dealing with Flakiisha, even though she's the sweetest little pink dragon I've ever known."

"Oh, sure! They can accept me and Flakiisha, but they can't accept my whole dragon race!! He'll have to accept us sooner or later."

"Taikan, please…"

"My whole family is coming, Javashi…"

"Tai-"

"AND THAT'S FINAL!!!!"

"……………………!!"

_Taikan remained true to his words, too. Two days later, the wedding was three hours away and I already saw how my husband was planning to invite every member of his dragon side. All of the women on my human side was stunned to see what they saw while they were dressing up my sons and adjusting my dress._

"What is Taikan trying to do?!" Javashi's sister, Palvasha, asked with shock while she was fixing the veil over her younger sister's face. Javashi sighed.

"He's trying to gather every one of his dragon family members into the wedding. This has to be the most embarrassing and annoying thing I've ever seen in my life." She complained.

"I always knew that dragon was a real hot head."

"Especially when it came to birthday parties." Added Javashi's stepsister, Raiteena, while she was dressing Taichi next to her best friend, Gyeena, who was dressing up Kaichi. "Next thing you know, he'll be burning every last church down for rejecting his family."

"Raiteena! You know my husband would never amount to something like that!" Javashi protested. "He just hates his family being called monsters!"

"Remind me again how you two met."

"He needed his anger management in order and he loved me, whether I was gonna help him with it or not. He's a sweet old dragon…"

"…with a bad complex reputation."

"Oh, stop it!! I just… have to tame him. I've done it before."

"I hope so." Gyeena prayed. "His roar gives me the creeps."

"…oy."

_Well, three hours later, the wedding finally began and, as he promised, there was the whole population of his dragon family. Taikan was already standing at the altar, proud to see his family. The pastor, however, was not so happy. _

"TAIKAN!" Harrid screamed. "I said I only wanted six of your dragons in here for the wedding!"

"I happen to be assistant of the Dragon God King and you can't tell me how I should gather my dragons! We are having the wedding with them… no matter what you say!!" Taikan declared with bravery. Harrid gasped with astonishment before he spoke.

"Are you mad?!"

"No, I am a realist! Now, let's get this started, please!"

"Grrrr…"

_As harsh as that was, the wedding was still peaceful and tranquil. As soon as I arrived at the altar and declared our vows, that's when the pastor actually had a change of heart. _

"Now, before I say 'You may kiss the bride.', I just want to let you both know that I'm very sorry for how I've been acting." Harrid apologized. Javashi and Taikan looked at him with surprise. "You two do make a lovely couple, despite your species difference. Please forgive me."

"All is forgiven, Pastor Harrid." Javashi replied sweetly. "Just remember that, no matter what animal we are, we are still watched over by the almighty."

"Amen to that, Sister Javashi. So now, by the power vested in me, you may kiss the… _dragon._"

_A simple kiss on his nose was enough to pronounce us as husband and wife and, with the crowd of my family cheering and the thunderous roars of Taikan's family, our love was to be cherished forever more. Taichi and Kaichi, by the way, were mentally relieved that everything went well for us. _

(End flashback)

"After that, Taikan swore never to let his fragile temper get the best of him again." Javashi finished. Through this story, I was emotionally moved. Despite their differences between species, they still remained a loving couple. My smile explained my reaction to the whole tale as Javashi continued. "So, you see, Kunishi, you and Taichi really do deserve each other. Your love for each other is really far more complex than our own and, with Taichi's sweet dragon heart, he will return that love to yours."

"Thanks, Javashi." I finally spoke. The rest of the family calmed down as they resumed eating breakfast. "So, are you saying that our wedding is gonna be just fine?"

"I assure you, Kunishi. You and Taichi will have a smooth run in this wedding, especially since Zak is going to be the 'pastor'."

"Thanks again, Javashi." Zak replied with sincerity. "But, I just have one question about this…"

"What?"

"…who's gonna be the ring bearer and the flower girl?"

"……oh, dear. I haven't thought about that yet."

"Advance can be the ring bearer." I suggested with a smile. "Even though he's big, he's as gentle as a feather when it comes to carrying a ring."

"Well, that makes it unanimous. Any suggestions for the flower girl?"

"How about our new niece, Varlia?" Kaichi suggested. "She just turned seven last month, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did… but I'm not sure. She's… not very friendly around Taichi." Taichi groaned and shuddered at that statement and that worried me as he spoke.

"Varlia the Midget Bitch…" He muttered with anger. Javashi and Taikan looked at him with shock.

"Tai! Don't talk about her that way!!" Taikan roared, nearly scaring everyone out of their seats. "You take that back! Varlia is a good niece to you both. You just have to give her a chance."

"I did! She ended up cussin' me out!"

"Wow…!" I muttered with sarcasm and surprise simultaneously. Whoever Varlia was… sure did sound like she was a bitchy kind of spoiled brat. Taikan approached his younger son and got in his face, making me resume my breakfast as if this was never happening.

"She didn't cuss you out!! She was just screaming at you! Whatever you did to her really pushed her buttons!" Taikan roared. "What exactly did you do?"

"All I did was take the Playstation controller from her. She was about to play Mortal Kombat Trilogy, but I had to stop her because she was too young." Taichi replied with honesty. Taikan was about to object his reply, but Javashi intervened.

"Taikan, don't even growl!" She exclaimed. Taikan froze as he listened to his wife. "Taichi speaks the truth here. Mortal Kombat is just way too violent for your little niece. He actually did the right thing and… for the record… Varlia DID cuss him out. I heard a grand total of five bad words come out of her cute little mouth."

"FIVE?! You mean… you counted them?"

"For future references, dear. You wanna know what she said?"

"I know what she said, Mother." Taichi spoke with anger. "Let me tell Dad."

"Good."

"You're welcome." Taichi paused as he turned to his father. "Dad, she called me a bastard three times, said 'shit' once, and called me a motherfucker near the end of our argument. You didn't notice that, didn't you?"

"I… guess not." Taikan blushed as he said this. I chuckled in my head, but kept a smile on my face. "Damn… I didn't know she was that much of a foul mouth."

"I'm telling you! She has some bullshit against me!!"

"Now, now, now… calm down, Taichi. She was just upset. Maybe, at your wedding this evening, all of that will be erased." Javashi spoke in her soothing motherly tone. "Just… give her another chance… please."

"Okay, Mother. I promise."

"Good. Now, Kunimitsu?"

"Hmmm?" I spoke really fast after a slow two minutes of holding my laugh.

"I need you and Kuniavixx to start making and delivering invitations to your fellow Tekken friends while we set up the atmosphere for the wedding and the reception. Kyeebo will be happy to assist you two in making the invitations."

"Okay." That whole argument that just happened will never leave my memory vault, especially since it involved Taichi getting cussed out by a seven year old. That's a classic to me! Hee, hee!

Ten minutes later…

Kyeebo and I just started making the invitations while Taichi and Kaichi turned into dragons and flew off to invite the dragons with Taikan and Javashi started doing chores around the house. Advance and Zakki watched us with curiosity. As for Zak and Kuniavixx, they were arguing… even though Kuniavixx started it.

"I don't understand why I have to make invitations." Kuniavixx moaned with annoyance. "I only make fights and conflicts, not some wedding cards!"

"It'll give you something else to do other than cause trouble." Zak protested. "You just feel uncomfortable sitting next to Kunimitsu."

"What?!" Kyeebo exclaimed with shock. "Why?"

"I don't feel uncomfortable around Kuni. I just don't want to make no sappy invitations."

"Can you at least deliver them after me and Kunimitsu finish?"

"…………………" Kuniavixx showed a look of displeasure, making his already sinister red eyes look even more evil. Zak was not pleased at all.

"He just doesn't wanna cooperate today… for some reason." He muttered with observation.

"Is this a little malfunction?" I dared to ask the genius. He hummed with thought before he carefully examined that zakamon lookalike of myself. Kyeebo shook his head with annoyance.

"It's probably a little contamination of the 'bad-mood' bugs." He replied expertly in a sarcastic tone. "Don't worry, though. Those little fleas only infect other zakamon… with fur." Zak looked at his creation with shock.

"Are you sure?!" He asked. Kyeebo nodded, still focused on making invitations with me. Zak pulled out a pair of tweezers and examined Kuniavixx's ears and he did pull out a rhino-bettle-sized flea. I bugged out at the sight of it and paused my craft work as Zak explained about what he just pulled out.

"Kyeebo was right!" He exclaimed. "This is the Banewsa Tick, the only parasite that infects any alien that may have the bad case of a mean attitude. The good news about this tick is that it only infects certain aliens, like my kunix… but the bad news is that overtime, these ticks can cause permanent damage to the memory glands in the brain, causing your memories to be completely erased for good. These are rarely seen, though."

"My God!" I gasped as I stood up and took a closer look at the tick. It was huge for a parasite. When I got really close, it suddenly started gasping for air and then, it just died and went limp in the tweezers. Zak saw this and grew puzzled, but then, snapped his free fingers in realization. "What the-?!"

"Oh, yeah. It… does have a small fear of ninjas."

"Looks more like a phobia."

"Well, look on the bright side. You killed that one tick that was infecting Kuniavixx. He doesn't have anymore."

"Good. How do you feel now, Kuniavixx?" We were all in silence, waiting for Kuniavixx's reply.

"……………I feel better now. Now, what did you want me to do?" He asked us. Zak and I were puzzled, but again, Kyeebo had all the gas.

"That tick gave him partial amnesia, but don't worry, he's back to his normal quiet self as if no memory was erased… which is the real case." He announced expertly. Zak looked over at him with shock and so did I. Kyeebo shrugged his shoulders with nervousness. "Whaaaaaat?! I was the first zakamon species to be created. I can't help it, if I know all of this!! Geez!"

"Whatever…" I muttered with annoyance as I continued making the invitations. Zak scratched his head with nervousness.

"Heh, heh, heh… I… forgot that I made him first." The kinkajou alien confessed. I shook my head with annoyance as Kuniavixx approached me and Kyeebo and began to gather up some finished cards. "I'm glad that tick didn't mess up your emotion core."

"Me, too." Kuniavixx agreed. "I'll just wait over there until you guys are finished."

Twenty minutes later…

All of the invitations for the wedding were finished and Kuniavixx went to deliver them right away. While he was gone, I looked over at Javashi doing the dishes and then, saw Dogatagi trying his best to sweep the floor in a wheelchair. I smiled and chuckled softly at his futile struggle before I stood up from the wooden floor with Advance and Zakki following me towards Dogatagi. He was trying to sweep under a table, but before he could reach under there, the broom slipped through his shivering fingers and I caught it in a split second. Advance smiled as he laid down on the floor like a good cat while Zakki laid down next to him. I looked up at him with my sincere smile before I slowly rose up from my catch and swept the floor for him.

"Well, well, well… someone's feeling generous on their wedding day." The elder said to me sarcastically. I chuckled.

"Well, with me becoming a wife in a few hours, what else could I do?" I asked him in the same manner, playing along with him.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh. That's the Kunimitsu I wanna see! Now, since you're here, I guess I should let you know a few things about being a wife… especially a wife to a shy, strong, and noble Dragon God Warrior."

"I'm listening, Grandmaster." I looked over at Advance and Zakki as I said this and they looked like they wanted to hear what Dogatagi had to say. I resumed my sweeping as he spoke.

"Being married to Taichi actually makes you special, Kunimitsu." Dogatagi started. "You see his shy nature, his commitment to keeping peace to this family, his love towards you, your friends, and your pets, his duty as a dragon god warrior to keep all enemies at bay, and his respect towards Xiang Jai, the King of the Dragon Gods. Now that you're about to marry him, it's your job to protect him from another Dragon Devil of Hell."

"There's another dragon demon?" I stopped my sweeping after I said this. Dogatagi hesitated to nod his head as a response, but he did it anyway. "Why?"

"They say that the Dragon Devil believes that once a Dragon warrior is married to a much more noble fighter in her own way, he is forced to fight him at every two months for the rest of his life… so peace can stay upon this Earth."

"………You're kidding me!"

"Even though it's mainly Taichi's duty to fight the Dragon Devil of Hell, you must assist him every time. That should make a perfect career for you and Taichi."

"…Really?" Is he serious?!

"Yes, really. You see, you won't be doing all that fighting for nothing. You will be paid a generous amount of money for your efforts."

"Define 'generous'."

"You will be paid 800 billion yen for your efforts. You'll have so much money, you will never become bankrupt or… poor."

"…wow." I was shocked. It's actually a relief that I don't have to look for any old job, but it's a thrill that I'm being paid more money than the mayor of Tokyo for keeping peace on Earth every two months. "Is he stubborn?"

"Devils, no matter what animal or creature they are, are always stubborn. The only way he'll convince himself that both of you are too much too handle is if something surprising happens during his reign of terror. I'm not giving away that surprise just yet. I want you to find it yourself. Understand?"

"Yes." I heard every word Dogatagi just said. After he placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled, he rolled off towards the living room. I kept a solemn, but observing look on my face as I continued sweeping the floor. Advance started moaning with worry while Zakki nodded in agreement.

"You have to fight a dragon devil for the rest of your life, huh?" My fox asked me with concern. I bowed my head in response. "Damn. What will your Tekken buddies and Jerrkiiko think?" I looked up from my meditation stage and I actually started tearing up. I was frightened, nervous, and uncomfortable about this. Goddamn it.

Later, at the Tekken Headquarters…

"Ohhhh, my goodness!!" Ling Xiaoyu squealed with excitement. I was having coffee and cookies with the ladies while the boys were out, buying tuxedos for themselves. "I'm so excited about this wedding!!"

"I'm just scared, though." I muttered to myself, but Anna caught it.

"Why are you scared to get married?" She asked me with confusion.

"Damn it, Anna! Can't you get it through your head?! Wouldn't you be scared to marry a handsome warrior and you have to fight a dragon devil every two months?!"

"What?!" All the girls asked me with shock. I leaned back in my chair with agony, nearly spilling my coffee, as Christie dared to speak.

"Taichi has a very dysfunctional family, you know." She said sarcastically. I leaned my head back, as if I was in extreme pain as I spoke.

"Yes, I know this, damn it! There's only one thing that'll put the Dragon Devil at bay for a while…"

"And…?" Asuka asked.

"…I don't know what it is… yet."

"Aw, man!" Xiaoyu and Asuka moaned with anger. Lili and Zafina placed a hand on my shoulder, having Lili on my left and Zafina on my right. They were trying to comfort me. So far, it was working as Zafina spoke.

"Whatever this event is that'll keep the devil at bay, I hope it's something worth keep him at bay for." She prayed out loud. "But, I do know one thing, Kunimitsu…" I sat up as she paused. This was actually my first time meeting Zafina and, so far, I like her. I remained silent as she continued. "…you have a background so mysterious… that even the dragon devil himself is scared of what might come from you. It's critical within your marriage to keep him guessing at all times until the event has come. I've seen Taichi around here many times and, judging by his background, he's probably desperate to know what amazing feat you could be hiding within your very soul. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes." I replied after hearing every word. Zafina has an amazing fortune teller kind of prediction and it just electrified my interest… indefinitely! "Are you sure about this whole thing? Even after that whole battle I had to risk Taichi's life for?"

"I'm sure of everything. Trust your heart, Taichi's sorrowful dragon heart, and your grandfather's blessed heart all at once. You'll feel a sudden charge of confidence, bravery, and fearlessness all over you in an instant… especically when you confront the Dragon Devil." I smiled after hearing these words and gave Zafina a thankful embrace. All of the other fighters were astonished to see this… those who haven't seen my change, that is. They simply smiled at this scene.

Three hours later…

Taichi's dragon form was really him this time as he flew me towards Zaxxo's nightclub. Advance and Zakki were following us on the ground. As we were flying, I gasped with realization as I was holding two more invitations in my hands.

"Jerrkiiko and Kogatago! We forgot to invite them!" I exclaimed with partial worry. Taichi smiled as he nodded.

"No problem, baby. We'll deliver them on the way to the club." He said in his most reassuring tone I've heard since I met him. I smiled as I sighed with relief. He flew past the club and towards the hospital. Speaking of Jerrkiiko and Kogatago, they were due to be out of the hospital by the time my wedding starts. Good thing I thought about them ahead of time, huh?

When we finally arrived, Taichi turned back into his half-dragon, half-human form as he walked into the hospital beside me. Advance and Zakki stayed in the lobby and waited patiently for us. When we finally got to the room, Jerrkiiko and Kogatago were already packing up for their release. Kogatago wasn't too distracted by the packing as he noticed me walking in with pride. He roared to get his master's attention and he turned towards me and Taichi with a huge grin.

"Kunimitsu!!" He greeted happily as he approached us. "It's good to see you. I kept hearing news about your wedding coming up in a few hours and I just can't wait. Did you bring any invitations?"

"Right here." I replied calmly as I handed him the invitations. "They didn't take long to make, but they are worth keeping."

"I see. Kogatago, here's your invitation." Jerrkiiko handed the orange raptor his invitation and he roared with happiness before he packed the paper away safely. Jerrkiiko stuffed his in his pocket as he continued packing. "So, it's at Zaxxopollix's nightclub, eh? Interesting setup. It'll still feel like we're in a church, right?"

"Sort of. Zak is going to be the "preacher"."

"Zak? Who's that?"

"Oops. I didn't tell you about him, didn't I? Well, he's this kinkajou alien from a planet called Zakarravosys. He designed those zakamon that helped me battle the Dragon Devil before I received that dragon cleansing."

"Whoa!! Just like Stitch! What is it with these super geniuses? I feel jealous already!" I chuckled at that statement before I continued.

"He was born to make these creatures. I think they're interesting… especially this one zakamon called a kunix. He made that one to look and fight just like me."

"That's his fandom symbol. Splendid! Anyway, I sure his first time being a Earth preacher shouldn't be too hard for him… especially with you two being married and all."

"I'll make sure he takes his time with it." Taichi reassured. Jerrkiiko nodded as he finished packing and turned towards us. "He seemed nervous when we first asked him if he could be the preacher."

"Don't worry. I give him some motivation. He looks like he needs it."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Well, we better get goin'. Your moment of truth is about to start in a few hours."

One hour later…

"EGADS!!!" Dogatagi exclaimed as he rolled all over the club. "Look at how crowded this place is!! All these women look fantastic… especially you, Kunimitsu. Your purple dragon-scale design on this wedding dress of yours is divine."

"Thanks, Grandmaster." I thanked shyly. My purple wedding dress was pretty dashing. It was a long sleeveless dress with matching long gloves, matching veil, and a long lace that dragged across the floor. Overall, if you were to see me in this dress, you would say that I look very beautiful. Tee, hee! "Javashi designed it."

"I forgot about her previous occupation of creating clothes. I thought she would retire from that."

"Looks like she changed her mind. Where are the men?" I looked all over the place and didn't see too many males in here, except my pets, Zak, and his zakamon: Kyeebo and Kuniavixx. Dogatagi chuckled.

"They're having one little bachelor party before the big event. Looks like the ladies are setting up one for you."

I chuckled at the fact that Taichi was having a last minute bachelor party with the boys before the wedding and kept my smile as I approached the circle of women. It's a long list of females in here. I'll tell you who they are:

Christie

Anna

Nina

Xiaoyu

Panda

Chun-Li

Karin Kanzuki

Lili

Zafina

Julia

Michelle

Taki

Princess Peach (amazingly)

…and an unusual gemstone looking creature? Hmmm…

…must be Zak's.

"KUNIMITSU!!" All of the ladies cheered as they saw me approach them. I smiled with appreciation.

"Hey, girls." I greeted back. "Thanks for coming, outsiders." Chun-Li, Karin, Taki, and Princess Peach laughed at that remark as Chun-Li spoke.

"Very funny." She joked. "In case you didn't know, this weird fox-like creature that looked like you airmailed those invitations to me and Karin."

"Same for me and Taki." Peach agreed. "You look beautiful, Kunimitsu."

"Thanks." I blushed as I said this. Then, I noticed the gemstone-materialized creature in Taki's arms and that got me all curious. "Taki, what the hell is that thing you're holding?"

"Oh, this?" Taki asked as she looked down at her pet. The main gemstone body of it was yellow with big black, but adorable eyes that could blink, the diamond-made legs were orange with two claws on each foot, the tail was multi-colored, and the diamond-spines were purple. All those features made this mysterious creature look cute, but very bizarre. "This is a dymondz. Zak gave her to me."

"Zak?! Oh, so he's giving away his zakamon experiments to respectful owners now…"

"Yeah. Ever since you found some of his zakamon back at that forest, he's been feeling confident about these zakamon. I don't know too much about Diamond, but she makes one great pet."

"Awww, that's cute." Xiaoyu exclaimed. "You even named her Diamond. Nice match."

"Thanks. Mitsurugi actually named her for me."

"Well, I'm happy for you. I hope Zak gave you all fair warning about these zakamon creatures. Some of them shouldn't be taken for granted." I warned them in a friendly tone. All of the ladies nodded in agreement. "Speaking of Zak, I'll bet he's having one hell of a good time back there with Taichi and the other boys."

"Well, if you so curious, why don't you check on them?" Zafina asked me. I shivered at the thought of it.

"Yeech, Zafina. Don't get me involved. I'm wearing four billion yen here."

"Whoa!!" Christie exclaimed. "That dress looks like it's expensive. Damn!"

"That's why I'm not going in there."

"Then, how will you find out?" Michelle asked. Karin raised her hand while she cleared her throat to get our attention.

"I have a solution." Karin replied with confidence. "Kuni, could you call your adorable liger pet over here, please?"

"Yes… and thanks." I replied before I whistled to call Advance. He heard me and obeyed. When he arrived, he sat down like a good kitty and waited patiently for some orders. "Okay, Karin. What's the plan?" Karin remained quiet as she pulled out her secret spy kit from out of nowhere. When she opened the suitcase, she finally spoke.

"Okay. Your cute liger will wear this special cloaking vest and it is humane." Karin pulled out an extra large sized cat vest and gently placed it on Advance as she continued. "It automatically turns his whole body invisible, so he can sneak in without being detected… but here's the real shocker…" Karin paused as she pulled out an attachable camera and used Velcro to place it on Advance's back. "…this camera will become invisible with him! How's that so far?"

"So far, it's delicious." I replied with satisfaction.

"Good. While Advance is in spy mode, we're watching the footage from the camera… right here." Karin pressed a red button on the inside of the silver suitcase and a whole group of eight surveillance screens surrounded us, leaving one-fourth of an opening. All of the other girls were bedazzled to see this while Karin continued. "There are eight different monitors. This one camera that Advance has on his back will automatically convert the footage into eight different angles, so we can get a good multiple perspective view of the action… and so Advance can sit in one deserted place in the room where nobody goes near. It'll save him the effort of having to walk around the room aimlessly. Any questions?" We all shook our heads, including Advance. "Excellent. Now, Advance, the boys are in that door in the very back." Karin was standing next to my cat, pointing to where the boys were. Advance nodded in response. "This cloaking vest with activate automatically when you get close to it and, when it does, you can walk right through the door with ease. The rest is up to you. Understand?" Advance nodded before he started walking towards the door and, like Karin said, he turned invisible immediately and he was in the room. Julia shook her head with amazement.

"Well, I'll be! Karin is a genius." She muttered with sarcasm. Dogatagi chuckled as he rolled over towards us with Zakki close behind.

"Heh, heh, heh! What's all this, ladies?" He asked with a smile. Panda roared in multiple volumes and the grandmaster understood every word. "You're spying on the guys, eh?"

"Just to see what they're up to." Princess Peach replied with honesty. "Kunimitsu's curious."

"Is that right?" He stared at me with a humorous look on his face. "Spying on your husband-to-be, Kunishi?"

"Don't make me feel like I'm doing something illegal." I pleaded playfully. "I'm just wondering what he's doing in there. Just until Taikan and Javashi gets here. Please?"

"Alright, then… but when they do get here, Advance comes out, the boys come out, and you girls pack all of this away. Understand?"

"Yes, sir." All of the ladies replied, including me.

"Thank you. Zakki, keep an eye on them, would you?" Zakki nodded in response before Dogatagi rolled back to the front of the club, waiting for Javashi and Taikan's arrival. I turned back to the screens right when Xiaoyu was about to alert me.

"There they are. Advance made it inside." She cheered. We all grew silent as we watched them party like it was their graduation. I chuckled when I spotted Taichi and Kaichi tail wrestling and having all of the boys cheering them on… well, mostly Taichi. Christie smiled as she was watching this as well.

"Awww, look at the dragon warrior brothers tail wrestling. That's actually cute." She commented. Nina nodded.

"I'll have to agree with you on that one." She agreed. "Looks like Taichi's winning."

"Of course, he is." I agreed with a little bit of seriousness. "Strong as that handsome warrior is, he should beat his older twin."

"Taichi's the younger twin?!" Peach asked me with surprise. I nodded in response as I remained focused on the video footage. Peach looked back at the screens with a shocked expression. "Wow. I just like forty shrooms."

"Taaa, ha, ha!" Christie laughed at Peach. "What made you think Taichi was older, Peach?!"

"I don't know. Mario proposed that bet, not me!"

"Uh, huh!"

"No, really! He did!"

"Hey, girls! Girls!" Xiaoyu called out. "Look at this now! It looks like that small pink dragon is lighting dynamite!"

"Oh, no…" I muttered playfully. "That's Varlia, Taichi and Kaichi's bitchy niece. She's the flower girl, too."

"She is?!" All of the other girls, except Panda and Diamond, exclaimed simultaneously. I nodded.

"Yeah. She's planning a prank on the boys… and they don't even notice."

"That's bullshit right there, girl." Christie exclaimed with a pout. "What the hell is that for?!"

"Maybe it's just for fun… I think." After that was stated, Advance spotted her and he ran out the door right after he turned back to being visible in a panicked manner. This worried me. "Advance? What is it?" After I asked this, that was when our answer came.

_**BOOM!!!!**_

Dogatagi, Zakki, Advance, me, and all of the girls turned towards the door where the explosion came from and we all looked shocked. Advance took careful steps towards the door, but before he arrived, it opened… and black smoke came out of there. Dogatagi dared to ask.

"Boys? Are you alright?" He asked. There was no answer for two minutes. He tried again. "Fellas?!"

"Damn, man!" Zaxxo screamed through the smoke as he coughed. Seconds later, he walked out with a burnt suit. "Taichi, you were right!! Varlia is a bitch!!"

"Wow…" Anna muttered. I chuckled as I walked through the clearing smoke, fanning it away from me every five steps, until I reached Taichi and Kaichi. They were on the floor with swirls and stars around their heads. Taichi was alive and a little singed as he spoke.

"What… the hell was she doing in here, anyway?" He asked himself, but I answered him.

"She was planning a little prank on you all." I replied innocently. Kaichi sat up fast as he heard this.

"That explains it." He muttered with anger. "Where is she?"

"AHHHH, HAAAA!!!! I got ALL of you stupid boys!!!" Varlia cheered from the distance. She walked up to us a second later. "I bet you didn't know what hit ya'll!"

"Hell, no!" Taichi growled as he stood up and strangled his little niece by the collar of her shirt. "But, I do know that you really pissed me off!"

"My God!!" Screamed a familiar motherly voice. We all looked at the doorway and saw Javashi standing there in a pretty white dress with shock written all over her. "What happened in here?!"

"That bitchy niece of yours blew up the reception hall!!" Marduk yelled. "I thought I smelled a pest, man!!"

"Varlia! Get over here!!" Taichi released his pink-dragon-winged human niece as she flew over to Javashi with an ashamed frown with her head bowed down. "Did you do this?!"

"Yes, ma'am." Varlia replied sadly. I began to frown a little as I helped the twin warriors to their feet, keeping my focus on Javashi and the little innocent brunette haired girl.

"I knew Taichi wasn't overreacting over you for nothing!! You know better than that!!! Shame on you!! Shame on you!!"

"I'm sorry, Auntie Javashi. I won't do it again. I promise."

"Sorry isn't going to keep you from getting your wings bitten off by Taikan!" After that, Javashi vigoriously grabbed Varlia's sensitive wings and I cringed as she screamed at the top of her lungs in extreme pain, then she continued crying afterwards. I gasped inside my head as I hurried towards Javashi and stood right between her and her husband. Taikan didn't flinch at all, but he kept his stern look on his face. "Kunishi, move! Varlia's been a bad girl!"

"But, punishing her isn't gonna change anything." I protested in a deeper tone of my deep voice. "I'm pretty sure Taikan doesn't even want to do this."

"But…"

"At ease, honey." Taikan spoke from behind me. "Kunimitsu is right. You never wanted to believe that Varlia was an evil niece. Now that you have seen what she's been doing for the past three years since she met Taichi, I think it's about time you let reality kick your ass and allow you to figure out this issue."

"WHA-?!"

"Mother, don't let your anger take over you." Kaichi warned. "Varlia does have a piece of your family tree in her and you have to accept it. Her devilish behavior will be demolished just by accepting her apology and she shall honor you forever in return."

I smiled at the older twin's words and Javashi looked at her niece with the most sorrowful frown I have ever seen. Seconds later, she started crying slient tears before she hugged Varlia, who embraced her in return with her own set of tears staining my mother-in-law's dress.

"I'm sorry, Varlia." Javashi apologized with intense sadness. "I would've never known you were so evil, if Taichi hadn't said anything."

"It's okay, Auntie." Varlia reassured. "I forgive you. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course, dear. I forgive you." Javashi ended the hug and just held the toddler in her arms. "You promise not to be evil again?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Oh, thank you!"

"Phew!" Zaxxo sighed as he watched the whole scene from the distance. "Talk about a close call." He then checked his watch. "HOLY CRAP!!! It's almost time, ya'll!!!!"

"Whoa! Thanks!" Zak exclaimed as he hurried to dress in his best suit. Taichi smiled as he walked up to me and gave me a happy embrace. I admired his white crocodile skin suit without the dress shirt. Just seeing his nice abs behind the suit's open jacket made me purr on the inside. Then, I smiled as I hugged him in return.

"Well, baby…… it's near that time." He nearly whispered to me passionately. "Two dragons are about to become one in a few minutes. How do you feel?"

"A little nervous." I admitted. "Ever since Dogatagi told me that we have to keep fighting another Dragon Devil every two months, I've been internally shaking in my knees."

"But, deep down, you feel confident, right?"

"………yes."

"Okay, then. Just relax, Kuni." Taichi hugged me even tighter as he said this. "Partially, I'm nervous, too. Know why?" I shook my head. "It's because that other Dragon Devil we have to keep at bay… is Goldixsyx."

"Damn."

"But, like I said, just relax. Since he's not as smart as he looks, his resurrection has made him extremely overconfident. He will be defeated every two months… without even breaking as much as a bead of sweat."

"…!!" Was he serious or was he just exaggerating? "Really?!"

"Yes. And out of all this, he won't learn his lesson after every defeat."

"…………………!!!!" Yeah. He was serious.

"Do you understand, baby?"

"…yeah. I understand. I was just worried about how much calisthenics it was going to be."

"It won't be much of a challenge."

"Whew!" Damn, I am so glad he gave me some last minute advice about fighting Goldixsyx. I thought he could be a handful, but he'll actually be a can of shit. Thank God!!

Ten minutes later…

"Ladies and gentlemen… family and friends…" Zak started as Taichi and I were standing in front of him at the altar on stage, facing each other with passionate smiles. "We are gathered here tonight… to unite two might dragons and turn them into one. The dragon that was once a fox…" I lowered my eyelids sexually at that statement, mesmerizing Taichi's shy ego. "…and the dragon that's a true warrior…" Taichi growled at me sensually after that statement. "…will become one mighty dragon that has the love, the passion, and the beliefs identical to each other. When they do unite, we shall wish them good luck and hope they will keep this relationship alive. Now, before we finalize their reunion of becoming one dragon, I would like them to speak their own words of passion. Taichi, you will start first, then Kunimitsu will make her statement right after you. You may speak." Taichi's cute smile kept my tears flowing silently as he spoke.

"Kunimitsu, when I first met you, I sensed a heavy burden you were trying so hard to get rid of." He started sweetly. "At that night where Kaichi and I told the legendary story of Goldixsyx, I sensed your sexy green eyes scanning every millimeter of me. At that moment, I knew you were the one for me. Your love for my soul on the inside has never been loved before and my outside appearance has the same theory, but you have completely resurrected my self-confidence. Many women hated me because of my half-monsterous body, but you were different. Your burden didn't make a difference… especially after our first night of passionate sex. You handled me like any woman would and, after all this, all I have to say is…" Taichi stroked my cheek after sneaking his hand under my veil as he finished. "…your fox attracted my dragon and tied a love string that would last forever. I love you, Kunishi Yarkataki." My tears never stopped flowing as I started my statement.

"Taichi, you knew I didn't scan your appearance for nothing." I started in my deepest volume. "Something about you made my heavy struggle of becoming a nobody become an easy process. My grandfather declares that I have completed that journey and finding you proved it to me. When I first saw you in that cave, I was internally hypnotized by your beauty. Your white hair, that everlasting glow in your neon pink eyes, and your half-dragon, half-human body did more than just lure me into your hands. They all attracted me to your desire to be loved, no matter what physical features you have. Now that I saw that your burden was much more of a struggle than mine, I see that you need me even more and look where that brought us. Passion and lust that will last for an eternity and my thief ways are completely gone for that same lasting period. I love you, Taichi Hagasaka." Everybody awed at our individual speeches and Zak was just as moved as he continued.

"With words like that being said, there's nothing more to say. By the power vested in me, Taichi… you may kiss your bride." Zak concluded before Taichi gently lifted up my veil and gave me the deepest and most passionate kiss he has ever given me in his life. Everybody applauded in their standing ovation while this was going on. Taichi's mouth was just tasty to me and I didn't wanna stop. I pulled him closer to me and he responded by gently squeezing my ass. I moaned at that and deepened the kiss even more, sending drool out of the kiss. We really didn't care. All we cared about was our love for each other.

After all this, you really can say that two hearts of a dragon…

…became one…

…forever.

(This story's _FINALLY _over. This has to be the longest story I've ever written in my entire life!! I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Read and review, but no flames. Thanx!)


	19. Bonus Chapter

Bonus Chapter: 

"Hellllllo, everybody!!" Started a male green anthromorphic dragon with yellow eyes and huge muscles. He wore nothing but a pair of black business pants with a belt in the same color as his scaly skin. "Welcome to The Mid-Morning Dragon! I'm your humble host, Lauuuuchester, and tonight, I have a special guest. We'll have to make this a three hour special on this one because my guest is raring for a comeback in Tekken 6!!! You know 'er, ya love 'er, and she just married a famous dragon warrior four months ago. Say hello to my favorite ninja… KUNIIIIIIIIMITSUUUUU!!!!"

As he announced myself, I walked out from backstage with pride. Like he said, it's been four months since I married Taichi and now, here I am, at my first appearance on international television and… ahem. My surprise will come a little later. When I sat down in my seat, the audience was still going wild… mostly the men, that is. Lauchester greeted me with a handshake as we started our conversation.

"Welcome to the show, Kuni!" He greeted to me. I kept my smile as I spoke.

"Good to be here, Lauchester." I greeted back. The lizardman purred.

"Damn! Married and you still have that voice. Anyway, as you can see, the boys in my audience are just rootin' for ya! I've heard from valuable sources that you are gonna be back for Tekken 6. Will ya?"

"Well, that's up to the government to figure that one out." After that statement, everybody laughed at my little joke. I smiled and chuckled with them a little.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!!! Well, I shouldn't beg! Here's the big question from me and be honest… why make this episode three hours long, huh?"

"Because I have quite a story to tell about how my marriage has been."

"And tell us about this here." Lauchester paused as he stood up and approached me while I showed him an adoption slip I had in my lap. "You decided to adopt a child, huh?" That was the big surprise.

"Yes." I replied, blushing the deepest shade of red ever. Lauchester chuckled.

"Awww, look at that, folks. She's mother-shy!" The audience laughed at that statement. "Well, this is a story worth hearing." He paused as he headed back to his seat. "So, Kunimitsu, tell us the whole story about your first four months of marriage and don't skip anything."

"Well, the day after the wedding was our honeymoon. We decided to visit Bruce's country, the United States, and spend a whole month there. We were in Los Angeles, California and it was beautiful. The people were friendly and it seemed like they already knew about our marriage. They asked us all sorts of questions as we were on our way out the terminal."

(Flashback, four months ago, inside the airport terminal…)

"Oh, my God!!" A sweet female voice screamed as Taichi and I walked past the source, which was a young blonde woman with blue eyes. "It's Kunimitsu and Taichi, everybody!!!" That got most people's attention as we stopped in our tracks and smiled. We didn't mind a little interview. "Welcome to L.A., you two!"

"Thanks." Taichi and I replied together.

"What brings you two here to California?" A middle-aged man asked us.

"We're on our honeymoon." Taichi replied with confidence. This made the ladies scream, like they saw the cutest boy in the neighborhood. That made me keep my smile. "I guess you all already heard about our marriage."

"We sure have." A country-accented man agreed. "How long are ya'll stayin'?"

"For a month." I replied. "Taichi just wanted to come here because of those fresh breezes at the beach. His scales just can't wait to feel it."

"I forgot 'bout that half-dragon thing ya got there, Taichi."

"Yeah, I know. It's a crazy thing I have, but I can tell you this." Taichi started. "Despite this, Kunimitsu still loves me for who I am. My appearance doesn't even matter at this point."

"Ya gots dat right!"

"Well, thanks for answering some of our questions." The blonde woman said sweetly. "We're gonna let you be on your way now. Enjoy your honeymoon."

"Thanks!" We both replied as we finally stepped into Los Angeles for the first time.

(Pause flashback)

"Whoa-ho-ho!!" Lauchester exclaimed as the audience applauded with him afterwards. I smiled, loving the appreciation. "Talk about an early paparazzi. Where did you go after that, huh?"

"We went to a very expensive hotel. Luckily, Taichi's father, Taikan, already paid for the whole one month stay at the hotel before we even arrived." I continued. "The really funny thing that happened there was, when we just got through the doors, a creature similar to Kogatago greeted us… and it wasn't Alex."

(Continue flashback)

"Ahhhhh, Taichi! Long time no see, eh?!" Greeted the mysterious creature that looked like Kogatago, only he was as yellow as lemons with bright neon green eyes, no spikes, and he was just cute and rounded. Taichi was puzzled. He didn't really recognize this creature. "Ya don't rememba me? I was the first zakamon you've ever met back when you were twelve."

"……………Donny?" Taichi finally spoke. I was actually surprised, but I allowed this reunion to continue. The soft-looking raptor nodded in response. Taichi laughed with happiness before he settled his things down and picked up Donny in a pleasant embrace. "OH, MY GOD! Donny! It's been so many years since I last saw you!" Taichi placed the raptor back down before he continued. "How are things in New York?"

"Ah, it's okay." Donny replied. "Some people just didn't want a rounded reptile strollin' in da streets."

"Oh, no… are you serious?"

"Yeah! I'm dead serious! Stupid kids! They didn't like me, despite how cute and adorable I look. They actually expected me to be a life-sized stuffed animal, damn it!"

"Damn. That must've been hard. How do you feel?"

"I feel fine, now that I'm out of that stupid city!! I heard from one of my other old friends that they were actually happy that I left. Guess they couldn't stand seeing a lemon colored monster."

"Ouch."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm glad that you found a better place, but why are you working at a hotel?"

"The authorities said I could stay here in California, if they let me work without even applying an application for it. If I don't find some kind of job, they'll send me back to that Hell Palace called New York and I'll never be permitted to stay at another state again… forever."

"………………….." Taichi showed a look of disappointment and so did I.

"Disappointing, isn't it?"

"They're trying to make Zak feel bad, huh?" Taichi asked. Donny nodded, even though he didn't want to. "What?! Really?!"

"Yep! They don't care if Zak even invented a creature that could shine your shoes fifty percent better than the average shoe shinner."

"That's bullshit!!"

"Yeah, I know, but I'm not letting that get to me. Anyways, I supposed you two are here to celebrate your marriage."

"Yeah." Taichi sighed with relief on the inside. He was glad that subject was out of the way, but I'm still concerned. Why are some people treating these zakamon like they don't belong here? That question remained in my head as we continued.

"Okey dokey, then. Taikan already paid for it. By da way, do you know dat dragon?"

"Yeah. He's my father."

"Oh…" Donny blushed, feeling pretty stupid. I giggled in my head. "Whoops. I forgot." Taichi rolled his eyes with humor. "Anyway, I've got the keys to your room right here." Donny walked behind the counter and pulled out a pair of black keycards with purple stripes on it. "These are special keycards. Ever since the other guys heard about you and Kunimitsu's wedding, they've been hoping that you two would stay here for your honeymoon. So, they requested that they should make a special private keycard that nobody else can use, but you two. Ya know why I say private?"

"Because there's a private room somewhere." I finally spoke since we walked in the hotel doors. Donny whistled.

"Damn. Love that voice, huh? Deep and calm, but feminine. I love it!"

"Yeah, I love it, too." Taichi blushed, sensing my smile of appreciation.

"Heh, heh. Anyway, yeah. Kuni's right. This is the key to a very special room, but not just any room. Let's just say that this room takes oceanfront to the next level."

"Say what?" I muttered with shock. Taichi just showed a look of surprise in his pink eyes.

Fifteen minutes later…

Donny led us to the very top floor, which was locked for a long time, due to how dusty the door was when he opened it. Behind that iron door was another hall, but it was in one direction and one direction only. No alternate paths and no other doors, except that one door at the very end of the hall. Taichi and I were getting a little anxious about this room. The hall wasn't too long, though. When we finally arrived at the door, the pattern on the keycard decorated it as well. Before Donny opened the door, he gave us a few guidelines.

"Okay, now." Donny started. "This is where your paradise is. We just finished redecorating the place, since somebody didn't like a certain feature, but you'll see it when you get inside. The only thing I can tell you about this room is that it really does have a great oceanview. It's so beautiful, you would never wanna leave the balcony. The rest of the room I'll let you two discover for yourself. Here, Kunimitsu. You do the honors." The raptor handed me the other keycard, since Taichi already has his. I smiled and, with all my anxiety swallowed, I slowly swipped the keycard near the doorknob and a green light came on, indicating that the door was opened. I started shaking as I reached for the doorknob, but I managed to stop by the time I finally got a grip on it and slowly turned it open. When I pushed the door opened, the room was…… my God! It was… it was… magnificent. It was every newlyweds' dream. It was in pure Japanese and Chinese style with the colors of gold, white, and black, a king-sized bed with beautiful white curtains draped over it, a huge sixty-five inch television, a Chinese-style dinner table with comfort pillows for our knees, and a stainless white carpet. Taichi growled with happiness as he placed down our things and explored the room while I just stood there with shock, standing next to Donny, who smiled proudly.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He commented. I nodded in response. "Not even hotel critics have seen this room and they never will. Those stress-relief candles are in the bathroom for decoration only. Please don't light them… yet."

"Huh?" I asked him with confusion. "Why not now? I need them, especially after what we had to go through on our flight."

"What happened?"

"Let's just say that one woman's baby… didn't want me to change his diaper."

"Yeech! Wouldn't stop cryin', huh?"

"Yeah, but something much worse happened before that."

"What?"

"…….ugh." I walked off with a disgusted look on my face. Donny was puzzled. Taichi walked over to the raptor after he explored the room a little. "Taichi, you tell him. You saw what happened."

"Sure, baby." Taichi replied sweetly in the deep sexy male voice I'll always remember. "Donny, that baby did really disgusting shit on her."

"Whoa!! C'mon, man. I know that baby was cryin', but…"

"No! He literally did shit on her… and it was warm."

"You mean…… oh. Oh! Oh, GOD!!! EWWWWW!!!"

"Yeah. She nearly threw the baby back to his mother, but she just slowly handed him to her, since she was sitting across from us."

"Oh, my God! That's um… that's really something worth using those candles."

"Thank you." I sighed with relief as I walked into the bathroom to take a relaxing bath. I was so happy to be here. This honeymoon was going to be the best moment in my entire life. After all these years of being alone in the dark, I was finally able to enjoy life to the fullest. Nothing was going to stop me now.

(Pause flashback)

"Wow!" Lauchester commented as he leaned back in his chair with his dragon feet on his desk. "Fancy room, eh? Nice! So, now that you're in your hotel room, did you two ever leave for anything?"

"No. We didn't even have to leave the hotel. Everything we'll ever need was all there, thanks to Donny. He actually built a private mall just for me and Taichi. It was underground and it a secret elevator in the hall." I continued. "We explored it for the first time three days after we finally settled in. It looked just like your typical mall, which was really strange to me, since it was underground."

(Continue flashback)

"Whoa! Check out this place." Taichi commented when we exited the elevator. "It's huge."

"Tell me about it." I agreed. "This place has everything. A grocery store, electronics, clothes, shoes, jewelry, essentials, and… oooh, baby. Hold the phone…" I was dazed as I saw an adult store. It had all kinds of sexual materials that we just can't get anywhere else. Taichi noticed it as well and he growled.

"Holy shit. Are you serious?" He asked me, but I ignored him as I headed for the place as if it was calling for me. Taichi reluctantly followed with the cutest grin on his face. When we finally got inside the store, I was in heaven. They had all sorts of things: lingere, adult X-rated movies and books, enhancement herbs, sex toys, and condoms, of course. As much as I love my husband, sex with him is as dreamy as this store and I just can't wait to start getting some of these things. They even had special materials for men in here as well, besides the condoms. Taichi checked that section out by himself while I walked over to the movies and books section. They had so many different choices, I just couldn't make up my mind. I picked out one book. It was amazingly written by Zak himself. I didn't think he could write about anything like this. The book was called "Love Has Many Meanings" and that title just swooned me. I opened it and read a little of it. It involved a relationship between a pair of anthromorphic jackals named James and Karvina. They have this struggle between whether they should have children or not, but with them being jackals, they don't think they could even actually love one. Both of them had never loved kids and they were pretty uncomfortable about having some of their own. Regardless of it, they attempt to have sex anyway and wait for anything that might happen. That was the most enjoyable thing about this book. Every sex scene was more delicious than the last and I was getting horny from just reading the first one. I quickly placed the book back before I got too carried away.

I decided to check up on my husband and see how he was doing. He just came across a collection of…… no way. Are you serious?

"Whips, Taichi?" I asked with sarcasm. "I liked it better when you used a sword… and I'm not talking about the one you use to fight with."

"These aren't for me." Taichi protested. "These are for you."

"…………huh! Really?" I slowly took one and gave it a good smack towards the floor. Damn, it sounded so clean. "Shit! This is good. I love this store."

"Of course, you do. Let's check out the enhancement herbs."

"Sure, but I'm taking this whip with me." I was serious about that, too. I folded up the weapon and held it firmly in my hand as we headed for the herbs. They had shelves of them on both sides of us. One side was for men and the other side was for women. We checked out our respectful sides and I froze. This herb was called Lavender Lizard, but no other details were labeled on the front. I took the bottle and looked at the back. All it said that it was guaranteed to give you intense sexual satifaction. While Taichi wasn't looking, I secretly stuffed the small bottle down my tank top, between my breasts, and made sure it was secure before I walked over to him. He was checking out a clear jar that was labeled "Dragon Paradise". I loved the sound of that. My greedy smile showed it as Taichi spoke.

"Dragon Paradise, huh? Nice." He commented as he took the jar and sniffed it with his forked tongue. He licked his lips with hunger afterwards. "Damn. Smells good. I don't know what it smells like, but it smells good."

"I can tell." I agreed. "What does it do?"

"Hmmm…" Taichi looked at the back label and read aloud. "Dragon Paradise is every couple's dream. One application and you'll send you partner to heaven in no time. Hmm."

"Apply it where?"

"To… oh!....... geez. It goes on both genders, if you catch my drift."

"……………HO-HOLY SHIT!!" I didn't get it at first, but then, I did and I can't say it right now. It's too explicit. "Get it now! I'd love to see what it'll do."

"I wonder if we have to buy this stuff."

"Not accordin' to Donny." Replied a country male voice. We both turned around fast to see another lemon colored mussleraptor. "Ya'll are really lovin' dis place, huh?"

"We couldn't be any more satisfied." I replied with a seductive smile.

"Heh, heh, heh… good. This place has everythang fo' ya. Since this is a private mall, everything down here is free. Take whatever ya want."

"YES!!"

"Huh! That makes sense." Taichi quoted. "Thanks."

"No problem. Enjoy yaselves."

(Pause flashback)

"Wow." Lauchester muttered with sarcasm, showing a face in the same manner. I smiled seductively as the men in the audience were whistling, cat-calling, and just cheering as I crossed my legs sexually. "Holy crap. I'm getting horny here. Anyway, you found this really neat adult store in your own personal mall and you just went crazy, huh?"

"What can I say?" I asked with confidence. "I'm a sexual predator."

"Ooooooh!" Geered the audience. Lauchester snorted in agreement.

"I'm with ya on that! So, ya just settled in, explored L.A., explored your underground mall, explored your room… now what?"

"Now… Taichi and I explored the bathroom together. We wanted to save the marvelous oceanview for last. Somehow, during a peaceful conversation, we got in the mood and we-" I immediately paused as I saw how anxious the audience was getting. I sat back and shook my head. "…no. Don't get so anxious on me now. Sit back, please." The audience obeyed and I nodded with satisfaction. "Thank you. Anyway…"

(Continue flashback)

After doing a little more free shopping in our private mall, it was time for Taichi to explore the bathroom with me. He was bedazzled by some of the dragon-emblem designs all over the bathroom. He approached the shower door and stroked the Chinese dragon design on the glass. I came next to him and smiled at how much he loved these decorations.

"Doesn't all this remind you of Xiang Jai a little bit?" Taichi asked randomly. I nodded as I kept my smile.

"Yeah, it does." I replied as I stroked the dragon on the glass with him. "And to think, he gave me the power and courage to defeat Goldixsyx one more time."

"You did a great job defeating him. I was praying for your safety the whole time." I looked at him with shock as I heard this.

"You were?!"

"Yes." Taichi kept his gaze on the dragon as he continued. "At the very moment Goldixsyx roared for the battle to begin, my prayers were being spoken by me inside his body. You couldn't hear them. That's because I was already being sucked in to his death pit as you were fighting him. You didn't hurt me at all throughout that whole battle and, for that, I am proud… of what you've accomplished." He paused as he finally turned towards me and stroked my smooth face. I was getting teary eyed as he continued. "Kunimitsu, I can't possibly thank you enough for this rescue. I guess I should get this off my chest while we're in the right place. Kunimitsu, if you would've never met my older brother, I wouldn't be standing here right now."

"What?!" I whispered with shock and wide eyes. Taichi bowed his head with sympathy.

"Yes, it's true. On numerous occasions, back when I was toddler, Goldixsyx has attempted to manipulate me into killing myself. The good news about that is that every attempt failed and he gave up by the time I started high school… but the bad news was that every attempt was deadlier and more fatal than the previous. My father and Xiang Jai worked together to stop my suicidal acts that the dragon devil's been trying to make me perform and they succeeded every time. I remember my father telling me… that a woman who has the name meaning 'national light' in kanto was to be my future wife and protect me from this devil, I had confidence. Pretty soon, that confidence immediately turned into wrongful blame for something I didn't do. That was also another factor in making so many women like you repel from me. Since you are the one and you are the only one who didn't get freaked out by my appearance, I truly thank you…" Taichi paused as we got closer to each other's faces, like we were about to kiss any second… and we were. "… for everything…" He paused again as we got even closer, our eyes closing at the same time. "… my love." After that, we finally kissed for the first time since we started our honeymoon. This kiss was more passionate than all of our other kisses we've had since we've met and I was just frantically tasting him, having my tongue taste his human tongue he had… miraculously… and we were both in heaven. I decided to get playful within the kiss and carefully unzip his jeans and massage his hard dick within his boxers. He growled with passion and it felt like his growl went down my thorat. That made me deepen the kiss even more, moaning during the process. He moaned in return before he got a little playful himself and gently squeezed my ass with both of his strong hands. I groaned even louder within the kiss, sending my other hand down towards his crotch and I ended up massaging the whole package down there! He felt this and released the kiss slowly, making that sexy smile I admire so much. You would admire it, too, if you saw it.

"You know what I want, baby." I quoted seductively. Taichi smiled in the same manner as my voice, making his bright pink eyes look sinister and naughty while he growled in the back of his throat.

Several minutes later…

"AAAAAAHHHHHH, YES!!" I was already screaming as we were in our first night of passionate sex since we got married. Taichi was on top of me and he was just pounding me like sledgehammer!! I'm guessing he used that Dragon Paradise gel before I was completely naked. It was giving me the same extreme passion he was getting just now and, with that being said, he pumped inside of me at an ever faster pace. That made me scream his name at my highest capacity and he roared in the same manner. God, it was getting too good!! When it started to get intense, my whole body just shivered automatically. I couldn't control it. Taichi noticed how vigorious I was shaking and he held me by my arms. The shaking slowed down a little, but I still didn't stop.

"Damn, baby." Taichi finally spoke after a slow seven minutes. "You're shakin' like a leaf. Am I hurting you?"

"N… no." I groaned, still feeling my orgasm flow through me. "Ohhh, God!!"

"Mm! It seems like it. I've never gotten this rough with you before. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I feel… excellent, baby. This is a new experience for me."

"I see." Taichi paused as he made his sexy smile and gently wiped some sweat off of my forehead. I sighed with relief, but I was still shaking. "Feel better?"

"Yeah. Keep going, baby. We've only just started."

"Huh! I couldn't agree with you more."

(Pause flashback)

"I don't wanna go any further with this part." I protested. "It gets a little too hot and sexy as we went on. That's all I can say."

"And that is totally understandable." Lauchester agreed. "So, after you two enjoyed your little sexy moment, what did you do next?"

"We learned how to people watch with Donny the next morning. It was one of those days where it was so relaxing, just doing nothing important all day makes it even better. We still didn't necessarily leave the hotel. We just sat on the very roomy front porch, which is a first for me, since most hotels didn't have a porch."

(Continue flashback)

"So, are you two enjoying yourselves so far?" Donny asked us. Taichi and I were dressed casualy, meaning Taichi just had on a pair of baggy tan khakis with a matching vest and I had on a white v-neck t-shirt, purple shorts, and purple and white sneakers.

"Yeah." Taichi replied with a smile. "Kunimitsu and I just had our first round of sex last night since we've been married… and damn, it was too delicious."

"Whoa! Awesome! Ya still got it, huh?"

"Yeah. It's good!"

"Great. Now, you two are about to learn something that's actually fun. It's called people watching."

"You mean, you just watch other people walk by all day?" I asked him with curiosity. Donny shook his head.

"No, not really all day, but you do watch people. You wonder what they do as they go on their way to work, school, or anywhere else. The fun thing about it is that what we comment on… is the absolute truth about them. They don't mind us snickering."

"That's shocking." Taichi commented with sarcasm. "So, how does people watching work?"

"Just watch and learn from da master!" Donny sat back in his chair and it seemed like he was watching the people. Then, he pointed to a mother and his son, waiting for the right moment to cross the street. "Hey, look at those two over there. Do ya'll see what the kid's doin'?"

"Yeah." I replied, learning this people watch thing. "Is he scratching his ass?"

"Yeah… and his mom doesn't even know it. Can't wait until they start hugging each other, huh?"

"That will be pretty gross." Taichi agreed, then jumped in realization. "Huh! This people watching thing should be piece of cake." After that was said, I noticed a middle-aged man wating to cross the street. He was just… sniffing his hand every three seconds.

"What the hell is that guy doing over there?" I asked playfully. This was pretty fun. "Is he… is he just… sniffing his hand?"

"Yeah! What the hell, man?!" Donny agreed. "He must've eaten something before then because it must smell really good."

"You got that right." Taichi agreed. "Who know where else that hand as been."

"WHOOOOAH!!" All three of us geered immediately after that last statement.

"Aw, man! You guys are funny." Donny commented. "I told ya'll this people watching thing isn't so hard." Then, we heard low growling and it sounded close. "Whoa! What is that?!"

"It wasn't me." Taichi pleaded. I was just looking casual, even though I heard it myself. The same sound came again, but it was louder this time. "Kunimitsu, is… is that you?!"

"Huh?" I asked, coming out of my people watching. I heard the growl again. I was pretty confused, but then, I looked down at myself and grasped my abdomen as I heard the growling again. The boys looked at me with sarcasm. "Oh… heh, heh. I'm hungry."

"Wow." Donny commented, still keeping the sarcasm. Taichi chuckled a little before we stood up together.

"It is about time for lunch." He suggested. "Let's get something to eat."

"Ooh, ooh! Let's go to my favorite pizza place: Joe Pizzari's! They have the best pizza ever… and it has a salad bar, too."

"Hm!" Taichi and I exclaimed together. Not too many resturants have pizza and salad together, but this one takes the cake. The growling came again and I groaned with frustration.

"Let's hurry up and eat. This growling is reminding me of my very first day back at that hand-me-down hotel Jerrkiiko and I stayed at." I complained.

"Alright, alright. Let's go. It's just a short walk down this way." Donny replied as he began to lead us to the resturant. As we were walking, I was just scanning the sidewalk with a smile. All of these people live in harmony here and I have yet to experience any crime since we've been here. When we were about four buildings away from the pizza place, I saw a young homeless albino woman at an age of twenty-two begging for money. I would've given her some, but all I have is yen on me. Taichi and Donny has the American money and they were a few paces ahead of me. Beside her was a baby's carseat with a blanket covering the infant for safety reasons, I guess. I frowned on the inside, but I smiled on the outside. I planned to see her again after we finished our lunch. After looking at her for a slow three minutes, I finally caught up with the boys and entered the resturant.

A few minutes later, inside the resturant…

"Didn't you two see her?" I asked the boys randomly as we gathered what we wanted from the All-You-Can-Eat buffet. Taichi looked over at me while he was customizing his salad.

"I did, yeah." He replied. "Is she okay?"

"Yeah. She's homeless, but she's albino. I hope this is for the baby's sake."

"She had a baby with her?!"

"Yes. Even though it was covered in a blanket completely, I could still tell that she had a baby."

"Maybe we should give her some of this food after we finish."

"Could you give her some money while we at it? She looks like she desperately needs it."

"Yeah, baby. If there's one thing I don't mind doing as a dragon warrior, I don't mind serving the homeless. They carry such a heavy burden that I can't carry it myself when I approach them."

"………………" I smiled with passion. Those were the sweetest words he has ever said since he asked me to marry him.

Seconds later, at our table…

"Donny, did you see that homeless woman on our way here?" Taichi asked after taking a bite of his slice of pepperoni pizza. Donny swallowed his mouthful of a cheesestick before he spoke. "Kunimitsu saw her earlier and she was just concerned."

"Yeah, I saw her." Donny replied before he dipped another cheesestick in his own small bucket of pizza sauce. "That's Katherine Manchester Jones."

"Damn…" I muttered with surprise. I didn't expect the raptor to know her full name. Donny scoffed as he took a bite.

"What? You asked me if I've seen her and I gave you an honest answer. Most people call her Kathy for short. She used to be a millionare."

"Really?!" I was stunned. "What happened to her?!"

"Apparently, her albino skin appearance cost her everything under her name. The government just didn't trust her when it came to a checking account and having her own business as a reptile house owner. When she had her first son, Donavan, her husband, Gerald, didn't care much about him and, even before the the baby was released from the hospital, he shot and killed the poor lil' guy."

"Oh, no…" Taichi gasped. I shook my head with disappointment as Donny continued.

"After that happened, Kathy was pretty devistated to lose a baby so fast. Gerald told her himself that he killed Donavan and she just went complete insane for a short two days. She even nearly forced herself to get an abortion, so she won't have to suffer losing another baby, but she didn't. Instead, after she calmed down, she filed for a divorce and reported his murder to the police shortly after the divorce was final."

"Serves him right." I spat out with anger. Donny nodded in agreement. "So, after the divorce, what did she do?"

"She continued her business as usual. Her sales were going through the roof! Kathy kept and took care of rare reptiles and rare reptiles only. Her rarest one was a 700-pound white Komodo Dragon named Basin. He was only two years old for a 700-pounder, but he was amazingly well-behaved. His venom was sucked out of his system safely and he had beautiful neon green eyes. Despite his huge size, Kathy planned to sell him for a fair price: ten dollars! That spurred a huge crowd who wanted to pay more than ten dollars for him! One of the customers, named Fitzjerald Dozerpryce, made the highest offer he could and nobody could beat him. He was the same age as Kathy and he was albino as well, except he had completely black eyes. Nothing white was shown in them. He was also very muscular in stature, had long blonde hair that stopped at the back of his knees, and Kathy just fell in love… and it wasn't just because of his high offer of five-thousand dollars!"

"Holy shit! Five thousand?!" Taichi nearly screamed, but managed to keep his voice down. Donny nodded.

"Yep! Fitzjerald loves komodo dragons. I heard from somebody that he has komodo dragon memoribilia all over his house. Anyway, at the very moment he made that offer, he noticed Kathy's struggle to keep up with managing her business and thinking about the loss of her son at the same time. She immediately accepted his offer and gave Basin to him, but that didn't stop there. He asked her to marry him right in front of everybody and she was overjoyed. She really didn't know what else to say… except 'yes'. They've been married for only ten months now and, as soon as that marriage was spread, the government, again, interfered with her life. They forced her to make one of these two choices: allow them to kill her husband or immediately go bankrupt and become homeless for the rest of her life. The irony of that event was that, when they came up to her for that offer, they discovered that she was pregnant. She was already a month away from birth and they knew that they didn't want to harm an unborn child. So, they allowed Kathy to stay with Fitzjerald until the baby was born to decide her fate. Of course, by now, you should know what she chose. I don't need to tell ya'll that."

"Yeah, but what happened to Fitzjerald?" I dared to ask. This story was getting very interesting. Taichi was wondering the same thing, judging by his thoughtful stare at his now empty plate. Donny smiled.

"That's the good news. Fitzjerald is still alive and well, thanks to Kathy's decision. He's still running her reptile house and he still has Basin and he's the official mascot of the place as well. There's only one problem out of all this… can ya'll guess what it is?"

"……………………" Taichi and I were stumped, but an unknown hansome male voice answered it for us by saying:

"I can't see her again." All three of us turned around to see Fitzjerald himself. His blank black eyes were pretty eerie to me, but it seems like he could see just fine. He was wearing a baby blue t-shirt with black baggy jeans. He sat next to Donny with a shameful frown as he continued. "I've seen Kathy from the distance and she is just begging for her life. I am still her husband, though."

"Do you still love her?" I asked him with concern. Fitzjerald nodded in response.

"Yes, I do… but I just don't understand why the government won't let me see my beautiful Kathy and my adorable son, Rynaldo."

"Is that who the baby is under the sheet in the carseat next to her?" I asked Fitzjerald, who nodded with a smile. "Wow. How come he's hidden?"

"You'll see… when you deliver this meal to her on my behalf." Fitzjerald paused as he showed us a white styrofoam container, holding two big and thin slices of New York Style pepperoni pizza, three foot-long cheesesticks with a separate conatiner of pizza sauce for dipping, and a small portion of a side salad with Italian dressing already on it. This meal will keep Kathy full for a while. Taichi smiled at his generosity as he took the closed container and noticed that it was already paid for. Donny smiled as he shook the albino's hand in thanks.

"You ain't bad, man." The mussleraptor commented with partial humor. "You ain't bad at all. So, you _do _care about her and your kid, huh?"

"Yes. I don't see why I shouldn't… and the government needs a reality check. It would be a blessing if you three would prove to them that Kathy and I can make a responsible family and care for our son. I'll pay you any generous amount you wish."

"We'll try." I reassured. I couldn't believe it. At first, I thought the Mishima Zaibatsu was unfair, but it seems like the American government is even worse. We actually had a mission during our honeymoon, which was one thing I would never expect to happen.

(Pause flashback)

"Whoa!" Lauchester exclaimed. "Are you serious?! A mission?! In the middle of your honeymoon?! That's bullshit!!"

"It is, but it wasn't difficult. Donny helped us and it really caused a dramatic uproar throughout the whole city of Los Angeles." I replied, keeping a serious look on my face. "When we did approach Katherine and her blanket-covered son, she was pretty scared at first, because of Donny…"

(Continue flashback)

"Excuse me, Katherine." I started as I sat down next to her. Taichi and Donny followed suit seconds after me. "My name is Kunimitsu and this is my husband, Taichi and his friend, Donny."

"Oh." Kathy sighed after she was spooked out a little bit by Donny. Her voice was deep, but adorable. "Donny, it's you. It's a pleasure to meet you, Kunimitsu and Taichi. Did you two just get married?"

"Yes."

"Well, congradulations! What's that?" She noticed the hidden meal in Taichi's hands and he handed to her.

"It's a small meal for you. Your husband wanted us to give it to you on his behalf, since he had to go back to work." Taichi replied in his expert tone. Katherine became tearfully happy and she opened the container. It was still hot and fresh and there was even a plastic fork encased in plastic taped under the lid for her salad. She took a cheesestick and started eating as she spoke.

"Thank you so much. I always knew Fitzjerald really did care about me."

"I told them the whole story." Donny added. "We wanna help you get your family back together…"

"…by any means necessary." I finished with determination. Katherine was in tears.

"Thank you so much! I know you three can do it. Did he promise a payment for you success?"

"Yes. We told him that we wanted five-hundred thousand dollars for our services." Taichi replied. "Do you have anything to offer?"

"Well, obviously, I don't have any money on me." Katherine paused for about three minutes before she looked down at her covered baby carseat. She smiled as she slowly pulled the blue blanket off and it revealed a half-human, half-wolf baby that was sleeping peacefully. I was shocked, Taichi was speechless, and Donny just fainted backwards from his spot. "This is my son, Rynaldo. He's an albino wolfisapien. Scientific experts gave him this term when they saw what caused this transformation: an ancient wolf's tooth he accidently stumbled on at the zoo one day… before this happened."

"Oh, my God!" There was really nothing else I could say about this. This baby was pure white as Zakki and he barely had any human skin showing. When he finally woke up, his bright baby blue eyes were absolutely adorable. He didn't cry at all. He just made a very good and long yawn and rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes. I smiled as I finally spoke to the baby. "Hey, Rynaldo." He giggled in response and so did I. "He's cute."

"Thank you. He is cute, isn't he? If he didn't fall on that tooth, he wouldn't be like this and I wouldn't have to cover him up to protect him from anonymous tips."

"How will you be able to raise him?" Taichi asked with concern as I tickled Rynaldo for a while. "Even if you kept him in the privacy of your own house, tabloids will be sure to break through that barrier and eventually ruin your son's reputation for being a one-of-a-kind mutated human. Trust me. I've been there when I was born."

"I can imagine. Have you always wanted to raise a child of your own?"

"Yeah, but I was told from Dr. B that, shortly before she was awakened from her cyrostate, she automatically had her tubes tied. She can't get pregnant."

"Ohhh, I see. How about I give you my son as a reward for your success?"

"…………………!!" What?! Was she serious?! I've always wanted to raise a child myself, but not like this! Katherine looked confused.

"What's the matter? You both seem shocked."

"Don't you want to keep him, even though tabloids might get you for it?" I asked her with concern. Katherine looked at her toothless-grinning son with a concerned look on her face.

"I do want him, but with me dealing with this homeless issue, I just don't want my life to get any worse. I would love for you two to raise him for me. If you do, this could me more happiness for me, Fitzjerald, Basin, and my business."

Taichi and I looked at each other with worry, but then, our state of thought was interrupted by Donny groaning to life as he was coming to. Despite him being unconscious, he actually overheard the whole conversation and added an opinion.

"Ugh! My head!" He complained. "Anyway, Rynaldo does seem like a kid a dragon warrior would love to raise."

"Well………… what?" Taichi did a double take and so did I as Donny continued as he allowed Rynaldo to play with his tail.

"Yeah. I mean…. Look at him. Doesn't he look like your type of son?"

Taichi remained silent as he watched the half-beast baby play with the mussleraptor's tail. He was just giggling, keeping the toothless grin, and softly tugging the tail every now and then. I smiled as I adored how playful he was. Personally, I love kids. Keeping one of my own is one thing, but caring for someone else's baby for the rest of my life is something I'm worried about. I'll let Taichi make the decision. He was thinking long and hard as he was watching Rynaldo play with Donny's tail. Katherine noticed Taichi's behavior and she smiled, reading his mind.

"You want him, don't you?" She dared to ask him. Taichi smiled because he heard the question and knew his answer and because Rynaldo was chewing his tail, not Donny's, while he letting out his baby speech at the same time. Pretty soon, he started tearing up, but his tears never escaped from his pink eyes. I just loved it when he cries. It really shows that he's a compassionate man and he's very senstitive and shy. That's the other reason why I love him so much. As he teared up, he looked at Katherine, who nodded in agreement. "Uh… my instinct tells me that you do want him… desperately. Am I right?"

"…………yes." He whispered with extreme happiness. He rarely yells. Donny and I smiled at his love towards Rynaldo, who was still chewing his tail… or so it seemed, since has no teeth. Katherine smiled even wider as she looked down at her son.

"Well, look at that, Rynaldo. Someone other than me or your father loves you. How do you like that?" Rynaldo just spoke in his adorable gibberish as a response and that made Taichi finally leak his imprisoned tears with extreme happiness. I was tearing up now, but I kept my tears in for real. Donny just toughened up and kept his smile. "Awww, he loves you, too. Are you sure you want him?"

"……………… yes!" Taichi replied in his deepest tone possible. Katherine nodded in understanding.

"Great. You can have him… when you get the government to get a reality check and prove once and for all that I don't deserve this! Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am." All three of us replied. We were determined to get this whole thing straight… even it took our whole honeymoon.

(Pause flashback)

"YES!!!" Lauchester cheered along with the rest of the crowd. They all cheered as if we were at a football game. I sat back in my chair with confidence. "Finally! Some real action… other than sex, of course! So, how did you approach those snobby business people?"

"Well, we actually decided to start off peacefully and then, get serious a little later." I replied expertly. Lauchester nodded in understanding as I continued. "How we did it was since they seem to know Donny more that Taichi and I, we decided to let him approach them in peace first. That actually went by smoothly. I don't need to tell you that story. That is self-explanatory right there."

"I see. So, after that was straight, then what did you do?"

"After Donny had a decent conversation with them, he came back outside the city hall, where Taichi and I were waiting, and addressed the situation…"

(Continue flashback)

"So, how did it go in there?" I asked the raptor. Donny smiled.

"We're in." He replied with confidence. "We'll be in their meeting room in a few minutes. They'll come out and tell us when their ready. What I'm surprised about, though, is the fact they were actually nice to me… even after banishin' my cute ass out of New York for being a threat to society! Damn!"

"Well, just be glad that you actually got us through. When we do get in there, what do you want us to do?"

"Since this Kathy's case, all you have to do is state that matter, and the whole conversation will officially start from there. There's only one rule for this whole thing…"

"What is it?" Taichi asked.

"…don't… piss off… the mayor."

"Yeech."

"And what if we do?" I asked in a threatening manner.

"We'll be in extremely big trouble. Just keep your words as clean and truthful as possible and we'll get Kathy's rights back in no time." Donny replied briefly. "Trust me. Pissin' off the mayor of New York City made me come here in the first place."

"…oh." Yikes! I guess attempting to slit the mayor's throat is our of the question. "So, I guess we can keep this at the decent conversation level. No problem. Can you handle it, baby?"

"Yeah." Taichi replied, keeping his growling to himself. "I can handle it. Just one question, Donny..."

"Yeah?" Donny asked.

"…who does all the talking?"

"Well, not me, that's for sure! They'll let me address the issue I want us to discuss, but they won't let me speak during the meeting. So, for my own safety, I'm staying out here and wait until you guys come up with verdict. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me. Kunimitsu, when they call us in, we'll be sure to prove to them that what they did is against the art of compassion."

"Right." I agreed. This will feel like when Yoshimitsu was about to banish me. Sitting in a meeting room, having a two-hour discussion, and finally coming up with a decision. Heh, heh. This is gonna be some good shit, baby. Yeah!

A few minutes later, inside city hall's meeting room…

It was just me and Taichi surrounded by fifty other middle-aged and elderly men in black business suits. Even though Taichi and I weren't dressed for the situation, they still knew this was issue was too serious to worry about our attire. The mayor was a middle-aged man named Josh Ryan. His strict brown eyes didn't intimidate us at all as the meeting finally started.

"Okay. So, you two are the Kunimitsu and Taichi couple that everybody's been talking about, eh?" He started in his gruff voice. We nodded simultaneously. He crossed his arms as he sat back in his chair. "Humph! I expected a normal human to be married to a woman like her."

"Grrrrr!!!" Taichi did not like that comment at all, due to how deep he was growling there. I calmed him down as I spoke.

"Please, Josh. Don't make Taichi upset." I begged in a sweet tone of my deep voice. "At least, he's all human when it comes to his behavior."

"Hmm! You have a point there, I guess. Okay, now. This is about Mrs. Katherine Jones, correct?"

"Yes." I decided to do all the talking, since that insult pissed my husband off. He just stayed in his seat and quietly growled deep within his throat.

"As you know, we allowed her to keep her parental rights for her mutated son, but in exchange, she will never be allowed to communicate, see, or touch her husband. I'm guessing that you have some objection against this."

"Yes. Taichi and I just recently met Katherine. She's desperate to get back to the way things were before all this happened to her. Personally, I don't see any reason why she shouldn't continue to run her reptile house business with her husband. I suggest an alternative." Damn, I was good at this!! Even though my last meeting banished me from the last place I had as a family, I still had some professional experience from it. Taichi looked over at me with surprise, hearing how professional I was at these things. Josh was surprised as he leaned back in his chair.

"An alternative, you say?" He asked me. I nodded with confidence as Taichi looked at the whole meeting again. His anger was gone, but he still allowed me to do the talking. "Well, now. This should be interesting. What's the alternative?"

"Okay. I suggest that, instead of completely stripping Katherine out of all her money and business, you should place in a reverse process."

"Bring her back to it?! We shall do no such thing! She's an albino and so is her husband and…"

"…and my husband has pink eyes! So what?! All of us human beings have something unique about each other and we shouldn't depend on appearances to judge who we are."

"Hmmmm…"

"Uh, she has a point, sir." One of the executives agreed. "Katherine and Fitzjerald are the only two albino beings in this city."

"Actually it should be three."

"Three?!"

"Yes. Katherine's baby, Rynaldo."

"Oh…"

"Hmmm." Josh hummed in thought again. "I guess you do have a point there, Kunimitsu. Is there a catch to this?"

"Just one… and please, accept it." I was nearly tearing up as I said this, but I kept it to myself.

"What is it?"

"In addition to giving Katherine her life back, Taichi and I should have legal and permament custody of her son."

"Well! This is quite a proposal! Are you sure?"

"Yes. My husband has always wanted to raise a son and me… I just love children. I used to take care of them when I was in the Manji Clan."

"True, true… but I'm surprised about your husband. He's a dragon warrior, but he can take care of children?"

"Um… actually, I never took care of a child before." Taichi finally spoke with honesty since we started this meeting. "But, I have always wanted to ever since I was a kid. It's been my childhood dream ever since… until now."

"Awww, that's… that's actually kind of sweet there. You two really can handle it, yes?"

"Yes." Taichi and I replied simlutaneously. Josh nodded in agreement as he stood up before all of us.

"All who vote against this proposal, say 'aye'." Nobody said a word. They just smiled at Taichi's unexpected passion towards children… including myself. "Well, in that case, I decree that Katherine shall return to her husband and allow Kunimitsu and Taichi to adopt her child in exchange!"

YES!! We did it! My experience really paid off. Just wait until we return to Katherine in a limo. She'll be surprised just by seeing the car before we step out. Taichi and I hugged each other in celebration for a quick two minutes before we stood up before the Josh approached us.

"Okay, now. Shall we?" He asked us politely. We nodded simultaneously in response.

Ten minutes later…

"I can't believe you two pulled if off!!" Donny cheered as he was riding with us in the limo. He was sitting between Josh and an male executive while Taichi and I were sitting next to each other in a seat across of them. Both seat were facing each other. "Was it hard?"

"No, it wasn't." I replied with confidence, having Taichi's tail on my lap. "I've been in a few meetings similar to it and this one was easy."

"You were really good, baby." Taichi commented. "I didn't expect you to be so professional about it."

"Thanks, Tai. It really did pay off."

"Man! Wait until Kathy sees us! She'll be overjoyed in no time… just like when Fitzjerald proposed to her."

Five minutes later…

"You… you really mean it?" Katherine asked with shock after Josh explained everything.

"Yes… and this would mean a huge positive change for you. Do you accept this offer?"

"YES! Yes, of course, I do!!" Katherine was tearfully happy about all this and she just randomly gave me a hug as a thanks. I embraced her in return as Josh continued.

"Excellent." He paused as he pulled out adoption papers. "Now, where's Fitzjerald?"

"Somebody call for me?" Fitzjerald asked with humor as he just arrived after closing the reptile house for the day. He had Basin next to him with a collar and leash on him and he was too beautiful to be a komodo dragon. "I see the negotiation worked out nicely."

"Indeed. Now, I need you and Katherine to sign these adoption papers. In order for you all to be together again, you must allow Taichi and Kunimitsu to legally adopt your son. Let me see him first."

"Sure." Katherine replied as she took Rynaldo from his seat and just made the cutest toothless smile to Josh, who was about to insult the baby, but didn't… especially after see how adroable he was. "Please excuse his appearance. He accidently fell on an ancient wolf's tooth at the zoo one day and we managed to get the tooth out before it was inside his skin, but he already transformed in a matter of seconds. What do you think of him?"

"He is pretty cute. I'm sure he can handle being with a strong dragon warrior and a peace-loving kunoichi… right?"

"Right!" Taichi and I agreed together. Josh nodded in satisfaction as he handed the adoption papers to Katherine.

"Good. Katherine, Fitzjerald, just sign these papers and Rynaldo is all theirs from now on."

As my husband and I watched the couple sign the papers, we were already think about how our future would be with the baby. Things would actually go smoothly, which is something I know any parent wouldn't expect. Donny nodded with a smile as he got between us.

"Well, I really don't know what to say, you guys." He commented. "Your honeymoon turned into a miracle. I know you two will never forget this."

"You bet." Taichi agreed. "This is one memory we won't be needing a video camera for. We will always remember this day… forever." And he was absolutely right. I have an excellent memory and so does Taichi. This honeymoon actually turned out to be an exciting experience. I guess this comes to show you that anything can happen any day. You just have to be prepared for it.

"Done." Fitzjerald announced as he handed the signed papers back to Josh.

"Well done. Kunimitsu, Taichi, you can gather up the baby's belongings and the baby himself. He is all yours now."

Taichi and I obeyed as I gathered Rynaldo's things while Taichi carefully took him from Katherine and craddled him his muscular arms with all the love he could hold. As we watched him hold the baby, we were just in happy tears… especially me. Taichi looked at Rynaldo with the most passionate smile he could ever draw on his sexy face. He was so happy to finally hold a baby for the first time and Rynaldo spoke in his baby language all while he was staring at Taichi in return. Just hearing him talk to my husband made me all warm with passion inside. After a few minutes of staring at the baby, Taichi lifted him up, making him giggle, before he hugged him gently. Katherine and Fitzjerald were in tears. They never expected Taichi to be so loving towards their baby. Katherine looked over at me. I was too busy leaking my proud tears and I didn't sense her staring at me until she cleared her throat.

"Kunimitsu, he's so compassionate towards Rynaldo." She commented as I looked at her, listening to her words. "I guess he has always wanted to raise a child, huh?"

"Ever since he was a child himself, yes." I replied. "I knew he would be so sweet to Rynaldo, but I didn't expect him to be _this _sweet. To tell you the truth, Katherine and Fitzjerald, Taichi is a very sensitive and shy man and love him because of it."

"I can tell." Fitzjerald agreed. "That proves that Taichi is a real man, just like the rest of us."

"I agree." Katherine agreed. "Does he have any relatives that are as young as Rynaldo?"

"He does have a baby brother named Emerald. He's recently new, but I'm sure he'll get along with Rynaldo just fine." I replied with honesty.

"Good."

Yes. Good indeed.

(End flashback… PSYCH!! It's another pause)

"So, in the end, we finalized the adoption, ended our honeymoon a little early, and returned home to raise our new family." I concluded before the audience applauded with honor. Lauchester was moved by my whole story and sat up in his chair as he spoke.

"Well, this story was pretty inspiring… even with a little sex in the middle of it." He commented. I blushed at that comment before he continued. "So, now that you have officially adopted Rynaldo, what are ya going to do now?"

"We're gonna be a stay-at-home family from now on. I should let out a side note out of all this. Ever since we got back from our honeymoon, it's been a whole two months since then and we haven't seen our dragon devil nemesis in a while and we were wondering why…"

(Continue flashback)

"Hey, Dad." I called out to Taikan for the first time since Taichi and I got married. Taikan was obviously waking up from a nap as he heard me. I was dressed in my original purple body suit without the mask while I was holding Rynaldo, who was playing with his rattle. Taichi was right behind me, wearing nothing but white gi pants with his black belt tied around his waist. "We haven't seen our dragon devil enemy in two months when we should be. What's going on?"

"Ohhh, geez." Taikan was waking up before he finally heard me and gasped. "What?! He never came back to being terror to the city as usual?!"

"Not since we returned from our honeymoon." Taichi replied. "Is he taking his vacation now?"

"Hmmm… probably, but let's make sure. I knew you two would be asking me this and, as old as I am, my memory isn't as good as it used to be. I've hired a fortune teller to tell us about this sudden silence of the devil." A fortune teller, huh? Wait a minute!! Did somebody tell me about this silence that was eventually happen? (gasp) No way! "Zafina…"

"What?"

"It's Zafina that's coming."

"Really?"

"She speaks the truth." A familiar female voice replied from the distance. We all looked towards the entrance of the dojo and we did see Zafina. "Kunimitsu, do you remember that prophecy I told you about?"

"Sort of. Can you refresh my memory?" I asked her with uncertainty. Zafina smiled as she bowed her head.

"Hm! I knew you wouldn't remember all too well after all that has happen afterwards. Okay, I'll refresh your memory. Do you remember Dogatagi saying that only one thing can keep the dragon devil at bay… forever?"

"I do now." Seriously, I did.

"Think about it, then." And I did… long and hard. I remember Dogatagi telling me… that there is only one thing that can keep the dragon devil off the Earth forever, but he never told me what it was. He wanted me to figure it out for myself… and holy shit! I think I just did!!

"Oh, my God!! Having a child keeps him off for good?!" I asked Zafina. Taikan and Taichi were shocked, but then, Taichi remained calm afterwards. He remember his grandmaster telling him that shortly after he told me. Zafina nodded in response. "I KNEW IT!! Good thing we went to Los Angeles for our honeymoon, huh?"

"I'll have to admit on that one, Kuni." Taichi agreed. "If we went anywhere else, we would still have to deal with that devil for the rest of our lives. I guess children scares him like a horror movie scares a skinny nerd."

"Exactly!" Zafina agreed. "Taikan, do you understand?"

"I do now." Taikan replied with shock. "Thank you, Zafina."

"You're very welcome. Good luck in your marriage, Kunimitsu."

"Thanks… and tell the others I said that I'll miss them. I'm afraid I won't be able to see you all again for a long while."

"What? Why?"

"I've decided that Kunimitsu, Rynaldo, and I should move back to my former home in Beijing, China." Taichi replied. I nodded in agreement. "We will visit you again sometime."

"Well, have a safe trip, Kunimitsu."

"Thanks."

(End flashback… for real this time)

"Awesome!! Give her a round of applause!!" Lauchester commanded as everyone obeyed. I sat back with confidence as this lasted for a whole minute before the dragon continued. "That is absolutely awesome!! Now that you're here in China and you told me that story, what are ya gonna do now?"

"I think I'll finally call this a show and go back to my family. It was a pleasure being here to share my story with all of you." I replied, standing up in the process while shaking Lauchester's hand. "I appreciate all the love."

"And I appreciate your company. Give it up, everybody!! GIVE IT UP!!! YEAH!! KUNIMITSU, EVERYBODY!" The cheering was at its maximum capacity and my smile got to it widest as the cheering continued. This was indeed one show everybody should record. It was fun being there, but I had to go back home. God, that felt good just saying that. Home… yeah, baby. A home at last.

An hour later, back at home…

"You did great, baby." Taichi congradulated as I walked through the double doors. He was on the floor, playing Candy Land with Rynaldo. That made me smile on the inside as he continued. "How did it feel?"

"It felt great." I replied as I joined them on the floor. "The whole world wanted to know what I've been doing since our marriage and I told them everything I needed to tell them. I'm just happy to be home."

"That's wonderful, baby. You wanna play? Rynaldo beat me."

"Again? Tee, hee! He's not even a year old yet and he can beat you in a game like Candy Land. That's funny."

"Shut up!! I was trying too hard, okay?"

"I can see that. Alright, I'll join in. I claim blue!"

Ahhh, that is a great scene to imagine right now… me… playing Candy Land with my husband and my baby. My life has really been through Hell before Taichi was even thought of and, now that his Hell has permanently boiled over, we can live as a family in harmony forever. One question did get into my head, though. If the entire Hagasaka family knew beforehand that I would be in Taichi's heart, how come I still had to deal with my inner ninja? I guess that's one thing that will never leave my life. Once a ninja, always a ninja… but then again…

…being a ninja could be the best job in my life…

…to provide for my family…

…forever more.

The End… for real.

(Finally! Now, I'm finished with this story. I sure do hope you all will review and tell me how you liked this fanfic because I sure did enjoy writing it. See ya!)


End file.
